


Have I told you lately

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Amputation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM negotiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blind Date, Body Horror, Chastity Device, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Competitive sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, First Dates, Food Porn, Friends to Enemies, Hospitalization, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Milking, Sad Handjob, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Whump, awkward first date, demonification [almost], ravus' berry pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 139,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Ignis and Ravus have an odd relationship, seeing what they seek in life in each other in ways they didn't expect over the years.





	1. Taking A Chance On Love

**Author's Note:**

> this has been many months of raw writing and editing to bring this out and I hope folks like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a secret admirer, he has done for as many years as he could count, today, on a whim, he decides to try and find out the identity of this mysterious suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.
> 
> adding music recs for the mood of the chapter! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5Em0PyvRtGMwzzaGBxnaKF?si=0eZXneE7SXy894BLGSce3A

Iggy swears this must have been the 10th anonymous gift he'd received. He seems conflicted in actually opening them, but when he does he can't help but wish they came with a name, or even an address to look up. Anything that could pinpoint who they were from. Whoever it was, it couldn't be any of his lucian friends. Gladio wouldn't be this well thought out. Noct would never be secretive and Prompto... well, he knew the blond's taste in gifts, and this certainly wasn't it. It's only when he opens the last one, finding a short note included in the wrapping that he almost misses that requests a meet up. That certainly piqued his curiosity. Perhaps it shouldn't, perhaps he's being lured into something with sweet gifts... but, as curiosity would have it, he shows up to the aforementioned address; rural insomnia, a cafe that reminds him of the times he'd visited Tenebrae with Noct as a child. He waits outside, smart casual as he usually was, bordering on formal. He feels a little overdressed for a coffee shop encounter...

Ravus was a nervous mess to say the least. Having spent the last hour or so overthinking his outfit.

He sat in the parking not too far off, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. What was he thinking? it was a terrible idea to slip a note in to meet him so abruptly, the young advisor was probably swamped with preparations like the rest of them seeing that things were underway for their trip. He's almost unsure if he would actually come until he saw the glare of his glasses and his light brown hair through the window. Now he absolutely cannot back out, hating to just abandon him when he actually took the time to come. Taking one more breath, he exits his car to go to the entrance of the cafe, planning out his metaphorical icebreaker before he enters.

Iggy is going through the menu when he hears the door open, seeing a familiar if somewhat imposing figure that he has to squint to recognize.

How many years had it been since he saw the former Tenebraen prince? It must have been over 10 years. He's certainly grown… part of him wonders if this is his secret admirer, considering he's the only one looking so nervous. He waits for him to make a move first however, to avoid mistaken identity. Striding over to him, masking his anxious thoughts well enough, Ravus holds his hand out for Ignis to shake.

"Ignis Scientia, I take it you've read my note." Whether or not he shakes his hand he sits down with him, appearing calm but if one were to read into his wavering gaze too much, they'd notice something quite off with him. "How have you been these past years? You've grown well."

He's only been able to see him from a distance really, having been at meetings and quietly watching the young man try to keep the Lucian prince from falling asleep during them in the corner of his eye. He felt terribly for him when he was scolded that one time in Noctis' place… before his memory takes him off, Iggy takes his hand with a firm shake.

"I certainly didn't expect you to be my admirer..." Ignis chuckles quietly, but his expression says it all, he's definitely not opposed to the idea. "I've been well, and my, you've grown as well. Such a sweet lad blossomed into a fine man." He has to say he prefers this longer hair. However, impulse control to not reach out and run a hand through it is… difficult.

Ravus’ cheeks probably tinged red at the compliment, though he takes it with as much dignity as possible.

"Flatterer, the only way I've grown is older." He picks up one of the menus, and as he scans through what to order, he can't help but glance at Ignis who probably has busied himself with the menu as well. He wonders what he thought of his gifts, all of them in particular he tended to fuss about finding since he wanted them to be perfectly personal. "Now that we're finally face to face, I wanted to ask, did you enjoy your gifts?"

He's very eager to know, and it shows on his face as much as he wants to keep himself prim and proper. Iggy is perceptive enough to notice that little hopeful change in demeanour. He smiles contently at him and just offers a nod of his head.

"Yes, I loved them. very thoughtful... the scented candles are gorgeous." He's had many a relaxing bath while burning one after a particularly difficult day. "Admittedly I wasn't sure what to think... but I do appreciate the sentiment." He offers to fetch their order, insisting on it after all the gift giving and he's already at the counter before Ravus can try and stop him, bringing him his order shortly after.

It brings a small smile to the former prince’ face when he hears that he liked them, though it does turn into a slight pout when Ignis insisted on getting his order as he planned on paying for it all himself. He appreciates it though, blowing his chai so that it would cool. He wasn't much a fan of coffee as he sees that Ignis was, wondering if the poor man has let himself sleep at all these past days.

"I do hope the candles help ease you, I can't imagine the workload you must have now."

"It's... certainly something." he sighs softly into his coffee, opting for something that’s at the very least sweeter as he's out with company, rather than straight up cold brew black coffee. "I appreciate the break, a... date, if you will."

It feels odd calling it that, but it does bring a slight blush to his cheeks to think of it like that. Ravus feels the corner of his mouth twitch from hearing him call this a 'date'. and it very obviously was one but just hearing it makes him feel like his skin is vibrating and heating into flames.

"Yes... a date." He sips his drink to hide that he was smiling like a madman. He also takes the moment he has to think of something nice to say, putting his drink back down. "I'm glad this gave you a break from your work, at least. you definitely deserve one." Iggy smiles fondly at that, taking another sip.

"It's welcomed, although I do have to wonder, why does the prince of Tenebrae have an interest in a humble advisor, hm?" Perhaps he's fishing for another sweet compliment, or perhaps he's just legitimately curious. The more he thinks on it, the more his mind wanders, considering this was the first date he's been on where his partner hadn't been a colossal bore.

Ignis’ comment seems to have Ravus freeze a moment before looking off somewhere as if there's someone to help him. He coughs in order to keep it from being completely silent before he tries to explain himself, but it's a struggle for him to profess his feelings.

"I... you're very, admirable." He felt vulnerable, putting his feelings out for him on a platter. "You are what many strive and struggle to be, I almost expected you to be taken." He fidgets with his fingers. "I'm honoured that you took my offer to see me..."

Iggy laughs quietly.

"There certainly was rumours going around that myself and Noct were involved... what with his betrothal and all, that's hardly a possibility." He takes a long sip of his drink. Yes, they had been involved but cutting off a relationship that’s bound to be absolutely scandalous for Noct's sake was what he had to do, or so he keeps telling himself. Ravus could probably read that in his face. "Anyway, enough about me. you're just as interesting, or do I simply attract princes?"

He has a giggle to himself, shifting in his seat. He wasn't uncomfortable per-say, just a little bit giddy at the prospect of being on a date with a man he'd admittedly had a childhood crush on. Ravus snorts, honestly surprised that Ignis would be in any way attracted to the rather irresponsible Lucian prince, but he could understand the attraction he had to the advisor.

"Perhaps you have an air of royalty about you somehow, or perhaps you just have expensive tastes." He had a feeling about it, looking in his taste of clothing when looking for gifts, though he didn't specifically go for luxury per-say, more interesting and personal, sometimes rare historical items that would pique his interest.

"...Perhaps. Not to say I would have declined this little date if you weren't royalty." He smirks at him, finishing his drink. "I suppose you're here for the treaty signing, yes? We actually leave tomorrow, getting to Altissia is quite the long haul of a journey." He sighs into his cup. "I suppose I should take my leave soon." He glances at Ravus, as if expecting him to make a suggestion. anything to get him out of cleaning Noct's apartment for the 5th time this week.

Ravus' lips press thinly remembering the treaty. He knows what awaits when it does happen, and now his mind is conflicted.

"Wait... If you aren't busy, we could..." He almost wants to take him and run away with him, to keep him safe from what could transpire. Ignis would be on that trip with the prince, away from the centre of it all but, would he be safe? He wasn't sure. "...would you like to come over?"

Iggy raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me, deputy?" he laughs, his mock shock relaxing back when he too relaxes in his chair. He supposes he would be. The treaty signing wasn't for another 5 days, he could perhaps afford the luxury.

Ravus expression immediately shifts, eyes wide realizing the connotation

"Oh, my I- I did not mean to..." he sputters, then quickly changes the subject so he can save himself from probably an impending stroke. "...Alright... Yes, I'd be staying in Caelum Via, but do not feel pressured, it is only an offer." An offer to save your astral damned life he wishes he could add.

"Perhaps... maybe I'm amenable to the suggestion as well." He folds his hands under his chin in suggestion, raising a brow at him. He considers getting a cake for them to share, but it was already getting late in the day. "Give me the room number? or your number, perhaps?" he could drop by after making sure he wasn't needed to help elsewhere. he's all for having an evening escape.

Giving his number, Ravus reads it out so Ignis can add it in and adding his when he is ready. Once he does, he also sends the address to the hotel by text, double checking that he's correct before sending it.

"There, I hope to see you tonight provided the young prince does his share of chores." He chuckles, though he genuinely would love to wring the little gremlin's neck if he does such a thing, he would hate to make Ignis upset, however.

"It's a date."


	2. Dirty Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus' planned date with Ignis takes the best possible turn, despite events looming on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change!
> 
> more music recs;
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3ri9qt2h3jzEbJlyEBBcKR?si=TPGBEy6iQx2ucsvq3ARTLQ

Ignis smiles warmly, having taken his leave. Ravus is imparted with a brief hug as he departs, taking his jacket he'd draped over the chair beforehand. Driving back to his apartment first, he decides to get ready. He certainly wasn't going to be stuck babysitting Noct and Prompto tonight of all nights. drawing himself a bath, he has a long soak, considering how events could unfold. Ravus seemed nervous and somewhat shy despite the bold gifts. in Iggy's mind a bottle of wine and movie perhaps. Ever prepared, he packs an overnight satchel just in case. A change of clothes, his nightwear and, just in case, bedroom essentials. This time, he chooses to wear his hair down. It made him far less easy to pick out in a crowd, and he certainly didn't want reporters to be making a fuss about this visit were they spotted. A brief spray of his favourite cologne to his neck and wrists and he's ready, setting out to the directions he was given.

As soon as Ignis left, Ravus sat in his car, staring blankly skyward while feeling like his was going to disintegrate into his seat. As much as he panicked, he thinks it went well somehow, staring at his name now in his contact list and remembering his figure against his when he hugged him. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He drives back to his hotel, walking in and cursing himself for leaving it a mess. He could not have the room in such a state when Ignis would arrive, and so he sets off to make the room as clean and decent looking as possible, then eventually switching to nitpick his appearance in the mirror. As he makes sure his hair was all in order, he thinks a little too deeply about his soon to be guest. If he wanted to come, why? What did he intend? and the deeper he thought the more flustered he felt.

'What if... what if he intended to take things further?' his accursed mind whispers to him, and he curses his own body for being so easy to entice with such thoughts. Then he hears a knock, shoulders becoming stiff once more. Right before he answers he gives his hair a bit more attention, and opens the door to greet him.

Iggy’s smile at the door is warm, familiar, almost. Having stopped off before he got to the hotel to buy a few snacks, should the evening remain relaxed. Though, judging by how stiff Ravus looked, he can see he has his work cut out for him, his brows looking almost slightly saddened that he feels he has to be so proper around him.

"Relax, Ravus. I don't bite. ...Unless that's what you like." He smirks, hanging up his coat and settling into a chair. "I brought some wine, I hope it's to your liking." He places it upon the table, ever prepared having also brought his own corkscrew.

Ravus is… more than slightly embarrassed, seeing how casual Ignis was dressed, yet somehow he looked even more handsome and it bothered him to no end. When he hears that last comment from him his shoulders tighten. It was so... seductive. He isn't sure if it was his attraction to him or if he was doing this on purpose, not that he would mind.

"I see you have good taste, rather upmarket brand you chose." He offers to open it for him, wanting to be gentlemanly.

"Good, Altissia reserve is one of my favourites. easy drinking and no bite if you want a quiet evening to yourself... but I would much rather share it with good company." He watches him cork the wine, fetching some glasses for him to pour it into. "You're so tense... are you quite alright, Ravus? I hope my being here isn't a problem..." He does worry, but ultimately puts his demeanour down to nerves about the treaty.

"No! No... it's quite alright..." He blurts, busying himself by pouring the wine. He offers a glass to him. "Just a bit nervous, considering near events." It's not completely a lie, but the nerves are actually more from his presence, which is not a bad thing at all. The way he carries himself, how he makes him feel wrapped around his finger, he had no idea how to handle it. He sips his wine after Ignis has some, hoping perhaps the alcohol will calm him.

Iggy seems quite relaxed on the outside, however there is a small degree of nervousness internally. Ravus was an international visitor, a former prince and high ranking individual in the army, the last thing he wanted to do was cause an international incident over a date of all things.

"Perhaps I can help ease your tensions?" He leaves the statement open, completely ambiguous and for Ravus to interpret how he likes. Looking on blankly, Ravus has a moment of silence before downing his entire glass of wine in front of him. He puts the glass down with a noisy clink.

“...How do you intend on doing that?” He asks, his hands becoming clammy from anticipation. The thought of Ignis being intimate with him made him feel like he’d faint the moment he touches him, but he also craves it, wanting him in whatever way he’d let him. He’s reminded again of when he hugged him and he felt his frame against his, and how he wanted to feel that again. He seems to be lost in thought most likely to his guest, not really snapping out of it until prompted. Rolling up his sleeve Ignis stands and strides over to him.

"Slide your jacket off?" it’s a suggestion but it almost sounds like a command with his confidence. Watching intently as Ravus does as he asks, he sweeps around behind him, pressing his hands to his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing into his upper spine. "You really are tense..." He frowns although unseen, slowly working at his muscles from the shoulders down along his back.

Ravus’ face was reddening both from how close he comes to him and from downing his wine, he wonders if he’ll even last through this evening. Then he feels his hands kneading his shoulders and he feels slightly embarrassed from his earlier thoughts. ‘Fool, how could you think of such indecent things about him’ he thinks to himself, groaning quietly when he presses on a particularly tense area.

“I suppose I’ve been rather stressed, you have quite the magic touch though.” It hurt at first, his back extremely stiff from being so wound up but he slowly finds himself melting against his fingertips.

Iggy kneads his muscles firmly to the point he has him bent enough that he can rest his chin on the back of his shoulder without going on tip-toes.

"I can massage elsewhere, but I feel that may be a little forwards..." He supposes Ravus wouldn't ask himself, simply putting the idea out there that he's willing should the night take a turn, removing the awkward need to ask for permission, at least on his part. Iggy otherwise makes no move to do more than give his back a rub down, alternating between firm touches and almost tickling sweeps of his fingers to ease him.

Ravus can’t help but ponder a moment at the offer as his back is rubbed. He thinks on about the after the treaty signing, whether he’d be able to see Ignis and if they would meet as foes the next time they see each other.

“If it doesn’t trouble you...” He shifts underneath his touch, turning so that he was facing him and in a bold move, he pulls his hands so that they’d caress his torso. “... go on then.” He is timid the rest of the ways, having never experienced any situation like this.

Iggy quirks a brow, now he can see Ravus' reactions to being touched, being bold himself in helping him out of his undershirt, skin on skin being far more pleasing and easier for him to work his hands against his skin. He kneads at his chest, the front of his shoulders, even his collarbones and sweeping down to his abs.

"Someone works out." He laughs quietly, admiring how well toned he was. he supposes a military life would do that, though.

Eyes half lidded, Ravus is more than enjoying the slender fingers massaging his body. “You like them?” He gives him a little flex of his arm muscles, just to impress him and maybe boost his ego a little. He does note Ignis’ physique now that they’re close together, much more toned than he thought he was probably from his rather slimming outfits. It hid a lot of strength that the young man had within him, and without thinking he finds his hands admiring his body too, not realizing until a few moments later when it would be too late to hide it.

Ignis seems pleased that his affections are being reciprocated, and by extension Ravus is relaxing as well. He has to giggle at the little flex though, pausing for a moment just to shrug down his suspenders before he returns to exploring the taller man's body with his hands, inviting him to continue to do the same. Iggy is certainly well toned, but not quite as thickly muscled as Ravus. However, his broad shoulders more than make up for his athletic build.

"I appreciate a well looked after body. I appreciate it far more when it's attached to a particularly handsome face." Ignis dotes upon his partner for the evening, a little praise seeming to go a long way.

Ravus admires the man before him in turn, more slender than he was yet well built, and he takes the invitation to feel his lean muscles with his palms. At the same time he blushes at the compliment as it sinks into his ego, his grip tightening slightly.

“You are too good at flattering, Ignis. No wonder you’re so easy to fall for.” It’s much easier to be open about his feelings now that he is relaxed, but he feels almost too relaxed, starting to arch into his touch in more inappropriate ways without realizing. He accidentally grinds against his hip, a shuddered moan escaping before he starts gasping out an apology. “Oh, forgive me, that was inappropriate of me I...” he trails off not really stopping unless Ignis stops him.

"Go on..." Iggy looks up at him, meeting his gaze and walking him back towards the sofa with the hand on his hip guiding him along as well. "You invited me over and I wished to be here..." he thinks on it for a moment, considering if he should dare to kiss him, eventually settling on it being a good idea to stop his babbling. His kiss is sweet, a simple peck on the lips that lasts a long few seconds.

He’s immediately hushed when Ignis’ lips are upon his for those few seconds, stunned by the warmth and softness of them.

After a bit if processing he puts his lips on him again, and again, each time with more fervor until he’s making out with him passionately, the pair of them flopping onto the couch. When he parts from his mouth he feels lost, but so full of desire, his arousal hard and nudging against his thigh but not knowing what to do next. All he knew was that he had wanted him badly and now Ignis was aware of it.

Iggy doesn't stop him, in fact he's all encouragement, sliding his arms around his neck.

"You're eager..." He continues to massage his palms over his back, arching for more contact before he reluctantly lets his hands fall from around his neck, grabbing around for his satchel. "I tend to come to dates prepared, should you want to... proceed."

He spreads his go to's on the table beside them, lube and condoms primarily, along with a sensation boosting oil, should either of them wish to use it. Leaving it to Ravus, he brings his attention to the firm arousal rubbing against his leg, cupping and stroking him through his clothes.

Letting out a shaky breath when he’s stroked through his clothes, Ravus returns the favour shyly, gently rubbing his palm against his hardness. Seeing the supplies laid out, he feels tempted to try, but also he fears looking inexperienced in front of him. From his words Ignis seems to have done a few things, but Ravus never really engaged this far in any relationship before. He never really felt this way for anyone.

“If you could show me, I would love to...” He thinks he gets the point across, kissing him on the side of his face while letting him decide. Iggy raises a brow at him, his eager smirk shifting to a soft smile.

"Your first? I'm honoured you would like it to be with me..." He cups his face, leading him into a kiss. "How about you do as you think, then, I'll guide you from there." He shifts enough to grip his backside, running a teasing finger down along the mid seam of his slacks. "A hint, if you will..."

Making a stifled noise when he’s teased, Ravus thinks of his options. He could listen to his instincts and dive out the balcony, it wasn’t that high of a jump and he could easily sprint off into the night like a coward afraid to profess his feelings, or... He starts to unbutton himself, though halfway he decides undressing Ignis first would be a bit better, feeling more comfortable naked if the other man was too. He unbuttons his shirt, admiring his toned body and planting a sweet kiss on his abdomen. He moves to unbuckle his pants, looking up at Ignis for any signs not to move forward before he slides them off, and Astrals, he looked wonderful. Slender legs that he could tell held a lot of strength within them, and his length hard and resting against them. He has a difficult time not being entranced by him, but snaps out of it so he could undress himself as well. He was modest about it, slight hesitation before he removed his slacks and freed his own arousal, twitching with anticipation.

Iggy swallows when he sees him. He knew he felt girthy through his pants but... Seeing him in his full glory was certainly a sight.

"Look at you, hiding another weapon on your person... I'm surprised they let you past all the high security with that~" He teases but it’s all in good fun, he strokes him gently while he talks, nestling in against his neck comfortably. He wasn't the only one who chose cologne for the evening, clearly. He thinks the subtle floral scent suits him.

Blushing at his flirtiness, Ravus’ hips rock slightly into his touch. He admits, compared to Ignis he was rather well endowed, but he sees it more as just part of him being larger overall.

“Just proportions my dear.” The pet name slips out, he’s relaxing better around him now. Now he’s a bit worried that perhaps he might be to hard for him to take, which was both ego boosting and sad. Taking Ignis’ length in hand though, he was a decent size. Maybe he could please him the other way around? He felt like that was usually reserved as a role for the more submissive partner, but the thought entices him. Maybe he could make this work. He grabs the condoms from the side, checking the instructions on it and not wrapping it on himself but on Ignis, probably to his surprise. “I’m unsure if I’m doing this correctly, so bear with me...” He grabs the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers generously before lying back to attempt to prep himself. Ignis probably had a good view of him, which makes him flush down to his shoulders but he gives him a modest show, maybe deep down enjoying exhibiting himself to him.

Iggy watches him, an eyebrow raised. He certainly pinned him as more of a dominant type, but as a switch himself, he hardly cared which position he ended up in.

"Mmm... such a tease. Do you want me to help with that?" He offers but doesn't move to do anything beyond stroke over his thighs, admiring his sinuous legs openly. Watching him slowly spread himself. "You know it's going to sting, yes?" He wants to warn him, mostly so that he knew he wasn't meant to go into it painlessly and to test his limits a little for the best results.

“I had a feeling so, yes. However, I can handle a bit of pain.” Slipping a finger in, not so bad and quite easy, but when trying to slip a second one he seemed to have a hard time, taking a bit longer before it was comfortable. His main problem was that he just couldn’t relax his muscles, unbeknownst to himself. He looks up at Ignis, resigning himself to quietly asking for assistance.

Iggy seems to be an old hand at this, despite being younger. His sweet smile is disarming, lubing up his fingers, he hugs himself against one of his legs, kissing along his thigh while he tends to him with his fingers, managing 2 and teasing him with a third while scissoring the original two.

"Don't hold your breath... relax..." his voice is relaxing, his actions insistent but not too pushy either.

Ravus whimpers slightly when he stretches him, having a hard time at first and even tightening around him by accident, but eventually he follows his directions, relaxing himself better and allowing him easier passage. It feels a bit strange, but once in a while he applies pressure somewhere within him that makes him sigh pleasantly.

“There, that felt nice...” his hips start to push into his hand subconsciously, more focused on the pleasant feeling rather than the pain.

Iggy experiments, finding that spot he enjoyed repeatedly to help him relax, only when he's starting to arch and squirm from the stimulation does he replace his fingers with his length, neatly wrapped by a condom, slicking himself generously before he pushes against him. Rather than draw out his entry he gets the initial burn over with quickly, letting him adjust to his size.

"That's it... relax..." he coos to him, peppering his face in soft little kisses. "Tell me to stop if you need it..." he slowly rocks into him, stroking those powerful thighs.

Ravus feels himself emptied, about to ask for more before suddenly filled once more but with his length. It went deeper than his fingers and felt even hotter, and even as it stung slightly he can’t help but gasp quietly whenever he moved.

“No, don’t stop. Please keep going...” it was pleasant, feeling the one he longed for deep inside of him and the body he kept thinking about after hugging him now pressed up against him in a new exciting way. He wonders if he’s dreaming. His modesty ebbs away, letting his legs spread more for him. He also eyes that oil he had, curious of how it would enhance this. “I’d like to try this, if it is alright...”

Iggy obliges him, leaning to pluck the little bottle from the table, spraying a line of the viscous oil over the prince's arousal, massaging it against him. it's an odd sensation at first, cold fluid offering a warming sensation and a pleasant tingle the more it's worked against his skin.

"It should feel quite warm, it's herbal, a blend I make myself..." Iggy wasn't one to tend to himself alone, he barely had the time to do anything for himself, so speeding things up when he got a moment to himself was ideal. All the pleasure and sensation in a fraction of the time. with Ravus, however... he doesn't rush. Leisurely rolling his hips against him, letting him feel filled before he draws back almost completely, burying himself in one fluid motion. "You're doing so well..." he praises him quietly, massaging his palms against his inner thighs for a few more moments before he can't help but lay over him, his thrusts reduced to deeply pleasing grinds while he claimed his lips once more.

The sensation was interesting, shivering at first from the coolness of the liquid, but slowly it started to feel hot and sensitive to the air. He huffs softly, a pleased hum escaping his lips as he feels him grind just the right places. His kisses are needy, quiet moans pressed against his lips as he grinds back, hips raising for more of him.

“Only because of how you make me feel...” he’s interrupted when he thrusts just right, a low whimper as his legs quake slightly. “I want to be good for you...” he’s not sure how else to put it, the way he treats him makes him want to give himself to him, surrender himself to his affection. Its endearing, watching him melt and relax away from his usual stiff demeanour.

"Mmm... wonderful. Though I have to ask... how would you feel about taking control?" Iggy plants the idea with him, curious how he'd handle riding him instead. "The vision of your on top of me grinding down into my lap certainly is a wonderful idea..." He purrs, nuzzling along his sharp jawline, a few tender kisses finding their way to his neck.

Ravus likes the thought, as much as he enjoys giving himself to Ignis this way, it was just too enticing not to try it.

“Alright then, if you wish...” he shifts underneath him, allowing him to slip out of him with a vulgar pop before he climbs over him and adjusts. It’s a nice view, the object of his affection underneath him while he aims his arousal to his entrance once again. He sits down onto him, letting his cock slide into him until he is fully seated. He tries experimenting, moving his hips slowly and trying out different angles.

Iggy strokes up and down along his thighs, a quiet hum given when he meets his backside with a thrust of his own.

"Show me how I make you feel, dear~" It seems he picked up on that little pet name, a grin spreading across his face, both cocky and genuine. This is certainly a beautiful angle. and at the risk of finishing him too soon, his hand reaches to give a few leisurely strokes to his length.

The encouragement makes him feel like he could purr, repeating that ‘dear’ in his head and possibly mumbling it as well. At the same time Ravus becomes bolder, lifting his hips more so that he gets a deeper thrust each time he sits down. Once in a while he leans down, propped on his elbows so he was chest to chest with him but not smothering him, and kisses this gorgeous man passionately. When he satisfies his craving for kisses he tries leaning back, hands propped up on Ignis’ legs so that he could ride him without any inhibitions.

“Do you like this Ignis? Am I doing good?” He asks, his brow furrowed and lips slightly parted in a needy expression. It felt so good, but he needed reassurance that he was pleasing his lover as well.

Ignis nods when he parts from the kiss, his own lips slightly parted. each firm ride of his lap almost winds him, and honestly he loves the thrill of it. Noct was lazy, he wouldn't dare ride him like this, far too much work. having Ravus ride his lap like he meant it was pure bliss.

"Yes, perfect..." He spreads his hands out across his thighs, making sure he had the best view possible. "Absolutely beautiful, as if carved from the finest marble..." He purrs his words, noticing how the older man shuddered whenever he took that low rumble of a tone with him.

Astrals, he feels like he should be ashamed of such lewd acts, but the way Ignis encourages him, telling him that he’s beautiful and to keep going makes his heart feel like it will melt, and he’d let it. He bites his lip, picking up his pace and moving his hips in such a way that it just hits that wonderful spot within him. He loved him, he absolutely cherished him and he didn’t want to stop until he feels like any more of this and he will break in front of him.

Iggy starts meeting his grinds with his own thrusts, eager to get them both to their climaxes before the pure look of rapture on Ravus' face sends him well over the edge before he's ready.

"You look gorgeous like this... I want to see more of the beautiful look on your face~" as much as he also wants to kiss him, wants to hold that handsome face and run his fingers through that silky hair... he doesn't want to disrupt his ride, he looked far too content to disturb.

It’s too much too quickly, his body shuddering as jolts of pleasure run up his spine when he grinds down upon him roughly.

“Ignis, love, I-“ His head is thrown back before he could properly profess his love, nails digging into his thighs as lines of hot cum spill all over Ignis’ front. He is too far gone in his climax to apologise for the mess, legs quaking underneath him. Iggy's not fussed about an apology, but he is quite the tease, stroking him past his climax until he can feel him start to soften against his palm, shifting to then palm up along his abs, feeling the firm muscle tighten and relax under his palm.

He's close himself, shifting to get enough leverage for a few more short and sharp thrusts, it feels like too long, he wants to apologise for fucking him past his climax, but he's far too wound up, finally reaching his own climax cleanly. He urges Ravus up off of him, removing and tying off the condom he was wearing, wrapping it in a stray tissue before he truly deflates, happily satisfied.

He’s still rather twitchy far after his climax, cuddling close to his lover after he flops next to him. He kisses his shoulder lazily, moving to nuzzle against his cheek. “That was... pleasant to say the least.” It was back to his awkwardness once more, but now with a renewed confidence, kissing his lips again now that he knows he can. “I’m happy, so happy you came to see me.”

"I'm happy I came as well." Iggy grins at him. There’s a double meaning to that, but he means both. Sure, it felt like a strange hook up, but the genuine looks Ravus has been giving him all evening and his nervousness speak to him in ways that make his chest tighten. He doesn't think this is to be intended as a simple one night stand of a date. "Shall we... see each other again?" he had to be sure, of course.

The pun flies over Ravus’ head at the moment, but he will probably get it the minute he is alone and laugh to himself about it. Then he hears him ask about seeing each other again and... he remembers that life for them won’t be cafe dates and relaxed evenings like this once the treaty signing commences. He has a solemn look on his face for a moment, but he tangles his fingers into his right after, squeezing his hand firmly.

“Yes, I Promise.” He kisses his forehead, hoping that he could keep it when the time comes. Iggy seems pleased, pressing his forehead to Ravus' squeezing his hand back.

"Perhaps we should... move to the bedroom." He shifts, not really wanting to move, but also slightly hanging off the sofa. "I'd loathe to fall off the sofa half way through the night, that is, if you'd have me..." he could head back home, if he honestly had to, but he does consider his journey tomorrow as well... choices.

“Of course, my dear.” Ravus has a soft smile, and slides himself off the couch. He does remember the mess he made him, grabbing a napkin nearby to clean him up before lifting him off the couch. He carries him bridal style to the room, affectionately nuzzling him before setting him down on the bed. “You may head home if you wish, but if I’m honest, I would not mind having you sleep over for tonight.” He doesn’t want him to leave at all actually, knowing that soon after he most likely will not see him for a long time, lest they meet as foes. Any amount of time with him by his side is something to cherish while he can.

Iggy giggles when he's lifted.

"Quite the gentleman you are..." he nestles into the sheets and decides he could stay. "...I will warn you, should you awake and I not be here, I probably had to tend to royal matters... I do hope you understand." as much as he wished he could stay and keep him company through the morning, perhaps even make him breakfast, he feels his sleep will probably be short lived as it usually was. "Actually... I would love a photo of us. a memoir. I know I have a few from when we were kids, but... I feel I need a fresh memory."


	3. Foolish Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood memories are roused by a chance meeting in less than ideal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.
> 
> music rec: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1j4Xi7p0PsKJIlkNgS1K29?si=ptQGEseJQPyazUJcpxuw4g

It was lonely when Luna was busy, his sister busy playing with the young prince while he sat out with nothing to do. He rolls about on a plush couch on one of the lounging areas, maybe has a treat from a bowl nearby, brought to them by servants who knew about the prince's visit as well as one other child.

  
He sucks on the candy in his cheek, he's well acquainted with Noctis, but Noctis often was more keen on hanging out with Luna rather than him, probably due to his imposing height at his age. The thought of someone new was exciting to him, maybe he'll finally have someone to chat with. He picks a few more treats from the bowl, hoping maybe it'd be a good trade for some friendship, and goes off to look for the young man. He's doesn't know much of this new person, only that he was training to become the prince's advisor, and he was wandering the halls nearby Luna's room from what the servants said. So he psyches himself up, deep breaths so he can give this hopefully new friend a good first impression as he wanders off to find him.

Ignis simply waited outside Luna's room. It was normal to him by now whenever Noct was attending to any kind of play date or meeting. He didn't want to intrude or get in the way, after all. He straightens his back when he hears footsteps coming towards him down the hall, curious green eyes peering over the thick black frames of his glasses. He watches but doesn't speak unless he's spoken to. This boy was older than him, perhaps the prince, Lunafreya’s brother? he bore some resemblance to Luna. Fair complexion, pale spun gold hair... he bows his head, just in case.

Ravus had a big grin spread across his face when he found him, shuffling towards the young man before he bows at him. He found that a bit strange, considering that was usually done by older men sucking up to his mother, but he does remember he was training to help handle the prince's royal affairs in the future, it was understandable.

"Hello, my name is Ravus, what’s yours?" He holds a hand out to him, smiling warmly. Ignis stands, still bowing his head slightly when he takes his hand in greeting.

"Hello! My name is Ignis, highness." He knows that name and it confirms his identity to him. "Should I move, or...?" he's practised dealing with Lucian royalty but he wasn't quite acquainted with the nuances of other places, not yet.

"Oh, that will not be necessary Ignis, I was looking for you!" He remembers the sweets, searching his pockets to offer him some. "Here you go, also if you wanted to, we can hang out together, only if you'd like, it must be such a bore sitting alone." He eats a sweet himself, and puts one in Ignis's hand, excited to get to know the little advisor.

Iggy smiles up at him when he's offered sweets. He might be advisor to the prince, but deep in his heart he was still a 10 year old, and being presented with a handful of sweets is absolutely going to make him beam and giggle at the prince.

"...Thank you!" He can't help but bow his head again out of courtesy before he has his treat. "...Um, sure. This is my first time coming to Tene..hm." He struggles for a moment to pronounce 'Tenebrae' and doesn't stop until he gets it absolutely right, repeating it once more. "Tenebrae, and I don't really want to wander off..."

Ravus hums in thought, thinking of places they can go around that aren’t far. They do have a library but, from he has a feeling that might be a bit boring, perhaps the garden? Then he remembers that the kitchen staff was making his favorite dessert tonight,

“we could just stay in the garden, but they’re going to make dessert for me soon if you’d like some, I can ask them to make more too.” He fidgets with his pockets, it’s been so long since he had someone to hang out with that wasn’t just here for his sister or his mother, nor has he really initiated before.

Iggy's eyes go a little wide.

"No, no, it's fine!" he didn't think he was worth the trouble, he's here out of circumstance and to observe as trainee advisor, not to impose upon another royal family. "...A trip around the gardens sounds nice though." He smiles, somewhat shy to have a prince show an interest in showing him around. it was different with Noct. He'd been around him for so long now it was second nature to go off with him and explore, much to his own punishment for whisking the young prince away to go stargazing when they should have been asleep.

Ravus feels a bit bad, it was sticky toffee pudding tonight and it'd be a shame to miss out on it, but he doesn't push it.

"That's alright, follow me. We even have some neat butterflies that show up once in a while if we're lucky," He chats with him as they walk down the halls, Ravus pointing and showing Ignis all of the neat things around that he thinks would be intriguing. Old paintings, heirlooms with rich history, even his two new puppies. Needless to say, they were very distracted from they're actual objective. "See, Pryna already knows how to howl. Umbra is just lazy." Pryna makes a pathetic noise, wiggling in his gentle hold as he picks her up.

Iggy can't help but be endeared by the pups, watching them both waddle over to be petted, tails wagging.

"Oh! Noct mentioned having dogs..." He can't help but kneel down and let himself be licked by Umbra, watching the smaller white pup wriggle against Ravus' hand, equally eager for attention.

Ravus giggles, ticklish to the licks and far too preoccupied petting the pups than think about the gardens at the moment unless reminded. He snorts when he feels them nibble his fingers, relaxing and playing with them a while but is later reminded of what they actually set out to do.

"Oh yes! The garden, we should go before it gets too dark. The pups should probably have their nap anyway." He gently puts them back in their kennel with their toys, smiling as they both cuddled together. Moving to lead Ignis to the garden, he takes his hand in his as if they've been friends longer then the past hour they've actually met. "Let's head off then?"

"Ah, yes! the gardens." Iggy gets back to his feet and nods his head, following after Ravus, appreciative of the guiding hand holding his, thinking nothing more of it. when they reach the sprawling courtyard he's truly breath taken by the sight of it. Fenestala sat on top of a high ridge, the gardens practically floated with the castle itself, it looked truly beautiful while the sun slowly started to set over the surrounding mountains, and he can only stare in wonder.

Ravus has a warm feeling in his chest when he sees the expression on the little man's face.

"Neat huh? Mother's garden is unrivalled." His chest puffs with pride as he takes him around, especially when he gets to show him the sylleblossoms. "These are Luna's favorites, and also the flower that represents Tenebrae." Today they seemed to be fortunate, there were a few butterflies fluttering about, one even as blue as the flowers themselves. He does spy a weird visitor, a snail resting neatly on a stone nearby, picking it up gently "Heh, ew a snail."

Iggy seems absolutely fascinated by everything, including the butterflies and snail.

"It's cute, in it's own way." Iggy seems to appreciate everything for what it was, rather than what it wasn't. He watches it retreat into its shell for safety. "maybe take it away from the pretty flowers though..." it'd be a shame if they were ruined, though he doubted a single snail could do much of anything. He nods, gently placing it around the area that kept different types of fungi instead.

"There, that seems a bit fitting for it." He points out a few of the mushrooms he thought were intriguing as well, particularly the small purple ones.  
"These ones are edible, but sometimes they absorb stuff in the dirt that can make them poisonous. They're pretty but scary to eat." He does spy the sunlight starting to go away, starting to think about heading inside soon. "If there's anything else you want to see, we could check one more before it gets dark." he smiles at him, he was a visitor after all, he should let him have a pick instead of him blabbing at him the entire time.

Iggy seems to want to look at the sylleblossoms, up close rather than from afar, they were beautiful in their colour, standing out against the rest of the backdrop of the gardens. satisfied, he turns back towards Ravus, this time, he's the one perhaps boldly putting his hand in Ravus' smiling up to him.

"Ready!"

He giggles, taking the boy's hand and went off to lead him back inside, still offering the dessert from earlier as they strolled down the hall. It was just that good, who could dare refuse it other than someone who's probably never had it? Even if he doesn't get a chance, he hopes Ignis will return to him again one day, enjoying the company and honestly saddened by the thought of him leaving.

Sharing desserts together was a stark contrast to current events. A chance meeting like this shakes him to the core, eyes wide in shock and hurt at the events playing out before him. He wasn't present for the events that happened between the Tenebraean and Lucian royalty, when the airships dropped and the empire took Ravus' mother away from him. He knew parts, what he overheard between Noct and Regis, he could honestly say he barely recognizes him as he is now. He takes in his words. What was it that Noct didn't know of, receiving Ramuh's blessing? Between making a mental note to look into it and his shocked silence, it feels like the moments before him blink by in a second.

It absolutely irked Ravus, seeing that brat of a prince talk as if he knows anything about the pain his ilk inflicted and continue to inflict on his family, his sister especially. Every sacrifice Luna makes for him she grows weaker, and he is forced to watch. Even now he is holding back like a dam about to break, shoving him and tossing his shield aside like rubbish as well.

Ignis can only watch the others panic until a voice he's grown to thoroughly distrust chimes in the background and breaks the haze his mind was in.

It only ceases to escalate when the chancellor appears, and Ravus falters, especially when he meets eyes with the young advisor.

Ignis does catch the glance shared for only a moment between himself and Ravus as he backs off. It looked regretful, a silent 'sorry that you had to see that'.

He isn't sure why it made his chest ache, but relaying information as advisor was his duty now as they leave, educating Prompto of their unexpected 'guest' who stands in shocked silence that this imposing figure was none other than Luna's older brother.

Ravus feels a pang of guilt sweep into his chest, unable to say anything more in front of the others as he leaves with Ardyn. He doesn’t want to leave things at that, though his mind tells him that it would be risky to do anything to make amends with Ignis. He was never quite good at holding his feelings in. It takes a bit of wandering off to get the chancellor off of his back, but eventually he could set forth his objective, entering the lobby of the hotel he believed the men were staying in. With a bit of stern persuasion, and a thick wad of gil to keep their mouths shut, he enters the room Ignis was staying in, leaving a way of contact in what he believes were Ignis’ belongings. He leaves as quickly as he came, knowing Ardyn would be wondering what he was up to.

it gives Iggy pause when he goes through his things late that evening for his bedclothes and bathroom essentials. A number? 'I need to hear from you'? his brows furrow and he makes sure such a thing was kept to when the others had long since fallen asleep. The day had been long, too long, and he almost forgets about the strange number left in his belongings, he purses his lips and decides to message it. A simple 'who is this' left on the text log for the number. He waits for a reply, but he doesn't hold his breath to get one within the night, until he feels the vibration in his hand of a new unread message.

Ravus jumps when his phone buzz loudly in his steel hand, quickly reading the message and rubbing his temple thinking of how to respond. Then he types, ‘Ravus.’ Pausing a moment, he considers his next words carefully, possibly overthinking before he goes with the only thing that seems to work. “I’m sorry.”

Iggy's brows furrow as the texts come in, barely holding an audible sigh. "why are you with him?" he asks, hoping the light from his phone wouldn't wake the others. he lays on his side, pondering why he'd go to such lengths to apologise. He sighs quietly, pulling the sheets further up over himself.

He looks around, paranoid of anyone watching him though he knows he should be alone. Ardyn had a habit of popping up behind him and being nosy, but he was in the privacy of his own bedroom, surely he wouldn’t stoop to such a level. Should he snoop through his phone though, that was another thing. ‘I cannot say much. I have my reasons.’ He thinks for a moment before going further. ‘I mean no ill will towards you.’

Iggy isn't sure how to take that. of course he knows he doesn't bare him ill will. If he did, he would have attacked him like he had Noct and Gladio. ‘Yet you hold it against the prince? forgive me if I don't follow.’ there’s a degree of anger that can probably be felt in his words, but he's tired and finding it difficult to converse how he feels about the situation. ‘there must be a reason.’

There’s a long pause before he could message back, feeling the sting of passive aggression in his words. ‘It’s not just him. It’s his line and calling and what it’s doing to Lunafreya.’ He hopes to all Six that it gets the point across. It hurts him every time he even mentions what his sister was going through. ‘I wanted to apologize to you. No one else. That the reason I contacted you.’ He doesn’t want to explain anymore. He doesn’t know how to mend this at this point, but he continues to check his phone, not wanting to lose connection with Ignis.

This cements it in his mind that what they were doing held some kind of price they weren't aware of. ‘I don't know what we can do, but I will see to it that we're more aware.’ is all he can think to send. if what he was saying was correct, he knew it wouldn't be in Noct's best interests to be doing it. As advisor, it was his duty to steer him in the right direction. That said... he wasn't sure what other options they had, given the situation.

Ravus sighs before shoving his phone under the pillow, then burying his face into it. It was frustrating, everything was frustrating and all he could do was growl into his pillow and slam his fist into the mattress. Now he can find out if Ignis is alright during his journey but at what cost? The chance to reveal their location accidentally? Ignis despising him for being treacherous? He wonders if he’s really done much to make amends, more likely he tore into his chances at it and he has no one else to blame but himself. Provided Ignis did not message him any time soon, he falls asleep upset, most likely not taking any solace in his dreams either.


	4. Hold The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Ignis keep in contact during the lead up to Altissia, when all hell breaks loose with the calling forth of Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.
> 
> music rec;
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4ANDABnWfSfWD1gRtA9ipN?si=irjN3D6LQhKnTu1s3PP5og

Ignis has a lot to look up and interpret when he wakes. Choosing to sleep when enough moments go by without another message from Ravus. He chooses to keep this contact a secret, lest it complicate things further. With the following morning comes the long road on the lead up to getting to Altissia. First, the trip to Cape Caem. second, the trip to retrieve parts for the royal sea vessel. Which, in itself, is no easy task with Gladio off gallivanting elsewhere with little to no reasoning behind his disappearance. When Ravus awakens feeling barely rested as always, barely moving an inch out of bed even as his eyes were opened an hour earlier. After a while he reaches lazily for his phone, hoping for a message back but to no avail. ‘Where could he be now?’ He starts to worry, what if they were having trouble, or they’ve seen the messages on Ignis’ phone, or they were captured? His fingers tremble, typing in a quick text out of concern. ‘Are you alright.’ He also starts to worry that might be a bit too foreboding in case they actually were fine, opting for something extra afterwards. ‘How are you.’

Moments pass, but Iggy replies to the message, 'fine, incredibly busy' its short lived in response. Dealing with Balouvre mines wasn't the easiest of missions and recovering afterwards before the long trip to Altissia is paramount. He decides, after everything has calmed down and everyone has settled down in camp to send another message. 'I appreciate the concern, how are you doing?' Embarrassing to say, Ravus had been staring at his phone, staring at it sadly until it vibrates with a reply. Only then does he perk up, happy that he is still alright and also willing to message back. ‘Good, tired.’ He almost wishes he was actually drunk last night, feeling a migraine pound his head like he was hungover. Perhaps he had stressed himself out too much with his thoughts the night before. ‘Please take care.’ He types it in, hesitating before sending it. It felt like a bit much, but he honestly was too groggy to care, at least until he’s gotten out of bed to think on it more.

It was sweet, in a way. to see the boy he knew from his visits to Tenebrae still cared well over 10 years later. What did irk him however was trying to keep this correspondence a secret given the circumstances. ‘Thank you, you're up late, get some rest.’ he debates sending it, he wasn't Ravus' carer, but perhaps his nagging at Noct to go to bed on time wouldn't fall on deaf ears with Ravus. Sighing, he’s pleasantly surprised at the warm message sent back to him. Throughout the course of their journey, once in a while they check up on each other with distant, yet oddly caring messages towards one another. Perhaps even sending photos to each other.

It’s only when they arrive in Altissia, it ceases.

Rain gently hits and chills his skin as he stood in the plaza, lost in thought until he notices Ardyn move over him. Ardyn's confident stride was hardly silent with his heavy boots against the soaked stone tile of the plaza.

"The wedding day arrives, but alas... without the bride." He turns to Ravus, suggestion in his voice that they were hardly here for frivolous ventures. "Of course, we've come for the Hydraean, and you've gone to such lengths to prepare." he extends his umbrella, keeping the taller man covered from the rain though by now it seems to be a moot point. Ravus moves away from the gesture, kind as it would be from anyone else, but not Ardyn.

“Merely my duty.” He starts to walk away from him as he speaks, choosing to ignore his presence until he asks him if he’s spoken to Lunafreya. He turns slowly, glaring at him. “No.” Ardyn walks closer with a pompous attitude that was only magnified by the tone of his voice, making a mockery of concern.

"That obstinate secretary, standing in the way... while you rush off to slay the Hydraean for your poor sister's sake." he knew more than most of the direness of this situation. "I know the price of the covenant." Ravus fists clench, and he stares daggers the nosy chancellor.

“Mind your own business, Ardyn.” He’s in a particularly bitter mood, going so far as to move up close inches from him, glaring right through him. It irked him, especially with how nonchalant he was with everything at stake. Ardyn leans back with a smirk.

"Temper, temper, high commander..." He drawls, forcing him back with a step forwards and a firm grip of his chin. "Or, do I have to have you relearn your place in the hierarchy?" He discards his chin, breezing past him back towards the plaza as nonchalant as ever. The grip hurts, and the closeness of his face makes him shudder and dissipate his earlier boldness. He lets the accursed man past him. Looking down at his feet now angrier than ever, frustrated at the control Ardyn had over him. After a moment, he swiftly leaves to do what he sought out. He seeks out Caligo, thinking to his frustrated self that if he does not listen to him, he could listen to the metallic claws at his throat later. He needs for this to work.

With the city in absolute shambles and the imperial army encroaching upon them, Ignis had to take to arms, despite being separated from Prompto and Gladio by an aircraft crashing into their walkway, he had to press onwards. Fighting his way through MT's until he could make it to the altar, feeling like his every move was somehow being thawted somehow. however, when he spies a familiar face donned in a long white coat striding just in his field of view, he instinctively ducks behind a column. Listening in, he can hear the irritation in Ravus' voice, he can hear the frustration that he shared, having a common goal of finding their loved ones at the moment. He doesn't make himself known, that would make things... difficult. That is, until his last effort to get to the altar results in shambles and his resulting fight with Caligo takes an extremely surprising turn. Watching the imperial stumble out from the wreckage, a sword cleanly placed through the man’s torso was the last thing he expected. More so, when it’s Ravus stepping out brandishing the same sword. When he turns and sees Ignis, wide eyed standing before him, his expression for just a moment softens. But, before he could say anything, the young advisor was surrounded, backing away slowly as he came closer to him. He spies one MT readying itself to strike, and he lunges at it, noticing Ignis flinch but for naught, as he cuts the machine down behind him.

"I've no quarrel with you, boy." He studies the MT's movements, focusing on his next plan of attack before continuing. "Join me, I can secure us a way to the king and the Oracle." One of Iggy's spell daggers finds its way to another MT getting too close for comfort.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he internally chastises himself for such a remark. Ravus' loyalty may be questionable, but he certainly wouldn't be here now if he didn't intend to help. Especially with his sister's life at stake. His matter of fact response has him shrug. "I suppose you have a point." Fighting off the army of MTs flooding into the plaza was one thing, but how naturally he found himself synchronising with Ravus in battle was another entirely. It felt more like a dance than a battle. Almost as if it were choreographed in advance. Eventually they manage to slash their way through the brunt of them, Ravus pulling his blade out of the last of them. He's quite winded, but they have an opportunity to rest, possibly catch up if Ignis didn't harbour any hard feelings towards him, which he could not blame.

"Are you alright, need supplies?" He asks, not pushing it in the case he refuses. They're both here for the same reason, and it would be beneficial for them both to work together and make sure the other is alright, that was all. Taking a moment to breath and re-strategize after everything would perhaps be beneficial. Collecting supplies and healing up the odd scrape or two. Otherwise, he was fine. He felt far from fine about this situation, it was... awkward, to say the least. Especially because he desperately wants to say something to him, but he can't find the words to say. Ravus sits beside him in their makeshift resting area, but there was a very obvious distance between them. It was silent, he couldn't just leave it at that now could he? He flip flops between trying to make small talk or wanting to explain himself to him. he turns to him, eyes flickering away from his gaze should he meet his eyes.

"You're quiet." he announces, no reason at all other than to make some kind of conversation.

"Forgive me for being more concerned about the matters at hand than about small talk." He sighs heavily, knitting his brows before he mutters an apology at his sharp response. "Sorry. You've been such a help, I needn't take my frustration out on you." He returns to examining his map, trying to work out if there was a route he overlooked that would get them where they needed to be. A frown deepens in Ravus’ features, but the response was understandable. However, it doesn't help the growing frustration he's having, remembering the texts, the fond looks in the cafe before this mess, his lips... His arm slams the wall nearby before he realises, most likely startling Ignis. He puts his arm down slowly.

"My apologies, I need to be alone for a bit." He gets up quickly, going into the alley he knew would be empty where he could take his frustration out. It was better for both of them if he took out his anger in privacy. His shoulders drop when he watches Ravus leave. They were both on edge.  
"Ravus-" he's about to call him back, but his tone is far too quiet, it doesn't carry over the sound of shooting and explosions in the distance. slumping against the crates of supplies, he gets a moment of quiet to himself to steel his nerves before they make the last stretch towards the altar. It wouldn't be long now and honestly he's... scared. Scared if they'll be too late.

Ravus rests his back against the cool stone of the alley walls behind him, quickly undoing his pants and growling because of how long it takes. Finally in his warm palm all he could think was of was Ignis and those wretched, beautiful eyes. The thought of those perfectly curved lips pressing against his own makes him stroke himself roughly. He doesn’t know if he could experience that ever again, not knowing if he could ever mend their relationship, but it could never change how badly he needed him. “Confound you Ignis...” he says, while he imagines him underneath him, writhing from his love and returning it. Then the thought of him telling him that he loved him pushes him to climax, a low growl mixed with a moan escaping his mouth.

Iggy gets increasingly worried when Ravus takes awhile to return. Both for his well being and the well-being of their loved ones. When he finally emerges again, he wastes no time in heading towards their goal, watching Ravus kick down the door barring their entry to the deeper parts of the city. Taking care of the magitek armours proves easy, until they come against two. He dreads to think what would have happened had he not thrown his polearm just in time. Sparing Ravus a glance to check his well being, he presses onward. The moment he had thrown that pole-arm was the only time Ravus found himself distracted since he de-stressed a while back, watching it strike the machine on the building before him with astounding accuracy. Ignis was breathtaking from this view, and he curses whatever deity was in charge of his creation. However, he mustn't let that distract him, and they continue their pursuit, fighting their way through countless enemies until they finally find the king and his sister, lying unconscious. His eyes widen, seeing her lifeless on the ground.

“Lunafreya!” He runs to her, no longer waiting up for his tag along. Ignis doesn't seem to notice Ravus' conflict, too focused on his pursuit of Noct. When they make it to the altar he's distracted by a dying Pryna, imparting a... disturbing vision upon him before he's about to drag himself up from his knees to the altar to find Noct. He shouts his name but his call falls in volume when he spies Ravus standing in shocked silence at the sight before them. He recoils, if only slightly, sharing glances between both Ravus and the pair on the ground before them. He could see Noct breathing if only shallow... but Luna didn't appear to be as lucky. He wants to do something, say something, but what could he do or say in this situation, truly? A sob escapes from Ravus’ clenching throat, the gravity of it all weighing down upon him and making him feel like falling to his knees, but he doesn’t. Instead, his feet draw him closer to the wretch of a prince, anger seeping into his being and threatening to burn through his flesh.

“First, the Lucians stole from me my mother...” he pulls his sword from it’s sheath, the sound of metal scraping like the hiss in his words. “And now they make a sacrifice of my sister!” His arm raises, ready to strike at the root of his family’s suffering. Iggy's feet move before his mind can react, staying Ravus' hand before he can stab Noct through the throat. he refuses to back down even with Ravus demanding he step aside, materialising a dagger from the armiger to help block his sword.

"What are you doing?!" he pleads with him, his knees starting to bow from the force. He’s seething, so close to finally ending the damned nightmare of a so called king.

“What I should have done long ago, ridding us of this menace!” There is barely any yield, only hesitating because he was after Noctis, not his advisor. He expects another clash of blades after he is knocked back, but is only met with Ignis pushing him with his own body, trying to get him away from the prince. It frustrates him further, giving him a final warning. “Stand in my way, and you too shall meet the same fate!”

\----------------------------------------------

It's a hard won fight that neither of them truly win. Ending on an mutually exhausted note, both of their pieces said. he tries desperately to reason with him, but fears his pleas may be falling on deaf, grief stricken ears. Finally, stabbing one of his daggers through his magitek arm as if thinking such a gesture would keep him pinned and away from Noct while causing as little damage as possible. He collapses onto his knees, soaked by the rain and more than a few tears, both of desperation and for the death of Noct's betrothed. Ravus, now exhausted of most of his anger, can only feel grief. He hugs his sister to his chest until she leaves in spirit, begging her not to go. Now he was completely alone, no one left that he could call family, and he could feel his gut twist into knots while the rain and tears stained his face. He pays no mind to his surroundings until help arrives, or so they thought.

Ignis is glad to see a familiar face, leaving Ravus to grieve while he checks on Noct. He only turns to Gladio when he approaches, but his attitude is... off. He watches as he approaches Ravus. They held animosity towards each other but this was ridiculous. Before he can scold the taller man for his actions, Ravus shocks him with a revelation that reveals itself before his eyes. Ardyn could disguise himself as people. Ravus watches as they’re both surrounded after he figures out Ardyn’s ruse, Ignis knocked to the ground and stomped on mercilessly. With several gun barrels pointed at him, he can only watch as Ardyn torments Ignis, and it’s when he sees the knife raise and Ignis’ desperate scream he has to stop this. The dagger in his arm hit Ardyn’s hat, just enough to get the madman’s attention away from the prince, and he takes his punishment, finding himself slammed into the wall and knocked unconscious.


	5. Interludings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief rest after Noctis' departure into the crystal, the remaining on the side of light try to make the most of their situation with supply runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.
> 
> music rec: https://open.spotify.com/track/1FiaulrCVvBxVfDTzkv9DK?si=rnp_Qdj6TRab8BI1jPtsmg [you have to squint a bit but i promise it works lol]

He isn't sure how much time passes, finding himself awake in a hotel room and jolting in surprise. Prompto and Gladio are there with him, but he only knows by their presence. He couldn't explain it. He blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to shake the blurriness that he knew wasn't simply his lack of glasses. After trying to stand and leave the room to make himself feel useful and only resulting in making himself feel like he had some kind of vertigo from trying to make sense of his blurred surroundings, he finally relents to his friends and their suggestions of taking it easy, returning to his bed, feeling around for the edge and sinking down against the mattress with a heavy sigh. The visions he had witnessed play on his mind. he almost wished they were as washed out as his vision was, but no... they were there, playing on the backs of his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes, clear as day. After a brief departure from his friends, Gladio knocks on the door of the room once again before coming in, making sure Iggy knows it’s him and not the weird chancellor.

“Hey Iggy, you got a visitor.” He glances outside where Ravus waited, visibly anxious at whether or not Ignis would even want to see him. “If you want me to stay, let me know, I know what went down.” He says bluntly. Gladio was much more on guard considering he almost lost two of his friends that day, and even if the fair haired man was here for good intentions, it doesn’t change the fact that he tried to hurt Ignis. The aforementioned man keeps his eyes closed, but he can't mistake the the metallic clink of Ravus' leg armour and his arm.

"It's alright, Gladio." Ignis knew he'd probably prefer to be with Iris at the moment after their near death experience trying to protect Altissia. "What brings you here, Ravus?" Despite the magic of the crystal 'fixing' his injuries, they would still take time to heal. the raw lines of scars over his brows, lip and nose along with the spiralling burns over his arm that had used the ring, just barely poking out from under his wide necked night shirt. He aches, but he suspects the crystal's magic is acting like a painkiller. Either that or his pain threshold after being beaten to near death is messing with his senses. Gladio lets him in, giving him a stern glance as if to say ‘i’m watching you’ before giving them some privacy.

Ravus winces slightly from the scars when he sees them. Apparently from what the smaller blond outside said, it was much worse, but seeing the areas where the burns used to be makes him remember his own experience with the ring. Maybe if he hadn’t been so hardheaded, or maybe if he could have assisted more he would never have gone through such pain.

“I’m sorry.” Ravus finally lets out. Iggy's brows soften slightly from stern to relaxed, though his eyes remain closed, he roughly looks in the direction of his voice.

"...And what would you be sorry for? Had you not stepped in when you did, I dread to think what could have happened. If not for you, I would likely be dead, or worse. It is I who should be thanking you, Ravus." Normally he would have kept to formality, but that hardly felt necessary anymore.

“You know what I tried to do...” He strides over to him, falling to his knees before holding his hand in his. “I tried hurting Noctis, for no reason other than to quell my grief.” It comes out quiet, the silence of the room amplifying his words. “...And yet, you kept talking to me, you could have killed me for my treachery but you didn’t, even when I threatened you as well.” Hot tears trailed down his cheek before he realised it, dripping onto Ignis’ hands. “There is much to apologize for.”

Ignis blinks his eyes partially open when he feels the tears on his hands. A brief yet wry smile crosses his lips, choosing to defuse the situation rather than dwell on the negative.

"So you'll... what? Get on your knees for me like you're about to propose? You will have to take me out to dinner before that." He flashes a hint of a familiar smile, though it's clear he has some grief he's perhaps trying not to show. The information he was imparted with by Pryna, and that... voice, a voice that sounded all too much like Lunafreya emanating from the crystal. He sighs quietly, smoothing his thumb over Ravus' gloved knuckles. Ravus is glad in a strange way that Ignis can’t quite see his face, covered in tears and all red.

“Quite a horrible time to be a flirt.” He snorts, but the lighthearted comment lifts his spirits just a little bit. His head lowers and rests on his hand by the forehead, considering his next words if their appropriate. “Perhaps when you are well enough, I would take you up on that.”

Ignis chews on his lip for a moment. "Honestly, I have no guarantee there will be a 'well' beyond this. Noct may have had the crystal lessen my injuries but..." Of course he hoped he would regain his sight in time. But for now, even opening his eyes hurt, everything was far too bright. "I have my doubts. A price must be paid, after all. A... small sacrifice, for the greater good." He doesn't feel like he can say that, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth when he recalls the visions again. Ravus frowns at that, saddened by the thought of him never recovering.

“The greater good does not mean nearly sacrificing your life, I don’t want to lose another due to fate or challenging it.” His voice wavers near the end, his heart was still tender from the loss of his sister. He is pulled out of his memories from realising how, intimate that sounded. Ignis was not necessarily his to lose. “...My apologies, that was a bit much.” Iggy almost gasps, though it's quiet, more a sudden quick intake of breath. He holds his hand firmly, endeared.

"It feels odd to be the one cared for, rather than doing the caring..." He ponders whether or not he likes it for a moment, settling on the warmth it made him feel. "Perhaps I could get used to that..."

Ravus blushes slightly wondering if Ignis’ limited vision could perceive it.

“I, um...” He quickly cleans his face off with his sleeve, before talking proper. “If you would have me, I could continue.” Clearing his throat, he tangles his fingers into his meekly, tickled slightly from thinking of Ignis possibly feeling towards him the same way. With how his life usually turns out though, he stays guarded. “Only if you wish.”

Iggy's smile is sincere, and he nods his head in response.

"...Ah, Gladio mentioned getting some sunglasses to help ease my light sensitivity. Could you perhaps..." it feels awkward to him to ask another for help, his sentence trailing off slightly while he knits his brows. Ravus sees the case for it on the nightstand nearby, taking and opening it.

“Rather expensive brand he chose for you, hold still for me.” He gently puts them on Ignis, allowing him to try it out and test it against the light from the window. “Is it any help?” Quietly to himself he ponders the shield’s choice in frame style, but as long as it helps Ignis with his sensitivity, it should be fine. He blinks his eyes open, still somewhat uncomfortable but he could get used to it. At the very least his prescription helps sharpen his vision if only slightly.

"I fear I will only be seeing shapes and colours for awhile." At least until he can fix his prescription, hopefully. But given the state of his world, a new pair of glasses aren't high on anyone's list of priorities, even for aid of the king. Ravus sighs, though he's happy if it gives him some relief for his eyes.

"Would you like to try it outside?" he doesn't push it if he doesn't want to, but he felt that the young man would appreciate some fresh air and to stretch his legs.

"I think I would like that." he slowly gets out of bed, deciding he should probably cloth himself in something other than his sleepwear. "Excuse me..." Ravus nods in understanding, busying himself with tidying away a few trip hazards around the room, watching as Ignis gathers some clothes, his casual outfit, for ease of wear, and heads to the en suite to get changed before he reappears. "Shall we?"

He nods, offering to lead him out since he knows the ways down the halls. He keeps his pace so that he is close by, in case Ignis might need a hand. On the way down they pass by the blond, Prompto was it? He always forgot his name because he seemed to stay a certain distance from him.

"Greetings." He tries to be polite and say hi, though it seems he's accidentally startled the poor boy who didn't notice him.

"Oh! Uh hi Ravus sir!" he seemed to be very nervous without the shield nearby, but his face lights up seeing Ignis out of bed. "Iggy! How you feeling buddy, you like the glasses?"

Iggy can't really comment on the glasses, he hasn't really 'seen' them.

"They do the job alright, much appreciated." As far as he's concerned they shade his vision, and that’s perfectly fine given the circumstances. "Are you alright? All of this must have been quite the ordeal." Ever playing down his own involvement, his concern is higher for those around him than for himself. Prompto chuckles, though there's a tinge of sadness in his tone.

"It's just been... a lot. Lot's of stuff happening, but we got you back dude and that's all that matters right now." He pats Iggy on the back, trying to keep the mood high. "Oh yeah, you guys hungry? someone out back is grilling up some garula!" Though Ignis probably can't see it too well, he could probably feel Prompto's feet pitter pat on the ground. Ravus himself realises he hasn't eaten the entire day, not since before. He just didn't have the appetite for it.

"Perhaps we can stay." he wordlessly consults Ravus, turning towards where he can roughly make out his silhouette in white. Regardless of Ravus' choice, Iggy seems quite insistent on him taking care of himself as well. Appetite or no, he had to keep his strength up, especially after everything that transpired. It's a hard offer for Ravus to outright refuse, what with Ignis looking at him like that.

"Yes, perhaps..." It did sound reasonable when he does remember he has to eat, the three of them walk down to the old parking lot where there was quite crowd of people laughing and enjoying a meal together, despite the growing hardship. Prompto sees and skips over to the shield, who was already tucking in nearby.

"Gladio, guess who's up!" He has a massive smile on his face, and when Gladio turns to see them the corners of his mouth turn upwards as well.

"Good seeing you up and about Iggy." Gladio offers a gesture, patting the table he was sat at to be joined by the growing entourage. Ravus simply regards them politely, a silent nod to the shield who nods back. Iggy remains by those he recognises with his limited sight, enjoying the gathering as it helps to warm his spirits. He hopes, perhaps, it would have a similar effect on his equally if not more downtrodden friend. He thanks Prompto who brings over a selection from the Grill, everything from meats to roasted corn. Ignis fears he doesn't have enough napkins to save himself from the mess he's about to become.

The shortage of utensils was understandable, but it leaves Ravus in a bit of a predicament with his arm. Awkwardly he removes the claw-like bits of his armour from his hand and rolls his sleeve, careful in his approach towards eating due to his unfortunately light choice of clothing. Gladio seems eager to tease the man, mostly just to see how he fares in their usual banter.

“You eat like a dainty little princess.” He snorts, while Prompto seems to kick him under the table

“Don’t be mean Gladdy...” Prompto frowns.

"And you eat like a starved voretooth." Iggy quips, coming to the defence of their unfortunately dressed friend. "Take all the time you need, Ravus. We have all the time in the world." it's a bit of a sad statement, but Iggy is truly unsure what to do with himself for the next... 10 years, was it? he gnaws around his ribs, thankful to have something with some flavour to try and kick-start his appetite again.

Ravus smirks at the shield, though he is quietly grateful for Iggy’s little remark in his defence.

“Yes, perhaps I could teach you some manners if you need, I know the Amicitias aren’t well known for it.” Ravus takes a sip of water, and the Prompto hollers in laughter.

“OOOOOOH, he owned you real good!” The laughter slips to panicked gasps as he holds back the large man.

“I could teach you something better, a lesson maybe.” He grinds his fist into his palm, and Ravus almost wants to take him up on it, standing up as well and putting his claw armour back on.

"Boys, calm down." Iggy's voice suggests he could finish anything they tried to start, especially as they were both on the same side, at least for now. "Or do I have to remind you that impending global crisis is more important than a little spat?"

Ravus relents, only doing so out of Ignis' request. After his earlier meltdown, it became a fear of his to lose his temper again. Lowering his arm, he tries to make peace with the shield.

"My apologies." Gladio's eyes narrow, before sighing,

"Yeah, that was kind of much on your end... but I shouldn't have picked on you either. I know you've had a shit time earlier." He holds his hand out for him, and they both have a firm handshake, Ravus even smiling just faintly. Even though they still had friction towards each other, it did put them on slightly better terms. Iggy takes a relieved sigh in tandem with Prompto. It was certainly going to be something to watch with two hot headed friends in close proximity.

"Right, now that there's enough of that... what do you propose we do?" He may be the tactician, but given the circumstances, he wanted everyone else's thoughts as well

“Well for one...” Gladio looks towards dangerously nearing empty boxes of medical supplies. Food so far wasn’t as difficult for now, but the rate of people getting injured is becoming difficult to control. “We need more supplies if we want to do anything more than hunt.” He pulls out a map of areas that might have supplies, but only cause they had to be abandoned overnight due to the daemons. “This one might be doable, but by the time we get there it’s gonna be dangerously close to night.”

Ravus nods, willing to try it but he looks to Ignis, not really wanting to leave his side. Ignis sighs quietly. He wasn't of much use at the moment, though he wanted to desperately be of some kind of use.

"We need to go before the nights start to get longer. the longer we wait the more difficult it will be be." he focuses on the ground, as much as he could. "I want to come with you. if this is going to be the state of my vision for awhile, I need to know how to make the most of it." he wasn't completely blind, he could get around at the very least, night time however was going to be a different story. Ravus is surprised by that, but remembering how headstrong he was when he wanted to do something, it made sense.

“I cannot stop you, but do not be brash like before, Ignis. You are very fortunate to still be here.” Before he could get another word out though, Gladio steps in.

“No, you’re not coming when you’re like this, we can’t afford to put you and others in danger to watch you.” It comes off as harsh, which earns him a lowered brow from Ravus.

“Calm yourself. I will keep watch. You fret amongst yourselves.”

Iggy is insistent.

"Gladio, I need to be able to function. Do not try and baby me just because of an injury." It’s hard to see past his shades, but he's glaring. He thanks Ravus for his care, although honestly if he had any say in things, he hated it. He's fiercely independent and having that taken from him seems to have soured his mood slightly. His strong desire for independence earns more admiration from Ravus, though if he was honest, he probably already gave him every last ounce within him. It was hard not to. Gladio meanwhile pinches between his brow, but relents.

“Fine, just keep close alright? We don’t want to lose you.” There’s a tinge of vulnerability in his words, similar to when they first found him. It’s quickly covered up when he goes to let the others know that they will be heading out, that way if anything goes awry, someone will come looking for them. Prompto was excited to have Ignis back with them again, maybe even with Ravus too.

“We got this guys, I heard you got some sweet moves Rae!” Ravus’ head tilts at the nickname, but he appreciates the compliment.

“I am well practised, I’ll admit.” He pauses a moment glancing at Ignis, who seemed rather upset, and he quickly thinks of something that might lift his spirits.

“Ignis perhaps just as well. We meshed well together when we needed to.”

Iggy smiles, glad for Ravus' words at the very least.

"Then we should be off." he stands, briefly wondering if he should find something to use as a cane. one idea does cross his mind. "Perhaps I should get one of those sword canes." he muses, interested at the prospect of a weapon with a dual function. he knew his way around a sword, as well as daggers. Ravus snorts at the idea, the blond thinking that it would be cool but then going off on a tangent of how Ignis should have his circular saw or a gun, which starts to worry him. As soon as Gladio got everything sorted, they all head to the Regalia. Ravus admired the old thing, he does see the stylistic upgrades they’ve given it. It makes him miss his car back home, a rare luxury that was made by a Tenebraean company only, and probably collecting dust.

“You drive Ravus? Prom is off limits and I prefer not to if you wanna.” Gladio jingles some keys at him before tossing it to him.

"Yes... bit ironic to let the likes of me drive the Lucian king's car." Prompto calls shotgun, leaving the other two to take the seat in the back.

Iggy thinks the gun would be an awful idea, or any machinery. Iggy thanks Ravus for driving, usually his duty his vision was hardly passable enough to drive without potential catastrophe.

"Given your actions, I think king Regis would be more than happy to allow you." Ravus may have had a few moments of emotional stress towards Noct, but ultimately, if it wasn't for his actions neither him or Noct would likely be alive, he knew that stood for something. Ravus feels the corner of his mouth twitch to a small smile, turning in a way that doesn't show unless you were to notice through the rearview mirror. They drive to the area on the map Gladio pointed out, while the blond plays with the music player. Ravus makes a unflattering face when Prompto turns up the bass that vibrates his very core, which earns a giggle from Prompto.

"Why do young people enjoy this, it feels like i'm sitting on a dryer during its cycle."

Iggy urges Prompto to turn the music down, or at least turn the bass down.

"Perhaps less driver distraction, Prompto." He wants to sit in the front with Ravus to deny Prompto the music control, but generally after a few huffs and frowns he fixes his volume. when the car stops, not too far out from Lestallum, he feels his way out of the car, even with his limited sight he can see a few shacks in the distance, but he doesn't press onward to save Gladio especially the heart-attack of having to chase after him. Ravus' first thoughts were of helping Ignis out of his seat, but he seems to have done well enough on his own thankfully. Gladio checks his map and seems sure this was the right area.

"Right, so one of those buildings should have some leftover supplies, but keep a lookout for anything hiding in the shadows." They all have a look around the area, quiet and empty looking, but still worth keeping their guard up even if it's just wildlife. Ravus scans everything, noting that some of the oil barrels nearby were full.

"Perhaps this could be of use? It might be difficult to carry back though, unless we clear the place for trucks to get them." The shield nods in agreement, oil definitely being an important commodity now more than ever. Prompto was meanwhile in the lookout, eyeing anything that looked suspicious, he does hear a creak inside one of the shacks that makes him jump a little.

"W-what was that?" cowardly as he is, he holds a small arm out in front of Iggy as if to protect him. Iggy draws his daggers, he wasn't sure how effective he'd be in combat, but something was better than nothing.

"Open the door." delaying it wasn't going to to improve their chances at supplies, especially if an animal of some kind was rummaging through it. Iggy calls the others over, just encase as well. "Ready yourselves."

Prompto being the closest ushers Iggy back to where the other two were before running up to the door.

"Okay, one, two, thre-" A voretooth smashes the door to bits before Prompto could even open it, scrambling away from it with a shriek. The poor thing looked starved, save for what looked like a clothing scraps stuck to its teeth. It growled at Prompto, him being close enough that it could see drool dripping and foaming in its mouth. Gladio rushes up to smack the thing away, with Ravus following behind him. It's almost cornered until it starts sprinting towards Ignis, and Ravus feels his heart pound his chest.

"IGNIS!" He runs after it and tackles it. It's teeth gnaw on his unarmoured arm, red bleeding into his coat before he rips the voretooth from him by hand, eyes piercing towards Prompto. "Take it out now!" And he does, one perfect shot and it flops over on top of him. Ignis seems mostly unscathed save for the odd bump and scrape from his balance being off and taking a tumble backwards. His colour vision is good enough to make out red against the white of Ravus' clothes and he can feel his heart sink. He scrambles to his feet, aiding Ravus to his as well.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounds strained, he knew he was injured, but he couldn't judge the magnitude. As tactician he commands the others to search the cabin for supplies, they certainly weren't going back empty handed, while he helps Ravus back to the car, rummaging through the glove box until he finds the familiar shape of a small first aid box, poised to use it if needed.

"I'm fine, I've felt much worse..." He hisses a bit when Ignis disinfects his wound, wrapping it with gauze, but otherwise he seemed alright, no broken bones or anything alarming other than the blood, which was quickly taken care of. He's just thankful Ignis didn't get mauled in front of him. The rest of the mission seemed to go smoothly, bringing whatever they found including a decent amount of medical supplies and one barrel of oil that just fit the trunk. He sighs into the front seat, well enough to drive even with the dull ache. "That was quite a handful." he snorts, realising his pun.

Iggy rolls his eyes. Another pun master. before they set off, he makes sure Ravus' arm is well bandaged. Gauze would help stop the bleeding but it wouldn't seal the wound. Settling into his seat with a heavy sigh, some of the supplies on his lap to maximise space, he remains somewhat quiet for the trip back, feeling awful he was the cause of Ravus' injury. He sees the upset look on Ignis' face, but doesn't bring it up. His focus stays on getting back as soon as possible, the sun setting faster than he is comfortable. It takes a bit of swerving near the end of their journey, dark enough that daemons started appearing, but eventually they make it back to where it is safe. It warms his heart seeing how happy everyone is seeing that they are alright and even have stuff to bring back, moving everything to where it needs to be. Once everything is in order, they all retire to their rooms, though Ravus' attention seems to stick towards Ignis. He knocks before walking into the room where he rests.


	6. Love Has No Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Ravus consider where these events leave them and get their feelings out in the open towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music rec: https://open.spotify.com/track/3MfsiIuGbVAGETsVijga9F?si=hloLIzshTpm0SQYZKdbwHw

"Come in-" Iggy's sat on his bed, tending to a few scrapes on his elbows and forearms from the tumble, his shirt discarded in favour of a loose vest to avoid rubbing against any of the scrapes. "Is something wrong, Ravus?" He doesn't need to look back to know who it is, by now he simply recognises his stride and the weight of his footsteps. Ravus sits down beside him on the bed.

"I'm glad you're alright." He leans over, offering with a nudge of his hand to help tend to his scrapes. He moistens a piece of cotton with a antiseptic, dabbing it on areas where his skin was broken. "You seemed... upset after the whole ordeal, it didn't feel right to just leave things at that." It gives him a familiar warm feeling to care for him like this, his face visibly soft. Iggy winces, his muscles noticeably tensing when his wounds are cleaned, he could prepare himself when he was doing it, but each touch from Ravus came as a little surprise. He doesn't tell him to stop, however.

"Of course I was upset. You were hurt for my sake..." He hangs his head, regretting going out in the first place. Ravus chuckles slightly. It was rather ironic coming from someone who very recently risked his existence for his king.

"And I would do it again if I had the choice. It is worth it to me, and I believe you understand that more than anyone else." It's something he's not used to doing for others, but... he pulls Ignis in a gentle hug, trying to avoid the areas where he was scraped. "I don't do this for just anyone. You should be honoured." he teases lightheartedly. Ignis certainly didn't expect the hug, and for a moment he's stunned to see the ex high commander so... soft. He sighs, trying to expel some of his grief, sliding his arms around Ravus' back, resting his head against his shoulder. He seems like he wants to say something, but doesn't feel it's the right time. For now, he's comfortable being held, and perhaps he had to admit, the mixed scent of whatever it was Ravus used on his hair mixed with his natural scent was oddly comforting, reminding him of their little 'date' if it could be called that back in Insomnia, before everything went sour. It was nice, remembering his frame hugged against his that one evening, and it felt just as tender as it did now. They have a quiet moment together, just appreciating each others presence, before he slowly pulls back from the embrace.

"Right, I should probably head back to my room..." He moves to leave, unless Ignis requested him to stay. Not that he was hoping. Maybe. Iggy glances in his direction when he stands to leave, he wants to say something, stumbling on his words. eventually, he settles on something instead of nothing.

"Do you have lodgings? I mean..." He trails off, though it's clear by his wavering he may be inviting him to stay. Ravus stops in his tracks, turning to him.

"A room was offered to me, but..." He thinks on it a moment, thinking of the fact that safe housing was becoming more and more scarce for others, "Perhaps someone else needs it more, if you're alright with my presence here." He sees there is a couch in the room nearby, good enough for his needs, but the idea of possibly sharing passed through his thoughts. "Do you have extra sheets?"

"We could share... I'm hardly shy of sharing a bed with someone else." He couldn't count the amount of times he'd shared a bed with someone, platonic or... otherwise. Besides, he shared with Ravus once before. He smiles genuinely, relaxing his shoulders. "I don't hog the sheets, if that's your worry." He chuckles quietly, considering that it's already getting late, the only light outside being the anti-demon technology keeping them safe through the more dangerous nights. Ravus tries not to look giddy, even as his face lights up.

"Alright then, if it is fine with you." It’s a bit of a squeeze to fit both of them together, but they make it work. In order to fit comfortably, it means being cuddled up rather closely, to which he doesn't complain but he can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach feeling the adviser's head nestled against his chest. Iggy is quite comfortable, but... he'd be more comfortable if Ravus wasn't in his armour.

"I understand being shy but... aren't you a little bit eager?" He taps his foot against his leg armour with a clink. "I mean, it's cute, but... wouldn't you be more comfortable out of all this?" Ravus’ lips press to a thin line.

"I... it's so I'm prepared for daemons." He says as smoothly as possible. He really was overeager though, realising how uncomfortable it must be having cold steel rubbing against his leg. The real issue though, was his lack of sleeping clothes and the fact that he only has briefs under these. "Unfortunately, I do not have any decent sleeping pants." Iggy laughs quietly in response.

"Shy, are we? My dear, I wonder if you've forgotten, but I can't really see very well right now. I will hardly be judging you for being in your underwear." Iggy wasn't far off being in underwear himself, his boxers only just shorter than the shorts he wore over them, paired with his loose tank top. "No judgement here, only if you keep that armour on while you sleep." He smiles, making room for him to get up. Ravus makes an embarrassed noise, but moves to unbuckle his armour and pants. After a bit of fumbling, all of it is removed, leaving him feeling vulnerable but trying to remind himself 'he can't see the scars, it's fine' repeatedly in his mind. With his armour set aside, he gets cosy back in bed, his ears heating up whenever he felt Ignis' legs brush against his. Iggy's unaware of his plight, happy to cuddle up in order to share the sheets, enjoying the shared warmth with a comfortable sigh.

"Are you alright? you seem quite stiff..." he smooths a hand against his shoulder. "Are you still aching from that voretooth attack?" he clarifies, encase Ravus took the 'stiff' comment the wrong way. He stiffens more in Ignis' touch, but it soon washes away as he caresses his shoulder.

"A little, perhaps. That does feel nice," He can't help but nuzzle into his soft hair, the gentle kneading relaxing him into a more affectionate state. "I wonder if the Astrals blessed you with the magic touch as well." A yawn slips out of him, the massage sort of helping him fall easier to sleep. Iggy keeps up his massage over the ex prince's shoulders, working over his collarbones and neck as well.

"There... that should help." He grins at his comment, taking it as a compliment. "Perhaps, its practised as well." Satisfied with how Ravus feels under his hands now, he shifts to snuggle into him. He feels tingly for some reason with Ignis tucked into his chest. The bastard had such a serene look too, happy to be cuddled up against him and if he had the chance he would scream. But for now he keeps it in, sheepishly putting an arm around him. Who could have imagine that only moments before he tried to kill the young man but here they are now, snuggled together almost like nothing changed. He eventually falls to sleep, comfortable in Ignis’ embrace. Iggy sleeps comfortably for the first time in awhile, the presence of another keeping his visions at bay. For the first time he doesn't want to wake up when he feels the morning sun warming the room. He blinks his eyes open for a moment before letting them fall closed again, tucking himself back against Ravus' chest, holding the arm around around him. After being under the sheets and against their body heat even his magitek arm is comfortably warm. Ravus is still deep in his sleep, not really able to get much the past few days until now. Once now and then, he shifts and makes a quiet grumble, his dreams unusually active. It is very noticeable should someone watch closely, his bottom lip even twitching. Iggy snuggles up under his chin hearing his grumbles, sliding his arms around him. Seems he thought he was waking up rather than still asleep. Iggy himself is pleasantly warm and certainly doesn't want to move.

Ravus was quite a heavy sleeper when he does rest, but the feeling of someone warm cuddling him eases his grumbles, turning them more into a pleasant noise. Unfortunately he was not awake enough to realize he had a slightly hardened need growing against Iggy’s thigh, and should he shift that thigh he might earn a quiet moan. Iggy doesn't seem to mind, more than used to getting poked by his bed mates in the morning. He has his own swell against his shorts pressed a little more intimately against the crook where Ravus' thigh meets his hip. He figures it’s hardly embarrassing if they're both in the same predicament. Though he does test a few things to try and wake him. He’s receptive to any contact, grinding slightly in his sleep with a low ‘Mmm,’ it seems to have an affect on his dreams too, going from the slightly unpleasant to something more intimate, particularly one about Ignis kissing him. “Ignis...”  
Iggy smiles softly hearing his sleepily spoken name, nuzzling a little firmer under his chin.

"Hope I'm not interrupting a good dream..." That is, if his voice wakes him at all. Ravus apparently was puckering his lips before his voice made his eyes open, and he makes visual contact with him. He realises his length was hard against him and the lips quickly retreat.

“...Good morning” he says quickly before sliding out of bed and shuffling towards the shower. How embarrassing.

Iggy can't help but chuckle quietly, his brows knitted in genuine endearment, and perhaps a little secondhand embarrassment. He stays in bed, shifting onto his back. He knew his own morning glory would go away on its own accord, enjoying the moment of quiet with a long back-arching stretch now he had the room to do so. After a few minutes under cold water and a bit of silent screaming he was perfectly fine, returning with his hair wrapped in a towel and grabbing his leg armour from the floor.

“That was much better sleep than I had in a while...” he hums, slowly putting on his armour buckle by buckle.

"So soon?" Ignis almost sounds disappointed, hearing the clink of his armour being placed together. in his sleepy haze he might even mutter for him to come back to bed, because he certainly has no plans on moving for the moment. He blushes hearing Ignis tell him to come back to bed.

“Aren’t you usually the early riser?” Not that he really minded, the young man looked rather handsome, dishevelled as he is. A bit too enticing. He gives up on his buckling and lets it fall back off, returning to bed. “Just a little longer then.” Iggy beams, wrapping his arms around him again and nestling back against his chest.

"Warm..." he keens to him, despite the cold shower perhaps the energy going through his arm tends to make his body run quite hot, not that Iggy was complaining, though Ravus may feel that Iggy's still riding our the same 'issue' he was having earlier. Ravus can’t help but chuckle a little seeing how eager he was to cuddle with him

“At least someone appreciates my presence.” though he starts to redden when he realises that thing pressing against his hip was definitely what he thought he was. It was a normal bodily function, but in the context of him poking him in the hip with it he almost squirms. Iggy shifts his hips back with a quiet apology, Though he stays cuddled to his chest.

"A damn shame more don't. But... I'll happily pick up their loss and enjoy your company to myself." He laughs quietly, but ultimately relents on the cuddles if his 'pre-dick-ament' was making his bed-mate uncomfortable. "Sorry, I just... I don't know why. I feel so relaxed around you." Ravus smiles a little.

"I am glad you do, an improvement compared to that tiny blond, Prompto was it? I keep forgetting." He almost pities him, he must have traumatised the poor boy during their first meeting. It doesn't help that he towers over him as well. He pets the back of his hair. "I haven't felt at ease around anyone for a while, if i'm honest. consider yourself special." Iggy chuckles quietly in response.

"Then I shall. you're... certainly special yourself. I wonder, had us not become friends in our youth if things would have panned out the same... I also wonder about your intentions." His brows show a moment of seriousness. "Perhaps what I want to ask is... how do you see us? I don't wish to misunderstand, so please, speak clearly of how you feel." Ravus often gave him mixed signals about his eagerness mixed with that shy almost reclusive personality. Without being able to see his expression, it further makes things difficult. Ravus freezes up slightly, used to just being able to change the subject as soon as he went out of his comfort zone. He takes a deep breath, it's now or never he supposes.

"I'm... unsure. But only in the sense that I'm afraid of how you feel towards me." He rests his chin on his hair, even if he couldn't see, he always felt like he needed to hide himself to spare him from such foolishness. "I only know my feelings towards you are very strong. You have not an idea how much you consume my thoughts now... my heart ached when you were almost hurt again." Iggy smooths his hand along his side, feeling the odd dip and roughness in his skin from the scars he received from the ring, sliding his hand to his hip.

"And, if I said I would be happy to entertain something more... intimate, lasting as well, what would you say?" He leaves his suggestion hanging, rubbing his fingers in gentle circles against his hip, making a mental note while they had a decent supply of food to get his man a hearty meal or two. His breath hitches, warming up to his touch and scooting closer to him, most likely letting him feel his growing interest.

"...I wouldn't be opposed." His eyes linger to his lips, licking his own dry ones. "If you would have me, I would love to kiss you right now." A shaky hand moves to caress his face, tracing his scars and maybe even rubbing a thumb on his bottom lip. Ignis hums quietly, shifting closer, the hand at his hip moving around to hold him by the small of his back, leaning forwards with a slight tilt of his head, a chaste kiss pressed to his lips, left with the invitation to make it something more.

"Like this?" He barely parts to speak against his lips, reluctant to move away, meeting his eyes as best he can. Ravus' chest flutters after he is kissed, leaning in for more without a second thought. His arms hug gently around Ignis, and he feels like melting in his embrace for the rest of time. He only parts from him for a little bit, only wanting to profess his feelings towards him now that he finally felt safe to show them.

"You're divine, Ignis. I have no doubt about it." He kisses him more, peppering them on his cheek, forehead and later perhaps his neck. Iggy can't hold a little moan as his lips drift down to his neck.

"Careful... you might start something you can't finish..." He warns, as open as he'd be to the idea, they were missing more than a few essentials. "Unless you had something in mind?" ...Of course it was easy to make him convinced to spend even longer in bed. Ravus thinks on it for a bit, before he pulls Ignis' hips into his, their arousals grinding against each other as he lets out a shaky breath.

"I suppose we could try something like this if it'll suffice." He gives some experimental grinds, looking at Ignis for an idea of what felt best. His hand rests on the waistband of his shorts, tugging slightly so he knows his intentions. Iggy grins, a blush just tinting his cheeks rosy.

"My, you certainly don't take much convincing to get bolder..." he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He lays on his back, inviting Ravus to lay over him. "I feel like this will suffice..." he edges his shorts down enough to bare his erection, feeling just a little vulnerable with his partner being able to see him but he can't. "I trust you'll show me a good time, highness~" Perhaps a test. He knew Noct quite liked his title in bed, perhaps deep down, Ravus did as well. Being called highness earns ignis a slight twitch of his… boyfriends? Could he call him that? arousal, and he wonders if Ignis could discern if he was reddening or if it was difficult with how little light came from the window.

“Flatterer, I’m no royalty any longer.” His hand wraps around them both, his cock almost dwarfing his in thickness and a bit in length. “Anything you desire, you may call me.”

"You're still a prince in my eyes." If Ravus wanted flattery, he would get it. Iggy arches when Ravus grips around them together, smirking at him, grinding up back against his desire, encouraging him to continue stroking. He's almost surprised at how willing he was, wondering the limits of his teasing. "How long have you wanted to touch me like this, I wonder?" while Ravus strokes them both, he slides his arms around his neck, bringing him down for a brief kiss. Ravus’ kisses were gentle yet hungry, his voice rumbling with pleasure as he continued stroking them together.

“Since that date... you are difficult to swat out of my thoughts when I was alone in bed,” he admits, almost embarrassed but it seemed like the smaller man enjoyed it. It encourages him, his grip firm but loose enough for him give a small thrust. Iggy chases his lips, offering a gentle bite to his lower lip, testing the waters.

"Oh really? why don't you elaborate..." he grins against his lips, his fingers digging little red lines against his back when he thrusts and rubs him particularly the right way. "Don't hold any details, darling." oh he seems intent on making the ex high commander burn up in his own blush, enjoying this little game. The nails on his back have a strangely pleasant effect on Ravus, causing him to gasp quietly and thrust a bit more.

“You will be the death of me dear...” He tests out the little pet name, enjoying using it at least in his dreams. It felt just right for him. “Often I fantasise about you curled up against my chest... you kissing me...” he laughs a little, realising how similar it was to their current predicament. He continues hesitantly, seeing Ignis smile while he tried to explain in detail made him feel like jelly. “One of my favourites I suppose, was an unusual dream in which you pushed me down and sat down upon me...” Iggy raises a brow at that second part.

"Oh? and just where was I sat?" Not enough details, Ravus. "Be as raunchy as you like. It's only us here..." He feels like the moment he says that, he's cursed them. Hearing bouncy footsteps outside, a set of heavier steps following them. He can hear a muffled voice outside he can't mistake, then another, and he thanks his lucky stars that it seems they decide not to bother them, likely due to their injuries the day previous. He can't deny holding his breath the entire time he hears them outside, however. Ravus does hear the footsteps, but Ignis enticed him too much for him to really be bothered. What could they possibly do, gawk at his ass? He moves to mouth his neck once again, continuing by murmuring against his skin.

“You sat upon my cock my dear, and you rode me like I was nothing but a toy, and I loved it.” He said raunchy, so he does as he wishes, and his strokes become much quicker and thorough, gliding up and down their lengths to match the intensity of his fantasies. Iggy can't hold his moan and the brighter flush of his cheeks. Perhaps he didn't think Ravus would truly go full raunchy with him, that said, he absolutely loves it.

"Mmmm, you have high hopes~" He teases, bucking his hips against his grip. "Perhaps I could make that fantasy reality, sometime... You will have to supply some 'necessities', however." He purrs, getting more eager to play the faster Ravus strokes him. He bites his lip when he bucks against him and gives him just the right amount of friction, and he moves to kiss him once more, deeper and even more pleasant than their chaste, earlier kisses. He feels the signs of climax quickly approaching, lamenting being closer than Ignis but his thrusts became more desperate as his strokes quickened it’s pace. He mouths his name against his lips when he does come, making a mess between them and in his hand. Iggy moans quietly against the kiss, lips parted for Ravus to take advantage of if he wished, whining for him not to stop when he hits his climax, he's so close, he just needs a little push, and he's certainly not beyond begging if Ravus was going to deny him, desperately trying to buck against his hand. Ravus huffs, unfortunately too tired to continue stroking. He does notice Ignis still hasn’t finished but, a playful grin spreads on his face.

“My, I’m quite tuckered out. I would try to finish with my other arm, but I doubt you want cold steel rubbing upon you.” He smooches his forehead, it was cruel but he liked how squirmy he was when he denied him. Maybe it was revenge for teasing him just by being awful gorgeous self himself. Iggy pouts and shifts, desperate for any kind of friction.  
"Mmm... You're an awful tease..." He exhales deeply, resting his head back into the sheets. "Please... or would you have me touch myself..." He knows he'd much prefer himself finished by Ravus' hands, or... literally any part of his body at this point. It was difficult not to pity him, the way he looked at him and squirmed was cute in a way.

“Hmm, perhaps I could try something... hard not to try when you look so desperate like that.” He rises out of bed and gently nudges Ignis until he was on his back, then settled on his elbows near his neglected arousal. “I’m not very skilled at this, so you are warned.” He takes him into his mouth, his inexperience very apparent but the thought is there, and he experiments with his tongue. Iggy's so close he fears he won't last much of his tongue's affections, he only wishes he could see how he looked between his legs, his only hint being how silky, still slightly damp hair feels between his fingers when he urges him to continue.

"Practice makes perfect..." he mutters, unsure if he should let him stay there when he's so close. "Just a little... more..." he grips his hair, massaging into his scalp encouragingly. Ravus makes a pleased noise when he feels his fingers in his hair, thanking him with a swirl of his tongue. He does want to try something more though, and attempts to take him deeper into his mouth, but not with as much finesse as he thought he would have. His throat seizes up slightly as he went just a bit too deep, returning back to his easier method of pleasing him. It does help when he looks up and sees Ignis' happy little face, encouraging him more. Iggy breaths his name, pulling Ravus back from his length just enough that he wouldn't potentially choke him with the force of his orgasm, riding the fine line of making a mess over his face as well. he doesn't quite make as much of a mess he seems to be apologising for, milky white dripping down his lip but otherwise mostly caught in his mouth. He exhales deeply, sinking back into his pillows, sounding quite relieved. He makes a surprised noise when he spills onto his mouth, hot and slightly tasting of that coffee he always has on him. Not really sure how to respond but not wanting to be rude, he licks it up, lapping any that dripped down his cock before clearing his throat.

"Thank you..." he seems oblivious to whether his act was strange or not, but he is content with the satisfied look on Ignis' face. "That was, good… But I must say, I would advise you to cut down on coffee." Iggy blushes slightly, he knew he was a little... bitter.

"Perhaps... if you want to make this a regular occurrence..." He could cut back, he knew he might need to with the impending rationing. But a morning without at least one ebony would take far more patience than he has. He guides Ravus up to lay with him after he wipes himself down, thinking he was thorough in getting everything. "I've never been thanked before for coming in someones mouth." he muses, laughing quietly. Ravus lips press into a thin line.

"I'm guessing that's not a regular occurrence after…. That.." Even with how awkward it was, he can't help but laugh with him, and cuddles him into his chest once more. He does hear footsteps outside again and a knock on the door, taking evasive maneuvers and pulling the blanket over their bottom halves of their bodies. "Privacy seems to be a luxury as well nowadays..." Iggy raises a brow and shakes his head.

"Not that, so much... It's normal I suppose, just..." he struggles to word what he wants to say, more-so when there’s a knock at the door. Ignis wants to just lounge in his afterglow, not get up. "I dare you to go to the door in your underwear..." he grins at him, giving him a kiss for incentive. "I mean, I would, but..." he feels by the time he found his underwear and put them back on and got to the door, they'd have either left or barged in regardless. Ravus feels like he is sweating buckets, but someone has to answer the door before they just waltz in. He takes a covert maneuver and only opens the door slightly, attempting to hide his barely covered lower half. It’s Gladio, who looks suspiciously at him.

“What are you doing in Iggy’s room?” It doesn’t help that he tried pushing the door open, and he had to stop it with his foot, making him look even more shady. All Gladio can see is Ravus staring at him with what looks like a sneer.

“...Ignis is resting. He will be out shortly.” Unfortunately it doesn’t get him to leave, instead he takes a few steps back before running and using his entire body to slam the door and gain entry by force.

“Iggy! Did he hurt you?! I’ll fuck him up if he did-“ Ravus just can’t help screaming through his nose, eyes widened by his foolhardiness as he almost battle rolls to the bathroom. Iggy sighs, sitting up from the bed.

"If you must know he just professed his love for me and gave me one of the most intense orgasms I've had in years. Now, kindly apologise to him." he's glaring metaphorical daggers at him, or generally in his direction at least. He knows this would embarrass his new... boyfriend? could he consider him that? He thinks he can. Gladio’s extreme concern quickly changed to confusion, before he looks into the unlit bathroom to see Ravus in his underwear.

“Oh... oh boy.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed by what he very literally barged in to. “Sorry about that, I’ll just... go.” He shuffles on out, but pokes his head back in for just a second. “Uh, by the way, there’s breakfast downstairs.”

"So you should be. We may be downstairs in a moment." He shoos Gladio away. Ravus makes the most pathetic groan from the bathroom, mostly likely echoing out to the room. He waddles out before flopping onto the bed beside Ignis, hoping to slowly become one with the mattress.

“Absolute caveman that shield.” The moment Ignis feels weight on the mattress beside him, he turns to cuddle into him.

"Sorry about that, dear... sometimes you just can't beat around the bush with him." He smooths a hand down over his chest. "Did he hurt you at all, barging in like that?" Ravus grumbles, wanting to dissipate into Ignis’ arms.

“Other than possible bruising from being knocked onto my bottom, I believe I’m alright.” He nuzzles into him, all grumbles and whines. “Perhaps a bruised ego as well.” It certainly was not flattering having Gladio look like he’s seen a ghost when he saw him sprawled and almost naked, even more so when he insinuated he would ever take advantage of Ignis in that way.  
Iggy slides his arms around him.

"I meant what I said by the way." He wants Ravus to feel good about himself, confident, not sour about the lack of privacy. "It's been a long time since I've felt someone truly on my wavelength like that." He presses a kiss to his lips. "Feel better?" It’s difficult to stay upset with how sweet Ignis was being, returning the kiss happily.

“Just a slight amount. I could use more.” He pulls him closer so he can peck at his face, making audible ‘mwah’s playfully with each kiss. “We should get dressed and come down, but you had to make things so difficult~” he nuzzles his nose, sighing contently. Iggy chuckles, returning each kiss, hugging him tight.

"Mmm, I know, with you being so sweet in return..." He bumps his nose in return, leaning up to press a kiss to his forehead. "Come on, let us go to breakfast." He reluctantly goes to leave bed unless he's stopped, stretching out his back and settling his tanktop back down from being up around his chest. Ravus internally wants to just cocoon the both of them and stay in bed for a millennia, but they don’t have much of an excuse now that Gladio is aware their absence was due to their playtime. He gets up with him, finally dressing himself in his armour until he is eventually decent again. Should Ignis still be getting ready, he strides up behind him, cuddling around his hips and resting his chin on his shoulder. Iggy leans back against him, playfully whining.

"Come on... you're making it hard to get ready..." He turns to kiss him, settling his collar to even out his lover's silhouette. He slides on his shoes, sliding into Ravus' arms one last time for a quick cuddle before he pulls himself away towards the door and downstairs. They both head for breakfast at their usual area, greeting the two waiting for them. Gladio seems to tinge pink at the cheeks whenever he looks at Ravus, unbeknownst to him he saw his size through his underwear and felt slightly threatened. And meanwhile Prompto seemed to be smiling about something and looking at Ignis.

“So, how’d you like your new Tenenbraean teddy bear?” Ravus and Gladio both groan for different reasons.

“Prom, I told you to keep your mouth zipped.” The little gunslinger was absolutely too smitten to listen.

“But look at them! Don’t they look cute together?” Ravus had his face covered by his hand to hide his redness. Iggy simply chuckles at Prompto's enthusiasm and slides a reassuring hand into Ravus'. given the side he's on, he gives a little tug so he knew he was even holding his metal hand in the first place.

"Calm down, dear. this is a... far better reaction than I was expecting, to be fair." He walks over, finding his way into a seat. He thinks it best someone else gets his breakfast for him, to save himself likely making a god awful mess trying to put food on a plate that blends into the tray it was on. Ravus face softens when he feels him holding his hand, and he can hear Prompto squeaking at them nearby. He grabs his and Ignis’ breakfast, simple omelettes being the easiest for people to make and the most abundant. There’s also canned fruit and such that he opts for as well, bringing them over to the table. Iggy thanks him, and makes a point to lean over and kiss his cheek. If either Prom or Gladio were going to have an issue with him and Ravus, he would weasel it out of them. He turns his attention to his food, quite enjoying not having to cook for once. He has a slightly goofy grin when he is kissed, only visible to the other two, who seem to giggle into their meal. In a way, having a meal with them helps him get to know his new friends, if it was appropriate to call them that yet. Gladio enjoyed his noodles a bit too much and very noisily, and Prompto seemed fine, but he worried about his stomach when he pours hot sauce all over his eggs.

“Surely you aren’t attempting to set your bowels ablaze.” To which the blond could only laugh.

“You make having fiery shits sound almost graceful.” Prompto giggles, regardless of his awful culinary decisions. Iggy laughs in return.

"You should see the things he's had me make him before." He quips, enjoying his omelette before he delves into his fruit, he sits back in his chair, sitting around without Noct around is a harsh reality, but he considers it a new chapter for now. Though in his heart he's plotting ways to challenge the Astrals themselves on this unfair treatment of his king. He looks a little distant to anyone watching, taking his leave back to his room before the others with a quiet apology.


	7. Weight Of The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imparting the knowledge Ignis has been harbouring since Altissia to Ravus, he feels the weight on his heart lift, if only slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus notices him being rather withdrawn, not bringing it up until they all finish their meals and head off to do their things for the day, the moment he has a second alone with him away from the others, he’s sure to check on him.

“Is something troubling you?” He holds his cheek, wondering if perhaps he’s been too rude to his friends. “Was I a bit too harsh again?” Iggy shakes his head, debating if he should even speak of what happened. after some deliberation, he eventually relents.

"Something on my mind since altissia. I was given a vision by Pryna..."He couldn’t turn back now, not without a damn good reason. Taking a long exhale, steeling himself for what he has to say, he can’t bring himself to look Ravus in the eye, despondent while he looks intensely at a patch on the floor while he speaks.. "I saw Noct die, Ravus. It's been playing on my mind ever since..." Ravus tilts his head, frowning when he thinks of the poor heartbroken dog. However, usually their powers are only shared with the oracle and the prince, so for Pryna to share a ‘vision’ with Ignis, it definitely should not be ignored. He makes sure Ignis is sat down on the bed and sits with him, holding his hand comfortingly.

“Please, tell me exactly what you saw.”

Iggy knits his brows, recalling the details of both visions.

"I saw Noct, upon the throne, his forefathers were running him through with their weapons." it saddens him to say it out loud, having to psyche himself up to finish. "I had another vision while trailing ardyn, that's when I saw Noct die. I saw myself in the future as well... I already have an inkling this future has altered. I was blind in that future, I still have some sight at the moment... My scars are also lessened. I feel there may be something we can do to challenge this future." Ravus gently touches the scars, specifically the subtle marks on the arm which he most likely put the ring on. They were healed, much more than they should be. He was intrigued now, and wanted to confirm that such a thing really was a vision of the future.

“If it was shared by Pryna, then there’s a possibility I could view them.” He takes a deep breath, he was able to view Luna’s visions when they were children, helping in the only way he could to shoulder her burdens, but having no other powers other than that. “If it works, then I suppose it is definitely a message from the divine. Thus meaning it may truly be this bleak future you speak of. Though I have my doubts from how you describe it.” He sits closer to him, offering his services to him. Iggy isn't sure how to pass what he saw on to Ravus, but he keeps his mind metaphorically open for him. He slides his hands into Ravus' hands to give a physical connection as well. Ravus would see everything in vivid detail were he able to tap into it, perhaps omitting the voice he had heard in his head that went with it. It took a minute to work, but eventually it is very clear. He sees everything, from each blade stabbing into the much older looking king to Ignis, also much older, scarred up worse than he was now. Then he saw Ardyn, visions of what looked like him but casted out from a much older society, voices whispering to him about the founder king... with that the connection breaks, Ravus gasping and letting go from the intensity of what he saw. "That... was quite the message." After grounding himself, he gently wraps his arms around Ignis. He had been holding this in the whole time, it must have been such a heavy thing to carry on him. "I will share this burden with you, should you wish to defy what you saw."

"If I had any chance at rewriting this nightmare of a future, I would take it." He's extremely resolute in his words, cuddling into Ravus' arms, resting his head on his shoulder. "would you have any knowledge on that matter? I... know your family is quite in tune with the astrals." he doesn't want to bring family up, especially around Ravus, but he thinks he would understand. Ravus thinks on it a while, even when the thought of his now lost family aches him deep inside, he tries to focus on the present and the future. "It is a difficult situation, considering it's ordained by the astrals for Noctis to banish the darkness, and gaining the power to do so means the loss of his life, or so we saw." He rubs Ignis' back, then suddenly straightens his back. "Unless... the burden is held not solely by himself, shared with others who are willing. It might give him a chance at life."

"Perhaps... I would try anything." Noct meant an... immense amount to Ignis. Something that transcended any relationship he could put into words. He hugs tighter for a moment, nuzzling down into his shoulder. "Thank you for being here... I don't know how to tell the others of this vision. I don't want them to panic or lose heart..." Ravus combs his fingers through his hair, soothing him should he feel the need to cry, he was content to comfort him as much as he desires.

"You truly care for him, which is why I believe they will listen, and I will be at your side for whatever may happen." A part of him wonders how deep his love for Noctis goes, but he knows he meant the world to Ignis, and he would give the world to him on a silver platter.

"I do. We have been together for many years, since we were children... though I am well aware of his position." Even given luna's passing he wasn't going to profess anything. Their relationship would only cause friction and test their friendship more than anything when everything turns more... professional, should Noct survive his ordeal, anyway. "Do not misunderstand though. We aren't... romantically involved. I may have had a few casual partners, but you are the first I have truly been with as... a couple. If I may say that..." Ravus face heats up a bit, warmed by the thought of him thinking of their relationship as something more tender.

"I'm... that is fine with me." Ravus wonders another thing as well, but it felt very childish. "Does this make me your boyfriend?" His expression is unreadable, but the way his hands fidget together says otherwise. Iggy smiles at him, resting his hands on Ravus' shoulders.

"What do you think?" He kisses his lips gently, lingering if he wishes to take it further. He might not quite be at the point of an 'I love you' but he's certainly smitten by the broody prince. Ravus smiles, returning the kiss happily. He considers it a blessing that he is here with him, now that he's seen a vision of otherwise.

"You've already changed the future for the better, I believe. Just by being you." he nuzzles his forehead, peppering small smooches on it. "I definitely enjoy this present at least where I am cuddled up with you and I can shower you in affection all I want." Iggy sighs with contentment.

"And who knew you could be so sweet? The broody prince has a soft side... and I love it." He wishes he could see him and match a soft expression to his actions. "Mmm... keep being so sweet and I'm not going to want to leave bed again." He rubs at Ravus' shoulders, wishing he wasn't in his cumbersome raiment. "...Ah, your injury, how is the damage to your raiment?" Iggy makes a mental note to try and repair it should he get the chance and his vision clears. Ravus looks sadly at the holes torn into his sleeve from earlier, his arm seemed to be healing up nicely though.

"Still quite usable, just some cosmetic wear and tear unfortunately." As much as his mind urges him to be prim and proper looking, now is not really the time to worry about it. "I suppose if needed, I could look for armor of my size later on if it goes into disrepair." Iggy simply nods in understanding, though his hands seek out the buckles he could feel, tugging at them.

"I know I would rather 'see' it on the floor, but I suppose we should be productive." He makes a mental note that room sharing with Ravus is likely going to be the end of his early mornings. "That said... I doubt we could do much at the moment. other than recon. I doubt the others would have me along despite what I say after last time." Ravus frowns, feeling bad for the young man, but he does come up with an idea that might cheer him up. He picks up one of his daggers, examining the ornate decorations.

"Perhaps we could spar, practice with your limited vision and maybe prove yourself for the field." It felt right to have a friendly sparring match, mostly to get rid of the bitter memory of fighting him in worse terms. It is only if he takes the offer though, knowing that it would be difficult to get used to battle without relying mainly on his sight.

"...Perhaps... we would need to have a more open space, though." An open space without people, difficult given lestallum being used as a refugee center at the moment.

"If you can find a place, then I agree to this little sparring session. I do wonder if we should perhaps use less lethal weapons..." Wood batons, even a fencing foil would be better than a hard edged weapon. Ravus thinks about different places, the easiest in particular being the roof of the building they were in provided they don't accidentally drop weapons on the heads of people below. "Should we try upstairs on the rooftop, it may work, just have to stay away from the edges. And yes, probably no blades..." He must admit though, the thought of Ignis pointing a dagger at his throat a pretty sight to fantasize of, however he shakes his head before that thought goes any further. Iggy nods in agreement.

"Guide me there and we shall." He's sure the hunters training the townsfolk would have the odd wooden baton going spare, especially as it was approaching lunch time. Upon finding some suitable well weighted wood poles, 2 short ones for himself and and a long saber-sized one for Ravus, they head to the rooftops. "Do not be afraid to be ruthless my dear. Simply pull your blows but don’t hold back." Iggy knew MT's wouldn't hold back just because his sight was impaired after all. Once they’re on the rooftop and all prepared, he readies himself, shouting out when he is ready.

“Don’t regret that statement later.” He goes to strike him, and is delightfully surprised to find that he blocked it. “Nice work my dear, however it never is this easy-“ he continues his assault, happy that he’s able to guard a good amount of them before his baton pokes his chest, pushing him down. “Not too shabby.” Iggy's focusing on the sound of his baton swinging through the air, a short jab however, doesn't have as much of a warning by sound, far harder to predict. quickly getting back to his feet, he shifts his weight into a lunge, it could have a bit more finesse, but he's able to sweep at Ravus' leg before he can react, jumping back with a slight stumble before he rights himself fully.

"Don't let your guard down, dear..."

Ravus falls right on his rear, chuckling to himself as he steadies himself again.

“Sweep me right of my feet once again, why don’t you...” two can play dirty in this game of his, and he allows Ignis a turn to lunge at him, carefully dodging his blows. He seizes the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him to his chest, “you have quite a few openings when you swing now.” He gives a peck to his lips before letting him go. Iggy huffs at him, kissing him back with a hint of teeth.

"Cheeky..." exchanging blows until Iggy feels more confident in his strikes, hitting with force when he knows Ravus would be able to block him, hitting more lightly when he felt his attacks wouldn't be deflected. eventually he discards them, shifting back until he finds a few crates to sit on. "Nothing like a spar to get the blood pumping, hm?"

“Definitely good to get some exercise in,” Ravus sits down beside him, rummaging through a bag he brought up to hand him something to drink. “You can have your ebony later, you’ll dehydrate yourself if that’s all you drink.” He chuckles, handing him some water. He huffs softly, helping himself as well before he lays back on the crate. “You did very well, has your sight improved? I can tell you can sense some things better now.” He tilts his head, examining his eyes. It’s difficult to tell, but if he compares to his eyes in the vision, they were much less cloudy. Iggy takes the water gladly, splashing some over his sweaty brow as well as drinking some.

"Perhaps slightly. I feel it'll be a slow process if my vision returns." He shifts back, the crates aren't the most comfortable but if he got to snuggle up against his new boyfriend, he didn't care. "It always amazes me how fluidly you move in such a restricting coat. I do wonder how well you would move unrestrained..." He teases, tracing a fingertip down along the center of his chest.


	8. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring seems to ignite more than their fighting spirits, settling down for some alone time, they find they can never quite truly enjoy each other without disruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus arches into Ignis’ touch, an affectionate rumble in his throat.

“Mmm... as much as I do love my raiment, it is quite a hassle to get in and out of.” It was more out of sentimentality that he wore it all of the time, perfectly tailored to him and with all the accents he likes. He could wear something else but he’d love for it to be something personalised like it. That was going to be very much a luxury now in these times. Iggy smiles, shifting his fingers to scratch under his chin.

"You almost sound like you're purring." He laughs, endeared by how cute he sounds. he slides his hand back down, giving him a firm rub down to earn more of those back arches and rumbles. Iggy certainly feels in a better mood after working out some frustration. He probably sounds way too pleased when his chin is scratched, unsure why that felt so nice.

“I am more of what people would call a dog person, if I must say.” Dogs were just more admirable if he was honest, ever so loyal and loving. When he wasn’t enjoying the attention, he slowly makes a connection and makes a face at him. “You look like you are petting me similarly to a dog.”

"Perhaps because you're such a good boy..." He taps his nose. "That said, I'll stop if you don't enjoy it." he was still learning Ravus' boundaries after all. He cuddles up against his side, not minding about his magitek arm in the slightest, even cuddling up to it so he knew he wasn't scared or otherwise avoiding it. His pride makes him feel embarrassed but... he pulls his arm back to his chest.

“It feels nice, I suppose I could use more.” He nuzzles his cheek against him, caressing his hand as encouragement. Iggy beams at him, giving a few more firm rub downs over his chest and belly eventually, feeling his abs even through all the layers of clothing with a smirk.

"Never thought I'd be calling the prince of Tenebrae a good boy while giving him belly rubs like a puppy." he laughs, shifting to the point he's sat across his thighs, using both of his hands for his rubdown. Ravus really is not sure why this is so enjoyable, and something about being called ‘good’ sends endorphins right to his brain when combined with the rubs. However, this brings on another issue when the pleasant feelings also shoot down to his groin when he pets him just right. Unfortunately, having a hardon in well tailored leather pants is very uncomfortable, and he squirms just a bit to try to hide it under his coat. Iggy raises a brow, he knows that squirm. "Having some trouble there, sweetheart?" He shuffles back, resting his hands on his thighs now, not moving from there unless he gets instructions, feeling like being a tease. Ravus glances around, wondering if anyone else would be on the rooftops nearby, but it seemed like they were alone for now.

“I both curse and admire your hands my dear. You put me in such a predicament.” He slowly spreads his legs as a shy invitation, though he hisses when the tight leather constricts his growing arousal. Iggy brings his hands to his belts, feeling his way around unclasping them before he settles at the hem of his pants, a soft leather but he can feel the amount of strain they were under, and he offers a coy smirk in response. Slowly, he takes a button in his fingers, giving it a twist to slowly unbutton him, he works slowly, but soon has his hand pressed firmly to his underwear, enjoying the feel of his heat against his palm.

"So, the prince likes to be treated like a dog?" a firmer rub, developing into a squeeze. "Or... is this as much of a surprise to you as it is to me?" Ravus wanted to yell at his own nethers for betraying him, but all that comes out is a choked moan. He starts to grind against his palm, whining from his warm touch.

“I am unsure why I enjoy this but please do not stop.” Unless someone tries to come through the door he wants to add. Or if someone sees them. Life has run down his ego far too much now. Iggy chuckles, offering a few more strokes through his underwear, quite enjoying the sounds he was earning from his lover.

"I wonder if I should just edge you for now... You have no idea how much I want to feel that beautiful cock in me, but you know... that would be difficult." it doesn't stop him from scooting up, sat over his lap, grinding his clothed backside down against his arousal as a tease, sliding a hand up to grip the collar of his jacket, tugging him up into a kiss. He could be quite the power bottom when he wanted to be, clearly. He wonders if he’s left the mortal realm and was put in a strange kind of heaven, returning the kiss passionately. His hands grip the smaller man’s hips, encouraging him for more and if he dares tease him, he moves his hips for him, grinding upon him as if he was already making love to him.

“You haven’t a single idea what you’re doing to me love.” How he wanted to just ravish him right now, perhaps even wanting people to hear them and not know the source.

"Oh, I have a few, darling..." he's plenty willing to simulate the act, feeling his own arousal straining against his trousers with a quiet groan. "Tease..." He pushes back against him when he grinds up, arching his back. he feels up along his chest and neck, settling one hand on his shoulder while the other brushes against his jaw and cheekbones, leading him into another passionate kiss to ease a few quiet moans. Ravus growls against his mouth, teasing his lips with a gentle bite. He’s so close, but it’s just not enough friction, groaning desperately as his rocked his hips into him.

“Oh, how I want you so badly...” his kisses reach down to his neck, sucking on his skin against his better judgement until it was red and tender. Unfortunately, their playtime is cut short when they hear the doorknob wiggling and someone pounding at the door.

“Hey! Who locked the door, this is my favorite spot-“ astrals, it’s fucking Prompto.

Iggy groans, sadly not quite from pleasure, though the bites send a tingle up along his spine.

"By the six, is privacy just not a thing?" he reluctantly stands, given he's the most decent of the pair of them. He turns the handle and unlocks it, squinting into the dark of the stairwell at Prompto, his shirt half unbuttoned, his hair disheveled, it's clear what he was doing, especially if Prompto looked behind him and saw Ravus sat on the crates. "What is it, Prompto?" Seeing Ignis disheveled like this could only mean two things; he was in a bad mood or he was currently doing the sexy tango with Ravus who was glaring at him from the distance. Probably both.

“Oh I uh... I didn’t think anyone knew about the roof being open.” Their piercing gazes feels like it will turn his very being into stone. “Do you guys need anything...? Condoms, or...” He flashes a nervous smile, thrusting a handful of familiar foil packets into Ignis’ hands before telling them to have fun and making a 180° turn back downstairs. Iggy doesn't even get the time to thank him before he sprints downstairs again. He makes his way back over to Ravus as quickly as possible.

"I wonder about that boy and why he was coming up here armed with condoms in the first place." he dumps the packets beside them on the crates, sliding back into his lap. "Now... where were we?" nothing can dull that ache he has for his partner at the moment, not even a rude interruption. with his limited sight, he perhaps doesn't notice mixed in with the condoms are some similarly shaped packets of 'single use' lube. He is pleasantly surprised at the little pile of condoms, and is also concerned for the tiny blond.

“Why does he... nevermind.” He has a feeling those might be for the shield, and thinking about that almost makes him ache for the poor boy. He is grateful nonetheless, loosening his belts so he could shrug off his coat and and lower his pants more comfortably. Iggy shifts to allow him to pull his trousers down, and he cocks his head.

"Oh? feeling adventurous, are you?" he seems willing to try if he wants to. though it seems he's not aware of the existence of the lube, slightly apprehensive. "Be gentle with me… It’s been quite some time." he coos, trying to keep his confidence despite a pang of anxiety trying to root itself in his chest. Ravus doesn’t seem to be aware of the lube either, hand reaching up to caress his thigh.

“I shall, allow me to prep you first...” he takes his fingers in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly for Ignis’ sake before rubbing and prodding at his entrance. Iggy feels his skin prickle to the touch, barely managing to get out of his trousers and underwear before he feels his fingers exploring oh so intimately. He practically melts against his chest, desperate to feel more.

"Something about having your hand on me is simply electrifying, if you'll forgive the pun..." he hums, rewarding him with a soft moan the moment his fingers breach him, nuzzling up under his chin with a soft purr rumbling in his throat. Ravus kisses his head, loving how affectionate he was being on top of him.

“That pun could be arranged, actually.” He summons just the slightest amount of energy in his other arm, enough to give a small, playful zap to his rear. “How was that?” He asks, and continues to stretch him, adding another finger when he’s ready. Iggy's too surprised by the little zap to hold his moan, clasping his hand over his mouth afterwards with a thick blush over his cheeks.

"Oh, you cheeky dog..." He grins at him, Ravus did say, he could call him anything, after all. "I want more of you..." he pushes back against him, his grip tightening and relaxing against his shoulder in an almost kneading motion, offering a slow exhale of a moan to relax himself for another finger. Ravus smirks, giving kisses to the skin left bare by his slightly unbuttoned shirt to sooth him, adding yet another digit into him when he eases up enough.

“I want you just as much too dear, you’re so wonderfully tight and warm~” He gives a few thrusts of his hand, licking his lips as he gently fucked him with his fingers. Ignis grinds subconsciously against his torso, the smooth fabric teasing him in a way he didn't think possible.

"Mmm... your fingers feel heavenly as well. I can only imagine how good your cock feels, love~" He kisses him passionately, starting to pull back from his fingers when he feels ready, shuddering when he eventually withdraws, huffing against his lips. Ravus reaches for a condom while he’s being kissed, parting only so that he could properly put it on. He has some idea of it, having a short education on how to ‘prevent accidental heirs’ as they called it. He rolls it onto himself, glad that there was a decent amount of lubrication on him now. “Take your time darling, do what feels most comfortable,” he rubs circles on his thighs, wanting to make this enjoyable for the both of them. Shifting to feel him against his backside, Ignis requests Ravus holds himself steady so he can lower himself, biting his lip.

"Hmm... I will try..." The first few inches sting, his hips slowly circling against him while he exhales deeply, a quiet moan and a cuss under his breath escaping him when he can slide further down, starting to slowly ride him inch by inch until he's finally seated, feeling so pleasantly filled he seems lost for words, his legs shaking while he grinds down against his base, pre already beading at his tip. He holds him by his waist, trying to keep him steady and arching his head back as he felt himself engulfed in Ignis’ hot inside. Trying to keep himself from just thrusting thoughtlessly, he keeps himself still, allowing Ignis to ride him as he pleases.

“Oh, love... you feel amazing, hotter than the summer sun...” he caresses and teases his chest, rewarding him for loving him so wonderfully. Iggy shudders with another quiet moan, coming as a stutter when he starts to ride him, it's a little uncomfortable, getting used to his girth would take some time. Slowly arching his back he seeks out that perfect angle to enjoy him, a moan of a higher pitch sounding from him suddenly when he finds it, almost instantly turning to jelly against his chest with a wheeze of a huff.

"Mmmm... six you reach all the right spots..." As soon as he hit that sweet bundle of nerves he felt Ignis squeeze around him, causing him to let out a moan against his neck.

“How about I reach those spots over and over...” he grips both cheeks of his rear, rocking into him gently at first and seeing what felt best for him. When he hears a satisfied moan he thrusts specifically into that spot, huffing hot breaths against his lips. “I love hearing you moan for me, knowing that every noise is a reward for me pleasuring you~” Iggy grins at him.

"So eager to please... you certainly are a good pup..." Iggy might be teasing him for his earlier likes, but shortly after Ravus starts grinding into his prostate repeatedly he has him whining and moaning it’s almost too much for him to take, letting his head fall to his lover's shoulder, a shudder of pleasure washing down over his back. "Oh astrals, take me..." he mutters, briefly wishing he was on his back, feeling his partner's weight against him, to the point he stops him for just a moment to switch up their positions, laying with his back to the crates, his shirt fully open and splayed either side of him, and his pants and underwear finally fully kicked off. it's got to the point now that he's barely registering they aren't exactly in private at the moment. Ravus is just as over focused, to the point of almost pouncing on him and not caring if anyone should hear. He feels absolutely filthy in the way he enjoys being treated like a pet and in the way he fucks him, worshipping every inch of his abdomen with open mouthed kisses.

"Lovely, almost angelic and somehow you make me feel as filthy as a sinner..." He leaves marks all over his chest as if to claim him, each freckle and mark, everything. His thrusts become more and more desperate as well, reaching very close to his climax. "Dear, I'm so close~" Iggy wraps his legs tight around his waist, tugging him in and arching with every kiss and bite.

"Push me over, love..." he purrs, sliding his arms around his shoulders, meeting his thrusts as best he could, edging close with each time he's filled, until he's brought over suddenly with a particularly deep thrust, spilling between them messily over his belly with a breathless moan, absolutely speechless. about the only thing he's capable of, is looking up at him with loving adoration. Hearing Ignis' gasps in his ear and feeling him tighten around his arousal gives him a special kind of high, taking his lips into his own so he could swallow those sweet moans. He finishes not too long after a few more hard thrusts, almost wishing he could just fill him with no barrier. Drawing back, he takes to tying the generously filled condom and flopping beside him to catch his breath. Iggy sighs, filled with contentment, though he whines when he's no longer filled physically, turning to snuggle against his lover stroking his cheek and guiding him into a more chaste little kiss. "Absolutely amazing~" though, feeling the chill breeze blowing against his slightly sweaty skin is enough to remind him they're outside and he goes quite red in the face. "Perhaps we should redress and move before we commit to a cuddle..." Ravus nuzzles his nose, still extremely affectionate in his afterglow.

"Yesss, perhaps we should..." He teases his entrance one more time letting his finger sink in before letting him go, a tiny smirk creeping across his features. He is particularly smug right now especially staring at all the little marks littering his chest. it was chilly though, so he does what he suggests afterwards, putting on his pants first so no more awkward walk ins like the two times earlier. Iggy practically squeaks when he gets a surprise of probing fingers, quirking a brow at Ravus when he draws back.

"My, you are cheeky." He shakes his head, swatting at the prince's backside before he starts feeling around for his clothes, getting back into them. He decides to go shirtless, perhaps against his better judgement considering he can't see the little marks left upon him, using the cloth to clean off his front in the absence of any tissues or towels. He chuckles when he feels a slap on his rear, before his head tilts when Ignis uses his shirt to clean himself.

“My, are you really going without your shirt?” He seems to forget that he can’t see the marks littered across his chest, and takes it as him being particularly bold. Iggy raises a brow.

"Should I not be?" He seems quite confident, already heading towards the door downstairs. "Are you coming, dear? Or are you going to deprive me of those well earned cuddles..." His cheeks tinge red before he collects and tucks the extra condoms into his coat, though he does notice something that makes him snort.

“Astrals, there was lubricant the entire time mixed with the packets.” He rubs Ignis’ back when he catches up to him, almost pitying him. “I made you work so much just to take me, my apologies dear...” Iggy has an equal blush when he realizes, even creeping down to his shoulders.

"...Well, one way to think of it, next time will be even better~" He might be a tiny bit sour from the dull ache he's still feeling, but he's certainly not going to hold it against him. Pecking his cheek. Ravus leans into the peck, returning the favor with a few more on his forehead before they head back down. As they walk down they pass by Gladio, who raises an eyebrow at them,

“looks like you two had fun, and also someone bites a lot.” Ravus’ lips press into a thin line unsure how to navigate through this without ridiculing himself. Iggy simply offers a courteous smile.

"Well you know me, Gladio. I both like and can take it a little rough." He's feeling like he can take on the world after that spar and romp, going as far as reaching back to tug Ravus, collar when he says 'rough' making it sound more like 'ruff' a coy glance shot in Ravus, direction before his eyes settle back on Gladio. Ravus feels like his life is being sucked out of him when his eyes meet Gladio’s widened ones, but he attempts owning it like Ignis seems to be doing.

“Just training, perhaps later Ignis will have the upper hand for once-“ that comes out completely different from what he intended, and he visibly sweats. “We should shower, good day to you.” He quickly shuffles away with Ignis, Gladio trying very hard to hold back a smile and failing. Iggy raises a brow as they head back to their room.

"Oh? I placed you more as a top. I suppose I have had you under me before though... does his majesty have more of a soft streak?" Oh he's using this to his advantage later. Certainly. Though it goes come to mind that Ravus ended that particular encounter on top of him. Ignis was going to set him on fire someday with how much he makes him heat up.

“You are just too much aren’t you?” He hides his face into his shoulder, still quite prudish of the whole situation. “Perhaps, I’ve thought about it more openly...” maybe it was his posh upbringing, his need to look strong in the face of everyone who most likely did not enjoy his presence that made him slightly averse, but those were the only reasons. “I am curious to try it again, you know...” He was willing to with Ignis, but maybe when they had more privacy.

"I won't force you into anything, my dear. No worries~" he kisses him gently, finally flopping down when they reach the room, inviting Ravus to join him for those cuddles he'd earned. "I can save getting a reminder of how sweet you look under me for another time when you're more comfortable..." Ravus snuggles up with him, smiling just a bit from the thought.

"You are even sweeter, sweet enough for my teeth to ache." He wraps his arms around his waist, opting to have a turn cuddling his lover's chest, tracing his fingers along the marks he gave him. "I really made a mess of your chest, though it tickles me inside when I know they are all mine~" Iggy blushes in response, the touch making his skin prickle.

"I wish I could see them, I should have you maintain them so that I may see them when my sight returns~" He grins at him, snuggling down into his soft hair comfortably. He's sorely missed having a pair of arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe and loved. Ravus chuckles, taking the suggestion and giving gentle kisses to the marks before sucking down on a few of the smaller ones. He does tease him a bit, mouthing one of his nipples gently.

"How's that?" He looks up at him with a coy grin, knowing he can't see it yet. Iggy gasps, giggling when he mouths over his chest, squirming a little.

"So cheeky... I'm glad you have a playful side." he runs his fingers through his hair before he turns his attention to touching over the bruises and marks on his torso, feeling a little tender but in a way he likes, a pleased hum rumbling up from his chest. He smiles against his skin, tracing kisses up Ignis’ neck until they land on his lips.

"Only playful for you, my dear, no one else." No one has really managed to put him at ease like this, his brow no longer furrowed like it usually is. It was a simple comfort, being embraced by the one he cherishes and being able to relax in the same space as someone else. He couldn't ask for more.

"Such a charmer..." Iggy purrs into the kiss, content to cuddle in the metaphorical calm before the storm. he wants to make the most of this time they had together before their safety would truly be challenged by the demons starting to encroach upon them. He doesn't want to think about it for now, the only thing on his mind being how happy he is with his partner cuddled up with him. For many days to come, it truly felt like the calm before the storm. Recording the nights getting steadily longer however, was very worrying...


	9. You Keep Me Hangin' On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient scriptures are no walk in the park, with the chocobro's spread across the continent and beyond, dealing with the encroaching night has become paramount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have folks noticed the common theme in the chapter names yet? haha 
> 
> as always; tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

This is how they spent their days and nights, though calming through time to a more relaxed relationship feeling no more need to make up for lost time. Ignis handled strategy as he always did, Ravus aided in the relief effort, using his strength for far better things than he had done previously. Sometimes, they had to distance themselves. Ravus retiring to Fenestala to check on the damages to his family home and his people that he’s honestly surprised would even have him back after all he’s done. Ignis, setting up a temporary home at Galdin Quay to keep an eye on any changes to Angelgard… It’s tested their patience on more than one occasion. But as Galdin becomes overrun, and Lestallum more crowded, Ignis feels compelled to join his partner at Fenestala, to help turn his old home, full of bitter memories, into a place of safety for them and refugees from Tenebrae. 

Keeping contact with Gladio and Prompto, Ignis is sure to check, perhaps more than he needed to that his presence wasn’t needed immediately, what with the difficulty of travelling anywhere in these darkening times. Years spent studying tomes in the libraries of Fenestala, cross referencing them to records from Insomnia’s vaults… He’s glad for his vision starting to return, making his task somewhat easier, though he feels it’s all going to just give him a headache. Ancient scriptures in languages all but forgotten, words of the Astrals in their own unique dialect… A heavy sigh signals that he should retire for the evening and look at his papers with a fresh mind on the morrow, but his stubbornness urges him to power through. He was so close, so close to a breakthrough with a way to spare Noct’s life and to dispel the darkness.

Ravus soon walks into his study where Ignis had researched for hours, carrying warm drinks for the both of them. 

“You should rest, your eyes will thank you for it later.” He notes that his scars have healed well, but he can tell he has to put more effort into reading texts now, noticing how close he gets his face into them. “It’s also rather late.” Everyone’s sleep schedule is becoming irregular with the growing nights as well, it’s an absolute nightmare for morale, which is why he now has clocks all over to help keep some semblance of schedule. Ignis sighs, leaning back in his chair which creaks slightly. 

"I know, I know. It's just..." He rubs at his temples, making a quiet sound of discomfort. "I feel so close to getting to the bottom of all these scriptures..." Perhaps he needs to be convinced to take a break and view them with new eyes to get his breakthrough like he wished, but his stubbornness has other thoughts. After a moment, he thanks Ravus for the hot drink, knowing if he didn't at least take a break for that his lover would scold him.

“With rest comes a refreshed mind ready to absorb new information.” It’s something his mother used to nag him until he slept, but in this case he felt that Ignis could use a good nagging. “I want you to be ready as well, you can’t defend yourself well if you’re exhausted.” He laces his fingers with his lover’s own. Of course, he would come to his defence should he be threatened, but the fear of not being there and losing another person he cared about haunted him constantly. “Come now, let’s head to bed.” Iggy leans his head against his lover's arm with a resigned sigh. 

"Fine, you make a good point." Slowly rising from his chair it's his bones that creak more than the chair this time, stretching his stiff back. "I can't guarantee you'll get anything out of me other than murmurs of scriptures tonight, dear." He laughs tiredly, slowly retiring to bed and crawling under the sheets after getting into his bed clothes.

“As long as you don’t say them while we’re doing anything unholy, that is alright.” He snorts, crawling into bed with him. Knowing how long he’s been sat at that desk, he gives his back and shoulders a firm rub. “You’re stiff, please remember to stretch once in a while.” Iggy can't help but laugh, turning onto his belly to encourage a few more rubs to his sore back. 

"Keep doing that and I might just fall asleep before I can start babbling on about scriptures to you." He regards his partner fondly, resting his head on his arms, held crossed beneath his chin. "I suppose I do tend to get far too engrossed into a task... were there any developments today that I should know about?" Ravus thinks on it a bit, but so far things seemed to be happening at its usual pace. 

"Just the usual, daemons are being kept at bay with that technology I noticed. The light from Lestallum." He debates asking for more of the lights to be sent here, having as many safe havens as possible would make things easier, but the distance they’d need to cover with such large, fragile cargo, as well as getting there before it got dark would probably be too dangerous. He cuddles against him, unsure if there’s enough lights to keep the darkness away or if they’d eventually need to relocate. Considering how many refugees relied on the servants quarters of Fenestala for lodging, he wonders if a covert operation to bring more of the lights from Lestallum was a worthy risk. 

"We could wait until its a problem, or fix it before it is." That was, essentially, the only way he could see the issue. "We could have the boys take charge of it? folks are already trying to widen the scope of Lestallum's lights... I fear here may be too far, but it may be worth putting in a request." If it wasn't bed time, he'd pull up the lighting maps on his desktop, but he feels Ravus would drag him straight back to bed if he tried to leave.

“We could, but...” Now he realises he’s being hypocritical, wanting to continue working when they both should be sleeping. He flops an arm over Ignis, pulling him close so he doesn’t get up again. “No, tomorrow, then we will work something out.” He’s firm about it this time, but he smooches him gently on the back of his head, only wanting his partner to take care of himself.

"Am I being a bad influence?" Iggy chuckles and cuddles close against his lover, his back to Ravus' front now he's turned back onto his side. "How's your arm holding up with the increased daemon activity? I do worry about you as well, you know." He traces his palm over his magitek arm, a mixture of sheet metal and fabric to keep it somewhat comfortable when all of the decorative plating was removed. If he were completely honest, it has been acting very strange lately, partly in a good way. 

“It feels like, it has gotten stronger in a way.” He stretches his fingers a bit, enjoying the satisfying clicking noise when he moves them a certain way. “Sometimes I feel like it’s a bit too much though, it’s been heating up too much... it almost burns.” Astrals know he hates any burning sensation, so he finds himself hesitating during battle, which is bad news. It’s his greatest asset at the moment though, having it has saved his and other’s lives more than he could count, but at the cost of pain. Iggy furrows his brow for a moment, wondering if Cid if he was still keeping well could possibly re-tune his arm to help ease what appears to be some kind of overload. 

"Hmmm... curious. Next time we visit the outpost at hammerhead to see the others, perhaps have Cid give it a look? That's certainly not something we want to overlook if it's hurting you, dear." He shows no shyness, he isn't scared of his partner's arm, more so rightfully wary of its power. "For now, we sleep. We can think of a plan of attack tomorrow morning." He sighs and nods, anything would be good to at least lessen the pain a bit. He just hopes there actually is anything he can do about it other than figuring out banishing the darkness. 

“I suppose so, I love you my dear, get some rest.” He gives one last kiss to his cheek before he closes his eyes, falling slowly but surely to sleep with his lover in his arms. He knows he’ll sleep soundly despite the thoughts playing on his mind, especially with his partner flush behind him sharing his warmth. "I love you too." he wasn't quite sure when he got to saying 'I love you' regularly, but the simple words fill him with a warmth he can't quite describe...


	10. Tomorrow Is A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution they sought is dire yet doable, taking their minds off the impending pacts with the ancients to do some much needed supply runs to stock the castle with essentials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ignis is already awake long before Ravus is, back scanning over the scriptures at his desk. His breakthrough from earlier seems to have stagnated as yet more rules of engagement involving the long deceased royals come to light. Figuring it a moot point to continue to pursue this particular text, he ventures to find something for breakfast, settling on some fresh fruits. If one thing, Fenestala's gardens powered by lestallum's lights still grew some wonderful produce. He brings a bowl with him back to his bedroom come study, placing it at Ravus' bedside before he's back to the scriptures once more. Ravus takes longer than he usually does to wake up, stressed from all the events happening around him, but he at least wakes up humbly surprised to a bowl of fruit next to him, and Ignis hunched over piles of books once more. 

“Morning love.” Taking a moment to stretch his shoulders, he nibbles some fruit, trying to wake himself up as much as possible to prepare for the quickly dwindling day.

"Morning, dear." He sounds somewhat distant, but it's to be expected. Squinting through another text that's written far too small by his standards, he thumbs through a few more pages until something catches his attention. A crude drawing of ritual happening at a royal tomb site. Marking it for further inspection, he reads through the accompanying texts, reading off his findings to Ravus. "Supposedly those not of royal blood could form a pact with the kings of yore. I am yet to find if there's a catch to this, or even if this information remains accurate but... it seems promising at the very least." Ravus looks over Ignis’ shoulder in curiosity after dragging himself out of bed, reading through the passages a bit easier thanks to his undamaged eyesight.

"I’d assume it’s correct, seeing as you were able to harness the ring’s power. They are however, picky." He rubs the metallic parts of his arm, once bitter from not being chosen, but now only regretful. "Perhaps it’s done similarly, if said king’s deem you worthy, then you may form a pact." Iggy steepled his fingers, letting out a melancholy sigh. 

"Perhaps. It may be an idea to start bargaining rather than demand power outright. Perhaps they'll favor your persistence." He laughs quietly, but turns in his chair to make sure his partner was comfortable with his little jab, tracing his fingers over his arm. "The circumstances before were unfavorable, now, you're trying to save their city and history." he knew Ravus never put on the ring for selfishness, not truly.

"Maybe, I suppose a change in heart and the initiative to prove it might appease them." He sighs, he’s unafraid of using his own life to make things right, but Ignis? It might be out of pure selfishness but... "What of you? You harnessed their full power once, what happens if you ask again and they refuse?" The sight of charred skin burns the back of his mind, and he can’t help but hold his hand and not let go. Ignis looks back at his papers, pursing his lips. 

"With the proper protocol, they can't refuse me." Deep down he does wonder if his selfishness to keep the prophecy from completing itself would indeed damn him in the end, but to see a boy he had grown up with from a very young age get to live and enjoy his life instead of being overshadowed by fate... he feels it more than worthy of him risking his life. "Good intentions speak volumes, we can hope." Ravus doesn’t want it to be him, there is a price to everything and he was very lucky to avoid the worst of it, but he was not going to let him take the brunt of the mistakes he made anymore. 

“...We’ll split it.” It was hopeful bargaining at this point, he doesn’t even know if such a thing is possible. “If we could split it between the both of us, we it would be less of a burden. I don’t want you alone on this.” Iggy can't help but smile, clasping his lover's hand tightly. 

"While I appreciate the sentiment..." He flicks back to the ritual drawing, directing Ravus' attention to it. "We need 4, at least. I have no doubts that Prompto and Gladio would be willing, but I can't speak for them." Ravus scans over the drawing. having never seen it and studied a good chunk of the books here throughout his childhood, he’s surprised at how thorough Ignis searched. 

“Where did you find this? It looks like it doesn’t even belong in the library.” He gives Ignis a look, and wonders if mother’s room was unlocked, as it was the only place he’s never really looked around for very long.

"I found it piled outside one of the rooms, it does look rather beat up, doesn't it?" He flicks through a few more pages to see if he can get a grasp on any catches to the rituals, a heavy sigh drifting from his lips when he realizes most of the rest of the book was written in cryptic old Tenebraean. "Dear, can you read this? Deciphering old Tenebraean any further is going to give me an awful headache." He rubs his lover’s back, taking the texts to read himself. Some of it is difficult, much of the grammar not being used in modern times, but he does remember what he was taught as a child in an attempt to keep the language alive in a way. He reads it aloud to help him figure out some more advanced parts, even getting some paper to aid him. 

“If it’s correct, I think it does help our theory on having multiple people to do the ritual.” He points out the parts that are similar to what they wanted to do. It seems there isn’t much set in stone, but there was a cost that would have to be split between all of them. “According to who recorded this, those that participated in such a ritual passed on earlier than most... so I believe it lowers your lifespan in some kind of way.” He frowns, not liking the price they’d have to pay, but it’s better than one person dying prematurely. Ignis furrows his brows at this revelation, sighing deeply. 

"I would accept this arrangement, providing everyone else is willing. Shaving a few years from my life to save the life of another is a small price to pay." it does cross his mind that noct's own lifespan would be shortened simply through his own call of the kings and use of the armiger. "Is this acceptable to you, love?" Really, they had to ask Gladio and Prompto, but having a plan of attack is reassuring at least. It takes him a bit to think on it, but thinking of the alternatives, he felt this was preferable. 

“If you are ready to attempt such a feat, I shall accompany you and your friends the entire way.” He pulls Ignis into a long, deep hug. “Just... don’t do more than you can take. That’s all I ask.” Iggy offers a resolute nod, leaning back in his chair. 

"Then It's settled. I'll forward the documents to Prompto and Gladio along with the rough translation for their benefit. Hopefully we should have a response in a few days." Until then, there wasn't really much that they could do, beyond help the refugees find comfort and make repairs to the castle as and when it was needed. Eventually he pushes up out of his chair, striding over to his partner to give him a firm hug, resting his forehead to his shoulder. "Thank you for sticking with me through this. I know Noct can be a sore topic with you... It just... It means a lot." He traces circles along ignis’ back, backing up only to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“It’s alright, I know what must be done, and I know that my anger towards him should have been directed elsewhere.” Sometimes in the back of his head he wonders what would become of their relationship when Noctis returns to them, but if anything, he was happy for the time he has with him at the moment. He was happy if Ignis would be happy in the future.

"Thank you." Ignis truly means that, hugging him tighter for a moment before he reluctantly parts. "Anyway... No rest for the wicked. what do you suppose we put our effort into today...night? It's getting confusing." The clocks didn't seem to help him in the slightest when the dark started to creep in shortly after 3pm. Ravus thinks of the shortlist he always has as a daily routine. 

“I suppose checking on those taking refuge and see what inventory we have, then if there’s any shortages, we shall prepare ourselves to head out and replenish.” There is always a shortage unfortunately, but he will be ready for whatever hides in the dark this time and the next. “Unless there’s something else that I might have missed.”

"That sounds perfectly fine to me. How's the inventory looking?" he peers over at the documents at Ravus' bedside, wishing he'd at least back them up on one of the computers. That said, with the power being liable to cut off at any time, he supposes a paper copy is just as useful. "Last I remember we were fine for food, thanks to the gardens... Medical supplies are always useful, anything else?" Ravus checks the documents as well, noting most of the highly important things were decently filled, the only one being short isn’t extremely necessary, but there is a huge shortage of it. 

“It seems a frequently requested thing would be warm clothes or blankets.” There’s a few places he could think of that would have some, there was a cathedral that he used to go to that was known for housing a large amount of the poor that was apparently overrun now. “I can mark a few areas where we can check for things of that nature, with the sun being absent, it’s only going to get colder." Ignis nods in agreement. 

"It honestly feels like even the most simple of things are becoming luxuries now." He can't help but deflate slightly with a sigh. "If you have an idea of where to go, just lead the way. I'll get my things. By things, he mostly means his jacket and a few basic first aid items should they run into trouble. Not having noct around to imbue mundane items with healing properties was truly starting to strain their medical supplies. "Shall we be off?" Ravus gears up, starting to forego his usual attire due to the time it takes to get it all on, and wearing a bit more generic protection. He tests his arm a bit as well, making sure his joints are in working order and testing his electricity as well.  
“I’m ready if you are.” He gives a quick peck on the forehead for good luck, and leads Ignis out, staying alert as they explore the outskirts. Iggy is right behind him, trotting along to keep up with Ravus' wide stride.

"Do you see what I see?" Iggy points out an abandoned vehicle, a two seater truck like the one Cindy and Cid use. It looks slightly banged up but the wheels are fully intact. "Do you think it's worth trying to salvage? we could bring back so much more if we had that, but the noise..." he tries to weigh up their options, demons didn't much react to noise more than they just tracked down living beings to pester, regardless, there’s enough pros and cons to weigh up their choice rationally. Ravus thinks on their choices, and he thinks the advantages of possibly covering more distances outweighs the cons by far. 

“If it will work, if it does then that would make for a huge boon for us.” He walks towards it slowly. the door was luckily open, and he is able to inspect the inside for anything malicious, but it looks to be empty. “Is anything, we could add it as a resource for parts if it doesn’t run, but we could test it.” He does note the clothes in the driver’s seat and frowns, silently wishing them peace later as he finds the key in the pockets. Iggy slides into the driver's seat, tossed the keys by Ravus. 

"It's a slow starter... But it has been sat for Astrals know how long." He makes a mental note that while the clothing left behind by those turned into demons was a sad fact, it benefitted the few still living, a final peace for them, as it were. "Got it-!" The engine finally revs up and turns over, Iggy tapping the fuel gauge to see it quarter full. "Not great, but certainly not bad either." He scooches over to the passenger side, letting Ravus be the one to drive to their destination. With his eyes still not being at their best, he deemed it not the most practical idea to have him drive to an unknown location. Ravus hasn’t driven in a long time, but eventually he gets the hang of it, having a tad bit more fun when he realizes there’s no one enforcing road laws anymore. He spots a few small demons on the road, and he gets the slightest urge to accelerate into them.  
And he does, and they explode into demonic mist.

“...Heh.” 

Ignis is... Well, he wants to be surprised but he isn't. If playing bowling for deamons helped his lover work off some steam, then so be it. 

"Easy there, dear. You'll run the tank dry before we get home." He reminds him the tank was only a quarter full and his speeding wasn't helping it. "Just how far is this resource point?" He coughs and behaves himself, going a decent speed once more. 

“Ah yes, right. It’s not a long distance, maybe eight minutes more before we get there.” It’s very obvious when they see it, being one of the grander buildings in the area other than Fenestala. Had it not been quickly overrun, it would have made a formidable base. “In there, they used to house the poor in their time of need, and I’m sure I remember a large amount of blankets and clothing was donated here frequently.” The large doors were slightly ajar, which did concern him if something could be lurking inside. “Tell me when you are ready, I will cover you.” Ignis readies himself and his weapons from the armiger, glad that even in noct's absence it still worked flawlessly. 

"Break the door down. If we have to high-tail it, I want there to be a fair exit." There was no telling what had holed itself up in such a large building, or if anything was salvageable, but they had to take that chance. Ravus nods, readying himself before heading out of the car with ignis behind him. He uses his strength to blast the door down once they get to it, only to hear it hit something metallic with a loud thud. The large, glowing blade is all he needs to know what they’re up against 

“Red giant. Watch yourself.” He moves out of the way, tugging Ignis along before it could strike them, smashing the entrance even wider. With its guard down, he runs at it, keeping it distracted while trying to get to its weak points. Iggy is quick to imbue his spell daggers with Ice, reminding Ravus his electricity wouldn't be of much use against the beast, offering to infuse his weapon with ice instead. 

"Child's play! These slow giants have nothing on us." He's cocky, but rightfully so despite a few close calls in such an enclosed space. "Draw it outside and we'll take it out faster!" he tries to kite it, until it eventually smashes a wider hole big enough for it through the cathedral doors. Iggy isn't particularly happy to be showered in rubble but it causes little harm. Distracting it, he has his lover get behind the thing and put it down with a swift strike driving into the back of the creature's neck. Once the thing is down he relaxes, but only for a little, astrals know there could be more. 

“Let’s keep moving, before more appear.” He keeps Iggy in his sights until they both head in, checking for supplies or if any other demons lurked around. It seems a fruitless effort until they find the last room, boxes full of blankets and clothes, a tad dusty, but it will keep lots of people warm at least. There’s a few cans of food as well, no doubt for when they ran soup kitchens back then. He carries most of it thanks to his inhuman strength, but appreciates any help Ignis gives. With the truck loaded, he takes one more look around before taking a deep breath. “Right, think that’s the most we can do, ready to head home?” He rests a hand on his lover’s shoulder, scanning over him in case he was hurt anywhere he didn’t notice. Iggy seems unscathed beyond the dust of the rubble and a small nick on his cheek. 

"Absolutely. That's far more excitement for one day." He leans back in the car seat, wincing for a moment when he reaches to touch his sore cheek, waiting for the impending fussing from his partner. When he notices Ignis wincing he quickly checks his pockets, pulling out some disinfectant and cotton, huffing slightly. 

“You need to tell me if you’re hurt, that way I can help.” He warns him before he dabs on the disinfectant, smooching his cheek once he puts a bandaid on. Iggy whines through his lover's fussing, but there’s no doubt he enjoys being cared for. 

"I hadn't noticed, adrenaline I suppose..." There’s a slight patch of red against the bandaid but it’s hardly more than a scrape that'd heal in due course. "You're so sweet, you know that?" While he wants to compliment his lover further, he feels it best to drive home and get the resources distributed to those who needed it first. Ravus blushes a bit, sputtering slightly before getting back to the task at hand. 

“Excuse you, I am old and bitter.” There’s a hint of a smile there though as they drive home, avoiding whatever demon or wreckage covered the road and making it back home with a bit more gas to spare. The people in refuge are thankful for their work, a few of the locals giving their blessing to them and remembering the time they first saw Ravus as a child at the cathedral helping. Once things are passed around safely inside, they eventually take their leave to head to their quarters, exhausted from tonight’s events. “It has been quite the night, and before you try reading scripts again, I suggest you take a break and come to bed with me.” He wraps his arm around Ignis’ waist, hoping to have him for some cuddles while they have the time. Iggy giggles, feeling warmed by the reception they had back home for the things they managed to bring back. Upon making it back to their room, the arm at his waist is certainly a tempting distraction to give in to. 

"I suppose I can for a moment... I still need to wait for Prompto and Gladio's response, after all." He takes a moment to help his lover shed his makeshift armour, shrugging off his jacket as well. "Much better." The moment Ravus' grip upon him loosens to remove the rest of his armour, he's tugging him back towards their bed for a well earned moment of appreciation for each other.

The responses that come the following morning from Gladio and Prompto are dire but accepting of their plans. Ignis is already awake before his partner, typing up a response to get sent over immediately. The years leading on had them prepare, seeking out old royal tombs long forgotten to obscurity. Forging pacts for power would have to wait, but seeking the council of these powerful spirits was a weight lifted from their shoulders. Hearing their thoughts and suspicions from the texts confirmed by the relics of history they sought out is quite the relief. Ten years since Noct’s departure pass, some years felt like they dragged on, while others passed in the blink of an eye. The only thing they knew for sure, is that they were ready. Ignis had the fateful date he had pinpointed in time recorded in his diaries, counting down the days until Noctis would return to them as the rightful king. Gathering at Hammerhead in the days leading up to Noct’s arrive, Ignis leaves Tenebrae in Ravus’ capable hands for the moment, calling him at his soonest convenience to meet with them when he can confirm the return of the king.


	11. Still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct's return seems like it may complicate things between Ravus and Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well. [this chapter features the inclusion of Noct in Ignis' and Ravus' relationship]

Noctis stumbled with his first steps outside the crystal, but he finally did it. Being out was, overwhelming to say the least, and it took him more time than he’d like to get his bearings. Taking a deep breath, he prepares himself for the journey out, not sure what he would discover when he finally sees the outside after so long. He almost thought he woke up to some kind of dark afterlife. It was a grim contrast to the world he knew before leaving it behind. Daemons, remnants of what used to be full of people, of life. He was very lucky to have gotten a ride, running into Talcott as he wandered down the road alone, but seeing everything that had happened while he was gone, it shook him to his core. They finally stop at Hammerhead, Noctis thanked Talcott, and he headed out wearily, hoping to see his friends and some more familiar faces. Ignis follows the others, hearing the commotion. While he hangs back behind them it seems to be out of his own disbelief. Seeing a man who looks wholly familiar yet eerily different standing before him. He can feel a tight knot in his chest, any words he could think to say catching in his throat. When he feels a hand on his shoulder he can't help but feel pride swell within him. 

"Well, well... you kept us waiting..." He hopes Noct wouldn't hear the emotion in his voice, a breath steadying his shaking. His face lights up the minute he sees his old companions, almost stumbling towards them before he pauses and sees how... different they are now. Has he really been out that long? 

"Not like I wanted to… But hey, I'm liking the new looks," he manages to chuckle, but it's hard to cut through the heavy atmosphere. He abruptly moves in the hug all of them, knowing that they probably went through a lot without him. The hug lasts, no words needed, somehow Prompto ends up in the middle, squished between everyone else, Gladio's arms keeping them all wrapped up in a tight hug until they start to break free from the hug. Iggy sighs heavily, content. the vision was correct, almost to the day, 10 years. 

"A lot can happen in 10 years, Noct." Gladio speaks up, Prom moving by his side with a bright beaming smile, some things never change.

"10 years, huh..." Just hearing it was jarring to him. A shaky breath comes out, but he lifts his head back up, wanting their reunion to be as cheerful as possible. "Well then, you guys have waited long enough, I wanna know what I've missed," He flashes a smile, just overwhelmed with joy at being able to catch up with his dear friends again. Iggy seems quite overwhelmed himself, staying on the sidelines, taking in everything more slowly than Prompto and Gladio for once. Gladio takes Prom in a playful headlock. 

"Well this dork asked me out, and I said yes, if that’s any news to ya." He laughs, Prom struggling and giggling in his hold. At the very least it makes Ignis crack a smile, watching his old comrades act as if nothing ever happened. Noct is just laughter and warm feelings, he's glad that even through the darkness his friends were still just as they were albeit the circumstances. 

"Well I mean, that's not much of a surprise to be honest," Considering the amount of times their sleep was interrupted by their 'play time', it really wasn't. It was really endearing though, watching them be much more affectionate with each other. His attention does turn to Ignis though, his expression softening as he notices his sight didn't look entirely as bad. "Hey... how have you been Specs?" He strode over to him, the pep within him mellowing to something more gentle. Iggy smiles warmly, his expression relaxing. he'd forgone the glasses, a few small scars left over from his run in with the ring of the Lucii and Ardyn. The worst rests over his left eye, but given the way he's following Noct's every move, eyes locked on him, his vision had certainly improved. 

"Stressed." He's honest, at least, laughing quietly, letting his gaze drift to the ground with a tiny little smile tugging at his lips. "...But well, given your help..." Images of Iggy's wounds before he left flash before him, the sight of him on the floor dying for him and still smiling when he hears him scream his name burn in his mind, and he visibly winces. 

"I'm glad... I'm really glad you're okay," He gives one more tight hug just for Ignis, more just so it feels like he's actually there and that he's fine. It feels like he should say more, tell him how scared he was of losing him, but he stays silent, just holding on to him like he'd lose him again. Iggy sighs quietly, nestling into Noct's hug, his own arms wrapped tight around him. 

"All thanks in no small part to you, Noct..." his voice is quiet, resting his chin on top of his head, his hands rubbing soothing patterns over Noct's back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you again... how proud I am of you." He closes his eyes, happy to stay in this moment for as long as Noct would allow. He tightens the hug for a little while, before he finally lets go, smiling softly up to Iggy. The other two could only watch happily seeing them finally reunited, Prompto sighing romantically while Gladio has the biggest smirk. The tall shield gives them a moment before speaking, noting the king's weariness. 

"Should let the poor guy get some rest, he definitely needs some." Iggy gives a quiet nod of his head towards Gladio. 

"Noted..." he helps Noct up into the caravan, busying himself with the kitchenette while the king made himself comfortable. "This feels like a dream." He muses, settling some dishes and pans out of the way, Prompto clearly wasn't doing the dishes as instructed, but it seems Iggy's got far too much on his mind than to chase after a left over dirty dish. Noct slumps down on the bed, letting out a groan as he lets himself sink into its comfort. He watches Ignis as he worked in the kitchenette, his cheek nuzzled against the pillows. 

"Getting right down to cooking huh," He realizes how hungry he was. Though he seemed otherwise unchanged other than his age, not seeming to be starved either, he felt a deep craving now that he eyes the ingredients on the counter. Thinking of the possibilities of what he was going to make, he licks his lips, almost wiggling on the mattress. Iggy chuckles, 

"I thought you may be hungry, am I right?" He pauses for a moment, delicately removing a few herbs from their branch before he rubs them into a flank of some kind of meat. "You're lucky. It's rare for us to have meat in recent times... the demons either corrupt or scare away the local wildlife. About the only thing still fine are the fish, you'll be pleased to know." Being able to just have a simple conversation with Noct again, it feels so... good. Pure and simple. Putting the meat, along with a few veggies despite Noct's disdain for them into the oven, he perches beside Noct on the bed, glancing over to him. The smell is enough for him to make him swoon, moving to sit comfortably so as it’s eventually served, he can scarf it down. Just the first bite has him slapping the mattress, a very satisfied 'Mmmm!' coming out of him. The vegetables, even as he hesitates out of habit, he eats up, almost cleaning his plate. 

"Oh man, I could almost cry from just eating this, thank you Iggy," He pretty much drapes over him, comfy from the hot meal in his belly. Iggy seems content as well, sliding his arms around Noct. 

"You're very affectionate..." He chuckles, rubbing up and down in long soothing strokes over Noct's back before he encourages him to get up. He holds a hand to his cheek, feeling the soft scruff of a beard there, brushing the messy hair from his face behind his ear with a fond smile. finally met with realization, able to touch and hold him again, he doesn't quite catch the tears slowly streaking his cheeks. Noct is caught off guard when he sees the tears start to fall, and he reaches up to wipe them away. 

"Hey, hey it's alright, I'm here..." He feels his lip wibble a bit, but he manages to keep his composure and stop his tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "It's okay Iggy, everything's fine," All he could do was repeat himself, almost in some kind of hope that it would be alright but... he saw what was to come. The crystal showed him everything and it looked like everything would be fine as long as he did what he was destined to.

Just that he won't be there to see it. 

"How unbecoming..." Ignis jokes as he blinks a few stubborn tears away, leaning into Noct's hand with a slow, slightly shaking exhale. He closes his eyes, his expression uncertain. he slides his hand into Noct's free hand, holding tight. "My apologies."

"Heh, you of all people shouldn't be apologising," He squeezes back at his hand firmly, and nuzzles against his forehead affectionately. "You have nothing to be sorry about, believe me." He debates with himself in his head if it is the appropriate time, but he makes up his mind and leans in, about to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. That is, until Iggy notices the lean for a kiss, and honestly it hurts him to turn away but...  
"...Ah... Noct... I suppose I should have mentioned." He rubs at the back of his neck, his eyes flicking down to his phone briefly before they flicked back up to Noct. "Gladio and Prompto aren't the only ones who found someone." Of course, the moment Iggy had the time to do it he'd messaged Ravus to let him know Noct was safe and out of his 10 year crystal nap. and.... it’s not too shortly after his confession that there’s a metallic knock on the caravan door. Noct’s eyes open and his brows raise, lips still slightly puckered, when it occurs to him what he means. He backs up, the door opens and... Ravus. With a beard? 

"Hello dear, I heard the wondrous news, I see the King has finally woke from his slumber." The silvery haired man actually smiles, and strode over to kiss Ignis on the forehead and honestly he felt like he was having a fever dream. 

"Ah... Ravus. Good to see you." He greets him politely, but internally he felt like he was going to scream. Iggy's brows knit together for a moment, looking at Noct's expression, he almost feels guilty. He leans against his lover, sat behind him. 

"Mmm... A— a lot of things have changed over this past 10 years." Ravus may loom protectively over Iggy, looking over Noct with a look that... almost freigns disgust. Not at him, specifically, but more at his unkempt appearance. 

"We shall have to fix that." he rather boldly gestures to... all of Noct. Ouch. He does feel a bit around his hair though and admits he really could use a bath. He scratches at his beard, realizing how much he's actually grown. 

"Well... I guess I could wash up a bit, the water is working in here right?" He realizes he's never really shaved this much facial hair before, but it shouldn't be that hard, right? Iggy might have lightly kicked Ravus in the shin for that comment. 

"Excuse him. He's... rather blunt." Ravus rolls his eyes for a moment. 

"I meant no offense—" He retorts, standing from the edge of the bed, beckoning Noct to follow him with a stern 'come'. While the taller man's back is turned, Iggy gives an encouraging smile to Noct, urging him to go, joining him should he go without complaint. Ravus is already running water. "We use external tanks but cleanliness is important." He stresses the word through his teeth, using just enough and not more than needed. Noct gives Iggy a look, not angry really, but more… Sad. He does follow after Ravus though, watching as he runs the water and checks the temperature with his one human hand. Iggy glances between them, then, pats Ravus' shoulder. 

"Go on dear, I'll take care of him." Obliging, Ravus makes his exit back to the other room with a nod. Iggy, once he's weaseled Noct out of his dirty clothes and got him into the tub sits beside him with rolled up sleeves. "I'm sorry. This is probably a bit much for you to hear..." Noct slowly slides his upper body and head down into the water, letting himself be submerged for a bit while he lets out a quiet yell, muffled even more so as they come out as bubbles. Once he's satisfied he comes right back out, hair sticking over his face and dripping down his shoulders. 

"So... how'd you break his cold, icy exterior Specs?" His eyes are covered by his wet hair, only his faint smile in view. Iggy slicks some hair from his face, pulling it back neatly to see his face and also have better access to wash his hair, using their remaining supplies of hair care products sparingly. 

"If you think I professed to him first, you would have it backwards." He makes his statement clear, sighing quietly as he massages the product into Noct's scalp, missing such a simple thing. "...10 years is a long time, Noct." does he want him to be happy? of course. does he want him to understand? definitely. does he want desperately to just kiss him and tell him he was his? ...Yes. it's a conflict in his heart, but a choice is a choice. Noct just starts laughing emptily at that point, almost thinking he's still in the crystal, or even in his own bed and that all of this was some weird dream. 

"Ahaha, ha... sorry, Ravus courting you is just really bizarre to think about," He imagines the rigid man offering him a bouquet of flowers, them at a fancy dinner, in bed making sweet love surrounded by rose petals. It was honestly really hard to think about Ravus being romantic, but it was what it was. It wasn't his place to be bitter when he was never his in the first place. "He's... good to you right? you're happy, and that's good," It hurts him more than any battle wound to hear Noct sound so... desolate. He sighs heavily, a deep exhale. 

"Of course he is. I promise you, he's incredibly sweet. I... was the first person he's ever been with. Romantically." Ever, he wants to say, but he saves Ravus' history, or lack of, just a little. He suddenly frowns, leaning over the tub to look Noct in the eye through the green tinted haze of his visor, quietly; 

"Do you have any idea how much I want to just... hold you, kiss you, everything, right now? any idea?" Noct’s chest ached and felt like it was twisting in knots, and he just wanted to pull Iggy into the bath and just kiss him for millennia. 

“Iggy, I-“ A knock breaks the atmosphere though before he could even act upon anything, Ravus’ voice coming through the bathroom door 

“Are you both alright in there? It must be cold now.” Iggy hesitates for a moment, speaking up; 

"Yes; just rinsing." it wasn't a lie. Iggy goes silently back to what he was doing, fondly caressing Noct's cheek whenever he got the chance, washing the suds and foam out of his hair, handing him a large and small towel after drying off his hands. He leans into his touch whenever he gets it, but he feels guilty if he does any more than he should. Once he’s all rinsed he dries his hair quietly, honestly feeling more drained than relaxed. At least he is clean though. He sees himself in the mirror and feels like a mess compared to how well groomed he saw the two, especially with Ravus having a beard now. Then he realizes... he has no clean change of clothes so now he has to ask. 

“Um, you got extra clothes?” Iggy seems to be in a daze of sorts, lost in his thoughts when Noct asks him. it takes him a moment to reply, perhaps he even needs to be asked twice. 

"....Ah, yes." he rummages through a cabinet, finding some clothes, they may be a bit big for Noct, especially on the leg and shoulder, but it was something. handing him his casual outfit, a simple grey V neck and dark grey jeans. They’re quite loose on him, but it’ll do. Luckily Iggy also had a belt on hand so his ass wouldn’t be hanging out. He fumbles with the shirt a bit, it continually wanting to hang off his shoulder awkwardly. 

“Were you always this much bigger than me?” He grumbles, letting the shirt do as it pleases as he walks out of the bathroom, the ends of his pants dragging on the ground unfortunately. Ravus turned and seemed to snort at the sight. Iggy gives Ravus a look. Noct wasn't in the best of sorts, of course he didn't want to make him feel worse. What he did want to do however, was get them to talk. He knew they'd scarcely had the chance, at least as allies. 

"If you'll excuse me... I need to check on the others." he excuses himself, which leaves Ravus to settle his gaze on Noct. he knows something is... 'off' about him. he's not as in tune with his mood as Ignis is however, struggling to read him. As soon as Iggy left to go do his things, Noct was left with Ravus and a lump in his throat. It was quite an awkward atmosphere, but he tries out breaking the ice. 

“So, you and Specs huh?” Ravus didn’t seem to register the nickname until a beat, raising a brow at him. 

“Yes. Happily.” Noct’s lips pressed together and he nods, looking at a stain on the wall in distraction. Ravus crosses his arms, then... crossed his legs. an anxious habit. "I know." he directs his statement clear as day to Noctis, his head lowered although its clear he's staring at him from under his lowered brows. "You're his prince." Now king. His tone holds a slightly accusatory tone, despite his well meaning. His mouth twitches, knowing full well what he meant. He lets out a deep sigh. 

“Yeah. And he has someone that won’t leave him, and that’s great.” He realizes Ravus would misunderstand that without the context of what he actually meant, but he’s far from just dumping his fears for the future onto him. “Just... treat him well, okay?” I don’t care what you feel about me just, make him happy,” He looks down at the floor, meaning what he says but it still hurts. Ravus sighs and steeples his fingers. 

"Don't think you will be throwing your life away so easily." The glare he shoots him is truly piercing. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I also know when my usefulness has ran its course." He stands, looming with his full height over Noct, his magitek talons gripping his shoulder, forcing him to look up at him. "I know who will truly make him happy. This is also what I wish for him. He is... truly an amazing individual, however he never puts his feelings ahead of those he cares about. He had hinted at your involvement with him, playing it off as something else for my benefit, perhaps. I see the way he looks at you." He pauses, abandoning his shoulder. "I am used to loss." Noct seizes up when his cold claws grab him, having no choice but to look Ravus in the eye as he spoke. He felt intimidated, goosebumps raising in his skin, but, in some weird way, it was comforting. His harshness seemed to ground him back from his self pitying daze, but it still ached thinking that Ravus felt like Ignis was going to leave for his sake. He was at a loss for words honestly, but took his words to heart. Ravus sighs at his silence, rubbing at his brows. when he exits the caravan, it doesn't take too long before Iggy returns. He can almost feel the atmosphere in the room, but it doesn't seem like Ravus has told him anything about his prior outburst. 

"Noct?" Ignis questions and Noctis finds himself just seated in the corner, glancing up at Iggy when he calls him. 

“Hey,” he twiddled his thumbs, trying to formulate something to say. “Ravus and I, uh, talked about things.” Iggy immediately looks like he has regret in his eyes on leaving them alone. 

"...Things?" Ravus seemed quite calm when he saw him leave, a bit hurried but otherwise unreadable. He gets up, wanting to hide less when he talked because Iggy honestly deserved more than him being cowardly. 

“Just, things. That he knows about us and that he... he thinks that you’re going to leave for me and he’s accepting it.” His brows furrow, because that’s not what he wants at all. “I want you but, not like this. You both seem so happy together and I don’t want to ruin that.” He goes and holds his sleeve rather than his hand, still unsure. “I wanna see if there’s a way we could compromise.” He looks up at Iggy, hoping he gets what he means. Iggy's listening, and... eventually he simply nods with a quiet but long exhale. 

"We... have talked about this in the past, yes..." he looks away for a moment, fiddling with his glasses frames. "Will the pair of you even mesh well?" he finds that... debatable, at best. perhaps the prince turned king had matured after his 10 year nap, who was to say. "...I'll see if I can find him. we all need to talk about this." Noctis honestly questions how well they can get along as well, but it couldn’t hurt to try get to know him better. If Ignis could find some warmth in his bitterness, it could be possible. A long while after Iggy had left to find said man, he appears and enters the caravan again. And at a glance, he could see the redness around his eyes. Had Ravus been crying alone? 

“Ravus, hey um-“ Ravus casts him a glance icier than any blizzara, although after a moment his gaze relaxes into a roll of his eyes. 

"What?" Perhaps he's not in the best of moods, in fact he seems to be looking for Iggy. "Spit it out, boy." Noct may have been in his 30's but Ravus was still quite vastly his elder. His brow furrowed a bit, understanding that he was definitely not in a good mood but it wasn’t like he was fairing any better. 

“He was here a few minutes ago, if you’re looking for him.” He takes a second to prepare himself to reject his offer, taking a quick breath. “Look, we don’t have to make him choose one or the other, we could work something out,” He sneers at the possibility, although there is an inkling of curiosity about him. 

"And just how do you propose that?" his voice is still a low rumble, his sour mood present but not quite as prevalent as it was. He tries to think of the best way to make this work, knowing Ravus’ temper he could say something off and end up flying like Gladio did in the past, but then again, knowing how much he cares for Ignis’ feelings he probably wouldn’t. 

Ah. That’s it, Ignis. 

“He really does love you a lot, you know,” He strides up to him, testing the waters before getting up close to him. “He’d probably be delighted seeing us get along, two of the people he cares most loving him,” He thinks about it more, somehow his thoughts wandering to how they could share him, if they’d bicker over him and Ignis oh so happy between them... Ravus visibly prickles when Noct gets too close. But the more he listens the more his raised shoulders relax. 

"Go on." he sounds more intrigued than he does angry at the moment, so Noct may have some leeway with him. It’s a bit of a bold statement, but he thinks it would peak his interest. 

“I bet he’d love to be between us, just being loved on by his two closest, or...” this one was the real risk, knowing full well it could throw a wrench into his idea if it ends up making him back out, “He saw both of us going at it.” It was strange to admit, but Ravus definitely was attractive, he could see why Iggy would be interested. The size difference by itself spiked his curiosity, wondering how Iggy felt against his large physique. Ravus cants his head back at his continued statement. 

"Perhaps stick to pleasing Ignis." a short pause. "....Should anything else come to light, we shall see as it happens." He knew Iggy wouldn't want anything forced between them. "How do you see this working?" He needs details, Noct. He thinks for a moment before he comes up with something that makes him smirk. 

“He was looking for you, maybe when he comes back we can surprise him,” He probably won’t be out too long, it seemed to dangerous to be out and about far from Hammerhead anyway. “I take it you have ‘supplies’ with you?” His eyes flicker to him. Ravus squints at him. 

"You thought I'd intend to bed him here while you were here? I'm not that cold." That's a no. But... at least it's a well meaning no. "He has other things he uses in the moment." He glanced to the kitchen, catching sight of cooking oil, Iggy's usual substitute.

“That works,” He just realizes he meant that in a nice way, it seeming much more mean-spirited at first glance but Ravus had his own special version of being nice. He goes and just fixes everything up so when Iggy returns, they can please him easily with no distractions. He does try to note Ravus’ preferences before anything though. “By the way, do you prefer topping or...” Ravus sits back, crossing his arms again. 

"Verse. I can enjoy either." He cuts off further explanation when his attention shifts to the door opening when Iggy returns. The advisor eyes the two of them suspiciously, more specifically Noct, given he's.... in far better spirits. Although he’d preferred if they had just a smidge more time to plan, he smiles and just goes, moving towards Iggy to get him comfortable. 

“Hey Specs, Rav came back here just a while ago,” he flashes a knowing look at Ravus, hoping he’d play along. He massages at Iggy’s shoulders, noting how tense he was. Iggy seems... surprised, to say the least. Flicking between the 2 of them, they seemed more at ease. When Ravus strides over, starting on the opposite side to Noct before he sweeps around to his back. 

"You can blame Noctis for this..." The thought of making Iggy happy might have stirred a little something in him, although it's not felt in his body yet, beyond how insistent his hands are, stroking his palms up and down along Iggy's upper arms. Iggy's surprise turns to confusion. 

"Blame him?" Noct raises a brow at his almost bluntness, but he can deal with it, leaning into Iggy’s ear while his hands kneaded at the knots in his back. 

“You’re stiff. You’ve been so stressed, let us take care of it.” His lips find his ear and he sucks on it tenderly, his hands wandering and teasing lightly at places he remembers him enjoying. Iggy whines quietly, a soft moan drawn from him when Noct nips along the edge of his ear. 

"Noct..." he wonders if this is even appropriate, unaware of Noct's deal with Ravus. Ravus on the other hand has lowered his hands to Iggy's hips, silent himself, but nestled nicely against Iggy's neck and shoulder, his fingertips tracing circles going ever lower down from his hips, getting close to teasing his waistband. Noct gives a coy lick to his earlobe before planting kisses lower, sometimes gently nipping at him as he did to illicit a reaction. He unbuckles his belt, which gives some leeway to Ravus’ touch and allows him to explore lower. His clawed hand ghosts over his skin and gives a firm squeeze on his rear, while he tenderly nuzzles against the crook of his neck. Ravus' remaining hand slides into Iggy's pants, palming at him through his underwear with a firm massage, hard enough to make his breath hitch. 

"What's gotten into you both..." He's not against it, just… confused, leaning into both of their ministrations, another little moan coming to the surface when Noct nips a particularly sensitive area. Noct sucked on his collarbone, his hands ghosting over his chest to tease his nipples through his shirt. They sneakily undo his vest and slide under the fabric, allowing him to fully feel his lean muscles and massage them. 

“You, of course. What else would we be thinking about?” Meanwhile Ravus had slowly unzipped Iggy’s pants, a single finger teasing the head of his cock gently. Iggy breaths a shaking exhale when Noct's hands explore up under his shirt. he's still not sure what -exactly- got into them, but having two of the men he loved most at this moment setting aside their differences and working together just for him is too much. Against his need with two sets of skilled hands tending to him, he grips Noct's wrists, giving a glance up to Ravus as well who knows exactly when to back off. 

"—wait. I want to know what happened to set all this off." Noct lowers his hands for a moment in order to put it in a way that didn’t seem too strange. 

“...We both love you, we both know it and I don’t want you to feel like you have to make a hard decision or something,” Noct meant to make this a lot more romantic, he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Ravus was quiet, but not really in the sense that he was upset, more as unreadable as he usually is. Iggy's expression softens, shifting to pull the pair of them into a tight hug, wrapping his arms, if somewhat awkwardly, around both of their necks, Noct's head cradled against the crook of his neck, while Ravus rests his chin on top of his head. It's held for a long while before he says anything. 

"I couldn't ask for anything more, even this... I feel is asking too much. But if you're willing, so am I." he edges his lovers towards the bed, feeling this is going to get quite cramped. The gesture puts a smile on Noct’s face, and Ravus seemed a bit softer than he normally looked. It takes a bit for all three of them to fit together, the bed being quite small and Ravus’ size not really helping the matter. He pretty much stumbles into Iggy’s lap trying to maneuver himself, a chuckle bubbling up from his chest. 

“Man, I just woke up and honestly I’m still wrapping my head around all this,” he’s strangely happy, it’s odd but he couldn’t really ask for more. Ravus ends up playing mattress for the pair of them, not before he... somewhat shyly removes his armour. He seems too conscious to remove his jacket completely, leaving it open but still worn to hide the majority of scarring at his shoulder. While he's not as easily aroused as Noct is, he's certainly not completely soft either. Iggy makes himself comfortable, discarding his pants and soon his shirt at Ravus' request. He lays back against the older man's chest, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around and tease spots he knew well. Noct’s clothes come off easily considering they are much too big for him but, his eyes catch to Ravus sheepishly stripping himself of his armor. As the Tenebraean prince busied himself touching Ignis, Noct couldn’t help but be in awe at the size of Ravus, both just his chiseled body and... lower region. He swallows at the size of his member, comparable even to Gladio’s. His suddenly feels a bit underwhelming. Crawling over both of them, he kisses up Iggy’s belly, licking a stripe up his chest until his mouth finds one of his nipples to tease at. While not quite as impressive as Gladio, he certainly knows with Iggy's tutelage how to use it far better than the shield. He grinds against Iggy's inner thigh while Noct situates himself, Iggy's thighs instinctively coming together to help him get to his full stature. Iggy still seems overwhelmed, only this time it seems in a far better way, his hands coming up to hold Noct, tracing his fingers through his ashy grey locks. 

"This certainly wasn't how I saw tonight panning out..."

Noct almost purrs when he feels his fingers in his hair. He leans in to kiss him deeply, wanting nothing more to explore Iggy all over again and relearn every part of him. Ravus meanwhile seems to growl quietly, both from the warm soft pressure around his arousal and from wanting Iggy’s lips as well. It makes him react a bit different than usual, opting for a few almost rough thrusts into his thighs and him stealing his lips with his own once he gets an opening, Noct whining from the loss of contact. Getting the right angle they can alternate kissing him without much issue, much to Iggy's delight. there's a quiet little 'dear...' stressed between his lips when Ravus gets a little bit rough. it's no secret the other man could be quite possessive, but at the very least, he listens to his love, backing down into a slower grind with a more chaste kiss of 'sorry' against his lips. Ravus' hands continue to explore, one hand sliding between Iggy and Noct to palm at his arousal again, not quite enough space to give him a full stroke. while he's claiming his prize, he doesn't seem to mind as much when Noct claims the tacticians lips. He grinds against the outside of Iggy’s thigh needily, flushed and almost envious of Ravus having more of an advantage over playing with him. Instead he does what he can, caressing and mouthing all over his body, and when Ravus moves his hand away to focus elsewhere, he takes Iggy into his mouth, letting his tongue lave around his head while he tried taking him deep.

Ravus grinds languidly against Iggy's thighs, a deep content exhale ghosting against his ear before he shifts to kiss at his neck. Iggy however seems all too focused on Noct's sudden disappearance and the equally sudden wetness over his length. He makes a soft sound, wishing he had more hands to tend to both of his lovers. One arm curls around Ravus' shoulder, keeping himself in a favorable position, while the other grips Noct's hair, both tugging and giving gentle encouragement. Noct can’t help himself and moans around him as he feels the slight pull in his hair. Each grind into Iggy’s thighs from Ravus makes Iggy’s length bury deeper into his mouth, and it makes him unbearably hard. He reaches down to touch himself, looking up at Iggy desperately and seeing his neck craned for Ravus to kiss him so tenderly just sends a strange pleasure straight to his groin. Iggy's back arches when Noct's tongue pleases him just right. if he wasn't completely distracted he'd wonder why Noct had such an interest in sucking him off when he made such a face at the bitter taste hitting the back of his tongue. Iggy's hand keeps giving soothing strokes through Noct's hair, never too rough, never holding him down. By comparison, Ravus -looks- like he's being rough. but by actual feeling his firm manhandling, squeezing and kneading at every inch of Iggy's body he could reach ii’s more of a relaxing massage than anything else, made clear when Iggy's every tension feels like it's being pulled from him. Ravus seems to have slowed his thrusts between Iggy's thighs after one too many times he's over enthusiastically dick punched Noct in the chest.

He makes a surprised noise when he feels Ravus accidentally thrust and bump his chest, and he has no idea how he should feel but Ravus seems to let out the smallest gasp when he brushes against him. The whole thing seems to make him want more and more, and he almost just wants to get up and sit right on his cock right there with Ravus watching him. He lets him slide out of his mouth with a pop, a pleading look on his face as he quietly breathes his name. Iggy doesn't seem to have any problems with offering a teasing little roll of his hips in invitation, by extension putting more pressure on Ravus' erection, resulting in a strong arch of his back that jostles all 3 of them, Iggy's thighs damp and sticky from all the attention. Noct licks his lips, having a hard time deciding if he wanted to fuck him or let Iggy take him himself, but he settles on the former. He grabs the oil they procured earlier and slicks his fingers, gently prodding at his entrance while Ravus seemed to get more frustrated, grinding against Noct’s rear now as it’s the closest thing he can make contact with. 

“Aah- easy there buddy,” He warns, and yet he grinds back at him, his own body betraying his modesty towards the larger man while he tries to prep Iggy well with his fingers. Of course Ravus isn't happy when Iggy has to part his legs to allow Noct to prepare him, insistently jolting his hips to get any kind of friction, even if the only place he could reach in this position was Noct, rather than his lover. Iggy turns to him, noting his irritated huffs at his ear. 

"Come now, dear..." it would have been a problem if he did. "Why not prove to Noct you have been taking good care of me?" He purrs and Ravus gives him quite the look, his pale complexion making his blush all the more clear to see when that velvety voice gets to him. Noct’s face flushes at Iggy’s suggestion to Ravus, and he feels his large hand grasp at his at his arm that was still holding the oil. His gaze meets his and it feels like it’s piercing right through him. 

“You heard him. Do what you must if you know what’s good for you,” Noct shudders knowing what he means. Once let go he does as he’s told, pouring some more oil to slick Ravus up, watching him thrust into his hand. Ravus huffs as he's slicked, his breath hot against Iggy's throat which he bares for a few more kisses before the position shifts again. There’s just enough room when Ravus' chin rests on Iggy's shoulder for Noct to sit on his lap and fuck Iggy at the same time. Iggy's hand traces down along Ravus side, trying to ease him a little bit from getting too riled up. He's the most responsive to his lover's touch, no longer roughly rutting against Noct's hand, having a little more patience. 

"No preparation for yourself? You're brave." he gloats, though there’s an air of 'you're stupid' around what's clearly not meant to be a compliment. Noct almost tsks at him, making his grip just a bit firmer when he strokes him more. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” If Ravus was going to sass him the entire night, then he can too. Once he finds him lubed up to his liking, he uses what’s left on his hands to stretch himself, hitching his breath when he spreads his fingers. He feels ready now, putting aside his sass match for now to lovingly kiss Iggy while he positions himself, slowly burying his arousal into him and sighing in warm pleasure. Iggy's brows pinch when Noct slides into him. it wasn't the ideal lube, but he's quick to adjust once he's fully hilted, resting his head back beside Ravus' once he parts from the kiss, an even, content sigh leaves his lips, slightly reddened from where he's chewed them to hold back his sounds while Noct got him seated. Looking between them Ravus simply waits, even if somewhat tense for his 'turn'. giving Noct the occasional reminder while hotdogging his rear. Noct whines from being both stimulated by Iggy’s tight heat and the large member behind him rubbing against his slicked up rear. 

“Alright, your turn big guy...” he reaches a hand back to position Ravus, him already trying to prod him impatiently when his head feels his entrance. It starts to slide into him, slowly but surely and Noct could only hiss and bite his knuckles as he felt himself get stretched wider than he’s ever been in a long time around his cock. Ravus joins the hiss, barely getting the words through his teeth. 

"Six, I thought you said you were prepared..." he jerks his hips, pushing him past the worst of his girth to the point the rest sinks into him without too much extra effort. The angle perhaps working against Noct's endurance, Ravus' arousal pressing just the right angle to push against the bundle of nerves in his gut. more so the moment he moves forwards to please Iggy, who has a small amount of concern for Noct. But after witnessing the one time Prompto and Gladio jumped him at the same time after he lost a bet... He can't really be surprised at what he can take anymore. Ravus pretty much has Noct already mewling, hilted deep within him and with how tight he was, he could feel the Lucian king twitch around him. Noct himself shudders, his spine tingling whenever he feels him nudge just the right spot inside him. He ends up draped over Iggy, beginning to rock into him and six it felt amazing. 

"Fuck, Iggy... It's so good," Eventually a rhythm is settled on that works well enough, each slow thrust Ravus pushes into Noct causes him to fuck his dear advisor more and more desperately, most likely pleasing his lover and in turn satisfying him. Ravus settles into a powerful yet slow rhythm, his movements setting the motions for the other two. Noct gets a sharp claw to his hips if he breaks the pace he's set, along with a warning snap of his hips, raising his knees to accentuate his point, forcing him deeper into his lover as a result. Iggy's also mewling, feeling the bodies working in tandem around him. Ravus isn't quite as gentle with Noct as he is with Iggy, driving into him with a surprising amount of force. sometimes he pulls back to the point Noct can feel the stretch of the few inches behind his tip before he's forced back into being seated against him. the prince has the endurance, if the king could match him, he'd be surprised. he mouths tenderly against Iggy's neck all the well, stark in contrast to his roughness with Noct, shooting Noct a haughty smirk that he's the one snuggled up to Iggy. His brows furrow out of envy, frustrated at Ravus for rubbing in their affection in front of face. The Tenebraean prince's roughness with him almost makes Noct feel like he's just a toy, and it was both humiliating and arousing. He takes a risk and slams right down on Ravus' length, only letting him grind into him while he rutted into Iggy. If he had to one up the fair haired man in some way, he'll at least do it by making Iggy moan louder from his pleasure. His kisses on Iggy's chest start to become more like mark leaving nips, almost as if to challenge him.

Ravus tries not to have a visible reaction, but when he does moan it turns to a guttural growl. his magitek hand, now removed from Noct's hip slides between them to Iggy's lower belly, flattening his palm he sends a gentle current of electricity through his fingertips, enough to have Iggy cry out in rapture. it's been a hot minute since he's been fucked and Ravus has done that as well. he cups Nocts face, aware he... probably tensed down quite hard on him, pulling him in for a kiss while Ravus marks his shoulder, wrapping his fist around Iggy's length, stroking him firmly between them. Noct whimpers when Iggy clenches down on him, but he is quickly soothed by his kiss. He does flash a knowing glance at Ravus, who eyes him back now that Iggy's affection is upon Noct now. He's extra affectionate now that his attention is on him, paying back Ravus' earlier display by tenderly kissing Iggy and nuzzling against his cheek. He doesn't realize he has his guard down though, if Ravus was to try something against him as well.

Ravus isn't in the position to do much more than drive his hips against the young king's backside, but should he take too many liberties he'll find a clawed hand digging against his scalp and yanking him back by his hair so that Ravus can take a turn kissing his lover. Iggy seems... almost blissfully unaware that his partners for the evening can't quite seem to play nice. Either that or perhaps, deep down, he likes being fought over as a prize. Ravus may have endurance, but it's clear he's starting to tire from being the literal driving force under them both. The grip in his hair stung, and it made him hiss and for some reason moan. He whimpers from the loss of contact, watching as their lips melded together while he could only watch and lust for it again. Taking what he could, he gives deeper thrusts than his faster, shallow ones, wanting nothing more than to at least have Iggy’s sweet noises be his. The deeper thrusts do mean having to ride Ravus more, the thickness of him may be enough to push him over the edge should he fuck him roughly a few times more. Ravus may have been tired, but he doesn't stop him driving to some kind of resolution, rough to please the both of them, knees still raised to give him more purchase in his thrusts, letting his head fall to the side with a resigned huff. god he's close, but not quite... Iggy on the other hand is too concentrated on his lovers to even be thinking about his own pleasure, the warmth building at his core creeping up on him quite by surprise. Noct gets only a few more thrust in before he spills over, shooting hot lines into Iggy and most likely tightening around Ravus, who likely continues to rut into him without any regard to his now oversensitive body. He ends up becoming a teary mess atop Iggy, looking up to him through his mess of hair, begging and babbling from the over-stimulation. Iggy tries to sooth Noct as best he can, urging him to stop if he's struggling. 

"Mmmn... Ravus, dear... slow down." initially he doesn't listen, so close he wants to get that taste of pleasure but with a quiet groan he finally relents and earns a thank you kiss to his cheek. "Need a break, Noct...?" Iggy asks, still tenderly rubbing at his cheeks. Noct nods as he shudders atop them, and is finally given a break from both wonderful and torturous pleasure. He nuzzles at the touch on his cheek, while Ravus, who was unbearably close minutes earlier manages to give a suggestion in Iggy’s ear, “Perhaps the little king could use your care while we try to finish up...” The large man shifts to show them, with Noct ending up rested against the mattress on his back and Iggy beside him, Ravus was positioned neatly between Iggy’s legs. Ravus has to take a moment to collect his thoughts, taking a long exhale before he spreads his lovers legs and finally gets to take him as his. Iggy, already worked up by Noct, takes him with little difficulty compared to how he usually would. Iggy decides it's Noct who needs the kisses and aftercare for now, although he's sure not to leave Ravus out of the affection, wrapping his legs around his waist as he gets to thrusting, urging him to pin one hand above his head so that he could hold his hand tenderly while still cuddle Noct beside him with the other. Ravus seems to be trying -incredibly- hard not to be too rough with Iggy, his desperate huffs and knotted brows quite the picture of barely held restraint. Noct is cuddles up with Iggy, dazed but particularly happy in his afterglow. He’s spent to be honest, content to just admire Iggy as he’s pleased by Ravus. Chuckling, he is amazed at how well Iggy’s taking him, though it might be thanks to him for warming him up. He plants lazy kisses along his jaw, contrasting the steadily more desperate display before him.

 

Iggy is more than happy to bathe in the kisses and affection Noct gives to him, his quiet moans and content sighs eventually escalating when Ravus can't hold himself for much longer, dipping his head, perhaps not wanting Noct to see him any shade of vulnerable. He grips Iggy's length, teasing him with electric while he strokes him in time with his thrusts. Eventually, his forehead rests to Iggy's chest, his back completely arched when one, two, three rougher thrusts finally bring him to his conclusion, shortly after his strokes bring Iggy to his, catching most of it in his palm to avoid Iggy giving himself faceful in his position.

Noct can feel him arch as he climaxes, and it was a wonderful sight. He almost thinks about stealing the electricity idea for himself, but not saying anything outwardly about it. He rubs circles along his back, returning the favor for the help with his over-stimulation earlier. After a while, they end up sprawled together, Ravus on one side nuzzling tenderly on Iggy, and Noct nestled comfortably against his chest, feeling like he would purr if he had the ability to do so. Ravus remains for a long few moments, cuddled up while collecting his thoughts. He looks peaceful with his eyes closed, his hair messily framing his face. Iggy is his mirror image, equally dishevelled, although he's paying attention to both of them, his arms wrapped around them while he settles. Eventually, Ravus believes it best to part, taking to his hands and knees for a moment over Iggy to press a tender kiss to his lips before he departs. 

"I suppose I should leave the pair of you to catch up without my trifling." He shifts to stroke his cheek fondly before he gets up, replacing his clothes and clasping his jacket. Noct sits up slightly, him leaving just did not sit right with him after everything. 

"Ravus, wait-" he falters a bit when his gaze is upon him, unreadable as usual. "It's fine... you're not interrupting anything, i'm alright if you want to stay." He doesn't push it if he doesn't want to, but he felt like it should be said so that Ravus knows that any bitter feelings he had earlier were no longer there. Ravus turns, considering his options. 

"A bold offer, but my visit is both business and leisure." He states simply. After a pause and a quiet sigh, he continues. "That and I feel perhaps a bit overdressed." So he does have a sense of humour. Shortly after he makes his exit with a short 'farewell'. Iggy turns to Noct. 

"let him be, sometimes it’s what he needs." He leans his forehead to Noct's, glad they could still be close without worry. He’s a big deflated that Ravus decided to decline, but he does catch the little bit of humour. Nonetheless he feels better when Iggy makes contact with him, leaning to embrace him. 

“I uh, that was good.” Ravus must have fucked the social aptness out of him because he seemed to stumble on his own words. “I’m glad, I just missed you so much,” he rests his face on his shoulder, feeling cuddly and a bit achy from Ravus. Iggy chuckles quietly. 

"Trust me, he's taken good care of me. he's a good man, even if he's rather blunt and harsh at times." he slips his hand into Nocts, pressing a kiss, sweet and chaste to his lips, letting it linger for a few long moments. "I'm glad I can do this without regrets." He strokes his thumb over Noct's knuckles, brushing noses and staying close enough to steal another kiss if he wanted. He can’t help but giggle, returning the affection by rubbing sweetly at his back and pecking back at him after each kiss. 

“I’m not even sure you noticed, we were both kind of one upping each other trying get your attention,” he smirks, thinking about when he sat right down on him to shut him up. “Maybe some friendly competition ain’t too bad~ you certainly liked it.” He teases.

"I was too busy enjoying myself." he laughs, one more kiss pressed to Nocts lips. he won't say it but he knows they were competing. he thought it was... hot, to say the least. "It felt amazing though. maybe next time I'll have you both in a different way~" he purrs, teasing him, still in that slightly flirty mood. His face heats up and he has a goofy grin now, but as he nuzzles into Iggy’s shoulder, he can’t help but be really aware of what’s to come. Of what he has to do in order for them to be alright. ...But then again, Ravus was awfully, optimistic? About the situation earlier. He remembers his words about him ‘not throwing his life away so easily’. What could he mean by that, Noct wonders, as far as he knows, that is just wishful fantasy. His thoughts on it are cut short if Iggy were to notice his quiet thinking though, most likely shrugging it off so this moment can just be remembered as only joyful.

"Noct?" he strokes along his arm. "Are you alright?" He seems concerned, nuzzling him, trying to get him to relax. He knew Noct must be stressed. he saw the visions that still haunt him in his dreams on occasion. "We'll get through this." he makes a stab in the dark at at his mood, a blanket statement may help, he thinks. Noct shivers slightly thinking about what he saw in the crystal, but he appreciates the comforting words. 

“I know...” he leaves the embrace for a moment, mostly just to smile at Iggy to reassure him that he’s alright and to hold his hands. “Just a lot to think about.” It’s all worth it to him, if it means everyone will be alright, the light restored and Ignis will be happy and alive then he will endure anything the world throws at him. Iggy presses his forehead to Noct's. 

"We don't have to think about that yet." They had a few days, the longer he can put off the uphill struggle of taking back insomnia the better. "We'll all come out of this alive." He reassures him, holding his hands tight. "I promise." Noct almost tears up again, but he takes a deep breath as if to suck the tears in before they fall. 

“You’re gonna have to pinkie swear to me if you’re serious,” he chuckles, remembering the times he’s had Iggy pinky swear to him not to tattle when they would head out on their unsupervised adventures. He doesn’t really expect Iggy to actually do it should he actually promise, meaning it as a joke to lighten the mood. Iggy does indeed take the young king's offer, pinkie swearing him firmly with a quiet laugh. 

"There, the deal is sealed." he cuddles up to him, in some degree of thought himself. he knew insomnia was a war zone, he knew there was no guarantee of anything he's prepared over the last 10 years even working. how could a mortal man, even one who's tasted the power of the gods, think to damn a 2000 year old revenge plan. it seems more ridiculous the more he thinks about it. but all of them had made their peace, and made their pacts with the remaining kings of yore. and Iggy doesn't give a damn if they're royalty, if this plan doesn't work, they'll be getting a royal seeing to. He has a surprised smile when he does it, and warm laughter bubbles within him. 

"Aww, c'mere you," he gives one more big smooch to his beautiful face, wondering what he's done to deserve such a sweet man in his life. "I love you," He's still unsure if it's quite right for him to say despite Ravus and Iggy's relationship, but he truly feels it, and if it's a bit uncalled for he gives the Tenebraean permission to kick his ass if he wanted. Iggy's more than happy to return the kiss, taking Noct with him into the sheets, laying over him. While he might not return the 'i love you' verbally, his actions speak for him, tenderly stroking through Noct's hair, tracing his fingertips along his jaw, enjoying all the subtle and not so subtle changes in his face. 

"You mean the world to me..." he finally says, fully settled on top of him. His fingers tickle his beard, making him squirm a little. 

"Mmm, man I look like a mess huh? You know how to shave right," Embarrassing to say, but he has a feeling if he tries to shave himself he's going to need a potion for the inevitable nicks on his jaw. "Maybe I need a haircut too..." Iggy shakes his head and kisses him firmly. 

"How you are is perfect. I actually... love the beard." if anything could be said, it's clear he likes a little healthy facial hair, Ravus was proof of that. "Perhaps you need a brush, but no doubt your 'sex hair' is attractive~" He laughs quietly, ruffling his fingers through Noct's hair, making him scruffier with a playful smirk He smirks back at him, maybe posing a bit dramatically.  
"Really? this looks good to you?" He chuckles, enjoying the feel of his hands in his now fluffier hair. Reaching up he returns the favor by combing his fingers into Iggy's locks, not feeling too bad about mussing it up since it already has been from their earlier activities. "I'll say, you're just as handsome as I remember if not more~" He doesn't mention his scars knowing it's a rather touchy subject, but he looked absolutely gorgeous with them. Somehow they just enhance his already handsome face. Iggy purrs, a throaty rumble maintained while letting Noct's hands move him while his hair is ruffled. 

"Mmmm... Of course. it looks good on you, quite regal in fact~" Noct gets more kisses, Iggy twirling some ashy grey locks between his fingers. "Flatterer." he nuzzles up under Noct's chin, fully content. "I do the best with what I have~" he's always modest, though there’s a hint of confidence in his words that may have been absent before regarding his looks.

“What you have is a luxury few can afford,” he plays with his back, connecting the little speckles together to form meaningless constellations. “I’d say you also have expensive tastes, two princes? Scandalous specs~” He teases, Iggy was apparently fit for kings based on who he attracts. Iggy laughs, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"I suppose, however both of those princes were the ones to steal my heart themselves, I had nothing to do with it~" other than going with their advances, at least. "Gladio seems to think I could snap my fingers and have anyone, but... I'm not the type for that." Noct chuckles at the thought of Gladio being jealous of Iggy, when to be honest, with his physique it wouldn’t be that hard to woo anyone. 

“Should remind him that he swept the feet of my best friend, so I say he’s got it good too,” Prom was sweet and a good match for him, and it warms his heart seeing them outside being all cute. “One snap to be honest and you’d have me or Ravus at your feet, which is probably good enough for you,” he gently boops him on the nose, smiling at his reaction. Iggy raises an eyebrow. 

"Is that perhaps a little fantasy of yours, Noct?" He nearly grins, walking his fingers down his chest. "Having you at my beck and call? naughty..." He teases him, retaining a little smirk. Noct makes a face at the remark, not meaning to be lewd or anything but... 

“...Maybe, would you like that?” It was a bit unexpected but it honestly sounded good, being made to do whatever his dear advisor desired. Adding Ravus to the mix would be interesting as well, noting how submissive he actually was towards him. He won’t tease him about it, but he’d love to see the normally cold man turned into a docile mess more than he saw earlier. Iggy hums. 

"I know Ravus quite likes being on his knees." did he say that? of course he didn't. "But, you didn't hear that from me..." he shoots him a look, tapping along Noct's collarbone. "what about you? do you want to join him on your knees for me?" It’s intended as a tease, but the look and actions of the Lucian prince make him consider that perhaps… he quite likes the sound of that.


	12. Mine For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone to their own devices, Ignis and Noct 'catch up' after their years apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well. This chapter has a heavy Dom/Sub focus!

Noct squirms a little where he sat just thinking about Ignis' proposal, waiting patiently while Iggy towered over him, awaiting his instruction. Given the supposed direness of his current situation however, he's far more impatient than he would have been usually, and if Iggy was going to purposefully tease him, he knew it'd be game over for him before they even began. 

“Mmm, Iggy we just finished, don’t make me want even more already,” he’s very for it though, perhaps as a reward for a job well done later.

"Mmm, true. Wouldn't want to exhaust you, highness~" He chuckles, laying on his side beside Noct so he wasn't lying partly over him anymore. "I never thought you much for relinquishing all control to another..." He muses upon it, leaving the option open to him. Noct thinks on it, wondering about it himself.

“Hmm, if it were anyone else I think i’d probably have a hard time,” He cants his head, cursing his mind for running wild thinking about Iggy praising him for being good. “Maybe you’re just that good at rewarding me~” Iggy smiles fondly, shifting to kiss him again. 

"How sweet..." he traces a hand down over Noct's chest and abs, feeling an inkling of an idea in his mind. "Shall we see how obedient you can be, Noct?" His statement is almost airy, his hand ghosting down just above his loins. He shudders from the sensation, watching his hands curiously. His body seemed to heat up once more the closer he got to more sensitive areas. 

“Oh? And what do you have in mind then Iggy...” he lets him do what he pleases, knowing this was a test of his obedience.

"Tease you." He says quietly, hushing him. His hand grasps his length, a smirk crossing his lips. "Starting to get hard just from the thought? This shall be easy." He muses again, stroking him slowly, but should Noct raise his hips for more, his touch ceases and he holds him down instead. It’s more bearable knowing he had been spent earlier, but he makes a frustrated noise when his hips rock a bit but Iggy lets up, not giving him any of that pleasant friction. He gives Iggy a pout, starting to get the game he’s playing and tries to still himself, knowing he’ll be rewarded more if he keeps his hips down. Iggy does indeed return his touch when Noct stills, shifting to whisper against his ear with a firm stroke accenting his words when he speaks. "Your pleasure is mine to control and take... you would be wise to remember that." He traces his fingertip over the tip, lightly giving a squish. "Do you think you can lay still for me, love?" Iggy certainly loves putting on a show, knowing how to use his words with just as much finesse as any weapon. Noct is far more aroused by this than he thought he should have, and it was probably due to Iggy’s voice rumbling through his entire being. He nods obediently, trying to relax his body and allow Iggy to toy with him as he pleases. He does decently enough, but the problem lies with his noise levels, reaching up to quiet himself should he be unable to control it. Iggy's quick to chastise him for covering his moans. 

"Oh no, Noct. you'll be letting me hear every sound I can get from you, clearly." Instead of a tender stroke for obeying, he gets his balls palmed at roughly, 2 fingers messing with his previously used entrance. "I should praise Ravus for opening you so well for me~" he grins, knowing how competitive the pair of them were. Noct whimpers from the punishment, his rear still sore from Ravus roughly using him earlier. 

“AH- ahh sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise...” He pleads at him, writhing underneath him with an apologetic look on his face. His own body seems to betray him though, his arousal becoming harder from Iggy’s harshness. Iggy knows Noct's limits well, and just how to push them as a result. Shifting up to loom over him, his fingers stop teasing his entrance and dive in dry, just using the remains of oil and a few traces of his lover's pre to ease the drag of his fingers. He doesn't waste any time in curling and pinching his fingers against Noct's prostate. 

"Just look at that face... So desperate to please, but..." He finally relents, drawing his fingers back out of him in favor of sitting between his legs instead, his clean hand drawing a firm line from tip to base along the underside of his length, forcing it against his belly. "You just can't seem to control yourself... can you? Don't you think you can do better for me, Noct? First you goad my lover into joining you in that little escapade, and now this..." He palms his length roughly to accent his words, maintaining eye contact. He finds his back arching and his moans loud and desperate when he relentlessly pushes against his prostate, but it’s gone soon after, leaving him empty feeling and craving more. His breaths feel heavy, and the best he can think of to make up for it was to beg. 

“Yes, yes please, I’ll do better...” it’s almost like a breathy whisper, and he spreads his legs for him, hoping maybe the gesture would be enough to appease him. Humming to himself, Iggy leans over him, certainly not by accident, the tip of his arousal rubs against his backside. 

"Are you sure you want to give that invitation, Noct? You greedy thing, using up all my oil so you could ride my lover... tsk tsk." He teases him with a surprisingly soft caress of his cheek, but his attention doesn't drift anywhere intimate yet, beyond the occasional poke at his backside, just keeping on the threshold from penetrating him. The thought was a bit humiliating, thinking back to how good it felt when Ravus was stretching him inside. He tries to inch his rear closer but to no avail, only succeeding in a small rub against his entrance. Even though the oil is now a bit scarce from earlier his need for Iggy seems to top any regrets for later. 

“Please, you liked it right? You looked so pleased when we would get along...” Iggy considers his proposal, firmly hot dogging him as a reminder of what he was requesting. 

"Oh I loved it, watching you both snarling at each other over me, desperate to please..." he grins down at him and before Noct can reply he's abruptly repositioned and pushed into with a single swift motion. Iggy relishes in how he feels, still stretched from Ravus' rough attention earlier, but still tight enough to give all the pleasing friction he could desire. "Nice to know you still feel pleasing~" he gives him a slow thrust for good measure. He lets out a mix of a hiss and a mewl. It was rough but Iggy slipped into him so easily now, most likely thanks to the Tenebraean prince’s size. 

“I took him just fine~ I’d hope you’d be proud of me,” he wants to reach up and hug him close, but he doesn’t do anything unless commanded, not wanting to be punished once more just as he finally has him inside of him. Iggy offers another slow roll of his hips. 

"Perhaps... but that’s hardly something for you to comment on." He snaps his hips, Nocts hands taken and held above his head, displaying him so perfectly. He takes in his image, shaking his glasses off his nose, flicking them aside before they just fell off onto Noct. The prince can see the full extent of his hungry look, scanning Noct's every inch in front of him. There was no doubt he missed being able to do this. He notes the light dusting of hair on his chest, how he's more toned, each change is beautiful in his eyes. "Ravus may be able to fill you, but can he work you, play you like a fine instrument and have you sing?" Noct shudders as he's laid bare for Iggy, left at the mercy of his touch and the rock of his hips. He loved when Iggy was like this, taking him like he was his to use. His words make him feel breathless too, somehow being both eloquent and dirty at the same time. 

"Yes, I'm yours... I'm yours to play with however you want," Noct pleads to him, but Iggy doesn't fuck him, per say. Despite his words and the odd rough accent to his actions, it's clear he's making love to him. For the first time in far longer than he ever wished to leave his side. He sighs heavily, guiding Nocts hips down against his with a firm grip of his hand against his hip bone, leaving one hand to clasp Noct’s wrists above his head. 

"You're quick to become obedient when it suits you..." He teases him, though there’s no bite to his words. "Lavish me, Noct." comes his order to finally use his hands. Specifically, use his hands on Iggy, not on himself. Noctis wastes no time, putting his hands upon the body he missed so much. Each mark he remembers is given a soft caress or a kiss if he could reach it, and he explores the new aspects of his lover as well. Iggy must have been working out more, most likely out of necessity. His hands glide down his toned abs, loving how they worked underneath his fingertips. When he feels particularly bold he will pinch and tease his nipples, enjoying any reactions he gets from him. Iggy relishes in the attention, a breathy sigh given to the affections, particularly over his chest. "If you could do anything to me... what would it be, Noct?" he pauses, but before he replies, he adds to his question. "And, if I could do anything to you... what would it be?" he pauses his own affection, waiting to see exactly what his beloved 'pet' wanted out of this little scene.

Noct ponders for a moment, looking over the person he longed for as he slept, and probably in Iggy’s point of view, him waiting for him even longer. It was frustrating, thinking of all the things the world threw at them, how little time they ever have to be intimate with each other as a result. What he wants was to be his despite everything. He takes one of his hands into his, pushing it gently until it was tangled in his hair. 

“What I want, is to give myself to you... and I want you to fuck me like you own me.” Iggy raises a brow to him, settling on his elbows over him, a sweet and tender kiss far too chaste for a moment like this pressed to his lips. 

"Then will you be pleased to know I treat those I ‘own’ with the utmost respect and doting love?" He rocks against him, deep and slow, angling himself so that the crown of his tip teases Noct as intimately as possible. "So well behaved... as reward, your hands are free to wander as you wish." Surprisingly, Noct’s not as grabby as he thought he would be, opting for more sweet, loving caresses of his hands along Iggy’s body rather than tending to himself now he was able. He leans up to return his kiss, gentle and slow but oh so deep. His hips start to rock with his, letting his nails rake very lightly across his back. He breaks the kiss only to mouth along the underside of his jaw, whispering about how good he felt and for more when his mouth found his ear. Iggy takes him slow and tender, giving all the sweet praise he could muster. 

"How close are you, dear?" He asks, gauging how long he had to please him before he tipped over the edge. Iggy's endurance had certainly improved in Noct's 10 year absence. All the teasing from before made him a bit easier to put him over the edge, but with their slower pace he might last a little longer. 

“I can take a bit more but you teased me so much earlier~” he licks his lips, realizing he didn’t get to be filled earlier. His legs wrap around him, allowing him access deeper into him if he desired it. “I want you to finish inside of me...” Iggy smirks at his comment. 

"You always so loved my eclairs... and now you wish to be one yourself?" He laughs, his look turning quite cheeky, a light peck pressed to Noct's lips, caressing along his thigh. "I'll be sure to give you the same generous filling I give my pastries..." he near purrs, his pace picking up, just enough that it has him huffing, enjoying his king to the fullest while he's laid out before him with no inhibitions. He giggles at the puns, Iggy most likely feeling him as he does so. 

“Punny as always huh,” as his pace increased, so did Noct’s moans, raising in volume as he thrusted into him. He almost wonders if the caravan was rocking or if he was being too noisy, but it just slips past his mind when Iggy brushes past a sensitive spot within him and makes his head crane back with pleasure. His legs start to tighten around him as he got closer to climax, wanting him to claim him fully. “I’m close, go ahead and fill me-” he gasps desperately, his body starting to seize up with pleasure. Iggy takes a long satisfied exhale to hear those words, a few more tender strokes given to Noct's thigh before a firm slap is placed upon the side of his ass.  
"Mmmm getting demanding, are we?" He lets it slide, just this once. buckling down over him and giving those few more rough thrusts to truly get his king to sing, he tries to hold himself, but Astrals know he can't with that sweet face looking up at him. one, two more thrusts and he's quickly spilling over, riding out his orgasm and teasing even himself with the overstimulation, biting his lip with a knit of his brows. Noct gasps from the spank before it twists into sweet moans once more as Iggy rutted into him. He feels him give his final few thrusts, filling him up with a satisfying heat and he comes undone not long after, hugging him with his whole being as he rode his climax into his now sensitive body. The only thing his mind could get him to say was Iggy’s name over and over. Iggy holds his position for a few more moments before he draws out of him, laying beside him comfortably. 

"You seem like you enjoyed giving yourself over to me, Noct..." he smirks, regarding him with quiet adoration, resting a hand over his chest. “I shall keep that in mind, in the future.” In Noct’s daze, Iggy’s disappearance shortly after their coupling may have made this entire situation feel like a dream. In reality, with Noct passed out in a pleasure daze, Iggy had cleaned up and tucked in the young king for the night, retiring elsewhere with his lover to deal with preparations for the following days.


	13. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Ravus discuss their relationship, wanting everything out in the open before the long road to Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Noct wakes up eventually, still groggy from his busy night with Ignis earlier. He notices Ignis was nowhere to be seen though, shifting out of bed to stretch a bit. Ignis probably had things he had to do, so he doesn’t fault him for leaving, but with how long it’s been and how unsure he is about the time that’s left for them to spend with each other, he’s quick to get himself dressed and ready to head out to see everyone. Meanwhile, Iggy was taking today easy unbeknownst to him that he was leaving the others waiting, sleeping in with Ravus in somewhat cramped quarters, but it was comfortable nonetheless. He knows he should wake up and meet the others, but having got back with his lover when he was already asleep, he feels he perhaps should at least tell him of last night's affairs. Ravus snores softly, shifting quietly against Ignis and sometimes cuddling him closer unconsciously. He awakens later with some coaxing from his partner, moving only to kiss his neck and shoulder. 

“Is it time to wake up already?” He almost sounds like he’s whining, but it’s only a little bit. He just wants more peace and quiet with him. Ignis lightly kisses his forehead, encouraging him to wake up slowly. 

"That it is..." He cuddles up closer, showing his own reluctance to move as well. "Dear... It doesn't feel right to keep anything from you. Me and Noct did... further things, last night. I shouldn't have just assumed that you would be okay with that..." he looks away almost sheepishly, lightly rubbing his hand over his side. Ravus seems to stop for a bit to process what he means, not moving much for what seemed like an eternity, until he wraps his arms tighter as if he doesn’t want to let go. 

“...do you want to be with him?” He doesn’t mean for the words to come out like a growl,but he wants to hear the words straight from him. “If you want go to him, tell me so I can let go.” It seems cold, but internally he feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest, and this is the only way for him not to break in front of him. Iggy feels he's been with Ravus long enough to give him his full honesty. 

"For a long time, I thought so. Getting into another relationship was... my way of saying it wouldn't happen. Then he comes back and complicates things, I didn’t expect him to act like that..." Ignis exhales deeply, cuddling into the crook of Ravus' neck. Noct had never seemed to make much of a fuss solidifying a relationship. Had he just assumed Iggy would wait for him? Or… Had he been thinking on this during his reflection inside the crystal? He doubts he’ll ever get to the bottom of Noct’s more pressing infatuation with him. "I know I love you. I don't know if I 'love' Noct. I care about him deeply but perhaps love isn't the word..." Iggy glances away, gathering his thoughts. "I don't want to leave you." his voice is uncharacteristically quiet, tightening his hug. Ravus is unsure what to say, only knowing that he loved him and he still wanted to be by his side no matter the circumstances. 

“I love you too, I don’t want you to leave either..." It was difficult to quell the fire that burned inside of him when he thinks of Noct though, and the thought of him taking more people from his life as he pleases just hurts his scarred up insides just that bit more that makes it unbearable. He finds himself pulling Ignis into a rough kiss, touching and marking whatever he could as if to make him feel like he was his again. Ignis is almost surprised at how forwards his lover is, there's a brief moment where he considers pushing him away, it's almost too much to process this early in the morning, especially with his thoughts in a jumble. Opting to let him kiss and mark what he could reach instead for a few moments, only stopping him when the sensation is growing a bit much. 

"Dear, I hate to ruin your fun, I love you, but..." How to word this. "Today is important. If you're satisfied... We need to go to the others and prepare." Ravus’ growls turn more into a whine, and he stops himself before he pushes it too much. 

“I’m sorry, I...” he feels like a mess, combing his hair back with his fingers. “I should make myself a bit more presentable then.” He lingers for a while, not wanting to be alone but feeling like he’s being to possessive. He eventually parts with him to shower, and only then he lets his tears flow, allowing himself to be weak for a bit without hurting anyone else like his feeling usually led him to do. Left to think calmly for a bit, he feels like he has no right to feel such a way considering how their relationship was conceived, knowing that during that time he initiated the event that would cause all of the problems they must deal with now, but all that does is point the brunt of his guilt towards himself, and perhaps that’s where it should stay. Eventually he does get out and dress himself once he’s at least collected enough to meet with everyone. He approaches Ignis when he’s all ready, a bit less confident for now but his affection remains the same, hugging his lover should he accept one. Ignis gets himself dressed in Ravus' absence. He feels guilty, dreadfully so. When Ravus appears out of the shower, Iggy gladly accepts his hug, lightly pecking his lips. 

"I love you, okay?" He repeats, slowly rubbing his hands down over his partner's arms, nestling against his right shoulder, reluctant to part from him when he seems so despondent. "Ravus, I won't force you, but if there's anything on your mind, I want to know. There's no guarantee we're all going to make it out of insomnia alive and... I don't want anything left unsaid, okay?" It took him several minutes just so he could muster up the courage to even leave the shower, but hearing ‘I love you’ is enough to topple over any guard he has. It starts off with a sniffle, then his eyes are suddenly wet again and he can’t stop. 

“You mean more to me than I can ever say, no matter what happens out there, or after, know that I will always be there for you.” Whether they fail or succeed, he wants Ignis to be truly happy. He will make sure Ignis will live to see the dawn with or without him. Ignis doesn't berate him in the slightest, silently wiping away a tear that threatens to fall. 

"I feel the same way, love. I want to say we'll both pull through this for each other but... No one has been into Insomnia, not since the fall. There's the Glaives but..." He babbles on, begging in his mind for ravus to just stop him from trying to convince himself out of what honestly seems like a suicide mission. He wipes away Ignis’ tears, kissing him softly and rubbing his back to help sooth him as well. 

“We will all be fine, I am with you all the way.” Once they’ve both had their fill of crying and calmed down he gives him a reassuring smile, offering to get him some coffee before they head off to Insomnia. “I love you Ignis, and nothing will change that.” The coffee ironically settles his nerves, a slow exhale bringing back his more 'together' attitude. 

"Thank you... I want to see this through until the end, regardless of what happens." He makes his way out, the others having got tired waiting for them clearly. There's a note left with Cindy and she directs them to where the campsite outside of Insomnia was. Iggy remembers it from their time exploring Eos before everything came tumbling down. A brisk 5 minute jog gets them to their destination with little demonic interference. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." He's sure they'll have their own assumptions, but perhaps the more solemn mood speaks against them. Iggy settles into his usual role at camp, cooking up what feels like their final meal together, though if he has anything to say about it, it wouldn't be. Ravus, now a bit more put together from letting his feelings out with his partner, settles nearby. As much as the atmosphere was heavy, he felt it was best to let it be and allow the everyone to just feel things as they are. There is no need to hide what is truly being thought about under jokes or snide remarks anymore, and they all understood that. Whatever thoughts he had towards Noctis, he let them go for now as he understood the turmoil he may be feeling at the moment. He’s sure that he wasn’t aware of their plan to save him yet, but he saves the chance to tell him to Ignis.

It was always difficult for Noct to truly speak his mind, but after all they’ve been through together, he finally felt ready to just let himself be vulnerable and open with his closest friends. Even if he Ravus may not see eye to eye with him, he’s comforted by the fact that he will be by Ignis’ side in his absence, unaware of the plans his companions had for him soon. 

"What can I say? ...You guys are the best." Iggy can feel the tears ready to fall, but he takes a moment to stride over to Noct, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Noct... No one is going anywhere. We haven't just been sitting on our rears for the past 10 years." he smiles warmly, dropping into a kneel beside him. "We'll share this burden together and pull through in the end, alright?" Noct looks down at him, unsure if he was saying it for comfort, but he seemed almost... confident in what he says. He takes it for whatever it is though, resting his hand over Iggy’s and smiling through his tears. Gladio and Prompto join in, forming a group hug around each other. Ravus, though a bit shyer than the rest, eventually joins as well, which surprises him. 

"Right. Whatever happens, we do it together." Ignis nestles into the group hug, feeling warmed by his friends. 

"We'll do it. Together." His reaffirms Noct’s words, which are met with resounding agreement from everyone. Perhaps they don't need to tell Noct the cost of their aid, He didn't want their choice weighing on his shoulders either. The road to Insomnia was certainly no joke, the Daemons within the walls of the city only increasing in power the deeper they went. They press on without regrets until their final goal is achieved, thwarting Ardyn and all coming back alive. Or... So they had hoped.


	14. It's All Over Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn returns and everyone is poised to celebrate, until something goes drastically wrong and results in one of the most harrowing experiences in Ignis' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well. [this chapter contains gore/amputation! to skip this, ctrl-F for 'He doesn’t look too hot, but he’s stable' without quotations]

It was almost instant relief when the dawn finally came, the darkness retreating. The daylight warmed his face as Ravus felt his body become limp and crumple to the ground. Cheers could be heard in the distance, though faint as he felt his limbs go numb. He had an inkling this would happen, considering the power that flowed through his cursed arm. The dark content’s within it seemed to be evaporating into the light. Everything felt like it was becoming faint, but eventually he could hear some of the cheers become frantic shouts, footsteps growing in volume as they got closer to him.

“GUYS, RAVUS ISN’T LOOKING TOO GOOD!” That must be the annoying blond, that always ran when he saw him. Ironic.

Iggy's almost immediately at his side, he had pondered this outcome, but he never truly thought it a logical possibility. That is, until that very outcome is in front of his eyes and painfully real before him. Celebrations would have to wait it seems, Ignis near commanding Gladio to help hoist him up, effectively feeling like a dead weight he could barely lift by himself.

"Contact Sania immediately!" he barks while Prompto fumbles for his phone, relaying what had happened to their resident scientist. They drag him somewhere more comfortable, easier to reach when their research team could get there. Iggy's trying to hide how distraught he is, hiding it behind a stern face, huddled up beside the prince when Gladio finally sets him down

He could barely make out what was happening, disoriented when he felt himself lifted off of the cold pavement, watching blearily as sees large legs take him somewhere else. Then he’s put down once again, this time something supporting his back so he can see what is happening. He turns to see Ignis, dear loving Ignis, all mussed up and stressed. If only he could wipe the stray hairs from his face and calm him.

“...dear, it’s alright...” so tiring just to speak.

Hearing his voice is enough to crack his composure, gripping his hand tight, the one he could feel, anyway.

"No it bloody well isn't!" he hangs his head, quickly glancing around to check on the others. Noct was on his feet, just about. Prompto was in his general state of worried and Gladio just looked... tense. he chews on his lip, beckoning Noct over as well should he need tending to. the last thing he needed was anyone wandering off. "Help is coming, stay with me..."

He sees that the king is well, which is already a good sign to him considering he’s already defying the prophecy Ignis spoke of. Seeing them both well and alive was enough to satisfy him, slowly feeling himself lulled into a deep slumber as he sees Ignis’ turn to him one last time.

... then it was dark, quiet save for a familiar whisper.

“Sister? Where... where are you?” Now he finds himself blinded by a bright light, and steps into grass. They were surrounded by sylleblossoms, his sister tending to them and watering them. “Luna, I’ve missed you so...” he felt like he was going to crumble from everything, and he finally felt safe to do so, moving to hug his sister and sob until his heart was content. Luna held him tightly, rubbing his back like they were children again, and once he had his fill, she smiled and squeezed his hands.

“I’ve missed you as well, brother.” She closes her eyes, as if it pains her to speak her next words. “It’s not your time, there are people that need you right now.” She gives one more hug before she pushes him, and he wants to scream.

“Luna?! Sister, wait!” And he falls off the edge of this hazy, heavenly world, tears falling upward until he feels his body slam into something.

And he jolts back awake. His scream is harsh, hyperventilating from the sudden rush of life filling his body that in turn overwhelms his senses. His tears blind him from whatever is happening around him, and it takes him a while to calm down and possibly some restraints. His throat hurts, but he’s eventually calmed. Slowly letting his breathing catch up with him, he turns to Ignis. he feels like he has so much to say, almost babbling incoherently due to how winded he felt.

Ravus would probably feel the drops of tears over his face from his lover leaning over him. that is, until Iggy catches the scream and intake of breath and slight flutter of his lashes. Six he's glad. Any sign of life he'd take at this point. He didn't want to have to bury any more of his own, not like this. not when they were so close, the dawn finally warming the world with it's light once more. Ravus’ mind feels like it’s swimming, overwhelmed with sensation, but there’s one sensation that felt wrong, it burned slowly over his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, pitch black ooze was slowly spreading from his metallic arm, threatening to spread to the rest of his body should nothing be done to stop it. It was painful enough that he almost felt like he was going numb on the left side of his body.

“It... hurts...no more...” he can barely think, he can only reach up to grip his lover for dear life only to see monstrous claws mark black streaks over him. He tries to scream but ends up choking, coughing up more black liquid. Ignis doesn't know what to do. Pure and simple, he was watching one of the worst case scenarios, one he had barely even thought on being a possibility, be it out of his own hopefulness or naivety. Seeing the oily black streaks marking his face and Crownsguard uniform when his lover grabs for him has him seize up, his scream making him flinch. His wavering only lasts for a few more moments before Gladio's voice of all the people cuts through his shock.

"Hold him down!" the shield exclaims and Ignis finds his hands moving without little thought of his own, pressing down over his shoulder and chest to try and keep him stationary while help made its way to them, Prompto finishing calling over the medic’s truck at the soonest opportunity. He can't think of anything to say, watching his lover slowly daemonize before him, it makes him feel a tight knot in gut thinking about what he might be forced to do if help didn't hurry up. Prompto is stood nearby, dropping his arm to his side after the call, it’s quite a sight when he turns around. He’s visibly shaken by what he was witnessing, even after lasting this long without the sun. He quickly snaps out of it though, and the first thing he thinks of is grabbing around in his satchel, finding a machine part he’d been tinkering with at hammerhead, a portable UV light beacon, like those used in the outposts to keep demons away. It was too small to help against hordes, but the light just might help their friend’s plight and slow the ooze seeping from the joints of his arm. Bringing it over he has it point it at Ravus’ arm. It unfortunately makes him scream almost deafeningly louder in pain, the burning almost audible, but from the looks of it, it looks like it’s almost keeping the ooze back. The main issue is keeping him down, and it takes all three of them just to do so.

Ignis can't help but flinch with his screams, but Prompto's quick thinking might have just saved Ravus' life if he can endure the pain. He tries his hardest to sooth him, keeping him restrained yet sitting him up slightly so he wasn't choking on the thick black tar bubbling from his mouth.

"You said you'd pull through... I'm holding you to that!" He almost regrets giving him his hand to hold and squeeze, his lover has a killer grip. It’s a long struggle keeping him down, but soon they get backup from the glaives. It takes a hard negotiation from all of them to convince them to stand down and not attack Ravus, but eventually they get the idea and figured out how to restrain him. Ravus sadly had to be tied down with chains, Lights on him at all times in the back of a large truck while he cried out in pain over and over until all he could do was whimper. He can’t even see where Ignis was with all these lights, calling out for him in fear and confusion.

Ignis knows it isn't safe to stay at his side, but stay there he does, getting jostled about by the truck going over rubble was a small price to pay to give his partner what little reassurance he could offer. He tells him he's there, begs him to stay conscious, at least until they could figure out what to do. He definitely doesn't want it to end like this. Ravus was shaking, his body becoming numb to the pain at least, but it’s taking so much effort to keep himself from passing out, or violent urges he can’t seem to control.

“...kill me...” he chokes out a sob. He’s aware of his predicament, of the danger he poses to everyone including the person he loves. “End it before I do something I regret...” Ignis could slap him. He honestly could. Gripping his hand tightly, he firmly shakes his head.

"I couldn't do that..." he chokes back a sob also, he's seen Ravus go through so much and heard of more, it doesn't feel right for it to end like this. He can see the lights of Hammerhead closing in, and he hopes and prays that between them, their scientists and perhaps mechanics, his arm was machinery after all, could do something for him, even if it was just to make him more comfortable. Hauling him out of the truck however, proves more difficult than getting him on it in the first place. Ravus suddenly finds himself being hauled off somewhere, restrained against some kind of hard table while figures he can’t quite make out hover over him. It’s hard for him to understand what they’re talking about, but he can hear Gladio yelling about something, to Ignis perhaps?

"We can’t have him here like this. Shit will get ugly fast if any of us make the wrong move and you know that." He’s stern with him, understanding how shaken he was, but all he could see was a demon being brought straight through their doors, and like hell he was going to lose people should he get loose. "...look, he’s in a lot of pain, and if I were in his shoes, I’d want it to end quickly." Ignis may know Gladio's right, but in the heat of his grief stricken moment, his only reply is a rather firm slap across the shield's face. Gladio takes the hit, surprised in some ways but in others, he sort of expected it considering he almost lost two of the people closest to him. He sighs, pinching his brow. "Do what you want, just... be careful and take care of yourself alright?"

"We can fix him..." he hopes. Oh Astrals, he hopes. When Cindy, Cid and Sania enter it's clear they'd have to make one of 2 rash decisions, off him or off his arm at the very least and see if getting rid of what seemed to be the root cause would do anything to help his predicament. Ignis feels himself grow quite pale at what they're discussing, debating if staying in solidarity with his partner through this was something he could physically manage. Gladio leaves to give him some space hearing their allies discuss what they could do, knowing that it’s going to be gruesome he worries about Ignis’ state of mind, but from knowing him for so long, he knows letting him figure things out for himself was the best way to get him to understand. Ravus meanwhile strains against his bindings, hating how uncomfortable it felt, and he gradually feels weaker under the lights.

"You sure you wanna do this Scientia? I know it’s the only option other than the alternative we all don’t want but, tell us straight up." Cid asks him, once he has his full permission he will go forward with removing his arm, but it’s definitely not going to be pretty, especially with the lack of anaesthesia here. Ignis knows Ravus is in no state to consent to his arm being removed, but if it did anything to improve his situation, even if not immediately, then he's sure it would be what he wanted.

"Do it, the damn thing has been ailing him for months." Perhaps even years, this is just a very visceral turning point that it just has to go. It's when the procedure starts however, that... he just has to excuse himself. Ravus can hear what he thinks is Ignis leaving, and he tries calling out to him only to come out as a pained moan. He finds himself scared and alone, other than the voice of an older man, Cid he remembers who tries to calm him.

“There, there big guy, sorry if ya hate me later for this, but jus’ know that someone cares for you enough that they want you to live alright? I’ll make this as quick as I can muster.” He’s not sure what he means, but he hears something turn on with a whirr, and a sudden sharp pain in his left shoulder causes him to sputter and cry out in pain, growing louder and louder as he felt things slice into him and gnawing pain grinded into his bones. Even from outside the sound and the scent that soon came with it was too much to bear, he finds himself pacing, doing anything to take his mind off what his lover was going through. Eventually he reunites with the others, feeling dreadful that this had to put a dampener on what should have been their victory celebrations. While he says nothing and does little more than settles in a heap on top of some nearby crates, it speaks volumes for how he's feeling at the moment. Iggy had been sat with the others, trying to block out Ravus’ screams until he can't deal with it any more. He just can't. he doesn't even excuse himself, standing and making a swift exit, as far away as he could possibly be. Behind the caravan is where he stays, clasping his hands tightly over his ears. He should be happy, the world is saved. But... his world isn't. Not yet. He doesn't move, even when the cries cease. it's one of the only moments he can recall feeling... scared. Legitimately scared, the same feeling twisting his gut as the time Ardyn almost put a dagger through Noct’s throat.

Noctis wonders if Iggy really want the company, but goes to limp after him, excusing himself to his friends before he goes to look for Iggy. It takes him a while to actually find him, Ravus’ screaming even dying down and he thinks Iggy must have headed back. That is until he finds him behind the caravan.

“Iggy? Hey...” He’s not sure if he should disturb him, but it doesn’t feel right to just leave him like this, so he gently sits down with him. He is willing to lend him a shoulder if he needs someone to cry on at least. He doesn't reply, he just turns and buries his face against Noct's shoulder with a deep shaking exhale. He wants to stay here and calm down, he can't let the others see him like this. He doesn't know if Ravus is okay, if he screamed himself unconscious, if he died... the not knowing was killing him inside and all he wants right now is to huddle beside Noct quietly. He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally feels ready to leave his hiding place. hours, probably. He sits with the others in solemn silence until he has news to reflect upon. Noctis tries and soothes him, petting his hair like he did years before when Noct himself was upset. He doesn’t push it if he wasn’t ready to go check on Ravus. The operation takes hours to be fully complete, with Ravus finally fainting in the middle of it and sparing Ignis any more torment. The removal wasn’t even the worst part of it from Cid’s account of it, the older man coming out of the garage turned infirmary looking like he’d butchered an animal, letting everyone know how Ravus was doing and how the procedure went. According to him, the most difficult part was the sheer amount of black liquid that was drained from him, a lot of it being his own blood as well, but that was a good, but gruesome sign that most of the demonic taint inside of him were finally out of his body. Ignis would be allowed in after a long cleanup to keep from anyone being possibly affected by it.

“He doesn’t look too hot, but he’s stable. The only thing to do now is wait.” Compared to a day before, he looked like he was at death’s door, skin pale and cold, but his heart was beating at least. Ignis didn't expect to be greeted by a particularly pretty sight, despite the cleanup the scent of iron still lingered, and fighting past it he pulls a chair beside his lover, thinking it best to keep watch over him at least until he wasn't at risk of passing away in the night. He gently holds his hand while he rests, a quiet way to let him know he was there and wasn't going anywhere, his free hand brushing a few strands of hair from his sweat soaked brow. Ravus eventually started to stir, almost a full day later, an ache pounding in his head causing him to groan. He turns and sees his beloved nestled against him, and his expression softens.

“...hello dearie,” he’s so dizzy, feeling weak and nauseous. It takes so much work to formulate something he’d want to say to him, but he settles to the only thing his mind could seem to think of. “I love you...” he smiles, his words slightly slurred. Iggy could cry. he honestly could. That’s if he had any tears left in him to do so, which he... probably doesn't. He gently cradles his head, propping him up and kissing him gently.

"...I love you too… I won't leave you..." he promises, shuffling as close as possible with his chair. Ravus tries to hold him with his now gone prosthetic, straining his shoulder, whining when it stung a little. He hugs him with his other arm instead when he realizes, happy to clumsily rub at his lover’s back. He still can’t think of much, only repeating his ‘I love you’s because it was the most definite feeling he had at the time other than ‘head hurts’. Other than that, he’s all quiet, joyful purrs. Iggy cuddles into him, pressing his forehead to Ravus', more little kisses pressed to his face.

"Shhh... rest, you need it." He tries to sooth him, especially when he tries to move. He's quite grateful when the boys visit with food and company, even as Ravus drifts in and out of consciousness. He's able to get him to drink something at least.

Ravus doesn’t fully wake up until several weeks later, after his affirmation of being able to maintain consciousness, a medically induced coma seemed to be the best course of action to have him rest and heal up without trying to help the others rebuild despite his injuries. Almost completely unaware of what happened the day the dawn came back, he blinks into the light flooding the room he was staying in. A hospital room?. His eyes slowly open fully, sensitive to the light coming from the window at the side of his bed. He ached slightly when he tries to move, trying his hardest to sit up in vain, resting back down with a sigh. Noting how light he felt, he looks to where he expected his arm, only to find it gone, including a portion of his shoulder too, and the rest all bandaged. The sight makes him gag, and choke slightly which hurts a little.

Iggy, upon getting word that his partner had finally came to from his coma hurriedly finishes his paperwork for the slowly underway rebuild of Insomnia, excusing himself to thankfully understanding friends. Getting a hospital up was of course a priority, not just for Ravus, but everyone who was inevitably suffering from the eternal night. It almost feels odd after so long, going out into daylight and feeling it warm his body in a way that almost feels like a dream. The hospital is a fair walk away, though Iggy has a very clear pep in his step, the volunteers knew him well by now to direct him to exactly where he needed to be. Upstairs on the right, three doors down. He knocks once, slowly opening the door, offering a quiet call of his lover's name when he peers around the doorway.

“Ignis...” Ravus perks up when he sees his partner again after so long, his expression brightening up from the sullen look he had earlier. He wants to run up to him and hold him in his arms, or arm in this case, but having just woken up, he’s still not ready to walk yet. Instead he leaves himself open for Ignis to embrace him as he wishes, just happy to see his face once more. Iggy settles beside him, leaning over to give him a hug, careful not to irritate anywhere that was still steadily healing.

"How are you feeling love?" A kiss. Six he's missed kissing him, but he holds back for now, choosing to hold his hand for now instead, giving a gentle squeeze. There was certainly more than a few times he'd wondered if Ravus would pull through, a few nights where his pulse dropped or his other vitals failed. Honestly he's glad his lover is about as stubborn as he is.

“Like rubbish, a dumpster fire. Except now that you are here it’s a bit more bearable.” He smiles, loving the warmth of his lovers hand. There was so many little things he missed that just experiencing them made his chest tighten. “...were we successful?” He has no idea what has happened during his absence, or whether Noctis survived like they had hoped.

"Well... You went through hell and back, that's understandable. And... yes, we were successful. The dawn returned, and thank the Six, no one died. I... almost thought that you might, and it terrified me." he looks upset, but tries to lighten the mood. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" he rubs over his partner's knuckles, damning that he couldn't cuddle up to him with the single hospital bed being far too small just for Ravus himself. Ravus frowns at that, saddened by the thought of worrying him to this degree. Even though it’s difficult, he makes little scoots towards him until his lips could reach his cheek.

“Honestly, I cannot recall a lot of what happened or if it was part of some weird nightmare, but if I survived all that, I doubt anything can kill me.” He chuckles, coughing a little when it hurts his chest. He wants to pull him closer and just feel his partner alive against him, but unfortunately he doesn’t have the arm to do so. “Why did you have to sit on that side. I’ve no arm to hold you there.” Iggy just slightly cracks a smile, holding back a sniff when he pulls the chair around to his right side.

"Better, dear?" In a way he's glad he doesn't remember any of what happened, his lover doesn't need further emotional scarring plaguing his thoughts. "Stubborn as a dualhorn, and I love you." He nestles against the crook of his neck when he leans over the bed, careful he isn't aggravating any injuries. His heart feels fluttery for the first time in a long while, nuzzling the top of his partner’s head.

“Much better.” For once he feels like there is nothing to worry about, no darkness, no demons, no more being alone.

The sunlight feels warm and comforting this time, even making him a bit sleepy again and eventually he nods off, snoring against Ignis’ head.


	15. Country Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the infrastructure slowly improving, Ravus gets shortlisted to try out the R&D department's new prosthetic developments, and he gets to enjoy a meal outside of the hospital with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Eventually, as things are rebuilt from the ruins before, hospitals are upgraded as the primary objective. Thanks to Noct’s power as king, he tries to focus much of the recovery on health facilities and electricity, wanting his people well tended to and feeling that it would be better for the long run. Ravus being a rather unique patient, had far too many gadgets by his account in his hospital room. Everything from screens for monitoring his vitals and the levels of Plasmodium in his blood, to a sling to help him out of bed and hold his balance while he was bed bound. He knew he would be having a long recovery ahead of him and as much as he appreciated the gesture, he almost felt useless. As the last in the line of oracles he felt it was his duty to help those in need, even if it be something simple like moving things or handing out rations. It was the least he could do. An attendant comes by though and snaps him out of his guilty thoughts, telling him that he will be having a guest soon. He smiles and thanks them, excited to see his beloved after quite some time.

Iggy shows up, flowers and chocolates in hand which are given to his lover. "Good morning, sunshine." He sits beside him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "How are you doing?" He wishes he could drop by more often. in fact, he wishes he could just temporarily move into the hospital with him. but unfortunately, he had duties as the king's right hand man and advisor.

“As well as I can be, cooped up in here,” He seems whiny, but he is grateful. “I only wish to be out there as well, assisting with everything. It only makes sense.” He reaches for his hand, kissing his knuckles just to see Ignis smile and giggle, treasuring every moment like this. “I hope you are well too, is the chosen king being lazy with his paperwork once again?”

"He's been good. good as can be, anyway..." he trails off a little. Noct hadn't been handling the sudden duties as well as he'd hoped, it kept him away more than he'd like as a result. "He'll get there, I know it." he holds Ravus' hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. "I did finally sign off the paperwork for the research department to get you up and moving normally again, though. you can look forwards to a shiny new arm in just a few weeks, dear." He seems happy, the research teams had come up with a use for the meteorite shards they used to power the cities in the dark times, harnessing that would make a long lasting and powerful energiser for his arm, rivalling if not better than his old magitek arm. "how are you healing?"

He pouts slightly, wishing he could show up to the king’s quarters kick his rear gently so not to commit treason. He does smile at the thought of having another arm again though, having been reaching for water with a hand that was not there for too long. 

“Quite well actually, there is not really any stinging when I stretch, but they insist I stay in bed when I feel totally able.” He really did feel fine, but they insist that they keep a good watch on him in case he has any strange symptoms. After all, there wasn’t really any other patients like him. Iggy's brows furrow for a moment and he returns the pout. 

"Well, they can listen to me when I say I want to take you out to stretch your legs. We can't have you wasting away in bed now, can we?" he smiles, leaving for just a moment to clear his plan with the nurses. On his return, he helps him out of bed with his off balance, "I'll take full responsibility, should anything happen." He's sure it'll be fine. if anything, he could deal with a little dizzy spell. His eyes light up at the idea, happy to get some fresh air and alone time with his lover. He’s a bit wobbly after not walking for a while, but he gets it after a while. The nurses offer him a cane in case he would need it, to which he takes heavy offence. 

“I am not that old thank you very much...” and waves them away. And they go off, exploring the halls and eventually going outside. Iggy can't help but giggle quietly. 

"It's the beard, love. Personally, I love it." he's on tiptoes for a moment to kiss him, relishing finally getting to feel the tickle of his facial hair again. An arm braces his back while they walk together outside, especially when they take to any stairs. "Do they have you on any strict diets, or can I take you for a meal, dear?" he quite likes the idea of taking him for lunch and getting him away from hospital food. He has a quick intake of breath before saying 

“Please! Thank the Six you mentioned. I could do without tomato soup for the rest of my life.” It wasn’t terrible, but to be frank it’s only now that farms have began running again he’s heard, so the abundance of Lucian tomatoes thanks to the sun has been both a blessing for nutrition and a curse for variety. “It’s been so long as well, I don’t even know what i’d like, so you have the choice if you wish.” Iggy chuckles heartily. 

"You sound excited~" he beams up at him, glad to take him to a nearby eatery that sprung up shortly after the rebuilding effort began. He loved stopping by for new inspiration. Requesting a table for 2, and dismissing an awkward conversation with their waitress pitying his partner's lack of arm, he fetches the menus. It's typical lucian fare, but the smells drifting from the kitchen suggest its more than just a typical greasy spoon. Ravus is quite giddy by his standards, skimming through the menu at the pictures of hearty meals. Years ago he would consider himself a man of refined tastes, but eyeing the picture of a burger with too much cheese he gladly relinquishes such a title. 

“This one looks like it can instantly cause cardiac arrest. I want it.” Iggy smirks at him. 

"You'll get me in trouble with the nurses for giving you high cholesterol..." he tsks at him, but otherwise he agrees they both deserve a treat. He chooses the burgers well known companion. The hot dog. Usually he wouldn't touch them, but he knew the quality of the ingredients here well enough. That, and he can playfully tease Ravus with the... shape, of his choice. In fact he's already making eyes at him. Ravus is munching down as soon as he gets his mess of a burger, but spies Ignis giving him a look. He’s unfortunately oblivious to his charm at the moment, believing the eyes upon him were because he was being ill mannered. 

“Ah, excuse me...” he wipes his hands and face sheepishly, realizing he was wolfing down that burger like he was mauling it. Iggy just laughs, a fond look on his face. 

"Go for it. it's sweet seeing you let go a little." He remembers the man who'd sooner eat a burger with a knife and fork than pick it up. He even reaches out to take a smudge of sauce from the corner of his lip that he missed, giving him a look that definitely couldn't not be mistaken for flirty. the fact he's watching instead of eating his own meal speaks volumes, really. Now it seems to connect, and he raises a brow at him, continuing where he left off with his meal. This time, when there’s sauce on his lips he licks it in front of him, taking a bit longer just so he can watch his reaction. 

“Your meal will get cold if you don’t start on it now...” he nudges the wiener towards him, a finger lingering on the tip for a little. Iggy raises a brow. 

"I suppose you're right..." he starts on his meal, and you know he makes eye contact when he takes a bite, wiping any stray sauce from his lips with his thumb and licking it delicately from his fingers. "Anyone would think you were starving, dear... I'll have to feed you more often~" Ravus blushes a bit, Ignis being bold in such a setting always does something to him that makes him heat up a little. He takes one big final bite, finishing his burger while taking a few fries on the side and dipping them in sauce. Playfully he moves to feed him one, very obvious in his attempt to smear sauce on him. 

“Oh dear, my apologies,” he takes a quick glance to see if anyone is watching, then swoops in to lick him clean, a smirk upon his lips as he does so. Oh no he didn't. Iggy's tactic has been used against him and now he's blushing as well. He grins back at him, and the next time he's fed, his fingers get a sly little lick as well. He's also certainly not against leaning forwards to kiss him when he goes in to try and clean in face. 

"My, my, you're feeling bold, my dear..." He feels a chuckle bubble up in him, and once the sides are gone and they get their bill he whispers into his ear when he gets the chance. 

“Perhaps we could have dessert somewhere more private?” It wasn’t very busy in the diner for now, though his eyes seem to be drawn towards the bathroom, or perhaps even behind the building if Ignis was daring enough. Iggy is all for a risque little romp. it's been far too long since they've had some time alone to be even slightly intimate with each other. Iggy doesn't want a repeat of trying to tease him and setting his heart rate monitor off. Again. he helps him up out of their booth and takes him around back, fearing a bathroom stall would be far too small for the pair of them to fit into. It's hardly the most romantic location, but the moment they're out of sight he wastes no time in stealing a kiss, sliding his arms around Ravus' neck. He’s quick to deepen the kiss, missing Ignis’ more intimate touch. Wanting all the things he’s craved for so long, he caresses everything, squeezing his rear through his clothes and pulling him close so he could grind into him. “You have not a clue how much I missed you, my sweetheart...” Iggy slides a leg between his lovers thighs, humming softly against his lips before pressing into another kiss. 

"it's only a few more weeks... I'll tide you over until then..." He teases, his voice a low rumble. Ignis wants desperately to bring his hands up and under his shirt to tease over his firm muscles, but he thinks better on it while he's still bandaged, settling on playing with his hair while he still has his arms draped around his neck. Ravus kisses down his jaw, his hips rocking against his leg when he feels it. He grabs his hand with his one arm and pushes it against his chest, wanting to assure him that he was fine and wanted his touch. 

“It doesn’t hurt my dear, touch me as you please...” in return he boldly cups his groin, perhaps enjoying it a little too much if Ignis were to become noisy in such a public area. Iggy only smiles, obliging him when he moves his hand up under his shirt, kneading at his chest while the other remains around his neck, a quiet little moan sneaking out against his lips when he feels him palm at his crotch. he rumbles and pushes against his palm, more insistently rubbing his thigh between his legs as well. 

"My, you're certainly eager, my love..." he can't blame him. absence really does make the heart grow fonder. He sighs happily, sucking on his collar and only letting up to reply to him. 

“Only because you’re my favourite treat, dear,” the riskiness of it all only seems to excite him more, almost wanting to make him moan louder just so the world would know that Ignis was his to claim. He begins to unbuckle him with some difficulty, making eye contact as he rested his forehead upon his, ready to stop whenever his lover wanted to. Otherwise he frees his arousal, caressing it in his hand before shifting to free his as well. Iggy doesn't seem to take any issue with it, but he is trying desperately to bite back any noises that're bubbling to the surface. nestling in close, he brings the hand that was around his neck to his backside, giving a squeeze and tugging him closer, swapping to squeeze both of their cocks together, giving a firm tug with a content purr of a sigh following. 

"I want your hand all over me, dear... not just here." he takes over the duty of stroking them together, the hand under his shirt resting on his hip for now until Ravus wanted it elsewhere. Ravus growls quietly, kissing him deeply as his hand explored the body he missed so much. He grinds softly in his grip, helping him muffle any noises with his own mouth. His hand moves up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently so he could see his beautiful face. 

“You look marvellous, what have I done to deserve such an angel...” Iggy moans softly, jerking against his length and his own hand, trying desperately to feel more of Ravus against himself with a quiet whine. 

"I could say the same for you... you're hardly difficult on the eyes, my love. In fact... i could gaze into those eyes for an eternity..." Ravus almost wants to just take him right here like a filthy animal, but considering the weakness of his legs and his missing arm he doubts he could hold him steady, and he’d hate to make him lay in the dirt. Then he has an idea. 

“Dear, what do you think of this...” he tugs Ignis’ pants lower, exposing his thighs and rubbing his arousal against the crevasse in between them. It’s a slightly awkward position, given their height difference, but oh was the sensation pleasing. Iggy seems receptive to the idea, bringing his thighs together with a raise of his brows. 

"Enjoying yourself there, love?" He comments, grinding his own arousal against the soft cloth of his shirt with a whine, glancing back at him. He knew some attention was probably asking too much in Ravus' state, so he doesn't ask. Ravus replies by nibbling his ear, and slipping his length in between his soft thighs. It’s all soft and slow, his hips rocking gently between his legs as his lips sucked and kissed his earlobe and later down his neck. 

“How could I not, with someone as fine as you,” he smiles against his neck, enjoying the warm pleasure between his legs, perhaps even teasing his entrance with his fingers to show him what’s to come when he’s fully recovered. “See how dirty you make me, wanting to make love to you where people could find us...” Iggy perhaps had a soft spot for when Ravus was like this, teasing his limits, specifically. he purrs his name, arching into his touch, he nuzzles into his hair, trying to draw him up for a kiss, pressing his thighs together tighter over his arousal, yet equally wanting to relax them when he feels his wandering fingers teasing him. god, what he wouldn't do for a private space and some truly alone time right now.

He obliges him and gives him a passionate kiss, his thrusts becoming more desperate whenever he felt his thighs tighten. His fingers become rougher as well, adding another to stretch him thoroughly as he fucked Ignis’ thighs surrounding his member, most likely succeeding in grinding into Ignis’ arousal as well. After several good thrusts he feels himself edge over, spilling out against the wall behind them and some dripping down his legs. He moves to stroke his lover to completion as well, huffing hot breaths against his neck as he jerked him hard and fast. Iggy brings his arms around Ravus' back, burying his face into his lovers neck to try and muffle the sounds of his pleasure, even going so far as to bite down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He hopes he doesn't leave a mark, just this once. Mostly to avoid Ravus getting questioned by the nurses. When he finally hits his climax, spilling into his partners hand, he can't help but grind in for more touches, nuzzling into his shoulder embarrassedly. He smirks and gives soothing smooches, letting him grind as much as he wishes into his palm. 

“My, you probably enjoyed that more than I did,” He chuckles, taking a lick to his now messy fingers. “You were always one for licking sauce in front of me, only fair for me to do so back.” Once clean, he gives one more squeeze to his rear, leaning into his ear, “that’s only a taste of what’s to come, as soon as I recover I will have you squirming on the mattress for me.” Then he gives a chaste kiss to his forehead, pulling his pants up and helping Ignis become decent as well.

"I will hold you to that, love..." he purrs, watching him clean off his fingers with a blush and a quiet laugh. truthfully, he'd never seen someone so eager to clean him up. he supposes the combined bitterness goes hand in hand. "Mmm... no complaints that I have something to look forwards to..." he grins, a blush lingering on his cheeks, keeping them rosy when he starts kissing over Ravus' face. "I will say you've made my legs awfully sticky... I feel bad, having you so pent up..."

“It’s a bit difficult sneaking a wank when the nurses are upon you every minute, had I no shame I would have continued while staring them right in the eye.” He chuckles, pulling out a few napkins he spied in Ignis’ pockets to clean him up. Always prepared, that one. He nuzzles his cheek, happy to have spent some time with his sweet partner. Ignis laughs, mostly at the vulgar nature of his words. 

"Somehow, hearing that from you tickles me." he presses in a gentle kiss when Ravus is back on his level, holding it for as long as he can allow. "I don't want to take you back." he frowns, rubbing circles against Ravus' back. He leans into him and pulls him into a big hug. 

“I know dear, hopefully once I get my new arm will be out soon.” He combs his hair with his fingers, brushing it so it looked sort of like it did before their little quickie, getting up and taking his hand in his to lead him out of the back. Iggy follows closely behind, dropping him back off at the hospital and reluctantly parting ways. He visits every other day he can manage, until the fated day he gets his new arm. Iggy is clued into the procedure at his request, and he knows it was going to hurt at first, fitting the bolts into his bone to connect to his arm, especially. He stays with him until his operation time comes, reluctant to leave. 

"I'll see you on the other side, love..." he presses a kiss to his lips one more time, knowing he'd likely be too groggy for kisses after. Ravus leans into the kiss, waving goodbye to his love as he’s prepped for his procedure. Thankfully now that infrastructure has improved immensely these couple months, there’s much better medical supplies, and it will be far from the hellish experience in the garage, at the very least he definitely won’t be conscious during his procedure. Once he is on his aesthetic, he drifts off into a deep slumber, happy at how far he’s come and how far he will go.


	16. So Soon We Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting his new arm fitted leaves Ravus far too giddy on painkillers to look after himself. Spending the next few days with Iggy in his Insomnian appartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus is awake and by the Six his entire body aches like hell.

But, the procedure seems to have gone very well, and though it hurt and the nurses advised him not to strain himself, he wiggled his new fingers a bit, and saw that it actually worked just as well as his old one, perhaps even smoother. He groans at the pain though, and the nurses tell him something about him signing an agreement about something and he finds himself pumped full of something else that makes him quite loopy. Then he hears a familiar voice, several actually. 

His lover and some other people?

Iggy of course had to call everyone, it was a big day after all. When they're finally allowed in, he seems happy with what he sees. The new scarring on his chest would take some getting used to, but his arm looks... almost seamless. other than the still raw edge of his scar. 

"How are you feeling, love?" he asks, the boys huddling around, equally curious. Although to Ravus, it probably looks like some kind of fever dream. Ravus was trying to process the faces in front of him, and it took a few seconds for him to reply coherently. 

“G’day your highness.” Completely missed the mark on answering Iggy’s question, so he tries again “...good? Yes, Good.” Satisfactory he thinks. The blond one seemed to be shaking, the King had a currently unreadable face. The big one was... big. That’s about all Ravus’ drug addled mind could comprehend at the moment. He turns to his lover, his head swimming as he goes to tell him that he loves him but has a completely different thought as soon as he opens his mouth. “I have friends?” Iggy has a look of understanding on his face. The amount of drugs he was on recovering from the ring had... a similar effect. 

"Of course you do, and we're all here for you, should you need anything." He smiles, trying to ease Prompto's nerves. he should know by now Ravus wasn't exactly going to spring out of bed and maul him. especially for no reason. Gladio on the other hand doesn't quite look like he wants to be there. Perhaps he doesn't like hospitals. Ravus felt a deep sense of warmth, learning that he had people that considered him friends and cared enough to come and see him and it... it makes him tear up a little. 

“...thank you, I love you all so much, you are my family, I love you...” he is sobbing obscenely now, hiccuping uncontrollably. As much as it is bizarre to see, it was quite touching.  
“Aww, look at the big lug, come here,” Noct goes to hug the crying prince, who is almost wailing at this point, Prompto almost giggles at the sight, at first terrified of the man but seeing him in such a vulnerable state, one could only comfort him. Gladio, who quietly had some form of bitterness towards him ages before, couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Never thought I’d see him crying like this, Iggy.” He’s a bit hesitant, but he wraps his arms around all of them, almost completing their group hug and saving a space for Iggy to join in. Perhaps Iggy wanted them to see that Ravus wasn't some scarily stoic statue of a man. He was human like them, complete with a set of feelings that, honestly, wasn't too far off everyone else, even if he struggled to show them at times. 

He's quick to join the group hug, soothing his feelings with a stroke down along his back, being sure to fetch some tissues for his benefit as well. given his arms are occupied in a hug, he cleans him up himself, a loving gesture. 

"I love you too..." he speaks softly, lightly brushing the hair from his eyes. he looked rough and he wasn't exactly expecting anything else at this point, trying to make sure he's as comfortable as possible for his recovery. It takes Ravus a long time to calm down, overwhelmed with tears and joy he’d held for, how many years? He couldn't recall. After his hiccups calm well enough, the blond one offers him a gift of some kind, but the big one nudges and whispers about something, someone wouldn't be able to open it most likely. Then a nurse comes in and talks to his dear Ignis and he signs something, a large smile appearing on his face. 

"What is that, may I see it..." He reaches over but, it keeps going farther from him. Who dares keep this scrap of paper that he absolutely must read aloud to satisfy the voice in the back of his head away from him. 

"....Woah there buddy, you can't touch that," a chirpy voice tells him.

Iggy explains the paper's meaning, overjoyed to see his face light up when he knew he was able to come home at last. He didn't want to think about how long he was cooped up in hospital, and he's certainly looking forwards to having him home again. Fenestala needed... repairs, to say the least, but Iggy's apartment just outside of insomnia would do for now. He's glad the outskirts were largely untouched by the kings of yore and their rampage against the empire. He didn't particularly want to be far from his duties, either. Tenebrae was a good 2 days of journeying away. Ravus has a large, goofy grin on his face when it connects together, and it causes both the king and the blond to 'aww' at him, and the taller one resisting but not being able to help just a smirk. He finds himself being helped up, the big one who he just now realizes was the shield he threw years earlier was now helping him get out of bed, and the king and his blond companion gathered his belongings as they all headed down to what he assumed was their car. 

"I don't need help, I am former prince of Tenebrae," Gladio grunts at him as he swats at him, dodging him quite easily. 

"Yeah. and you're high on whatever concoction the docs gave you." Gladio grumbles and Iggy hushes them both. 

"Let them help, it's what friends do." Helping him into the car; back seat so he wasn’t tempted by his giddiness to mess with the car, he starts the engine and checks everything was in order. the main thing he triple checks is Ravus' continued medication for the next few weeks to help him adjust to his new arm, and the documentation and paperwork to go with it from the R&D offices. upon reaching their destination, he makes sure Ravus waits in the car while they carried all the necessary things up to Iggy's apartment and made some space. Of course Iggy's apartment was clean, although slightly disorganised given everything going on at the moment. Only when he has a place for his lover to sit and relax, does he start coming back downstairs.

Ravus was excited to see his lover's home, having never been to it before. Usually he would invite him over, wanting to treat him as his esteemed guest. However it seemed his 'friends' were hell bent on making sure he stayed in this accursed vehicle, even as he dodged their grasps as graceful as he could he keeps finding himself pushed back. 

"Move you fools, you are blocking me." he pushes his palm against Gladio's face, somehow pressing something that opens the window and his leg starts to make an escape. 

"Iggy! he's misbehaving, come get your boy!" Noctis calls from the front seat, watching and laughing as his legs almost straddle his blond friend in his attempted escape. Iggy rolls his eyes, hurriedly coming down the stairs. He was expecting Ravus to be a handful, but not quite this much. Helping him out of the car the normal way, and untangling him from an honestly terrified Prompto, helping him up the stairs is the next task. Mostly because his legs are too much like jelly to get him up without a large degree of effort. Thankfully, Iggy's apartment was only on the first floor and the stairs were minimal. Getting him up the last step feels like a triumph in itself. He's thankful that Ignis helped helped him up, mumbling apologies for being so heavy. The boys follow suit as well, wanting to give some good luck hugs for his recovery that they hangout again later when they weren't buried in duties. As they leave he waves goodbye, slurring a long ‘byeeee’ at them, warmed by their kindness. He's then dragged to a rather comfy area and settled down softly, nuzzling into Ignis' shoulder. 

"Love you..." it's very comfortable, and soft. He feels sleepy. Ignis thinks it best to let him nap off his medication, cuddling him closely while sat beside him on the couch. Some quiet background noise is produced from the TV while Iggy himself reads through the documentation on his new arm. while Ravus was in this state, he'd need to be the knowledgeable one at least. 

"I love you too, dear. Please, get some rest." Ravus seems to agree, but he isn't quite satisfied lulling off quite yet. Slowly he descends to Ignis' side of the couch, his arm and new arm wrapping around his waist to tug him into being his little spoon. 

"Lay with me, my love..." he's too weak to pull him very far if he doesn't want to, but he whines against him, longing for those comfy nights cuddling each other once more. Iggy's heart-warmed by the gesture, and more than happy to nap with him after a long day. 

"As you wish, my love~" he snuggles back against him, missing those strong arms wrapped around him and giving him such a simple but well needed comfort. He's very comfortable, despite almost hanging off of the couch, but he has no ideas in his mind to move towards the bed for now. 

They sleep together like this for a while, cozy and warm until the need for the bathroom rouses him out of slumber. He grumbles as he lifts himself slightly, still dizzy from earlier, but his mind just a bit clearer. He leans down to pepper kisses on his lover as a gentle way to wake him. 

"Dear..." he waits for any reaction at all, and when he does get one he mentions his plight. "Ignis... I could use assistance getting to the bathroom." Iggy blinks his eyes open, arching his back with a stretch. 

"...Mmm...? Ah... yes." he stands slowly, helping Ravus get up as well. He walks him over to the bathroom, it's a little small, but at least its separate from the shower room. He wants to say 'call if you need anything' but he also doesn't want to insult his intelligence, even while he was still riding the pain medication high. He steals a kiss, though clumsily, before he lets him go. Once he relieves himself and cleans himself up, he feels a strange curiosity build up within him that normally would be easy to keep down had he not be slightly sedated at the moment. He wanders into what he thinks is Ignis' room, simply decorated but still his. There are a few printed pictures of his adventures from earlier, sweet ones where they were all smiling, including Ignis. It tickles him inside, loving how happy he looked. While he was distracted, he trips over something, catching himself on the bed luckily. When he gets his bearings he investigates, finding a large, drawstring bag filled with squishy things. As he opens it his eyes widen, a phallic toy falling into his lap, several actually. 

"Ah... how intriguing." they were all ranging in sizes and shapes, though one was very closely resembling his own size erect. He feels very smug. Iggy follows him while he explores, his cheeks flushed when Ravus makes his discovery. He think’s to make a comment, but instead, all he can do is blush. 

"A-ah..." He could consider grabbing the bag from him, but he seems... interested. Perhaps he'd let him enjoy his toy bag. There's a few things, varying sizes of toys, a conical toy; for 'training' clearly. there’s some smaller things in the bags, including lube, massage oil and a small marked vial that seems intended to increase sensation, probably far past its use date given it looks familiar from their first date. "So nosy..." he whines, sliding up beside him on the bed. Ravus hums, interested in all the things he's played with while he was gone, but his interest seems fixated on the one that was similar to his proportions. 

"Did you miss me this much? It's eerily similar..." he teases him, having a slight drawl from his dizziness. "It is an interesting shape though, I wonder if you felt good using it," his fingers caress the soft silicone tracing the interesting texture, Weirdly enough, his drug laden mind urges him to show off to his lover, licking the toy in front of him. Iggy's blush somehow gets deeper, and he tries to look away and hide his face. Especially considering he's never the one to buy any of those toys. 

"I hate to possibly deflate your ego, but... I didn't buy any of these myself. Prompto seems to think I'm too uptight and that these will help... that one happened to be a happy accident." or maybe Prompto remembered Ravus' 'dimensions' from that one call they completely forgot to turn off while discussing tactics. At this point he has no idea. "Not to say I don't enjoy using it. nothing could compare to the real thing, however~" nice save, Iggy. He chuckles watching his attempts to tease, lowering it from his lips. "I would much rather you use your lips for other things, dear..." Ravus stops for a moment when Ignis puts the thought in his mind. 

"Oh? is that so..." He crawls over him, smooching down his neck as he flops him against the bed. It's a struggle to fumble with his belt with how drowsy he felt, but he manages to free his growing arousal, and he takes him into his mouth as gracefully as he could. Though in his excitement he struggles not to gag himself at first, opting for tender sucks and licks on his head. He looks up at him, his eyes lidded but eager to please. Iggy certainly wasn't expecting this, and the moment hands go to his belt, he's red as a beet. He can't recall the last time Ravus' has gone down on him, and while he may be inexperienced, the view in itself is intoxicating. He reaches a hand down to brush the hair from his eyes, eager to watch him clearly while he was serviced. It doesn't take long before he's fully hard against his lips. 

"Naughty... All I had in mind was a kiss~" he laughs quietly, swapping to hold himself at his base, lightly tapping himself against Ravus' lips, watching him kiss and lick was certainly endearing. Ravus is overtaken by the need to please his lover, opening his mouth for him to use him if he wishes to. Otherwise he continues his effort, even experimenting and teasing the underside of his arousal. 

"I do like to impress, as clumsy as I am now. You seem to be enjoying it thankfully." Iggy doesn't want to push his limits too far, very gently angling himself against his tongue with a drawn groan. 

"So good for me... relax..." he edges on taking him further down, never too much though he does test his limits slightly. He speeds up, never fully fucking his throat however, just sliding the first few inches against his tongue. "Stop me if you need to-" he reminds, just incase. He relaxes in his touch, letting him rock into his mouth. Sometimes he does seize up when the back of his tongue is stimulated a bit too much, unfortunately sensitive but he tries his best to get used to it, encouraged by his lover’s sweet moans. Meanwhile he is very hard from the whole situation, his cock straining against his pants as he sucks him off. Usually he’s obedient, but he feels a bit more impulsive than usual, reaching down to stroke himself through his pants and attempt to unbuckle himself. Iggy doesn't mind in the slightest, encouraging him to down him completely if he could when he feels his climax coming. 

"Mmm, close..." he mutters, and shortly after he spills, gripping into Ravus' hair tightly but not forcing him down, praising him for how good he was. He makes a surprised whine around his cock as he spills into his mouth, and he obediently swallows it down. The praises almost intoxicate him, already so close as he jerks himself while cleaning Ignis’ arousal with his tongue. 

“Please, command me...” He looks up at him, his face flushed with lust, not knowing what he wants but he wants something, anything that Ignis wanted him to do. Bolder in the haze the painkillers have his mind in, he seems far less embarrassed. A boon for him, given how hard he would have been blushing and stuttering otherwise. Iggy takes him by the collar of his shirt, tugging him up to straddle his chest. 

"You said you wanted to be filthy before, well get to it..." he hopes Ravus would get his hint. Sometimes, he likes Ravus using him as well. As much he knew Ravus was his equal, sometimes he just adored letting him have his way. His member rubs against the cleavage of Iggy’s chest, causing his brain to fill with static. It takes him a bit, but he recalls what he refers to, licking his lips as he squeezed his pecs. 

“You love working me up into to this state, don’t you...” he rocks into his cleavage, relishing the pleasant warmth his flesh gave to his weeping cock. He quickly fucks his chest harder out of need, teasing his nipples so he could watch his dear writhe under him. Iggy presses his shoulders together, firming the muscle and pushing his pecs further together, enjoying the look on his face, relishing just how needy he looked, rutting against him. 

"Your turn to punish me then, dear~ go ahead and mark me~" he grins widely, looking wholey forwards to when they can be intimate without any limitations again. Ravus feels like he could fall in love with that face thousands of times more, thrusting into his flesh like it had been several life times since they’ve made love together. He pushes over his limit, coming all over his chest and face, leaning over to make sure he thoroughly marks him as his. It makes his heart swell seeing his lover’s gorgeous face, made into a mess from from his pleasure. 

“Such a sight, it’s so good seeing you happy from my love..” Iggy opens his mouth to catch what he could, eyes closed to avoid a sting. 

"My, my, so much love to give..." he licks his lips of what he could reach, wiping some from his face and cleaning his fingers with no shame. "Such a mess... but I couldn't care less~" he purrs, tugging Ravus down into another kiss, leaning up to meet him halfway, not wanting to stress his back or shoulder too much. He shuffles off of him so that he was laying beside him, returning his kisses in a much more comfortable position. He licks a stray amount on his cheek that he finds, even taking off his shirt to give him a proper rub clean.  
“I love seeing you so messy, but still I must clean it up. Wouldn’t want that staying on you now.” He kisses his forehead, happy to have quality time with his partner. Iggy's happy to let himself be cleaned, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around him and cuddling close. He had tried to see him every day if he could, but regardless, he missed him deeply in this sense, able to cuddle without restraint and enjoy his company without interruptions. 

"I love you so much...." he nuzzles down against his chest, sighing contently. Now that his sedation was subsiding a little bit, he finds himself more shy about letting his feelings be vulnerable, but he returns it boldly as he could. 

“I love you too...” he buries his face into his hair, so in love with this man who lit a fire within him, that made him feel like any icy bitterness within him melted away when he was near. “You make a sad, lonely man’s life much brighter my dear.” Iggy frowns for a moment. 

"A man who deserves happiness, if I may be so bold. And.... i'm only happy I can help." He's more comfortable than he's felt in months, closing his eyes but not letting sleep take him just yet, his arm stroking over his lovers back. "All these 'I love you's'... would it be safe to say we're more than simply dating?" He makes a noise that can only be described as a squeak, reddening in the face quickly. 

“I... if you wish to, only... if you want to,” he definitely wants it so, it just flusters him to no end thinking of Ignis considering him his significant other rather than the ambiguous relationship they had. At that time, he wasn’t sure if he should say ‘I love you’ so quickly, afraid of it not being reciprocated, or if it was, he thought he would lose him later anyway or he himself would die a horrible death first like everyone else he ever gave a care too. “I mean to say... I would love for you to consider it, I would be honored to fully be yours.” His glance stayed on the patterns on his sheets, unsure and unable to lock eyes with him. Iggy tips his chin up and urges him to meet his gaze, a chaste kiss pressed to his lips. 

"I can hardly see a problem with it... I would be honoured as well, darling." He smiles, pure and simple yet sweet and sincere. "You make me incredibly happy. More than I had thought possible. We compliment each other perfectly… Though I feel we’re woefully under prepared to move from being simply boyfriends..." He wonders if he accidentally summoned electricity directly into his spinal cord the moment he heard him say such a thing. Now flustered beyond possible means he buries his face into his shoulder, hugging him tightly in his shaky arms. It keeps repeating in his mind, and he mumbles into his shoulder.

“So would that mean… you would consider having me as more than a humble boyfriend?” Ignis was going to be the death of him, probably through his blood sugar and how his sweet words make his breath leave him every time, and he loves it every time.

"Indeed~" he kisses him repeatedly, chuckling quietly. His skin was so warm against his lips, he can see the blush spreading down his shoulders. " anyone would think I already proposed... look at you~" he teases him playfully, pulling him into a tight hug, happy and content with cementing a relationship that perhaps should have been finalized many years ago. When he thinks on it, there simply wasn't time to commit to relationships during the darkness. He didn't need more hindrance then, despite his feelings not changing at all from the first moment they truly got together and enjoyed each other's company, intimately and otherwise. Ravus finally lets up and just kisses him, knowing how embarrassing he must look but not caring as much as usual. 

“If you were to propose to me I likely would have screamed a little and possibly lose consciousness.” Just thinking about it in the future makes him feel light headed. He’s rather giddy now, though his shoulder was starting to ache again, guessing he was supposed to take medicine again soon. “I would much rather we stay longer together like this, but I believe my medication is wearing off.” Iggy nods with understanding. 

"Would you like me to fetch it for you?" He's already getting up before he could reply, fetching his medication and a glass of water to take them with. "Hopefully these don't make you quite as giddy as the other ones." He recalls trying to get him into the house earlier. "Here you are, dear." He's handed his pills and water when he sits up, Iggy sliding into bed next to him. "I think bed for us is in order..." he notes the time creeping past midnight, looking forwards to having company in his bed again. His head tilts at him being giddy, having no memory of such a thing. He takes his medication anyway, and once done he snuggles up with his boyfriend for the night. 

“Yes, it’s quite late, I have a feeling I will sleep soundly tonight with you by my side again. That and the medicine.” He smiles, hugging his arms around him. Slowly he is lulled back to sleep, the scent of his partner’s cologne soothing him and the warmth of his body against him comforting him to a deep slumber. Iggy is comfortable slotting in wherever Ravus is comfortable, not wishing to aggravate where he was healing. Finding a suitable position, he drapes his arm low across his boyfriend's torso, rubbing soothing circles against his side until he eventually stops, drifting off peacefully himself. its nothing short of a relief to have company again. He never considered his own company to be lonely in his younger years, even enjoying it when he could escape his younger charges for a moment of alone time. However, in his older years, he seeks more regular quiet companionship, and Ravus' presence fills all of his criteria.

It’s several days of this, until a fax comes through from Tenebrae, requesting that Ravus return. The letter is quite formal, and Iggy reads it aloud to his lover over a morning coffee. 

“They want you to return as their king, dear.” He smiles, pleased for him yet equally a little sad that Ravus’ duties would likely take him away from him more often. Scanning over the rest of the letter, it seems as if Fenestala was inhabitable once more, the lower levels stabilised from the worst of the demon attacks that got through their defences. “How’s that sound? You can go home again!” Ravus frowns slightly, holding his tea to his face taking a long breath of the warm steam rising from it. 

“This feels like my home now. Here, with you.” He feels stubborn for suggesting it, but he’s grown surprisingly fond of Insomnia and Iggy’s friends, not to mention Iggy himself. Ignis is Ravus’ mirror image with his frown.

“Well… I’ll just have to give you my number again, we can keep in contact like that now the mobile lines are being rebuilt. How does that sound?” Ravus whines. Iggy was right, he had to go back to his kingdom, they wanted guidance or they wouldn’t have requested he return as their king. 

“Give me the evening to prepare. I will leave tomorrow. One more night by your side is all I ask for now.” Endeared, Iggy reaches over his counter top to ruffle his bed-head of hair. 

“Alright. Try to take it easy when you’re back, alright? You know what the nurses told you. No heavy lifting until your new joints settle, and absolutely no swordplay.” Ravus looks away for a moment, he knew Iggy cared for him deeply, but hearing him looking out for his well being still makes his chest swell.

“Yes, sir~” He grins into his cup, finishing his tea and taking a slow leisurely pack of his bags, mostly consisting of a cocktail of painkillers and a few changes of clothes, mostly some gifted to him by Iggy.

Spending one last night with his lover, letting everything happen organically, no rush, no pressure. He feels at ease, content to go back knowing this was waiting for him when he could return to Lucis. Iggy drops him off at Galdin where Cindy and Cid had been tinkering with some broken down magitek drop-ships, priming them to be used as people carriers in the absence of the rail system. Up and running over the past couple of weeks, the once intimidating symbols of the empire were now little more than floating buses ferrying folks back and forth between the nations. Waving him goodbye, hugging him one last time, Iggy returns home to his duties, catching up on what he had missed from the past few days.


	17. Oh God I Wish I Was Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ignis and Ravus tend to their duties days away from each other, they think of creative ways to spend their evenings after their work is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ignis had given him his phone number in case he needed anything, letting him know that though sometimes he’s busy, he is always open for a chat or if he wanted to invite him over. It had taken a long time to get himself to actually call, never talking about anything of substance, just ‘how are you’s and such. With Ravus back in Tenebrae recovering from his surgery fully and Ignis’ services required in insomnia, their time together had been more of a luxury. Taking to using their phones as their primary contact. Now that their relationship has advanced itself further, he sometimes just ends up calling for no reason other than hearing his voice. He stares up the contact in his phone, taking a minute to prep himself internally before tapping to call him. 

“...Hello Ignis.” Yet again, even carefully planning out what he wanted to say backfired on him as soon as he picks up, mostly due to his nerves. Iggy answers with a cheery hello himself, he seems in a good mood, and judging by the background noise, he's probably cooking. The clink of pans and the sizzle of a frying pan heard in the background. 

"How are you today, dear?" He enquires, finding a place to sit his phone, putting Ravus on speaker so that he could continue to cook.

“I am well, my love. I am in bed being a productive member of society.” He was curled up in his comforter, hugging a pillow to his chest to ease his loneliness. Such wastes of time had become the norm for him when he was overwhelmed, only changing with Ignis’ voice now taking over the quiet in his room. “And you? I am guessing you are cooking again from the sound of it, what are you making?” His calls always seem to be around the times he prepares some meals, not that he minded, it was always intriguing to hear about he was cooking up next. Iggy laughs quietly. 

"I only wish I could be relaxing with you, dear." He seems to be plating up as he asks about the cooking. "Nothing special, just a crab omelette." He felt like comfort food apparently. "You're going to tempt me with a trip to Tenebrae with how cozy you sound." He smiles though he knows he couldn't be seen. The idea of Ravus cozied up in bed is simply adorable. Shortly after he seems to left his phone, taking a photo of his meal to send to Ravus

The photo pops up on his phone, and he smiles at the particularly photogenic dish. 

“You say nothing special, but it certainly looks like it belongs in a magazine for gourmet dishes.” He even garnished the cursed thing, but that was his Ignis as usual. “I wish I could take a bite from my screen right now, I just have the leftover pasties from just before I had to leave.” They were heavenly pasties, himself making the dough and Ignis making the delicious filling. They were comforting for days like this, when the warmth of his lover was unavailable the meals from before replace it well enough. Iggy feels prideful in his prowess as always. 

"Oh hush, you're going to inflate my ego, dear." He settles down, the quiet background noise of a tv heard when he settles for his meal. "Good to know the pasties aren't being wasted." He's comfortable keeping the small talk, happy for the ambient company. He shares the odd selfie of himself so Ravus didn't feel as lonely as well. Ravus blushes at the photo of him, elegant as always. 

“Always as flawless as real life, I don’t know how you do it.” He fumbles with his phone’s camera, trying to angle it in a way so the awful thing would scan his face already. Finally it does, and he captures it, sending Ignis a picture of his stony expression covered by a cartoonish dog’s snout and ears. “There was an attempt made my dear.” Iggy has a chuckle out of his photo. 

"Such a sweet pup you make, dear..." he purrs his words, his next photo just a little flirtier, a wink, a hand passed through his hair to unsettle it. "You're always on my mind lately." He admits, there seems to be some debate in his voice to whether he should say it, but he doesn't seem to regret it, despite his soft sigh. He loathed and loved how gorgeous he was with his hair messed up. 

“Same for you, not a day goes by where I don’t.” He considers his next words whether they were too much or not, but he tests the waters. “I only wish the hand mussing up your hair was mine...” he thought about his fingers combing through his silky locks, maybe as he kissed him like some time before. Iggy's next sigh is somewhat more dreamy than the last. 

"As do I, your hands upon me right now would be heaven indeed~" it sounds like he rests back into the pillows of his couch, making himself comfortable after finishing his meal. "How long before our next visit?" He sounds somewhat impatient. He swallows a bit, shuffling out of his cocoon of blankets from the sudden rise of body temperature. 

“My, I would love that...” from what he remembers in his schedule, it would be another full week unfortunately, unless he decides to cut corners and delay things, but that would leave him with a larger gap away from him. “Should I be good and do my duties as normal, a week. Unless you would like me sooner...” his voice seems to linger, still thinking about his hands upon his body. “You make it difficult, I keep craving your skin against mine, your lips especially.” Iggy’s expression softens, and he ponders. 

"Work then reward, my love." As much as he wanted to see him, work was equally important. He's endeared by his words, a short video sent to him following. It’s only a few seconds, but a delightful tease, simply blowing a kiss at the camera. He knew Ravus enjoyed the visuals, after all. Ravus knows that he’s most likely reddening by the second, but he attempts to send something back, most turning blurry but he chooses the most decent one. Perhaps he even puts a childish heart sticker on it, thinking that Ignis would like it probably. 

“It’s me thinking of you being so affectionate, my love.” 

Iggy can't help the 'aw' that escapes him, he's definitely printing that one. 

"What did I do to deserve such a sweetheart, hm?" He wishes he was here, plain and simple, to the point he even huffs about it, the sound of him taking something soft and either hugging it to his chest or flopping onto it sounding shortly after. "Absence certainly makes the heart grow fonder..."

“It surely does...” his chest flutters thinking about the handsome man cuddling against his chest again, missing those quiet nights together. “What I wouldn’t give to have you curled up against me again.” His fingers graze his own body to where Ignis’ had left a very visible hickey on his shoulder, and he buries his face in the pillow his lover had laid on the last visit he had at his home. “I still have the mark you gave me before you left...” Iggy smirks playfully. 

"Mmm, certainly left my mark, grand~" he teases him with his tone, but eventually it sounds like he gets up to move elsewhere, likely his bedroom to lay and relax. "Anything on the agenda tonight, love?" He queries, sounding like he was slipping into his night clothes. He thinks on it for a moment, but doesn’t really come up with anything specific. 

“Only to hear you voice,” he does hear his clothes shuffling, and he shifts to ease any pressure on his growing need. “I’d love to help you out of your clothes...” the last bit comes out more of a mumble, that wasn’t too much was it? Iggy laughs. 

"Oh I bet you would..." he settles in bed, making himself comfortable. "And what say you if I said I love hearing that low rumble in your voice?" A short pause, then he adds; "especially when you're trying not to let me hear you..." he grins and shifts again, a slight ruffle of fabric heard soon after.

"Oh... you like my voice?" He tries to raise it back from his mumble, encouraged by the thought, "I can say the same for yours, always so eloquent, even when some of the things you say make me feel like my very being is filled with lava." his hand brushes his arousal, letting out a soft gasp to which he covers his mouth. Iggy raises a brow, grinning widely. 

"Mmm... I know that little gasp... touching yourself without permission, hm?" He could chastise him, but he has a far more fun idea in mind. " Touch yourself more, dear~" Iggy's far better at hiding that he's touching himself, beyond the odd ruffle of fabric that, honestly, could be anything. He's sure that Ignis could hear the quick shift of blankets and a surprised noise, unsure how to respond.

"I, ah..." then he hears the command, obliging him after a moment to compose himself, though barely to any avail. His hand strokes himself lightly at first, breath already huffing near the receiver. "If you wish dear..." he's still rather quiet, his modesty getting to him, but the thought that Ignis was enjoying listening to him made it easier. Iggy continues to tease himself, biting his lip for a moment before he continues. 

"Let me hear you, dear~" he encourages him, deciding he'd rather tell him than get caught later. "I'm touching myself too, if that's enough motivation for you, love~" Ravus feels his spine tingle and his arousal immediately harden at the thought of Ignis touching himself to his voice, allowing himself to be a bit more noisy for him. 

"Ignis... do you like this, hearing me so desperate for you?" his fingers fully wrap around himself now, licking his dry lips as he stroked his length. "I wish I had you here with me, so I could let you hear me all you want..." Ignis bucks into his palm in response, offering something between a moan and a content sigh in response. 

"I suppose this shall just have to do until I next see you, dear..." he lets his head rest back against his pillows, sinking into the plush material, a few more huffs given closer to the speaker of his phone. "I'm fully expecting you to ravish me the second I'm through your door, darling~" he coos, closing his eyes to picture his lover more vividly in his mind He let's a shaky breath out through his nose, his palm giving a firmer tug on his cock. 

"Yes, I'd carry you to my bed so I could make love to you the entire night, I'd give you marks all over your body to thank you for the ones you have given me..." He feels intoxicated by the thoughts of pleasing his lover, setting him on speaker so that he could be surrounded by his sweet voice. "what I'd give to hear your moans against my ear instead, to have my hand replaced by you, tight and hot but so willing for me to ravish." Iggy almost laughs, but instead he just smiles sincerely. 

"My, how do you make filth sound so sweet and tender..." He can't help but stroke at himself with more fervor, rewarding his lover with a breathy moan. "Pure intimate poetry to my ears, love~" Iggy nestles down into his pillows, it was usually quite the task getting himself off alone, especially without added stimulation. but... given the sweet voice at his ear, he doesn't think he needs much more. "More marks will have to be arranged, I want more to remember you by~" Ravus whines, listening to his moans was almost good enough, but he craved so much more. 

"Your touch, your warmth, your scent, I crave for it so badly, I only have the pillow you were on last..." It was barely there, months prior before the coming of the dawn, but he could still smell his cologne in the pillowcase, taking a deep breath against it. "I almost wished you were more forgetful, so you could leave me a shirt or two for when I miss you so..." Iggy makes a mental note to bring an expendable shirt with him, perhaps his grey casual one. 

"That can be arranged for next time, my dear..." the thought of his partners neediness over him plays on his mind in the best possible way. "Making me want to drop everything and just see you..." he sighs heavily, a moan mingling with the sound while he continues to stroke himself, his breath noticeably shaking when he starts to get close. Ravus probably wasn't going to get much of a coherent answer anymore. He sighs happily at the gesture, almost wishing he were a bit smaller so not to risk ruining his shirts if he were to put them on himself. His arousal is already dripping with pre, so close but wanting an order first. 

"I love you my dear, my sunlight, say the word and I am all yours... say the command and I will be at your feet." He forces himself not to complete himself yet, shaking and whining as he held his fist still. Iggy struggles to hold himself as well, wanting desperately to kiss him until he stroked himself to his climax, being unable to was almost unbearable. 

"Come for me, please..." his voice is low, quiet, just barely a rumble and almost spoken through clenched teeth. he's so close, he needs just a moment more, a moment of his lovers purr of a voice to send him over and it's near maddening. He does as he's told, moaning shakily as he jerks himself roughly. 

"Ignis, my love, I..." He's already spilling over his hand, his voice a mix of a growl and a whimper as he fucked his own hand to ride into his climax. He's all exhausted gasps at this point, taking a minute to get his bearings before answering back to him. "Mmm, was that good dear?" He listens closely, happy if he hears proof that his efforts worked favorably. Iggy relishes hearing his partner get to his climax, each huff and growl committed to his memory. He rewards Ravus with his own sounds of rapture, the bed creaking slightly with the arch of his back, dirtying his hand and shooting a few loose ropes over his front. 

"Mmmnn... It's certainly been awhile since I managed to please myself like that... all thanks to you, dear~" he thinks on it for a moment, and once he's caught his breath, he decides to send him a photo, far more lewd than the others. licking the mess from his hand, taking a long shot trailing up from his belly, a tasteful amount of his arousal on show, but the focus remaining on himself rather than his crotch. He is very sure that Ignis could hear him choke on his own spit, trying to compose himself before replying.

“...You will be the death of me Ignis, please don't stop." He lets out a quiet chuckle, attempting to take a picture of himself but realizing his hand that could actually be sensed on the screen was quite sticky. "You're very lucky my other fingers don't work on my phone." It takes him a minute but he manages one that seemed decent, showing off his mess of a torso to him, his shirt suggestively hiked up, just enough to cover areas he’s still slightly insecure about, it doesn’t stop him sending the photo with a little emoticon ';-)' Iggy appreciates what he sends regardless. 

"Mmm... I miss covering that beautiful body in little bruises~" he purrs, his voice low and content, almost husky in tone. "I'll be saving that, so you know..." he chuckles, sending one final photo Ravus' way, a simple shot of himself from the chest up, a content, satisfied look on his face, full of nothing but adoration for his partner, his lips slightly pursed as if blowing a kiss in his direction, his hair a delightful mess. He sees the image and immediately gets the urge to kiss his screen, making an audible "Mwa" to him. 

"Gorgeous, why are you so gorgeous, how dare you taunt me like this." He mock scolds him, but it's all in good jest. He cleans himself up in the meantime, not wanting to marinate in himself in his sleep. Once clean he cozies up again, sleepy from all the effort.

"We should get some sleep, my dear~" he can't help but laugh at his comments. it absolutely tickles him when he can tease his partner into a mess. "I love you~" he purrs, keeping his phone on until Ravus was the one to end the call, his eyes closed but not quite asleep just yet. Ravus cuddles into his pillows, stomach fluttering from the way Ignis made him feel. 

"I love you too, good night love~" He didn't want to end the call but, for Iggy's sake, he lets him rest, pressing the button to end it. As he falls to sleep he is soothed by the thought of seeing him again soon through the loneliness of the night, resting comfortably for once after long sleepless nights thinking about how much he missed him.


	18. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Tenebrae for the first time after Ravus' recovery from Insomnia, Ignis seems to have a one track mind with pleasing his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change!

Iggy feels positively giddy. Packing his things and preparing for the long trip to Tenebrae a day early. He knew Ravus wanted to visit him.... however. He feels like surprising him. Having blitzed his paperwork, a sleepless night or two wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for him. He could sleep on the almost day long cargo flight over to Tenebrae, anyway. He's positively glad there’s a working transport network slowly being made more accessible. Driving to Tenebrae was... hellish, to say the least. He reads on the flight until he can feel sleep starting to take him, only awakening when he hears the stop for historical Fenestala. He remembers the bridge to the manor well, the restoration efforts looked like they were doing well, amazing progress in just a few weeks.

The walk to the manor is a long one, crossing an impossibly long bridge until he finally reaches the gates, greeted by the manor staff and taken to where he knew Ravus would return in little over two hours.

He decides to be... well. Himself. Setting out a fine wine he brought with him along with his take on the Tenebraean pastries, Ravus seemed to enjoy them more with his additional flare. Afterwards, he chooses to shed his clothes, wrapping himself in little more than a silken dressing gown. Returning to his book with a glass of wine in hand while he waited for Ravus to return.

Ravus himself wanted to just toss the people who kept pestering him off the bridge he walked on, trying to swat them away with as many polite excuses as possible.

“Yes, yes I see, right... alright...” he grows more irritated by the flock of imbecile underlings trying to suck up to him, ignoring them until he could slam the door upon them with a quick ‘good day’ beforehand. It absolutely irked him, their persistence delaying his walk home thus delaying his visit to his loving partner. He pinches between his brows, heading to his quarters so he could finally get ready for his visit, but then he opens his door and... his stressed look brightened into a fond smile. “Ignis? When did you get here?” Iggy beams back at him, abandoning his book and striding over to wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Not long, my dear, just an hour or two..." he regards him fondly, canting his head slightly, brushing a few stray strands of hair over his ear, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "I wished to surprised you, I do so love to see your face light up and the stress simply melt from your features~" he coos, rubbing firm circles against his tense shoulders. He sighs joyfully, wrapping his arms around his waist as he returned his kisses eagerly.

“It’s difficult not to when your presence could light any darkness.” He hums, nestling his nose into the hair on the side of his hair, taking in that gentle scent his missed for so long. “I do remember promising you something though...” leaning down, he hooks his arm under his legs, supporting his back with the other to carry him in a bridal position, kissing him more as he brings him to his bed. Iggy practically giggles when he's lifted, peppering him back with more kisses.

"My, my... straight to business, hm?" He laughs but doesn't stop him, hugging tighter around his neck. "And to think I made the effort of making you pastries and bringing you some fine wine as well..." he shakes his head in mock disappointment, later burying his face into his lovers shoulder with a content sigh. He quite missed being literally swept off his feet. Before he could toss him into bed like he planned he stops dead in his tracks.

“Did you say pastries and wine?” His eyes glance towards the table nearby, said pastries neatly displayed with glasses for both of them to drink from. He smiles and makes a u-turn for them, setting him down gently so he can try them. “My apologies for the riled up response earlier, I remember you wanting me to... ‘ravage you’ as soon as I saw you at my door.” Iggy laughs, tapping him on the nose.

"I mean... by all means ravage me, we can have dessert later unless you think I'm sweeter than the pastries and more deserving of the title of 'dessert'~" he grins, papping out the wrinkles in Ravus' frock, settling his collar back into order after his hugging had set it out of place. He hums, glancing between him and the delicious sweets.

“Mmm, such a difficult choice you’ve made it, but can I not have both?” He grabs one from the dish and takes a bite, then moves towards Ignis to share it with him through a kiss. He could taste the sweet filling, a new flavor that he hasn’t tried yet but there’s a hint of honey in it again, one of his favorite ingredients. Iggy grins against his lips, licking the powdered sugar from his lips.

"Mmm, naughty... two desserts? Tut tut~" he couldn't punish him, Ravus was far too enthusiastic about both him and his cooking, it was endearing as much as it warmed him to see it. Iggy works on freeing him from his raiment, each latch and buckle coming undone only adding to his desire. The first time he was back was always the most intense, enjoyable for completely different reasons compared to their more subdued evenings together. The more he’s stripped of his clothing and armor the more intense his desire to touch him was. With more freedom he feels him freely, his body against his as he let his hands feel and grope his lover.

“You’ve made me quite a sweet tooth, my darling.” He mouths at his neck, slowly peeling his dressing gown off of him so he can touch more of him. Iggy feels content, smirking at him when his gown reveals he's wearing absolutely nothing under it, shrugging it off his shoulders fully.

"I will take that as a compliment. At least you understand nutrition." He mouths back at him, leaving gentle bruises along his neck and collar bones. "I want you out of this, my love..." he continues tugging at his raiment, exposing his chest and shoulders, his under armour leaving little to the imagination. Ravus face warms up as he feels Ignis' nude form under his palms, his sense of touch on his left side improving vastly from his Magitek arm. Licking his lips, he shrugs off his coat for him, giving him a little show as he slowly took off his lower under armour as well.

"you have no idea how badly I wanted you again, the phone just doesn't compare..." Now that he's shed most of his clothing he pulls him into his arms, his skin hot against his as he kissed him deep and slow. He kisses down his chest as well, lips worshipping every inch of him. Perhaps lingering self consciousness urges him to keep his undershirt on, a simple tank top that's just form fitting enough to cover the brunt of his new scarring. Iggy rewards his actions with a quiet moan against his lips, then louder when he no longer has the obstruction. He doesn’t pressure him to remove his shirt, yet he does make a single comment.

“No matter how you look under that, I still love you, alright?” He remembered catching sight of the still raw injuries in the hospital, more recently he didn’t think they looked half bad given what his partner had been though. Some things wouldn’t be the same, the left side of his chest almost completely overtaken by scar tissue, he’s yet to examine his back but supposes it would be similar. The trail of burn marks where the UV lights had singed the plasmodium from his being stretched down along his left side, stopping just above his hip. Ravus supposes it almost silly of him to think his lover would have been turned away from him simply for a few more scars. Removing his tank top with a brief moment of hesitation, he feels exposed, yet happy. Ravus seems pleased knowing his lover wasn’t about to tell him to put a shirt back on to hide an aspect of himself. "Shall we take this to the bed, dear?"

Ignis purrs, slowly stepping back towards the bed until he's seated, enjoying the soft sheets, slightly cool against his hot skin. He waves him a beckoning motion with his hand, blowing a kiss akin to the videos and selfies he'd sent previously. Ravus is already following him, following the source of that kiss until he's pushing this gorgeous man he can call his lover into the soft sheets, relearning every curve of his torso with his tongue. He only stops to take one of his nipples into his mouth, licking and teasing it before moving on to the other. meanwhile his hand stroked the inside of his thighs, slowly gliding over to ghost his fingertips over his arousal.

"My, how I missed this as well, you always play me like a fool in love but here I have proof that I can play you just as well." He then grabs hold of it, but strokes it slowly, only giving him just enough and looking up at him to gauge his reaction. Iggy is pliant as can be, his breath hitching when his tongue teases over his nipples, he can't help but squirm when he teases at his length as well. The only thing to get more of a moan is the featherlight touch over his inner thigh.

"Oh, you tease..." he whines, begging for more of his touch, arching his back for him, showing his appreciation physically and verbally. He tsks at him, stopping his strokes as soon as he arched for more.

“Ah-ah, patience my love,” he then leaves him untouched, though any whines from him makes his heart ache for poor Ignis. It is not for naught though, striding over to his drawer where he kept his lube... and his tail plug he got as a gift from him. “I could use some assistance with this first, if you may... then I shall prep you~” Iggy raises a brow and grins.

"Such a good pup you are..." he sits up from where he was, urging Ravus to lay with his front over the bed while he takes his toy and lube in hand, generously lubing his fingers and offering some gentle preparation, not enough to make the placement of the toy easy, however. Giving minimal lube to the toy itself before lightly rocking the bulb at the base against his entrance until he can push it neatly inside. It probably stung a little, but Iggy would prefer his lover not having to be uptight to keep his cute little tail in place. He gives a few long strokes and tugs to the tail itself, teasing the thick plug against his backside, the barely there threat of him popping it back out again present but never realized. Ravus is obedient as he’s plugged, whimpering quietly as it filled him and teased his insides as his tail was played with. He gives a quick nuzzle in gratitude to his ‘master’ before he quickly shifts gears, crawling over for his lover’s turn and slicking his fingers generously.

“All the love that has built up in me now, I want to fill you with it and make you beg for more...” he lays him on his back, holding one of his legs to spread him neatly for him so he has a good view. He gently prods his entrance before slipping a finger inside easily, and then another and eventually one more. “Feel’s just as wonderful as I remember~” Iggy blushes, positively giddy with anticipation, biting his lip when he's prepared, a pleased resonating hum sounding when he feels the third finger stretch him just right. He thinks his recent addition to his arsenal of toys helped him relax just enough to be able to enjoy his partner without the worry of him being too much of a stretch for him to just enjoy.

"Mmm... you certainly have the magic touch, dear..." he squirms, unable to keep still tonight when he knew what was coming in just a few short if agonizing moments. "I want you..." he whines unashamedly, apparently missing and pining for his partner more than he let on. Ravus curls his fingers in a way he knows he’d enjoy, soon replacing them with his hardened length.

“And me you shall get...” he buries himself slowly in the tight heat of his partner, biting his lip to stifle his moans but to no avail. He rocks into him, slow but firm, pulling out to the tip of his arousal before hilting himself again so he take his entire being over and over. Iggy gasps when he's able to enjoy the main event, relaxing for his lover as much as he could to ease the sting of his entry.

"Still as good as I remember..." he purrs, letting himself sink down into the sheets and enjoy every lavish thrust, feeling every inch. Iggy squirms, wanting more, wanting his hands upon him, his lips, the sweep of silvery hair across his pleasure prickled skin while he bowed down over him to please him, anything. "All of you, love..." he reaches up to cup his cheeks, both leaning up and pulling him down into a deep yet tender kiss, urging him to pin him down, have his way with him, anything he desired. “I want all of you…” Ravus gives him what he wants, absolutely over teasing at this point. He deepens the kiss, nursing needily on his bottom lip before he grabs hold of his legs, folding his lover over so he was at the mercy of his quickening thrusts. The position gave him the most wonderful view, Ignis flushed with pleasure and writhing underneath his weight and it made him want to just absolutely ravish him.

“Ah... so gorgeous, I can see everything this way, how much I’m pleasing you,” Iggy briefly wonders if he should have bothered styling his hair today, his hair starting to unravel into long strands falling over his face the more he's rocked into.

"Mmm... you never fail to please me, dear..." he keeps his eyes on his lover, each thrust winding him, forcing more desperate moans from him. "Astrals, I need more of you..." he can't help but wriggle, feeling restless, excited for the time they'd spend together. Iggy decides to try and get his point across clearly, bringing his arms around Ravus' neck while he's bent over double. "Make love to me like it's our last night together, I want to feel your heat and desperation~" he coos to him, a morbid statement but he knew it'd spur him on like a command, despite him wanting to relinquish his control for the night. His words wormed into his mind as if he was fucking his own conscience, and he decides to show him his ‘heat and desperation’ by suddenly lifting him off the bed.

“As you wish, my love...” he pins him against a nearby wall, cock still buried within him and started pounding him relentlessly. It contrasts with is loving open mouth kisses, tender and sweet while he fucks him oh so roughly. Iggy can't hold his calls of 'yes!' when he's rutted into against the wall, his word of affirmation peppered with moans and gasps far lewder than he'd usually dare, hardly caring about appearing gentlemanly in the bedroom anymore. He wanted Ravus to know wholeheartedly how much he loved him, and, more importantly at the moment, how much he loved what he was doing to him. He bares his throat, letting his head fall back against the wall, fully giving himself over to his lover, clawing red lines down over his back whenever he's particularly rough. It gives him such a rush when he hears his moans, so noisy and lewd and all for him. He huffs hot breaths against his ear, his tail plug wagging with each thrust as if to show how happy he was to claim him for himself. He slows down only to take a break, keeping his lover pleased by grinding his hips eagerly into him

“Six, I love the sounds you make for me... tell me, tell me how badly you want me.” He bites the crook of his neck then, licking the mark gently after words before he bites once more right under his jaw. Iggy relishes every mark he's given, chasing his lips to press a needy kiss to them when he's able, holding it with a soft whine when his pace slows to a grind.

"If I had the choice between you and the return of the dawn, I know who I would choose..." perhaps he didn't entirely mean that, but thats how he had felt when they were exploring options for keeping Noct alive through his ordeal. "I want for you more than I had wanted for a new dawn." he spaces his statements with kisses, nestling into the crook of his neck when a firm grind sends shivers up along his spine. "I want you, I love you, I need you..." he hugs tightly around his neck and shoulders, huffs loudly into his neck. Ravus basks in the returned affection, each kiss and sweet words goading him on and it makes him feel a sense of euphoria filling his very being. He crashes his lips against his, adjusting his hold on him and returning to his barrage of rough thrusts, as he took in every heavenly taste in his mouth for his own. He could barely even get a word out, lost in his haze of lust and only huffing his name and desperate whispers of devotion as he slowly got closer to climax. Digging his nails against his back when he's particularly rough he can't help but practically sing his name, locking his legs around him.

"So good for me... such a pleaser~" he purrs, giving over to his rough pace, locking him closer with his legs, keeping him as deep as possible when he feels the signs of his climax creeping up on him, He whines, giving him a few more desperate thrusts before he shudders and fills him, his legs quaking underneath him. He carries him back to the bed with a flop, panting softly in the mattress and content with his efforts.

"That was quite the workout..." He cuddles against Ignis, though his brows furrow since he sees that he has yet to finish. Iggy seems proud of his endurance, and despite being painfully close, he doesn't pursue it.

"Don't worry my dear, I loved it~ and, I love you." he leans up to press a kiss to his lips. "Spilling over myself would be such a waste... give me a moment to compose myself and I'll return the favour~" he's happy to cuddle for now, equally letting Ravus recover a little before he gets ready to please him as well. Ravus rubs his cheek against him affectionately.

“As long as I wasn’t too rough for you, dear. I would hate to not please you…” Eventually as he composes himself he thinks on about how he was going to 'return the favor'. "Dear, what do you intend to do with me?" He inquires with a smirk, canting his head in curiosity. Anything he wished, he would allow it. Ignis was always very creative though, and full of surprises. Iggy shifts just enough, giving himself a moment to adjust from his pleased daze. Gripping his lowers shoulders, he rolls them into reversing their positions, now looming over him instead with a smirk, pushing him down into the bed at his shoulders.

"I can think of a few things..." he admires him openly, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he still caught his breath, the light sheen of sweat from exertion, there wasn't a single thing unattractive to him in this moment. "It has been a while since I had you relax and just let me pamper you..." he shifts in close, his arousal rubbing against his inner thigh, one of his hands sliding down his torso to toy with the plug still neatly nestled inside him. He teases him with it, gently rocking it to give just a little stimulation before he fully removes it. “How did this wonderful addition feel while you were fucking me, hm?” He finds himself suddenly flipped on his back, looking up to the gorgeous mess above him and swallowing.

"Pamper you say... you look more like a starved animal staring at a piece of meat." He chuckles slightly, until it changes to a soft gasp when the toy is moved inside of him, leg muscles twitching as it’s pulled from his entrance. The loss of pleasant pressure within him after being so stimulated was enough to make him whine, Iggy’s question almost going over his head. “I like it, it felt strange but not in a negative way… it spurred me on to get an angle to please both of us.” he considers doing more with this blessed gift in the future and all of his options.

"I could never treat you in such a detached way, my love~" he drives his point home, discarding the toy and firmly rubbing his palms, now both placed at his shoulders, down over his torso, kneading at his muscle and teasing every sensitive area he could recall. "Only humble reverence from me, my dear..." his massage is intended to help him relax, bringing his palms to his hips to keep him still soon after when he nestles in close, one hand shifting for just a moment to steady his length when he pushes against him, still well slicked with lube and his own pre. "It's been awhile, but I think you're ready..." Each knead and tease of his muscles makes him feel like he could purr, relaxing like putty in his hands. When he feels his length rub against him, he sheepishly rubs back against it, shivering in anticipation as he positioned it to his entrance.

"I trust you enough to know when I am, so go ahead my dear..." It makes his cheeks redden when he does, but he spreads his legs a bit for him, eyes half lidded in a shy invitation to take him. Iggy takes his invitation, eager to doubly please his partner.

"Look at you... so shy after being so bold. why is that?" he hilts with him, just barely more taxing to take than the plug, but reaching a far more enjoyable depth. the fact Iggy still knows just how to rock and grind his hips to tease all the right spots is testament to his devotion. "you feel just as wonderful as I remember..." he sighs contentedly, keeping his pace slow for now to build himself back up, and also to give his lover that sweet overstimulation. Ravus’ moan is only just held back when he closes his mouth on instinct, suddenly filled to the brim with a similar sensation to his plug but so much more than that. He started off quite stiff at first, having been a while since he had his turn in a more submissive position, having to wrap his arms tightly around Ignis to help relax himself, but after a few gentle rocks he starts to soften beneath him, arms now gently laid over his shoulders, The noises he makes are quiet, but still lewd to hear from himself, opting to bury his face in his shoulder as if to hide it.

Iggy cuddles him, not exactly expecting an answer. In a way, it hurts his Ignis to see him so shy at being given affection, but he vows to one day make that wall crumble and have him enjoy the affection he deserves.

"Is it good?" he asks, wanting to be sure he was comfortable before he took any type of faster pace with him. he nuzzles in against the side of his head, relishing in how soft his hair was, settling into a slow and steady rhythm until he's given the go ahead to do otherwise. Ravus nods, not wanting him to stop and gently grinding into him to show it.

"Yes... please, keep going," He whispers next to his ear, enjoying the love being given to him but felt unsure, perhaps even afraid of reacting to it. Still, he tries his best to give in to their lovemaking, quiet grunts becoming soft, fond moans, and he even began to spread his legs wider instead of squishing his poor partner's waist with his thighs. He shifts under him, and accidentally finds a very pleasant angle, a whine escaping him before he could hold it back. Holding Ravus with one arm and bracing himself with the other, he picks up his pace, smirking as he tries to keep that angle Ravus found that he enjoyed, experimenting with slow and deep grinds against that spot within him, or even short sharp thrusts, eventually settling on whichever gives the best reaction now he can move more freely.

"You don't have to be loud for me dear... only if you want to." he kisses him, soft and gentle, eager to have him relax and just let loose and have Iggy look after him for the moment. He kisses him back just tenderly, his love for him showing through more through his actions rather than his words. As his lips part from the others he watches as Ignis grinds and thrusts into him, needy huffs escaping him as he keeps hitting that sweet spot within him. His mind is eventually focused on all the things Ignis is doing to him, all the pleasure building up inside of him and making his toes curl and his fingers grip the sheets beneath him.

"Good... it's good~" He mumbles, eyes closed and the corners of his mouth formed into a small smile. "I... I love it..." Iggy's pleased enough with that response, it warms his heart to see him enjoying himself at his hands.

"Good, such a good boy you are..." he appeals to his praise kink, kisses pressed to his cheek, jaw and eventually his lips, soft and chaste by comparison. He sighs against his lips, ready to quiet any more sounds he wanted to hide if he needed to, starting to quicken his pace now they're both comfortable. Ravus sighs happily, his praises making his heart swell and in turn making him much more receptive to everything stimulating his senses. He becomes a bit bolder now that he's warmed up to his efforts, nibbling on his earlobe and sucking on a sensitive spot under his jaw to return the favor, and started moving his hips in time with his rhythm. Iggy's simply endeared, eager to finish him for a second time and reach his own climax, buckling down over him and pushing a knee up onto the bed for leverage for his renewed pace. "That's it... relax, let me give you all the love you deserve..." his words are barely a hushed whisper, some spoken through his teeth when he has to bite back spilling over, gripping tightly at Ravus' hip, leaving several finger marks where he's desperately trying to hold back.

He catches a glimpse of Ignis' eager expression, sending a tingle down his spine to his arousal as he listens to his sweet voice coaxing him into accepting his affection. And he does, letting himself go and drown in the pleasure prickling all over his body. Each pounding thrust hits him in all the right places, and it's almost too much suddenly, biting down on his shoulder when all he could see and feel was sparks and white hot pleasure flow through his very being and splatter between him and his lover. He's left a whining mess, releasing his shoulder from his teeth and twitching under him from all the stimulation.

Iggy finishes himself quickly soon after, huffing through clenched teeth and eventually spilling into him a few thrusts after, riding out his orgasm but not overstaying his welcome, pulling out before he's fully done to mark him with a few short ropes of his own release.

"Mmm, a beautiful canvas you make, darling..." he breathes, crawling onto the bed and flopping beside him, resting a hand upon his arm and stroking gently. Ravus' breaths are shaky as he's recovering, and in his orgasmic haze he can't help but accept being marked, closing his eyes and shyly opening his mouth to catch some of it. It probably was quite a sight, feeling like it should feel degrading but instead he feels happy to be claimed, to be owned in such a way by someone so loving.

"...Thank you," His voice is a bit shaky which annoys himself, but it serves as proof to how well Ignis knows how to wrap him around his finger. He licks bits of his face clean, some of it stubbornly stuck in his beard to which he grumbles. Iggy chuckles quietly and cuddles into his side, kissing his cheek and helping to clean him off.

"My, my such a mess..." he turns his chin into a kiss, personally loving the way his beard tickled at his lips and chin. "So handsome. What did I do to deserve such an otherworldly beauty such as yourself?" Iggy is certainly laying the charm on thick, having missed his lover desperately. He smiles fondly, giving him another kiss on his forehead.

"Did you read my mind as inspiration for that line, because I think the same." he cups his cheeks, loving the green eyes that looked back at him that comforted him so much as he looked into them. "Let's see, you defied fate in such a way that we've now reached this point in time, where we can hold each other like so with no obstacle to stop us." he pulls him into a tight hug, taking a deep breath. There's no amount of words that could describe the joy he felt with him in his arms. Iggy can't help blushing, nestling in against his chest.

"Flatterer... I did what I felt I must. I wouldn't change anything for the world." He sighs softly, expelling any remaining tension in his body. "I love you, Ravus." He presses a soft kiss to his lips, holding it for just a few seconds before he nestles back down against his chest. Ravus nuzzles into him, face buried in his hair.

"I love you too Ignis, more than I ever have to anyone before," He pulls the covers over them to get each other comfortable, allowing himself to rest with his lover in his arms. Deep inside he wishes for more days like this, no more separation do to work and duties, and perhaps that would come true when the day comes. One day, it would be made so through a proposal, and he could not wait for when he could prepare for that moment.


	19. Still The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ravus taking up his duties as King fully, diplomatic visits to insomnia were far more common. Staying with Ignis to spare him the nonsense of being around the few surviving nobles, he's given a gift those rouses feelings he isn't quite sure about, yet wishes to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change!

Ravus came to visit for diplomatic reasons, taking up proper duties as the king of Tenebrae now that the darkness had been banished. He often stayed with Ignis in his home rather than spend money at a hotel, enjoying the opportunity to spend quality time with his lover. It was nice, being in a quiet area not full of nobles trying to kiss his boots, a hot cup of tea in hand as he relaxed after a long day of work. 

He awaited his lover’s return, missing him dearly. Having himself alone with his thoughts made him antsy. Even as things were much better, he can’t help but dwell on the past when he was alone, taking a deep breath before sipping his tea to calm his nerves. Iggy returns home, precisely on time as always. He's pleased to see his lover waiting for him, hardly able to sneak up on him with the jingle of his keys and the sound of the door closing behind him, but he does slip his arms around his waist, a kiss of greeting pressed to his lips. 

"Good evening, handsome... I do hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, dear..." he stays close, but noticing his tea, he opts to slide down onto the sofa with him so that it's not wasted, worming his hand into Ravus’ free hand. Ravus is roused out of his thoughts, and smiles when he feels Ignis against him. 

“You are always on the dot my dear, only my impatience makes it feel longer.” He puts his tea aside, the warmth of him a much better substitute. There is still the slight weight in the back of his mind as always, but is eased merely through Ignis’ presence. It's been... awhile, to say the least. over a month by his count, and Iggy's more than eager to refamiliarize himself with his lovers features, healthier, more filled in than they were before. 

"I swear you become more alluring after every day passes... Such a dreadful fate to befall me~" he chuckles quietly, but a frown crosses his features when he realizes he may be feeling a little... out of sorts. "Is something bothering you, my dear?" He ponders it, but decides against making him carry his baggage. Astrals know he has a lot. 

“Just a long day love, there’s only so much bootlicking I can take in one day.” It always did bother him, for some reason he felt his nerves act up whenever he was in a room full of nobility, most likely still looking at him with a sliver of scorn either from his actions, or perhaps earlier, when it was just from his very existence. There was always a foreboding feeling as well, that something would happen right after, as it always did. He nuzzles against him, reminding himself where he was now before he dwelled any further. Iggy takes to kissing him gently, he supposes that answer would do. he wasn't going to push him for more when they were supposed to be enjoying their time together. 

"Mmm... Well, no more dealing with that for tonight, love." he accents his words, with another kiss, holding it for a few long seconds. "I love you." he feels that he doesn't say it enough, making a mental note to add it to his vocabulary more often. His words earn him a tender smile from Ravus, and he returns the kiss, craving his touch after so long. 

“I love you too. More than I could ever express.” Unfortunately his tea is long forgotten, his focus upon Ignis and showering him in his affection. “Do you have any plans for this evening?” It would be lovely to just spend the rest of the day together, whether it be snuggled up on the couch, or perhaps something more.

"I do, perhaps... if your mood isn't too soured to enjoy something more playful. Though of course, I completely understand if you want a quiet evening in..." Iggy appreciated both, honestly. Getting to enjoy his partner in bed or enjoy a tender moment with him on the couch, it didn't matter to him, any time spent with his love wasn't time wasted in his opinion. He brushes a strand of hair behind his ear, his hand wandering down to stroke his scruff of a beard, scratching under his chin. A pleased noise rumbles in his throat, head lifting for more scratches. 

“Some play doesn’t sound half bad, perhaps countering with something sweet will let out the sour.” His palm traces softly down his waist, looking at him for confirmation. He was comfortable with the usual activities they’ve done, even enough to want to try new things as well.

"I had perhaps thought about giving you something I've had with you in mind for awhile..." he wasn't sure if now was the right time, but a beautiful choker was still sat in his bedside drawer with the king in mind. "Come with me, dear..." he twines his fingers with the hand at his hip, tugging him lightly to follow him to his bedroom, edging up the light to a dim atmospheric glow. "Close your eyes, dear." Providing his command is followed, he issues another, for his hands to be held out in front of him. Following this, a box is presented to him. "Open them." both a command to open his eyes and open the box he's presented with. Inside the box is a beautiful silver choker with enough slack on the chain to reduce it to a normal necklace as well. its elegant filigree scrolls are inset with amethyst facets, the center adorned with a gemstone, carved into the shape of the sword emblem upon his raiment.

It was gorgeous, and definitely worth a small fortune. He’s almost hesitant to touch it, fingers hovering over it before he lets them trace the intricate details, especially the gem in the middle. 

“It’s wonderful my dear, may I?” He tries it on once he’s given the okay, the cool metal sitting neatly on his collarbone. “How does it look?” He bares his neck at him, giving a good view of it. Iggy beams, prideful. 

"Perhaps the first thing to even hold a shade on your beauty, love..." sliding his arms around his shoulders like a sling, he offers another kiss, a gentle peck before he leans back, eyeing his neck before his hand finds the chain at the back of his new necklace, pulling it a little more taut. "It has a dual purpose, should you wish to wear it like that..." He stiffens slightly when he tightens it into more of the style of a collar, not really expecting it. It wasn’t unpleasant per say, more that he was unsure how to feel about it having not experienced it. 

“I suppose you’re going to have me as your more literal dog then?” He was willing to give it a go, thinking of the possibilities. There was a strong trust that he had in Ignis, and he knows well enough how loving he was even during their rougher nights.

"Perhaps. Only with your full consent, of course..." he relaxes it when he feels him stiffen. "A pampered pet, more than a kennel bound canine, I assure you." he had a day off tomorrow. he can think of nothing better than spending it with his lover, perhaps testing his new collar, or simply having a day of sofa cuddles. Who could say, he certainly doesn't mind either.

“Yes, I would like to try it in that case.” He tries to get into the mindset like he usually does, opting to slowly climb over him to cover him in kisses, eventually settling together with himself spooned behind Ignis, whispering sweet words in his ear. It was comforting like this, only knowing more of the less affectionate side of this play, besides the occasional moment Ignis teased him with that tail plug gifted to him. The back of his mind wants to replay memories of sharp aches spreading across his body, a cruel smile looking down upon him, but he is momentarily relaxed with Ignis in his arms. It was a kind of love he’s never experienced, one not tied from fear and servitude. He was grateful. Iggy cuddles the arms around him, glad he stopped taking to wearing the armour usually adorning his arm in bed years ago, letting his fingers sweep along smooth metal, warmed by the power of the meteor shards powering it. 

"Tomorrow, dear... we both need rest as well." only breaking contact for a moment to get into his bedclothes, he soon slides back into bed, shuffling back against him, enjoying the feeling of him flush against his back. Switching off the lights from his beside, he settles, comforted by the sound of gently falling rain at the window and the soft breaths at his shoulder.


	20. You Make Me Feel Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question and a promise for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

The next morning he is still fast asleep and cuddled cozily against his lover's back. Once in a while he murmurs something in his dreams and shifts, perhaps even draping a leg over his hips without realizing. Should Ignis be awake earlier than him, he might feel the growing hardness against his lower back, but for now Ravus is blissfully unaware. Iggy hardly minds at this point in their relationship, stretching and arching his back into his lovers arms. He glances over his shoulder to see him still asleep for the most part, pressing little kisses to his lips and scruffy chin for a moment to see if he can rouse him, his hand sweeping back to rub along his hip. The kisses tickle his beard, lips twitching into a smile. His eyes open to see Ignis smiling back at him.

"Ah, I see I'm still dreaming." He returns his kisses, giving special attention to his scars. It takes him a bit, but he does notice his predicament grinding against him. "Good morning to this bastard as well."

"Good morning indeed..." he pushes back against the 'offending' erection before turning to face him in his arms, a low hum resonating in his chest. "I'll never get over how much of a handsome mess you are in the morning, dear." he tucks a few messy strands of hair behind his ear, another lingering smooch given to his lips before he lets his head rest back against the pillows with a content sigh. Ravus mimics him, playing with his mess of a pomp.

"I could say the same for you too, somehow always beautiful no matter the time." He gives one more caress to his cheek, before getting up to stretch before him, popping his back. "My, I feel old. We should get up dear." He looks down at his neck, and remembers the collar was still on him, playing with the gems laid on it. Iggy decides not to play his game of looking far too alluring in bed, working himself into a sit with a stretch of his own, not quite as 'stiff' as Ravus was.

"Come now, you can't say that yet. We have many years ahead of us without feeling old." he laughs quietly, but Ravus had a point. he was inching into his 40's and Iggy wasn't far behind him. "If it helps, not a single year has gone by where I don't feel more smitten by you, love." He hums happily, looking at him with a smile more common now that they have been together for so long.

"More smitten than I? I doubt it~" He goes to prepare some coffee for him, wondering if it would be better to make some relaxing tea instead, anything to help his morning glory settle and ease Iggy’s morning coffee jitters. It was his day off after all, he had no need for so much caffeine. "Darling, do you need coffee today? you may become too jittery..."

"Mmmm.. Perhaps I can forgo the coffee. For your sake~" he teases, hugging around his waist from behind while he makes some hot drinks. "I have missed your berry pancakes, though." it's rare that he escapes cooking duties, and honestly he couldn't think of anything better than his lover's breakfasts. "Please~" he begs, nuzzling into his shoulder, kissing over his shoulder and neck as he begs. He almost 'awww's at him, taking a deep breath before gathering ingredients for it.

"You've worked hard enough, I suppose you deserve a treat." He smooches his cheek, and goes to wash some berries he saw in the fridge, making the batter afterwards. Ignis was the go to cook between them, but whenever it was his turn he'd try to make it special, usually being a dessert of some kind. As they browned in the pan, he readies himself for an impressive flip, catching it at a rather dangerous centimeter away from splattering all over the stovetop. "That got my blood pumping..." Iggy gives him a cheerful clap with his pancake flipping success.

"Well done my dear!" he takes a seat at his breakfast bar, one leg crossed over the other in his typical way, awaiting his breakfast eagerly, watching him make the berry compote for the topping, practically wiggling in his seat. He puts a final, fresh berry on top as decoration and presents it to him, perhaps a small, prideful grin creeping across his face.

"Enjoy, my love." He also makes a plate for himself, though a bit lazier in presentation, opting for a random mess of berries on his plate. Once every so often, he looks up to see the smile on Ignis' face when he eats, happy if he enjoys it. Iggy is more than happy to eat whatever his lover creates, especially the strawberries and raspberries with the fluffy pancake underneath.

"Wonderful as always, dear~" he clears his plate shy of licking it clean, sneaking a hand around the breakfast bar to hold his partner's hand, stroking over his knuckles while he takes a sip of his tea. Ravus feels a warm and fuzzy feeling within him as usual whenever Ignis was especially affectionate, he does note a trace of compote on his hand, leaning down to lick it off.

"Tastes perfect with you paired with it~" He nuzzles his hand, feeling particularly cuddly this morning. Iggy chuckles, scratching him under the chin, admiring his soft scruff.

"How sweet, arguably sweeter than the compote..." he grins, standing up to clean the plates away and wash them in thank you for Ravus' doing the cooking. "What were you feeling like doing today, dear?" He rests his cheek on his palm, fidgeting with the collar upon his neck.

"I do remember you wanting to try something, having me as your pampered pet I believe?" He is curious to how Ignis would pan this out, wondering the kinds of activities he would have him do. "What would you do with an old, tired out dog such as I?" Iggy hums, dragging his fingers from his chin down to his necklace, considering for a few moments.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The collar is just a little mark that you're mine and well loved." his smile is warm, tender, his fingers drifting up to caress his cheek. "Perhaps have you sprawled on my lap getting petted while we watch a movie together? or were you expecting something less mundane?" The idea sounded enticing, thinking of his fingers in his hair while they relaxed together.

"That sounds like a fine idea, perhaps let the movie decide the mood for later." It seemed a better idea to let the mood flow naturally,rather than get straight to the naughtier things. it was rather early anyway. "A romantic movie would be fitting, unless you have another in mind." Sliding his arms around his neck, under his hair, he fiddles with the clasp to pull the necklace into its collar tightness, it sits neatly against his throat, not too tight or loose.

"Perhaps I'll let you 'fetch' a movie for us." Iggy had a collection of gifted movies he rarely gets the time to watch, a small stack of DVD’s sat alongside cookbooks in his living room. He encourages Ravus to go off and get something for them to watch, moving to settle on the couch, another loose command given to join him when he's done selecting, making space for him to lay over his lap. Ravus selects one that was rather popular, and strangely romantic from what he's heard despite also apparently being rather disturbing for some. He only hopes Ignis had the same taste as him for such films. He pops it into the player, bringing the remote with him as lies comfortably on Ignis' lap.

"It is rated R I warn you, but I hear it's very good." Iggy, of course, doesn't seem to mind.

"Love, you do remember who you're talking to, yes?" he makes sure Ravus is comfortable, stroking along his side, also giving a few stray belly rubs, recalling how much he liked it. "after what we've done together, I doubt I will bat an eyelid at a sex scene." Ravus can’t help but chuckle in response.

"You might rethink that later, it is a monster movie from what I recall." The movie rolls, giving off a dark atmosphere, and yet somewhat sweet at the same time. He sympathises particularly for the sea monster for some reason. "Strange isn't it, I'm almost rooting for them." He nuzzles his lap, probably visibly entranced by the whole thing.

"Well, you seem the type to root for the underdog." he grins, stroking through his hair. "I would say, it is quite racey. Not in an unappealing way, though. " he tails his hand down from Ravus' belly to tease at the waistband of his underwear, fingers slipping just a little under it. "Something about a monstrous man is just attractive, isn't it?" He mock growls at him, giving a playful bite on his inner thigh.

"Careful my dear, I could be quite ferocious~" It's all in jest though, kissing the area he bit moments before to make it better. As if timed perfectly, the movie gets to a more sensual scene, which makes him feel a mix of confusion, endearment and even arousal. "Oh my. this is much more than I expected..." He shifts slightly as he feels himself growing 'interested', moving so he had less constriction. Iggy jolts at the surprise bite, swatting his shoulder.

"Cheeky dog..." he squeezes him between his legs, only starting to pay more attention to the movie when Ravus seems to look enthralled by it. "Quite a feat, going at it under water like that... Perhaps I should see how long you can hold your breath." he smirks, tipping his chin up towards him to meet his eyes, noting a little blush creeping over his cheeks that he recognized. "Oh, getting a little hot under the collar, dear?" Ravus huffs lightly, swiping his tongue to brush against the thumb on his chin.

"I may be getting used to this a lot faster than I thought," He rises out of his lap, crawling over to kiss him, though he remembers there is usually rules for this kind of play. "Would you like me to play the part more?" His lips are mere inches from his, awaiting for him to 'command' him if he could call it that.

"Firstly, I want you to be comfortable in your role." he closes the distance to kiss him, bringing him down over him when he lays down on the couch. "That said, I don't see you as a submissive pet. Not primarily... I feel you can be 'naughty' within limits. I can't punish you if I'm enjoying it, hm?" not that he'd dare to punish him without good reason, not seriously, anyway. "Shall we negotiate, dear? I think I have a feel for your boundaries, but I would appreciate you refreshing my memory. And a reminder, 'anything goes' isn't an answer. I know you have a few little hang ups." He ponders on what could possibly be a hang up, trying not to delude himself by thinking he has none. There is a few in particular that had been a bit hard for him to really talk about.

"I suppose... I may have an issue being struck by boots." He did not have fond memories being kicked, not that he couldn’t handle pain, it just has a bit of an emotional tie to it. "I'm unsure if this counts but, I'd rather if I were to bottom that you keep it from being impersonal, if that makes sense, I enjoy it easier when you encourage me. I’m also not sure which I prefer… facing or facing away during. Whichever you feel best suits the mood, I trust you." He almost feels like he's asking too much, but knowing Ignis, he'd want to know exactly his likes and dislikes, and he appreciates that he doesn't judge him for it. Iggy is understanding, listening to him.

"And, equally important... is there anything you want to fulfill? anything you specifically want me to do?" he purrs his words, twirling his hair between his fingers, encouraging him to be as open as possible with a few gentle kisses and massages over his shoulders, bringing a leg between his for him to rub on, raising a brow feeling that he's already starting to swell against his underwear. Ravus sighs when he feels his leg between his, grinding softly against it. He really only has one thing that he'd really like, despite how little it seemed, it was something of a guilty pleasure for him.

"...I always enjoy it when you call me good, your praise is always pleasurable." He looks at him with soft admiration. After many years of being frowned upon and scorned at, approval was something he cherished, especially from the one he loved more than the world. Iggy hums quietly.

"You may have to wait on the praise, my dear~ It seems something other than me has gotten you in quite the state." he pushes against his shoulders, pushing him back to reverse their positions, but he keeps his knee pressed between his legs. "Who should be the only one giving you pleasure, love?" he questions, his voice holding an almost singsong threat to it, his fingers contrasting with a light touch over his chest and collarbones, his shirt pushed up under his arms as he does. He swallows, huffing quietly when he feels hands on his body as well as his leg still between his thighs.

"You, my dear, only you." His shorts are uncomfortably tight, grinding needily against him. His arms want to reach around him and hold onto him tightly, buth he's just out of reach, leaving him whining silently for his affection.

"That's right, good boy." He rewards his answer with a firmer rub between his legs, taking to gripping at his waistband and tugging it down, giving him a little relief. "what do you want me to do with this, love?" he cups his erection, sliding his hand down to grip and roll his balls against his palm, teasing every intimate inch of him until he can give him a concise answer. A little moan escapes from Ravus, hips raising for more. Unlike his first few times being intimate with Ignis, he was much more confident now, better at voicing his needs should he wish to.

"I want to be inside you, dear. I want to please you..." He squirms under him, being as good as he can be, though he does keep in mind he had a bit of 'freedom' in being naughty, maybe taking the chance should his lover tease him too much. Iggy strokes him slowly, a feather light touch gliding up to the tip of his cock before swirling the pad of his finger to the tip, pulling back with a sticky string attached to his finger, a smug smirk on his face.

"Mmm... so eager. Why don't you show me why you deserve to have me under you? Show me what a good boy you are, love~" he sits back in invitation, still clothed though the strain of a barely concealed arousal is definitely pressed against his shorts. Ravus licks his lips, crawling over to lick and mouth his arousal through his clothes. He feels a bit mischievous, hoisting his legs over his shoulders so he could feel every inch of his arousal rub against his rear as he grinded down onto him, not unlike an animal in heat.

"See dear, look how much you make me crave you~" He kisses and licks his face, giving a few more hard grinds before he slows down to pull his shorts off, using his teeth just to tease him. Iggy rewards him with a quiet moan, holding him for a moment against his groin before he lets him up to be cheeky.

"Such a boisterous pup you are today, dear..." he helps him remove his shorts with one hand, the other tangling into his hair. "You're gorgeous in this position..." in any position, really. but to Iggy, nothing was more alluring than the way silver and violet eyes met his from between his legs, half lidded and needy. "What does this bad dog have in mind?"

"I did want to please you, I am only ‘bad’ if you don’t like it," He notes how much he enjoys him between his legs, and decides to try pleasuring him with his mouth, hoping maybe he has improved since the last few times he attempted. Licking a long stripe up his length, he takes him into his mouth, trying to remember what techniques made him noisiest, whether it was a swirl of his tongue or the vibrations from his voice rumbling softly as he sucked on him. Ignis rumbles deep in his chest, threading his fingers through his hair and massaging at his scalp as he pleases him, he urges him down to try and take all of him.

"Such an obedient pup you can be. Going from so naughty to so sweet... just what is it you want, truly? To make your master come undone for you?" he teases him with his voice, holding him in place for just a few seconds, gently using his mouth with a few gentle thrusts, not testing his limits too far. Ravus puts more effort into it as if the agree with him, allowing him to take his mouth while he tries teasing him with his tongue at the same time. He pulls back when he allows him, a strand of saliva tied from his mouth to the head of his lover's arousal. His eyes look up into his, hoping for praise for his efforts. Iggy rubs behind his ears, much like he were a dog, his fingers drifting down to his chin as well, scratching into his scruff.

"Such a good boy... so eager to please." he guides him back down for a moment to his arousal, cleaning off the pre starting to bead at his tip. Pulling him back up, he brings him into a passionate kiss, tugging him flush against his body. His eyes close when given the scratches, loving the attention before he finds himself in a deep kiss on top of him. Their arousals rub against each other, a soft hiss when he gets just the right amount of friction.

"Should I fetch some lubricant?" making a pun at himself and chuckling, moving to retrieve it as soon as he lets him go.

"Don't keep me waiting, dear..." he makes himself comfortable on the couch, reaching for a throw slung over the back to put under himself while Ravus fetches the essentials to lessen the 'damages' to the sofa. He fully strips everything below the belt, left in just his tank top, half pushed up over his subtle abs and his socks with attached garters. "Come and show your devotion, dear~" He returns with the bottle of lube, crawling onto the couch and sitting between his legs.

"Yes my love..." He presses a few kisses down his chest before slicking his fingers generously, teasing his entrance before he pushes into him rather easily. He already craves the heat wrapped around his fingers, stretching him experimentally until he plays with his favorite spot and listening for those sweet moans he loved to hear. "You take me so well, I hope I haven't stretched you too much that I'm not as enjoyable," he sighs, nuzzling his leg with his cheek.

"Implying that I didn't prepare myself for your visit..." he grins, his breath hitching mid sentence when his fingers sink deep, seeking out every sensitive spot within him. "I like to think being relaxed makes you more enjoyable, I do prefer when pleasure outweighs the pain in this sense..." Iggy wasn't shy of some pain play, of varying intensities, but too much strain with a hard fuck just has him grumpy the following morning when the adrenaline gives way to the ache. Ravus hums, using the excess lube to coat his own length.

"Perhaps I shall take you less rough, moreso like ravishing you lovingly~" He mouths at his collarbone, moaning as he buried himself into his wet heat until he was fully hilted. "Aah, you feel like absolute perfection. I could never get enough..." He rocks into him, faster than usual but not taking him harshly, unless he wishes him to. Ignis huffs as he's pushed into, moaning softly when he applies pressure to that spot within him as he hilts.

"Oh my dear, you know I can take it 'ruff' if that's what you truly wish for." He enjoys the pace, pleasantly filled and the ache he usually feels lessened by more advanced prep. "I want all of you, love..." He chuckles at his little pun before moving to nibble at his ear.

"Of course, darling..." He growls playfully, this time making the effort to utilize his entire length as he thrusted into him much more roughly. The movie was long over now, credits rolling while obscene sounds from the two of them rang throughout the living area. Quite frankly, he forgets his place, turning Ignis over easily with his strength so that he could fuck him even deeper into the cushions while he moans sweet words into his ear. "So lovely, you sound like music in my ears and I want to hear you even more..."

Iggy hardly minds, biting his lip when he's shoved into the sofa, gripping the pillows with a moan accenting each thrust. By now Ravus knows how to find that perfect angle with him that just reduces him to mush under him. Between his moans, he praises him, shouts of good boy and don't stop, pushing back against him and feeling all too close all too soon.

"A-ah... so close... come on, make it last..." He does so obediently, opting instead grinding into his rear while nipping along his shoulder. He's flush on top of him, rumbling pleasantly when he feels him twitch underneath his weight. He only quickens once again when he's had a good enough break, Giving him slow, rough pounds into him that make the couch creak. Astrals Iggy's missed this. Shoved into the soft furnishings and edged by his love, every thought banished from his mind except for how good his partner was making him feel. He can barely make sense of what thoughts he did have, but he knew what he did want.

"Pull out and mark me love... I want you to feel how pent you are~" and clean it off when he's finished. But he doesn't mention that, yet. Ravus huffs blissfully, thrusting into him a few more times before he finishes as he commands, coating his rear and lower back with thick lines of his hot come. He milks himself through his orgasm, grinding between his cheeks, huffing and trembling from the high stimulation. He ends up flopped beside him, almost purring as he admires the mess he’s made his lover into.

Iggy sighs with contentment into the couch, not yet hitting his own climax, choosing to edge himself for a little longer.

"Such a good boy... Let's see if you can clean a mess up as well as you can make it." he side eyes him with a grin, swaying his backside in a tease. "If you do a good job, perhaps I'll take you tenderly afterwards~" He hums, eyeing his rear and licking his lips.

“I am guessing there is a punishment as well, should I be disobedient~” he decides on being good for now though, lapping up whatever he could find still dripping down his back. Ravus especially loved whenever he let his tongue tease his roughly used entrance, even letting his tongue penetrate him so he could feel the ring of muscles clench around him. Iggy purrs, feeling his tongue tease him deeply, encouraging him to do more if he wished.

"Good boy~" only when he's satisfied with the job he's done does he ask him to stop. "I think you've earned feeling me..." he shifts over onto his back, pulling himself into a kneel, kissing his lover and getting a taste himself. "Lay back, love... I want to see you prepare yourself for me." he grins, knowing he'd still be sensitive. He parts from him, a strand connecting their lips as he lies back for him. He sees how hard Ignis still is, letting out a soft sigh as he slicks himself up again. It’s difficult to keep his legs spread for him while he prodded at himself with his fingers, gasping when he tries to push the first finger into himself.

“Like this dear?” He massages himself inside, trying to get himself to relax enough and fit another digit. Iggy watches intently, stroking along his thigh to try and help him relax a little, guiding his hand with his occasionally.

"Yes, such a good boy you are..." he shuffles closer, urging him to take his finger deeper, helping him loosen up to take another. "Relax, dear..." his voice is low, calming, and he creeps over him to kiss him, neatly in position to take him as soon as he was prepared. "Guide me in when you're ready, love~"

His voice soothes him, giving him an easier time stretching himself for his lover. He kisses him back until he managed a third finger, spreading them inside generously before replacing them with Ignis’ length, allowing it to prod at him.

“I’m ready, go ahead and take me...” his arms wrap around him in anticipation. Iggy reaches over to apply a little more lube to himself, reaching back to tease him with his own fingers, making sure he's plenty slicked up when he pushes into him. Letting him adjust with his praise whispered against his ear while he nuzzles into his cheek. he slowly rocks after a few moments.

"Mmm... so tight for me~ I may have you toy a little more when you're away from me. perhaps have you do it while you're calling me..." Ravus hisses quietly, taking deep breaths as he slowly took him. It becomes a pleasant whimper when he finally rocks into him, gentle but good. His little comment does make him squirm just a bit, always having an weakness for his handsome sounding voice.

“You would like that, you awful tease...” after a while he is used to it enough to rock back into him, pleasant rumbles building in his throat. “More love, please.” He asks politely, perhaps spreading his legs slightly for him to show his eagerness. Iggy's pace quickens, but his tenderness remains the same, kissing his neck and collarbone in praise, slowly bringing his arms back to hook under his knees, bending him over double to get that deeper angle while still able to remain close.

"Oh you know I love to tease..." it's a strain, but he leans down to bite and suck at his chest, leaving a few bruises for his eyes only. he knew his neck was off limits with his dignitary visits and all. "I wonder how the media would react... catching a stray image of their king bent like this with the royal advisor of another nation... I wonder the headlines should they find these marks I lovingly place upon you~" he feels cheeky, leaving a faint bruise at his throat, low enough for his usual outfit to cover, still. He groans and closes his eyes, strangely aroused by such a shameful thought.

“You enjoy making me into such a mess...” he loved it though, allowing himself to let go and be vulnerable for him, knowing he would be lavished with love. His legs wrap around him, encouraging him for more now as he became more and more like jelly underneath him. “I love you...” He lets out over and over, quiet gasps of his name mixed in as he hit something pleasant deep within him. Iggy presses more kisses to his throat, burying his face into the crook of his neck, offering a few more rough thrusts to accent his sweet kisses.

"Of course I do~ I like seeing you let go and be vulnerable." he shifts, propping himself up on his elbows now Ravus has his legs wrapped comfortably around him. he regards him lovingly, face to face now. "I especially love how your eyes light up whenever I please you just- like- so..." he punctuates each word with a thrust aimed at his core, circling his hips in a firm grind against his backside when he finishes his sentence. Ravus hears his moans echo throughout the room before he realizes it, head lolling back as each thrust sends a warm wave of pleasure throughout his body. His hips grind back into him, and he can't help but just pull him down into a deep, needy kiss. It was a guilty pleasure, giving in to Ignis and letting him have his way with him, his toes curling as he got closer and closer to his second climax. He whimpers against his lips, mumbling about being close and how much he loved being his, kissing in between his words. Iggy indulges him in his deep kiss, sliding his hands under his shoulders now, giving him the leverage to change his pace from sweet to rough, a smirk gracing his lips when his moans turn more pitchy.

"So noisy... what if someone heard you, love?" he could tease him, but Iggy was sure to make his chambers soundproof for their privacy, along with his work. quite without warning, he draws back from him, leaving him needy. He regards him with an almost predatory grin before he stands, curling his finger for Ravus to follow him without a word

"—Ah?" He lets out a confused noise, squirming under him for more until he finds him leaving him. Whining, he follows after him, almost tripping over his feet out of desperation to finish. "Love, don't just leave me almost undone, I am hanging on by a thread..." Iggy pouts, feeling sorry for him.

"Poor pup..." he cups his chin, drawing him in close before he can push him against the windows, the threat of him fully on display to the outside lingering. Iggy, however, enjoys his privacy. One way glass a must for his apartment. "Imagine, should someone look up and see you like this, dear... coming undone in my hands..." the aforementioned hands are massaging his backside, sweeping around to give him a few loose strokes, letting him come down from his high before he's ready to fuck him again, only barely teasing his ass with the odd stray finger for now. Ravus shudders when he feels the cool glass against his chest, wide eyed as he scans around outside. Ignis was particularly well off, having an apartment quite high up in this building, compared to his old one, so perhaps he was fine, but what of the other windows? Were the windows here tinted like the others?

"Ignis..." He felt almost too vulnerable now, yet his body reacted differently, the glass making his nipple harden doesn't seem to help either. He doesn't move to stop him, only glancing at him from the corner of his eyes as if pleading for him, and he wasn't sure if it was to go somewhere more private or begging him to take him right then and there as his dripping cock seems to imply. Iggy, however... stops his intimate affections completely.

"Yes, dear?" his touch drifts more towards his torso, soothing him and easing him into this little scene. "Is this too much for you, love?" he kisses over his back and shoulder, his arousal brushing to his backside to show his full intention to get back to fucking him, but only with his full consent, making a point for him to confirm it. The fear of having his shame in full display usually had him frozen in the past, but... Ravus brushes back into him with his rear, wanting to not be afraid for once.

"I love you, I could care less what the world would think of us, as long as you'd have me and never stopped loving me," He swallows, boldly professing his feelings towards him despite his fear. He holds the hand on his torso, letting him know that it was alright for him to proceed. "Take me love, don't hold back on me," Iggy hums quietly, proud of his progress and vocal about it.

"I love you too, Ravus... I'm immensely proud of you and you shall have my love for as long as you shall have me as well..." He slowly pushes back into him, making tender, sweet love to him, each thrust coming with a stroke to his length, eager to push him over the edge again. "How much do you need me to fill you, love?" he purrs against his ear, slowing right down before he gives him the release he wants. He sighs happily the heat from his lover behind him countering the chill of the glass against his front, pushing up from it with his elbow for the leverage he needed to meet his thrusts half way. His metal arm sweeps up to tangle into his lover's hair, turning his head to kiss him as those honeyed words seep into his very being, offering some of his own, spoken hushed to his lips.

"So much... I want the warmth of your entire being to fill me to the brim." He has become quite a sticky mess, pre trickling from his cock onto Ignis' hand. Iggy bends him at the hip to make up for their size difference, fucking him harder with his go ahead, spilling over within him with a breathy moan of his name against his ear, stroking him to completion if he needs to, his other arm wrapped around his torso, hugging him tight.

"Come for me, love~" Six, those words send a tremble through him, his legs quake underneath him as he climaxes soon after, dirtying the glass in front of him with a sob. He may have started tearing up without him realizing it, broken down enough that the only thought on his mind was how good he felt and how much he loved the gorgeous man buried deep within him. He almost feels like he'll fall to his knees should he have no support, resting himself against the window and panting. Iggy's quick to whisk him back off to the bedroom, toppling him to the mattress and cuddling up to him with a kiss pressed to his lips, his thumb creeping up to wipe a stray tear before he loosens his collar back to its necklace length. More kisses, this time accented with 'I love you's', feeling extremely affectionate, wanting to shower Ravus in all of his love in his aftercare. Ravus cuddles close to him, a gentle smile appearing on his face as he's lavished with affection.

"...Did I do well dear?" Sniffling, definitely more relaxed than usual now that his fears were more or less drained from his system. He gives a loving nuzzle to his nose, happy to be in his arms, relaxed of all his tensions.

"You did wonderfully, my dear~ also, no worries." A kiss. "The glass is one way, I would never force you into anything like that with actual risk." He wanted to set his mind at ease, at least. "The room is also quite sound proof, I assure you~ Your sweet sounds are for my ears only~" he coos to him, snuggling up closer, holding his face. He was far too sweet. Ravus let's out a relieved sigh, though quietly, it felt good when he disregarded any public shame for once, almost like a large weight was lifted from him.

"Even so, it doesn't cheapen any of my words from earlier. I am truly at your side no matter what the world thinks or what fate has in stored... and we both know what we say to fate these days." he chuckles, mimicking their blond friend's profane response to the prophecy. Iggy laughs heartily, snuggling up with a low hum.

"Language, dear~" forgoing his coffee for tea has him feeling slightly sleepy, resting against his lover's arms, more than happy to nap right there. "I am glad for the times like this that we can spend together, though. I wouldn't trade these quiet moments in each others arms for anything." He chuckles and kisses his cheek, feeling sleepy as well. They will most likely be the most unproductive they’ve ever been for years and he couldn’t ask for more.

“Ah, If only we could do this forever, the work just keeps piling up, for you especially.” He almost wanted to barge into Noctis’ quarters and demand he stop overworking the poor advisor, but knowing him, he was most likely doing it on his own free will. Iggy sighs quietly.

"If I had the choice, I would love to, perhaps I can get a week off again to visit you in Tenebrae. I miss the snow and sylleblossoms~" of course he missed Ravus as well, but here he had the king in his arms, and he honestly couldn't ask for more. "Mmm if you could do anything, what would it be, love?" He hums as he thinks deeply about it, snorting when he gets an idea.

“I’d whisk you away and make you my advisor~” he already had one, though they are hardly as charming as Ignis. Hardly a good trade if Noctis was ever willing, but they do their work as needed. “I’ll admit, having you at my whim is a rather enticing thought. Perhaps I’d have you feeding me grapes while fanning me from the heat.” Well. In the week of the year Tenebrae saw temperatures rising high enough for that. Iggy smiles warmly, shifting away for a moment and rummaging through his bedside. When he shifts back, he sits on his knees, nudging a small box towards him.

"Not as your fellow king?" He seems a bit shy, despite how long they've been together. "As much as I want you to be mine, I want to be yours as well." He holds his hand for a moment, before placing it over the box. His head tilts when he kneels, and when he sees the box he starts to register what is happening.

“What- dear, are you really...” He can’t help but tear up just getting a glance of the ring when the box is opened, starting to return to being a sobbing mess like earlier. “Of course! yes, my love,” he kisses him, again and again and sniffling into his shoulder. Iggy hugs him tight, debating if he should tell just how long he's had the ring.

"I love you, dear... I want nothing more than to be with you." He snuggles into his hair, pressing kisses wherever he can reach, Ravus’ tears threatening to bring him to tears as well, though he's holding it for now. After a bit Ravus calms himself, wiping his face clean before looking at the ring once more. it was gorgeous, similar intricate patterns to his collar carved into the silver of the ring, with light blue gems laid in and one larger lilac one.

“I suppose I should break tradition and use my other hand,” he chuckles, noting his prosthetic. It was a newer one, not quite as threatening as his old arm but the metal of it could probably scratch anything.

"It looks wonderful on you, love..." he holds his hand, lifting it to his lips to lay tender kisses over his knuckles. "No rush into any kind of ceremony. I just... wanted to give you something physical. Something for you to have that tells you I'm yours." The next kiss is pressed to his lips, soft and chaste, pressing his forehead to Ravus' afterwards. Ravus smiles softly, full of joy at the thought of being his officially.

“I can also call you my husband soon, it tickles me just to be able to say it.” It repeats in his mind, letting out a content sigh as he brushes his hair between his fingers. “I love you so much, I never say it enough.” A little shudder runs down Iggy's spine when he strokes his hair just right, nuzzling with a soft sigh against his shoulder.

"Not quite yet, though if you wish to call me that now, you may~ I had been waiting for the right moment for a long time... given this relationship has been more... secretive, for awhile" It was rather fitting, considering his earlier ‘endeavors’ with publicity. He holds his hand, peppering smooches his knuckles.

“Yes, a good time for us to start being more open about our relationship, media be damned.” He was fully prepared to deflect all criticism about it, should the tabloids be merciless, he will be just as much.

"Oh is it bad that I look forwards to you metaphorically roasting the media for any misgivings about us?" he grins and giggles, shifting to lay on his back with Ravus over him, a comfortable weight settling upon him that he enjoys, looking into his mismatched eyes with adoration. "I dare anyone to try and find a reason we can't be together." Ravus remembers the photo passed around online, them innocently holding hands and yet somehow construed into some kind of scandal.

“Astrals, remember that photo. Us holding hands in that cafe, ridiculous.” He holds his hand even tighter just because he can. “I honestly consider flaunting it later when we’re ready, make them feel even more scandalized,” it always did energize him when he felt the sass within him bubble up. One day he will let it out. Iggy chuckles.

"We could make it saucier. But I have a feeling you don't get the thrill of a little public play as much as I do~" he grins, knowing desperation would cause his lover to do… almost anything. He drums his fingers over his shoulders, nuzzling at his nose. "I would love to tease you under a desk at a meeting though. Just saying." Iggy pokes his tongue out at him suggestively, feeling playful from the overall mood.

“If I wasn’t still recovering from the pounding you gave me dear, I would have spanked you the moment you said that.” He does lean in to kiss him, enticed by how playful he was being. “We just finished our little game as well, don’t make me more of a mess than you already have~” he smirks, booping him back right on the nose for how lewd he was being again. He giggles again, a wide grin on his face.

"Speaking of mess, I bet you left quite the mark on the window." He massages into his shoulders, enjoying teasing him. "What if I wouldn't mind my sweet pup punishing me sometimes as well? You don't have your collar on, no consequences~" Here we go, Ravus thinks.

“Does your libido have no bounds? Perhaps I should take you up on that to subside your naughtiness.” He teases, a hand sliding to squeeze his rear firmly. “Bit risky to let your pup out loose while you entice him with treats.”

"What can I say? my soon to be husband is just that alluring~" he lets his hands explore as he likes, wriggling under him. "Honestly, I just miss you and want to get the most out of time together... I suppose I can relax a little now, given we may be together far more often, eventually~" Ravus cuddles his new fiance, kissing his cheek and enjoying the feeling of his hands exploring his body. He does think about how to go about telling people, if Ignis wished to.

“When do you think we should tell the others?” He knows Ignis’ friends are important to him, and he knows they mostly likely want to be the first ones to know.

"Well, Noct already has an inkling... I thought it fair to tell him, given it has the potential to take me away from my advisory duties here." Iggy kisses him back, holding it for longer than he usually would. "But yes, I would love to tell them, but how..." He considers a video call, wondering if he could get them all at once.

“I suppose we could use our phones unless you would like to let them know in person.” It would be a bit tedious considering all of their schedules, but at least a video chat would allow them all to speak if location would be an issue. He fumbles with his phone, remembering all of them making him make an account on some kind of app that did that sort of thing, and tried sending them all a message, “Greetings. Ignis and I have something to discuss with all of you.” He sends, thinks a bit about figuring out how to organize things, then sends another message. “I am unsure how to do a video chat as a group unfortunately...” Ignis shuffles in close after urging Ravus off him to lay beside him for the call. He briefly wonders if he should start a call with them both naked, knowing how clumsy Ravus was with his phone.

"That sounds like a plan, dear." He reaches out for his phone to try and set up a video call, watching as everyone slowly answers. Prompto is first, Gladio second, and Noct last, looking like he was just woken up from some kind of nap. Ravus realizes he’s uncovered, quickly hiding under a nearby throw blanket before the call starts.

“Hey guys! You look cosy Raerae~” Prompto chimes, to which Ravus grunts and cocoons deeper into his blanket in response. Noctis meanwhile makes a sleepy noise and asks;

“What’s this all about? I just had a nap...” Gladio just snorts and calls Noct out.

“It’s the middle of the day, princess. You’re still the same as always.”

Iggy cuddles up to his fiance, sharing the blanket, some things never change.

"Well... We had an announcement to make." He twines his fingers with Ravus', lifting his hand that has his ring neatly sat upon his finger. "...We got engaged, and as you could guess, he said yes!" he kisses Ravus' cheek, watching him turn several shades of pink, watching the stunned reactions on Ravus' phone screen. Ravus looks away from the camera, but there’s a hint of a smile there when he hears Gladio’s “What.” And Prompto suddenly squealing, unsure what in Astral’s name could be happening to him to make his phone shake so violently. Noct’s mouth just seems to hang open, unsure how to react other than look wide-eyed and babble.

“What, WHAT WH- CONGRATS GUYS!” It takes a while for all of them to calm down, but throughout it all they all expressed how happy they were, All of them even considering throwing a huge wedding for them both. “We gotta throw you both the biggest wedding, and after party, and hangover breakfast.” Seeing such an enthusiastic reception has him kiss his lover once more, this time to his lips.

"Thank you... you really don't have to, though." He glances between them all, mostly concerned that Prompto might have cracked his phone screen from his celebrations. "I mean, I know it's going to be a 'big' thing, what with Ravus being Tenebrae's king... but, I had hoped to have a more personal celebration, with you all." He couldn't think of anything better, honestly. Gladio can’t help but ‘aww’ at them, pointing out the other king’s little smile.

“I see that smirk, no need to hide it.” Ravus only seems to blush more, cuddling close to Ignis.

“You hush, I am not hiding anything, I am the one who messaged everyone.” He boasts, letting out a chuckle after.

With all the congratulations and such, Noctis can’t help but feel like it’s a bittersweet occasion, happy that his childhood friend finally found some happiness despite everything, but also realizing how strange it was going to be with Ignis not being around as much. He keeps this to himself though, not wanting to spoil their moment.

"I'm proud of you, socializing~" Iggy ruffles his lover's hair with a chuckle and grins, leaning on his shoulder. "I had hoped you would all be available for a celebration, a meal or something similar..." he leaves his statement open for them to discuss among themselves for a date. It seems they all would be busy for the first two weeks, but after that, they’d all have the time to reserve a spot in a nice restaurant and celebrate their newly engaged friends. Prompto suggests a variety of restaurants, and all votes seem to go towards a large, fancy buffet in Insomnia that has been featured online quite a bit.

“I am so ready to see you two lovebirds, we’ll feast like kings! Not that you don’t already.” Prompto sounds positively giddy and Gladio was already humming about stuffing himself with bbq. Ravus in particular, noticed that you can have cake if you are having an occasion, and thinks of having that arranged later. That planning makes him feel a familiar friendly warmth, it tickles him in the best possible way. Settling on a date, time and place, he gives everyone their goodbyes, thinking it best they get back to whatever duties they were busy with.

"Good thing you're here for a month this time, hm?" He taps his nose, "Highness~" A kiss. Iggy feels quite playful, energized from the well wishes. Ravus finds himself giggling, his positive mood simply infectious, returning the kiss and pulling his lover into his arms.

“I wonder when fate finally stopped toying with me, and allowed me to be with someone like you.” He squeezes him in a firm hug, sighing happily. “I never would have imagined this years ago, you are a blessing my dear.” Ignis rumbles a purr, sliding his arms around his fiance's waist, nestling in against his neck with a deep inhale.

"I count myself blessed as well... If not for you, I have no idea what would have happened. I remember that you helped to get my friends to me when everything went sour at Zegnautus... I likely owe you my life, dear." It's an almost solemn statement, but he doesn't want Ravus to feel overshadowed when his own efforts paid no small part in their relationship and survival. Ravus brushes his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp while they cuddled together.

“I suppose since you saved mine back when the dawn came, I believe we are at equal standing as of now.” He smiles, admiring his partner’s sweet face. He does realize though that the both of them were a bit of a hot mess. “We should probably wash up, I’m dreading to see what chaos my hair is in right now. Iggy is certainly enjoying his scalp massage, pleased little sounds drifting from him until his disappointment when he stopped.

"I suppose you're right, but never devalue your efforts, alright?" He presses another kiss to his lips, regarding him with a raised brow when he draws attention to his hair... well, it was definitely a mess. "Heh, you started that video call with your sex hair and you absolutely owed it." he grins wide, patting him to give him the space to get up and run a bath for them to freshen up. Ravus visibly cringes and wonders if the others made some assumptions of what they were doing before the call. They’d be correct but should they confront him he will deny it like his life depended on it. When the bath is filled, he tests the water, slipping into it slowly until he’s used to the heat.

“The water’s perfect dear, come here.” He gestures him over, happy that there’s a decently sized tub here that could fit both of them. Iggy settles in with him, easing into the warmth with a deep sigh.

"Mmm... I can't believe we have never shared a bath together, dear." he lays back against his partner's chest, tipping his head up to look him in the eyes, more or less at least when he slides down to dip his shoulders into the warm water. Ravus looks almost surprised, realizing they’ve never really gotten a chance to just have a bath together before.

“Surprising, you’d think with how long we’ve been together we would have thought about it by now.” He pecks him on the nose, arms lazily wrapped around Iggy’s torso. “Would you like me to wash your hair?” He asks as he reaches over to get some shampoo. As much as he’d like to just stay in forever, they were here to wash up, not fall asleep bathing. Ignis sits up again, agreeing to have his hair washed, leaning over with his head forwards to avoid getting soap in his eyes when Ravus' rinses him. He makes a mental note to pester his lover for more scalp massages, feeling his shoulders droop and relax as his body simply goes wherever Ravus' hands move him with the massage.

"Certainly something to do more often~" Once Ignis is all washed and rinsed, he gives his hair a little smell, enjoying the sweet scent of the shampoo. “I thought cake scented shampoo would be a bit strange, but now I can’t get enough of it.” He snorts, his love of sweets always seeming to invade the most unexpected parts of his life. He turns, letting his lover have a turn at washing his hair this time if he so wished.

“My turn?”

Iggy never knew how fun truly simple pleasures were until he had a chance to soap up his partner's hair, massaging at his scalp similarly to what had been done for him, washing out the shampoo, he moves on to conditioner. With Ravus' hair length it kept him tangle-free. Leaving the conditioner on, the sweet scent of coconut fills their senses as Iggy's hands shift downwards to massage over his shoulders and neck, easing any lasting tension he might have. He's careful not to bother the connections for his arm, accidentally popping it off wouldn't be the best course of action. Ravus relaxes into the massage, letting out content grumbles and shifting slightly until he unfortunately slips, causing ignis’ thumb to press something in his metallic joint. His arm flops into the bath with a loud ‘sploosh’, and all Ravus could think of to react was just to stare at it with his mouth open.

“Ah.”

Iggy takes a moment to process what just happened.

"Um. I am supposing that wasn't meant to happen..." He examines his joint and his arm, thinking it best that they probably dry it and his shoulder well before attempting a reattachment. "Are you alright, dear?" he supposes it doesn't hurt, but he wants to be sure at the very least.

“I’m alright, I might need help getting up though.” He drags the arm out of the bath while laughing, shaking it to get the suds off of it. It takes him a bit to get out of the tub without slipping, but once he’s out he grabs some towels and passes one to his partner. “I guess that’s what we get for being handsy.” He puns, rubbing his hair dry. Iggy laughs quietly, patting him on his good shoulder.

"You'll need to come back once we fix your predicament, love. You're still all lathered up with conditioner." he supposes it wouldn't hurt, it should be left on for a short while anyway. Helping to make sure his joints are thoroughly dry and clean, he takes a moment to familiarize himself with the new tech with his lover's consent. "I'm aware the nature of you having this arm is a sore subject, but it's simply fascinating to look at." he finds the little latch he must have pressed, pressing it in again to watch the mechanism in action. Taking his arm itself, he marvels at how light it was, disappearing for a moment to find the documentation that came with his arm originally. "Right... I think I get the idea of this." placing his arm in place at an angle, he locks it in place with a turn, referring to the manual for a moment when there's obviously no feeling in arm for him to move it. "Hm... Ah. I see. Brace yourself, dear." he gives him barely a moment to prepare, considering it best to get it over with as soon as possible, pushing into the crease of his elbow until he hears a satisfying click and resulting jolt from his partner.

“Fascinating isn’t it, it’s much better than my old arm.” There’s a sudden rush of feeling in his shoulder that causes him to hiss once it’s pushed back into his joint, shuddering slightly as he gets used to the sensation again. “Ah... not to bad once it’s in, no lewd joke intended.” He returns to the tub to let Ignis rinse his hair when he’s ready, quietly enjoying the warm water on his scalp as he’s all rinsed clean.

"That's what I kept telling you when you were butt-shy." He chuckles lightheartedly, rinsing his hair until he was ready to be dried. "I assume you'd like to be blow dried? Or do you puff up like a little lion when you do that?" He teases his usual mane of hair, awaiting his response.

“There’s nothing wrong with looking like royalty my dear.” Ravus smirks allowing him to dry his hair off. He is correct in that he does become a mass of fluff when blow dried, but with a bit of brushing it calms down to a more normal volume. He knows how meticulous Ignis was with his hair, so he just brushes him and allows Ignis to style it as he pleases. “I’m not sure how you make a pompadour look so regal, then again, anything you do ends up looking stylish.” Iggy's finely practiced into putting his hair into place by now, too long for him to let it sit like he sometimes used to.

"Perfect. Handsome as ever, my dear~" he runs his hands through his hair, silky soft to the touch, he almost can't stop petting him. He is sure not to unsettle his hair too much though. “I had wondered if you wanted a meal out tonight dear… Seems a shame to get all done up for no reason.” he rummages through his closet, finding his favorite shirt and suspenders that he knew his lover also enjoyed. “Did you bring your dress shirt dear? I love how it hugs your figure.”

“Of course. Any excuse to have you struggle to keep your hands to yourself…” he grins, going through his luggage to find the aforementioned shirt. A pristine white button up with an intricate lace detailing to the front. Pulling on a pair of grey slacks that equally hug his legs, he can catch Ignis’ eyes wandering.

“Breathtaking as always, love.” Iggy praises and Ravus feels prideful, striding over to help Iggy into his suspenders, laying a kiss to his lips with his palms resting upon his chest.

“Shall we, dear?"


	21. Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date leading into what should be a routine play scene for them goes slightly wrong, urging Ignis to rethink his methods with this particular pet, not wishing to stress his boundaries as his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well. [this chapter features orgasm denial and questionable [but soon to be corrected] BDSM practices]

The two of them wandered the streets for their date, trying out street food from small vendors who all seemed to get very giddy and ask to take photos with them when they realized who they were. Ravus ate some mochi as they walked, unfortunately struggling because he thought he should eat the whole thing in one bite.

“Why does something so delicious have to be such a pain to eat.” He complains to Ignis once he’s finally eaten it, who meanwhile had some of his own choice of snack with him. Iggy choice some candied nuts to snack on, still warm in the little paper pouch he was given them in. Far easier as a walking snack.

"As cute as you look trying to eat that in one go... perhaps you should just bite it." He didn't want to lecture him on the dangers of trying to one-bite mochi, and instead pats him on the back when he finally finishes it. "Any other stalls you wanted to visit?" in the months following the dawn, many establishments popped up with the need for food and boosts of morale going up. Of course, Iggy is eager to sample anything new that may be offered. Ravus takes a look around, his cravings pointing him towards a stall selling corn dogs.

"That one looks interesting, I’ve never had one before." they look kind of silly, but something battered and savory felt like it would hit the spot. He buys one, offering to get one for Ignis if he’d like one as well. "The batter’s a little sweet too, a good combination." He tends to take big bites without realizing, opting to try and eat more before his appetite betrays him. Iggy giggles at his choice, watching him enjoy before he heads to the sauce station to make his slightly more interesting. Licking a stray line of sauce from his hand he unwittingly makes eye contact, the face his lover gives him in response can't help but make him smirk before he takes the top of his snack in his mouth. Still a bit hot, he thinks. Blowing on the hot outer shell he eventually tries it, pleasantly surprised it wasn't as dreadful as one's he's had before.

"Sometimes your tastes surprise me. I suppose being royalty you don't get to enjoy the simple pleasures so much, hm?"

“I feel if I asked them to make such a thing, they’d add too many things to it to make it ‘worthy’ of my tastes and lose sight of how it really should be.” Ravus huffs, knowing the game Ignis was playing, but he could play as well. He grabs some sauce as well, licking it in front of him in an effort to fluster him. Then the heat of the sauce hits him unexpectedly. “Aah, ow...” he quickly buys a soda, face reddened and embarrassed, and drinks it quickly. Iggy chuckles quietly.

"Can't handle your spice, dear?" he grins, patting him gently and offering to get him another drink if he needed, getting back to his own snack. He even gives it a light suck before he bites, deciding to finish the rest normally to save his partner any further torture. Ravus grumbles, sipping more of his drink so he could finish the now spicy corn dog without wasting it. Feeling like he should get back at him for teasing him so, he plots out some things he could do as they walked a bit more. Once they find themselves somewhere a bit more private, he opts a quick, but firm grab on his rear, before relenting and pretending to not be aware.

"Right, is there anywhere you’d like to go my dear?" He has a smug grin on his face, wondering how Ignis would try to one up him this time. Iggy taps on his chin nonchalantly, the butt grab while appreciated isn't something he openly reacts to, other than popping his hips slightly in Ravus' direction.

"Hm... Were you on the menu tonight, I would devour you on the spot, dear~" he grins, a sultry suggestion in his voice, yet he makes no effort to act on it. Set to see how much he could rile Ravus up before he truly makes the first move. Ravus sighs, wanting more of a response than that.

"That could be arranged~" deciding to be a bit bolder, he tugs him closer to him behind a building where they could have more privacy, wrapping an arm around his waist. He’s not sure why, but the danger of being this way in public only makes him feel more enticed, lips hovering mere inches from his. "So why don’t you then, your meal is right in front of you." Iggy obliges him with a kiss, sliding his arms around him and just perhaps returning the grope to his backside.

"More of dessert than a main course... don't you think, sweetheart?" he grins, shifting back to see if Ravus would follow his lips or not. He feels like a dreadful tease tonight. Ravus takes the bait easily, deepening the kiss and wanting to grope and feel more of his lover, maybe testing his luck a bit too confidently.

"We’ve had lots of little snacks, I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad to just skip to dessert would it?" Astrals he wanted to keep going, though he starts to waver whenever he hears footsteps a bit too close. Permitting him just a little more, Iggy enjoys that little hint of desperation in his actions even after all these years, wondering if he could rile him further with a little moan.

"Ah, ah... doing such a good job might attract some unwanted attention~" he grins, playing on that hint of a voyeuristic nature he saw in his partner before. "Or... do you mayhaps want us to be found with you unable to keep your hands off of me?" Ravus blushes slightly, both loving and loathing how much he was enjoying this, as well as how obviously he liked it too. 

"Your perceptiveness is a curse and I love it.” Against his better judgement, he strokes Ignis through his clothes, even grinding his own arousal against his as well. Should they become too noisy, he tries to quiet their moans with his mouth. Iggy bites his lip when he's stroked, having to remind himself in his mind that this was intended to just be a tease.

"Mmm... You damn my libido, but look at you~" He can't deny himself another kiss, holding it with a bite and suck to his lower lip, a pleased hum rumbling from him. "I should cage this wild beast~" he teases openly, giving a rather rough grope himself, massaging him through his clothes that were already tight enough on his figure.

“Oh I’d like to see you try and tame me...” He gives him a playful growl, returning the bite but with more of them down his neck, only to pause as he heard people chattering nearby and having to stop. Thankfully they are unnoticed, but he is visibly breathless and a bit dishevelled, turning back to Ignis with a lustful huff. “Why must people spoil our fun.” Ignis raises a brow at him.

"Is that an invitation to tame you, dear? I think I can have you kneeling at my feet obediently." he grabs him, almost harshly by the collar, tugging him away from his fun. "Back home, dear..." there's a hint of a playful threat in his tone. Perhaps Iggy doesn't like his authority to be challenged… Ravus almost yelps in surprise, but was also enamoured by this more dominant facet of Ignis that was very rarely shown.

“Yes love,” Giving a quick nod he follows his directions obediently, trying to avoid being in view of the public at the same time due to his unattended arousal. Eventually they reach home, and he watches Ignis, interested in how he planned to ‘tame’ him, and how he could playfully bite back. Iggy seats himself comfortably on his armchair, patting his knee for Ravus to come closer, gesturing a 'stop' when he's close enough.

"Sit, darling." Command followed, he leans forwards to bring his hands to his cheeks, scratching under his chin for a moment before he strokes through his hair. "Are you going to behave for me?" if he so much as wavers for a moment on his question, Iggy gives him a sharp reminder with a tug of his hair. "Well?" He took a moment to think on it before suddenly being tugged by the hair, gasping a bit before answering,

“Yes dear...” just as he thought he managed to cool off, his arousal was quickly growing once more, especially now with him being knelt down in front of his lover. He still planned to be cheeky however, enjoying a bit more of a power play rather than being completely docile. At the risk of his hair being pulled again, he let his palms roam over his thighs, licking his lips and letting his claws graze down his legs.

"Good boy..." Iggy doesn't mind his touch, after all, he hadn't told him he couldn't use his hands. "How do feel about giving over your pleasure to me, love?" he muses, having had something on his mind for awhile now, something to tease and heighten his pet's senses, he thinks. Ravus tilts his head, curious as to what Ignis had in mind.

“And what would you do with it?” He was open for trying new things, especially with how much he trusted him. The expression on his face had a glint of mischief in it though, one that only seemed to show up when he wanted to try something... unique if he could call it that. Iggy hums quietly, lifting him by the chin into a kiss.

"Just tell me if it's too much, alright?" Iggy Strokes his cheek for a moment to break his character as master. "For now.. put your mouth to good use, love." he keeps his grip on his chin, swiping his thumb against his lips when he tugs him closer, fully expecting him to know what to do without further instruction. He feels his face heat up as he’s pulled close to his lover’s waist and obeys, unbuttoning and unzipping him until his length was free for him to take into his mouth. Letting a hot breath out his nose, he does his best to please him, making quiet noises when he tries to take him a little deeper than his usual comfort zone. He looks up at him, looking for reassurances that he was doing good, and silently pleading with him to touch him even though he had a feeling he will be denied until Ignis is satisfied. Iggy strokes through his hair as he works his length, a slow exhale expelled from him.

"Good boy~" he praises, massaging into his scalp. "Finish me well and I'll consider lessening your punishment for being so over eager~" he's quietly proud of him, doing so well with something he struggled with before. Ravus makes a noise in response, not expecting himself to be punished, but at the same time, he supposes he was quite forward earlier when it was very risky to try such acts in public. Now he finds himself curious about his supposed ‘punishment’ and making the mistake of lifting his head up to question him.

"Ah, ah... I didn't give you permission to speak, love." he cuts him off, guiding him back down. "Your mouth has one use at the moment, darling..." he's sure to use terms of endearment with him, even while punishing him. He needed Ravus to know he was loved and cared for, regardless of the situations he placed into for the sake of a scene. His heart flutters whenever he hears he calls him something sweet, taking him more eagerly when he’s guided back down and letting whatever curiosity he had about his punishment be left in the back of his mind. For now he was determined to please him, swiping a tongue over his length in hopes of achieving a positive effect. He can’t help but shift around though, pants tight around his hardened arousal and the cloth rubbing against it doesn’t help. Iggy thinks his lover's thoughts are elsewhere, other than focused on him. Gripping his hair in warning he gently fucks his mouth to remind him where his attention should be.

"You can do better than that, dear." Ever attentive, he makes sure he isn't pushing his limits too much, yet also encouraging him to challenge them if he felt confident. Ravus whines around his length, trying his best to accommodate his length even when he gets the slight shiver from almost gagging. Something about being used in such a way makes him feel so dirty in the most strangely wonderful way, feeling his arousal drip with need against his slacks, much too his embarrassment. He pops off of him for a quick breath, huffing softly with Ignis’- no, his master’s hand in his hair. Iggy lets him have a moment to come down from the stimulation when he needs it, his hand leaving his hair to grip at his cock, gently tapping it to Ravus' lips.

"Seems you're having a hard time focusing..." he muses, bringing his foot between his legs to rub upon him. It's short lived however, his foot drifting up to his chest to gently push him onto his back. "Stay." he's given a single command while Iggy leaves for a moment, returning with his favorite bag of bedroom accessories. "Curious, dear?" He shudders happily when he’s finally given some stimulation, only to frown when it’s taken away just as quickly. He stays put just as he commands, eyeing the bag with interest. Unsure if he’s allowed to speak, he tilts his head in response, wondering what toys he planned to use this time or if he might have new ones he doesn’t know about yet. Iggy doesn't leave him waiting for too long, pulling a few toys from his bag, inching the intensity up on a wand he takes in hand in teasing. "I wonder how you'll react to this..." he brings the blunt tip of the wand to the all too clear outline in his slacks, a low vibration driven through the toy to tease and gauge his reaction.

Even with the low setting, it’s enough the make him shake and arch his back, an undignified moan escaping him even as he tries to hold it in. Finding it favorable, he commands him to strip off below the waist for him. Ravus takes his pants off as he’s told, happy to at least be freed from being constricted by it, but almost afraid of what Ignis could do with such a toy as well as extremely turned on by the power he has over him. Iggy takes a hold of the object of his desire, stroking him slowly.

"I may have my work cut out for me..." he thinks aloud, wondering if even the soft cage he has would fit him... "Stay still for me, love." he warns, slowly sliding the soft silicone over him. It's a very tight fit, looping the end snug over his balls. It's quite a sight to see his erection straining against it. He wastes no time, locking the cage in place, then turning the wand back on, pressing it against the sensitive skin just behind his sack, massaging firmly. "How does that feel...?" Ravus lets out a confused gasp, transforming into a loud whine. He can’t help but close his legs just to shield from the sudden over-stimulation, muffling his moans into his hands.

“Aah... too much...” he speaks out of desperation, finding himself in climax, except not as he usually does. Instead of coming in quick spurts, he ends up with a slow, unsatisfying dribble, huffing needily. Iggy perhaps presses him slightly past his threshold, but stops before it's truly too much.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting full relief for awhile, dear~ I'll certainly make it worth your while, though." He grins playfully, leaning over him to press a kiss to his lips when his legs finally relax back down. "Beautiful~" Leaning over him like this, his pet would feel his own arousal drift against his thigh. "But just what are you going to do about this, I wonder?" Ravus feels his hardened length against his thigh, squirming underneath Ignis until he has him rubbing against his rear. He gives him a knowing look, wanting something, anything to relieve him.

“Take me.” He waits, knowing Ignis could deny him pleasure whenever he wanted, so he tries to be as good as he can be. Ignis smirks, leaning up and spreading his legs, palms pressed to his thighs.

"Are you quite sure?" His hand drifts down, sweeping up the generous mess on his belly, not wanting to waste it, he uses his own release to prepare him, at the very least the massage from the wand seems to have him slightly less tense and more pliable. He doesn't truly penetrate him yet, drifting his fingers against his ass in a blatant tease. Ravus almost growls, probably against his better judgement, and pushes his hips against his fingers demandingly.

“Just fuck me already.” Perhaps his temper finally got to him, he even goes as far to grab his hand and push his fingers in himself, hissing slightly at the first push, but was soon trying to ride Ignis’ hands. Iggy raises a brow at his brazen pup, curling his fingers sharply to put all too much pressure where he's most sensitive before his fingers withdraw.

"So demanding..." Out of a scene, perhaps he would have obliged, but unbeknownst to his pet, he's earned himself an extra day without release. Sitting back, fully away from him, he's patient to see how he would react. Still disobedient, or... if he perhaps might try to redeem himself.

He whimpers, so close once again because of the way he curls his fingers only to be denied and left untouched again. Ravus crawls towards him, at first acting grumpy, but starts realizing his mistake earlier and starts to plead and apologize.

“I’m sorry, forgive me. Please let me make up for it.” It’s taking him a lot of mental strength not to crawl on top and ride him until he loses his mind, but he stays on his hands and knees, shuffling slightly in a vain attempt to lessen the pressure around his hard-on.

"I feel I may have been too soft with you before... So badly behaved." Iggy shakes his head, standing slowly he debates to himself what to do with his own predicament. Gripping his pet's chin, he urges him up. Ravus would have to go with the motion his hand provides, too heavy for Iggy to pull up without cooperation. Looking him in the eyes with a particularly rough grope to his caged arousal, he maintains eye contact, detailing the terms of his punishment. "I had planned to leave you hanging for an evening, but seeing how unruly you are, you won't be seeing this..." another grope, bringing his attention to his cage again, "Taken off of you for 3 days. Perhaps that will teach you some manners." Discarding his chin, Iggy walks towards his bedroom, collecting his toy bag as he did and neatly putting it away, leaving the wand to be cleaned, or perhaps… put to use on himself later. Ravus is given a click of his fingers to follow, but he isn't given permission to share his bed. Iggy sets up a reasonably comfortable corner of the room to serve as his, pillows and blankets provided. Another click of his fingers and a sharp gesture given to direct him to his 'lodgings' for the night. If Ravus had a tail if would be drooped between his legs now. His last ditch attempt at appealing to Ignis’ emotions was to give him a sad look, not unlike a puppy, but otherwise he sighs into his bedding, still writhing from the restraints around his still weeping cock. He was in for a long, uncomfortable night, unsure how Ignis manages to keep his hands off of himself after all that teasing.

Iggy perhaps in the night takes to teasing himself with his wand, enough to get a quiet grunt out of him when he finds enough of a release to relax him into the rest of the night. He doesn't leave Ravus completely alone for the night, however. Reminding him that should it be uncomfortable he can return to bed with him. His stern nature did have boundaries after all, especially out of a scene. About to offer his space in the bed back to him, he decides against it, seeing him finally getting some semblance of sleep. It'd be a shame to wake him.

Ravus ends up waking up not very long after, unable to get much sleep. Ignis seems fast asleep, and his heart aches a bit from being apart from him by mere feet. At the risk of more punishment, he quietly crawls towards the bed, tucking himself under the covers where it was warmer. He knows it’s part of the scene, but he can’t seem to handle being away from him at the moment, hoping his lover would be gracious in letting him be in bed with him for the night. Ignis awakes to see his pet... No, his lover, beside him. He can see his brows are knitted in slight discomfort and wonders if he perhaps pushed him a little too far with their scene last night. He gently strokes his face, unwilling to let any simple scene damage their bond. He makes a note to caffeinate, let Ravus get a little lay in to make up for his broken sleep then discuss things in more detail with him.

"Wake up dear-" comes his hushed request, a hand soothing through Ravus' hair slowly becoming slightly more insistent.


	22. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expressing aftercare can sometimes be as enjoyable as the act itself, especially the reaffirmation of care for each other. However, an ice cream date later has Ravus' mood turn back towards the passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus grumbles himself awake, blinking the haze from his eyes. It’s far more pleasant than the previous evening, awakening to his partner’s fingers petting his hair. He responds by nuzzling back, happy to have his attention again. “Good morning.” His mind might still be stuck in the scene, unsure if he’s allowed more than pets or if his punishment will be lengthened for coming into bed. Iggy leans in to kiss his forehead gently.

"Come here, love." He urges him up, his touch tender and sweet. "I love you. I don't want a silly scene to get in the way of that... I should have made sure you were absolutely comfortable with what I was doing." he reaches to his bedside, lightly cupping him under the sheets, unlocking his cage and gently removing it. "I'm sorry..."

“It’s alright love...” He kisses his cheek back, reassured that it was alright to relax for the moment. Letting out a sigh of relief once the cage is off, he cuddles near him. “I’ll admit, I was enjoying it for the most part. Though... I feel like I got a bit overwhelmed towards the end, I was quite pushy wasn’t I?” He frowns, not wanting to have pushed boundaries too much. This was something for both of them to enjoy and he wanted to make sure of it. Iggy tugs his lover over himself into a close hug. It's clear he missed the contact as well, a hand still soothing through his hair.

"It's down to me to make sure you're comfortable, as master... I may have gotten carried away by the authority." he considers it more than likely, a soft nuzzle given to Ravus' cheek, a kiss to his lips offered if he felt he'd oblige. "How can I make it up to you, dear?" His cheeks warm up from how sweet his lover was being again, returning the kiss. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted in return, thinking about it for a bit until he comes to two very different conclusions.

“ice cream.” Then his eyes drift to the wand that tortured him the night before. “And perhaps permission to use that on you next time.” He was curious as to what it could do to Ignis, considering how much it affected him, but he might leave out the cage just for his groins sake. Iggy chuckles, endeared by his lover's somewhat... simple, tastes.

"Fine, fine. Ice cream is on me tonight." Snuggling up closer, he looks over at his wand still sat on his bedside. "Perhaps if we're using such toys on each other we should enforce some kind of system to give us a clear idea of when too much is truly too much..." he thinks on it for a moment. "A safeword, I suppose." Iggy doesn't much care for the use of a single word, however. "How about... when you're happy with how we're progressing, it's 'green', slow down, or ease up, is 'yellow' and stop is 'red'. Like traffic lights. That should be easy to remember, hm?" Ravus nods, receptive to the idea.

“I think that would be good, it sounds easy enough.” He smiles, obviously he’d need to remember it’s alright to slow down but at least with Ignis, he feels comfortable enough to be open about what he’s feeling. “I guess at the moment we are at ‘red’ for now, but I wouldn’t mind continuing our session later.” Ignis nods in agreement, thinking it best they both come down from yesterday's play in their own time before giving it another attempt.

"Just give me the indication if you would like to try again, dear~" he offers gentle kisses and soothing touches, nothing drifting below the belt. "Lazy day, then?" He knew today would be his last day he was able before it was back to work, he felt he was obligated to make the most of it. He nuzzles his nose into his hair, enjoying the soothing attention he was given.

“Yes, I could use some hot chocolate right about now.” Ice cream could wait until they had plenty of lazy time. for now, a hot drink felt best to help them cozy up for the day. “You are wonderful, you know that?” He hugs him, feeling rather lucky to be with someone so genuinely caring. Iggy blushes for a moment, his browns raising.

"And here I thought the opposite, given last night..." hugging Ravus to his chest for a moment longer, he reluctantly asks for him to move, especially if he wanted that hot chocolate. "Get yourself comfortably dressed and meet me in the living room, love." he leaves to heat some milk on the stove top, breaking in a combination of milk and dark chocolate when it takes it off of the heat to melt it though. Adding his own personal touch of cinnamon to finish it off while his partner dresses himself. Upon Ravus' reappearance, Iggy has a mug in hand and another extended for him to take. Once dressed, he returns and accepts his drink, showing his appreciation with a peck to the cheek.

“Thank you dear~” The two of them end up getting cosy together, sipping their drinks and perhaps pulling up some lighthearted videos online on the TV for the time being. Ravus usually is the big spoon for such occasions, but once in a while he doesn’t mind being the little spoon if Ignis wishes to change places for once. Iggy's quite content to snuggle whichever way is comfortable, in this case, holding his partner tenderly from behind, snuggled against the back of his shoulder is more than he can ask for.

"Do you ever just... Consider how much led to us being here like this?" he ponders, tracing his fingertips down over his metallic arm, lacing his fingers without worry, offering a light squeeze. "I certainly didn't think our little date in Insomnia would lead us here." he laughs quietly, his expression softening though Ravus couldn't see it. "I am so, so glad I came with you that evening." Ravus laughs thinking back on it, remembering how shy he was back then.

“It was quite awkward wasn’t it, in my head it was much more romantic. Would you believe me if I planned to have the first date a lot more extravagant?” He had changed his mind early on, but at first, he wanted to have Ignis taken to the finest establishment he could get reservations for and later whisk him away from Insomnia. Much too bold, and he had a feeling such a relationship would not have lasted. “My only regret now was how deceitful I was, about everything else.” He pets a thumb over his partner’s hand, pondering about his thought process during the whole thing.

"Had you not done it would we be here like this, though?" he lays kisses against his shoulders. All things happened for a reason. Some of those reasons unfortunately never being positive, but given their current arrangement, he can think of little he'd change. "You aren't being controlled anymore. You're free of all that. ...You're a good man, Ravus. Remember that." Ravus can’t help but sort of, wiggle if he could describe it like that. The idea that his destiny is his to control and that he could now live the rest of his days peacefully with the love of his life filled him with a joy that he hasn’t felt since he was a child.

“What is with you and pulling at my heartstrings Scientia?” Iggy giggles to himself, leaning over him to hold a slow, sweet kiss against his lips, only parting when they were both good and ready.

"Just adamant that you respect yourself for the man you are now, and not who you were~" his voice is almost singsong, nestling back down into the crook of his neck.

After a good while relaxing together and reminiscing of events from the past, Ravus felt rested enough to have their quick outing for some ice cream. He sits up to stretch his shoulders, turning to Ignis to cup his cheek.

"I feel well enough to go get some sweets if you’re up for it as well." It felt a bit childish, he never really went out for such things by himself, but sweets always tasted better shared with a friend. Ignis isn't about to deny his desires, especially after promising him earlier. Casually dressed, he seems happy enough with himself to just comb through his hair, neatening it for the public eye. Only his love had the privilege of seeing his dishevelled self.

"Shall we?" hand in hand, he's off out the door after picking up his jacket just in case. A short walk brings them to a familiar market for another reason, sweet treats on their minds. "Those look positively delectable..." he points out a stall creating little truffles, watching in wonder while the little chocolates were dusted with chocolate flakes while still freshly warm. He almost finds them cute, watching a few of them being made with and delicately decorated. It looks like they’re even selling them in special boxes, reminding him how near it was to a certain special holiday.

“They have lovely little gift boxes, how cute.” There was one that had silvery ribbons and roses on it, and he debated buying it for his partner, but he realizes that the whole point of going out was for Ignis to treat him. Iggy's already buying him one to try at the very least, signalling him to open his mouth to feed it to him.

"How is it?" he eagerly awaits his response, heavily debating getting him a box as well. He let’s him pop one into his mouth, and as he chews and let’s the chocolate melt in his mouth, he can’t help but smile warmly.

“Delicious, had I no self control I would buy hundreds.” He allows Ignis to buy him a box if he wished, though he ends up buying a second one just because he wanted him to have some as well. “For you, I know you wanted to get me these to make up for the night before, but considering what month it is, it felt right to gift you something too.” Iggy feels like he's forgotten something important for a moment. Anniversary of their meeting? No, it couldn't be that... A brief quizzical look later he remembers its february.

"Ah... Valentines." he chuckles quietly. "You scared me for a moment love, I thought I had forgotten an important date..." It seems he doesn't much care for valentines day, but he plays along. "Thank you, dear." trying one himself, he seems pleased, thanking the vendor for their craft before the pair of them drift to a few more stalls, finding a treat he's sure to interest his king. "Ravus, look. Cotton candy." freshly spun at that, in all of the colours of the rainbow.

“I don’t think I’ve actually tried it now that I think about it.” The faintest memory of cotton candy Ravus had was one he saw on TV, during a festival of some sorts. He mostly just remembers his mother warning him his teeth would rot should he eat too much of it, and he snorts to himself just thinking back on it. “I wasn’t allowed, my taste in sweets was already horrible and adding pure sugar the the mix was just asking for a prince with bad teeth.” He is an adult now, and the king of Tenebrae, no one can stop him now. “Let’s get some.” Iggy chuckles.

"Well, just don't eat it by the bucketful and you'll be fine." he directs him to just how little sugar actually went into the decorative sweets, merely a few spoonfuls. "One won't hurt, especially if we share." asking for a mixture of blue and purple sugars, he offers the baton to his lover, paying the vendor for their time. For a second Ravus thinks to just bite into it face first, changing his mind when the fluffy treat tickles his face and ends up pulling a bit off and eating it. His brows raise at how easily it just disappears in his mouth.

“Interesting, such a strange but simple thing.” No wonder it was popular, it didn’t seem like it took much to make it either, other than buying the machine. For some reason he tries biting it again, lifting only to have some stuck and blending into his beard without him realizing. When Iggy looks back at him on the way to the next stall, he can't help but raise a brow and giggle.

"Come here..." he gently combs the pillow-y sugar clouds from his beard, placing a kiss to his lips soon after. "Sweet as sugar~" he muses, taking him by the hand to their last destination, the promised ice cream. Ravus giggles as he feels the fluffy sweet brushed from his beard, and his face brightens more as they make it to the little ice cream establishment. He gladly accepts samples of different varieties, having difficulties choosing until he notices one with a very surprising flavor.

“Sylleblossoms, of all things. What would that even taste like?” He raises a brow. There is almost a moment where he wants to question why they would do such a thing to the flowers dear to his family, but he holds his tongue. He has a feeling the clerk shaking in their boots knows who he is, and his eyes narrow at them as he takes a bite. And its... wonderful. And now he is crying.

Iggy's brows knit in endearment, rubbing a hand over his back, reassuring the store clerk.

"He's quite nostalgic, misses home." trying the ice cream himself, he's surprised at the flavour. Like something he's had before... it's floral and fragrant, almost perfumed. The ripple of sweetened ulwaat berries running through it tickles at his senses, a pleasant tang that he's familiar with after making Tenebraean pastries with Ravus. He feels like he might have to buy out the store's stock to keep his lover from attempting to eat it all at the stall itself. A moment of negotiation later, he's supplied with the container. Apparently the flavour was too complex for a typical Lucian palate, their loss, he thinks. Ravus keeps himself busy wiping his tears away with his shirt, trying not to make too much eye contact out of embarrassment. When he sees Ignis walk up to him with a large tub of it though, he can’t help but blush.

"Oh... dear you don’t have to..." he knows what Ignis is like, and if he finds something that makes him happy he’s going to get it for him. He turns and profusely apologizes to the clerk, feeling like he was rude and a bit judgemental before he even tried it, and thank them for their time. As they make their way out, he takes the time to show Ignis his appreciation as well, touching noses tenderly with him. "You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it. I’m sorry for whatever that was." Iggy simply offers him a genuine smile, a soft kiss stolen when he moves in to brush noses.

"No need to thank me, love, or apologise. I know how little things can rouse memories for you." eager to get him and their ice cream home before it melts, he encourages him up once he's composed himself. Hand in hand, they walk back towards Ignis' apartment, the streets gently lit by string lights from the market stalls while they slowly closed up to make way for the late night vendors. Upon getting home, the ice cream is placed in the freezer and Iggy finds himself compelled to wrap his arms around his love and stay like that for a long few moments, breathing in a faint scent of cologne still lingering at his collarbones. Sometimes he just has the need to hold him like this, it's deeply comforting. He gives Ignis an affectionate squeeze, nuzzling the side of his head while they have a quiet moment together.

"You are an absolute treat, you know. I can never get enough." He twirls the hair on the back of his head, peppering soft kisses on his face. He does find a bit of chocolate on the side of his lip, giving a quick, coy lick to clean it off. Iggy grins, chasing his lips back for a kiss while sliding his arms around his shoulders. He might have to go slightly onto tiptoes but he loves it, embracing the man who meant the most to him at this moment. He seems to be staring up at his lover quite intently, green eyes scanning over every feature, looking healthier than he ever did, a slight glow against his skin.

"Astrals, you're beautiful..." he sighs quietly, maintaining his gaze on him, wishing for more time where he could just admire his lover openly. His lover just had to be extra tender today didn’t he? his thumb lightly caressed his cheek, sometimes moving to trace the scars that only seem to make him even handsomer.

"You as well, gorgeous and ever warming my heart." There’s a moment where they just admire each other, lingering until their lips melded together, slow but lovingly. Soon his hands roam, gliding down his sides down to his hips where they stay. Unless they both end up wanting to go further. It's a long moment where they simply stand together, appreciating each other's presence.

"I could never get tired of looking at this face..." he can't bare to part from his lips for too long, his own arms sliding down to wrap around his back, feeling deeply satisfied in such a simple way that he's missed. He debates it for a while, but makes up his mind and hoists Ignis up in his arms bridal style, walking him over to bed and gently dropping him down so he could shower him in affection. He can’t hold back a grin, kissing him down his neck and chest and tummy.

“You are the love of my life, my dawn. How fortunate am I to have you here now...” Ravus drawls and Ignis can’t help but giggle when he's picked up, turning to a pleased hum and a curious quirk of his brow when he's dropped to the bed.

"My, how sweet you can be..." his hands tangle into soft silvery locks, arching into his kisses with a soft sound of satisfaction, resting his head back against the pillows. Ravus continues lower, stopping only at his zipper and attempt to unzip him with his mouth. It takes a bit of effort for the button, but he manages to get him free with a satisfied hum.

"I think it is my turn to treat you this time~" letting his fingers stroke and tease him through the fabric of his shorts, he moves back to remove his own pants, and once off, he crawls over to straddle over his partner’s hips, grinding his rear against the hardening bulge underneath him. Iggy's perhaps blushing far more than he realizes having his partner freeing him with his teeth.

"Oh? A surprising turn of events... Given you seemed so curious to try that wand on me." he offers his lover a coy glance, grinding up against him. "But I suppose I have only seen you this eager perhaps... once, before..." he muses, considering how their first date happened to pan out. His brows raise remembering the wand, nodding and thinking about how he could incorporate it in bed.

“Hmmm, how about we switch places then?” He gives one more grind against him before crawling off, laying down on his back and patting his thigh to beckon his lover over. “This way, I could get a better view this time~” Iggy grins playfully, sliding his shorts and trousers off fully, unbuttoning his shirt to leave it teasingly open.

"Offering me the throne? How generous..." he purrs, sliding onto Ravus' lap, feeling him starting to firm under his weight. "A throne befitting of a king, indeed~" Ravus teases him with a shallow thrust, resting his hands on Ignis’ hips.

“And you are the only one worthy to share it with me.” He admires the gorgeous man atop him, grabbing the wand and lube from the nightstand nearby. He offers to prep him, slicking his fingers nicely and teasing his entrance until he slips in and stretches him generously. Iggy gasps and giggles to himself when his lover thrusts up against him, grinding back down with an equal tease.

"One day, that will be us..." ceremonies be damned, he wanted that to be them now, but his lover's insistent fingers make him lose his train of thought. He slowly rides his fingers, praising him with a soft moan whenever he felt his fingers scissor inside of him. Once prepped to satisfaction, Ravus strokes himself, lightly tapping at his entrance.

“Go on then, claim what’s your my love...” he positions his length to aid him, guiding him down onto him until he was fully hilted inside. “Oh, I can never get enough of you.” He lets him get used to being filled first, abstaining from using the wand until later. Ignis is eager to take what's his. arching his back atop his lover's lap while he sinks down, a satisfied little moan sounding when he can grind down against his lap. Taking his moment to adjust he slowly starts to ride him, shifting from having his back arched to leaning forwards over his fiance, hovering just out of reach for a kiss.

"Even after all this time, you fill me so wonderfully, dear..." Iggy purrs while Ravus works his hips into a gentle rhythm, letting his hands roam and tease his body.

“I could never trade this for anything.” Eventually he finds himself sitting up, arms hugging around his waist in an affectionate embrace while they made love. At the same time he smooched and mouthed at his neck, gentler and more tender than he usually does. “So lovely, how lucky am I to have someone as beautiful as you.” Eventually when he thinks Ignis is pleasantly noisy enough, he takes the vibe and puts it at a low setting, letting it stimulate his arousal as he encouraged him to ride him as he pleased. Iggy brings his legs together in surprise when he feels the pleasant vibrations against his arousal. It sends a tingle of pleasure along his spine, a breathy moan huffed past his lips when he tries alternating between slow grinds and pushing against the wand teasing him.

"Oh such a tease..." It's no good, each time Ravus brings the wand over his tip he can feel his back straighten and his legs quiver. He simply has to balance on something or he fears flopping forwards onto him. Opting to grip his knees for leverage, he rides him inch by inch while their chosen toy plays with his senses. He’s mesmerized by the sight, watching his lover shudder and arch for him while still trying to ride him. Sometimes he plays with the settings, once in a while heightening the sensation or choosing one where it pulses at different settings to see his response.

“You’re gorgeous, I love seeing you enjoy yourself like this~” he wants to see his beloved in the throes of pleasure with him, trying to get him to come with a high setting and a few more particularly deep thrusts into him. Iggy's cheeks feel like they're on fire, it's been longer than he can remember that he gave someone this much control over his pleasure. Biting his lip can't even hold back his moans, his expression hazed in pleasure until the shock of a higher setting has him squirming, breathing his lovers name before his legs lock up in rapture. A few generous spurts of his liquid pleasure painting a haphazard splatter against his partner's chest with how much he's squirming. Ravus could feel his love tighten around him as he’s made to come, rutting into him just a few more times until joins him in sweet climax. He holds him there for a while as he fills him generously, whispering endearments against the side of his head as they eventually flop down at each other’s side. “You’ve done so wonderfully, you were mesmerizing my dear...” he kisses his forehead, praising him for his efforts.

It almost feels like it's over too soon when he's so used to edging his own climax. He feels oddly energized, cuddling his partner after they were both satisfied.

"Mmmnn... I almost feel like I could go again..." Almost, he thinks. Peppering his lover's face with kisses, he cuddles tight around his neck. Ravus sighs happily, his smile growing with every kiss on his face.

“Are you sure about that? You’re looking a lot like a creampuff at the moment.” Noting how much he has left deep within Ignis. At least that was one plus side to having his genitals imprisoned for a night. “You looked adorable when I put the setting higher, I don’t think I remember a time you’ve finished that fast actually.” That does make him realize he does in fact finish much quicker than Ignis when he thinks back on it, much to his shame. Ignis blushes at the comparison, papping his lover's nose for being cheeky.

"I did say almost~" He thinks on Ravus' revelation as well, answering with a simple little shrug. "I quite like edging myself... It certainly isn't on you not pleasing me enough, dear. Even if I don't come, you're deeply pleasing in other ways~ Besides, I hate to make it a waste~" he swipes a finger through the sticky splatter on his lover's chest, lifting his finger to Ravus' lips in suggestion. Ravus gives a playful lick, sucking and cleaning his fingers for him.

“All clean~” Something about this does make him remember about the one time Ignis had came in his mouth and in a panic he said thank you. He tries to burn the memory from his mind the moment it slips in. As they lay together he does have an idea in mind, wondering if Ignis would be interested. “Hmmm, dear, have you worn the cage yourself?” He twiddled his thumbs, quietly thinking about how it would look on him. Iggy traces his finger against his lover's lip, pleased at his response.

"No, I can't say I have. I think I get more enjoyment using toys on a partner." he ponders it on him, thinking it perhaps a moot point when his composure is legendary. "I had considered, if you felt like giving the cage another go... I work for most of tomorrow. Perhaps you can wear it in a promise that you will save yourself for when I get home..." he teases with his words, threading his fingers through his lover's hair, intent on gauging his reaction.

“Oh you would turn the tables…” Ravus laughs quietly to himself, considering Ignis’ proposal. “Why not. I am not so misbehaved that I can’t last a few hours caged.” perhaps famous last words, but he feels quite cocky. While Ignis leaves to fetch the toy and give it a wash from the previous day, along with the wand, he takes a chance to stretch out on the bed, a few tissues taken from the bedside to clean off his chest and elsewhere. Returning with the freshly washed cage, warmed by the hot water to cleanse it, Iggy gently slides the soft silicone over his length, looping the rest around his sack and locking it in place.

“Comfortable?” Iggy requests his mood, to which he receives a definitive ‘green’ from his lover. Pleased, he leans over him to kiss his lips. “Good boy~” He lives for the blush spreading across the king’s face from his praise. Getting into his bed clothes and encouraging Ravus to do the same, he checks his schedule for the following day on his phone. He does spy a small overlap in his schedule where he’ll see his lover at work for a brief meeting, smiling to himself at the thought of him having to go out with his chastity on.

Thinking a slightly early night would be best. Putting his phone on charge and sliding under the covers, he cuddles up behind Ravus, a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

“Good night my love…”

“Sleep tight.”


	23. Sexual Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus' first true experience with chastity has him riled up beyond what he thought were his lips. Having Ignis come home that evening to bless him with sweet release was all he felt he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus rested in his corner, cock straining against the device put on him to keep him from pleasing himself. He had been made to wait untouched for a while now, while his master teased him whenever he had the chance. A grope underneath the desk, his lips ghosting his ear when whispering something during a meeting, and kisses far less chaste than he expected in public. But he was given no resolution, no climax. After a full day of this it’s become unbearable by the late evening. Pulling him aside in an empty hall to grind upon him after their meeting together at the citadel, begging for his touch only resulted in him being punished like so. Now he finds himself alone in Ignis bedroom, sitting in his corner with soft pillows and blankets, but without the warm embrace from his master and no relief from his need. instructed specifically to find and wear a new piece of gear Ignis ordered to his home for the occasion, a short dog-like muzzle, a small gag held within to keep him silenced to whines and huffs.

He thought a day would be easy.

What he didn’t consider, was that his lover would be testing his patience and boundaries in the most deviously perfect way for that entire day.

Ignis thinks his pet has served his punishment. Of course he enjoys the pleading look on his face, but pushing him too far was out of the question. He had promised to be a fair master, after all. As he returns that evening, he’s all kisses and warm cuddles to ease the sting of separation.

"I think you have earned the removal of that cage, darling... that is, if you can endure one last thing for me." Perhaps Iggy is working him up for a reason, a mischievous glint in his eye when he parts from the cuddles to sit upon his bed, pulling his favorite toy from his toy bag hidden under it. It's tossed over to Ravus with a single command. "Please me~" he shifts back, wriggling his trousers and underwear off, displaying his partners favorite lingerie hiding beneath. He spreads a little lube against his backside with his fingers, offering a brief little stretch, an enticing little sound given to rile his lover further. "Do well and I'll release you from your little predicament~" he teases, bringing his fingers up to slide along his tights.

Ravus whines quietly when he is cuddled again, missing the affection dearly. When he has the toy in front of him and his master stripped down and displayed for him, he can’t help but drool into his muzzle, crawling towards him to answer to his whims. He prods him with the toy, letting it slowly slip into him and stretch him wonderfully, wishing badly it was him pleasing him physically. He even wants to please him with his mouth, but with it bound he only has his hands to pleasure him, one arm teasing up his front while the other thrusts the toy deep within him.

Iggy rewards his actions with a quiet moan, rocking against the toy, each particularly well aimed thrust having him bite his lip.

"Such a good boy you are..." He leans forwards, the muzzle and gag held within removed for his good behavior. "I want to hear you beg for me, dear~" he will however stop him if he tries to use his mouth anywhere too intimate, his thighs however, didn't seem to be off limits. "Come on~ show me how much you wish this was you..." he grinds down against the toy with an almost theatrical arch of his back. Ravus pants softly, licking and kissing his thighs as he toyed him further.

“I want you badly, I want to please you myself while you praise me-“ he seems to babble his pleas for relief, growing more desperate watching the toy disappear into him and his master’s moans singing in his ears. “I am yours for whatever you please, so use me, love.” He growls the last statement, self consciousness pushed away as he allowed himself to be whole heartedly his. He only wishes he would have mercy and free him.

"It seems you would much rather show me than tell..." he purrs his words, urging him to stop so that he could tug him up to the bed to join him, reaching down to cup the soft silicone keeping his desire bound. "The moment I remove this, I expect you to take full advantage, love~" with that, a soft click sounds and everything is removed, Iggy however stays right where he is, expecting Ravus to do as he wished with him. Ravus seemed fine, growling a moan when he’s finally freed from his restraints. His cock lays heavy on his lover’s thigh, and when he shifted against it the friction sends a pleasant shock to his spine, and it almost feels like his mind was rewired, only thinking of how much he wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He grabs him roughly, twisting him over until he was face down on the bed with his rear raised for him. He missed a few times, a snarl building in his throat each time before he finally hilts himself deep inside with one thrust. Ravus could barely speak, only thinking of the hot tightness he missed for so long, already starting to rut into him like an animal. He feels winded when he's filled suddenly, a sharp little moan of surprise sounding when Ravus buries himself deep within him.

"Oh love... so needy~" his struggles playfully, each rough thrust threatening to bring tears to his eyes, but he wouldn't dare stop him when it felt this good being pinned under him, feeling the pleasant weight settled over him along with the animalistic growls at his ear. "You tease me for my libido but look at you... so eager to fuck me with no restraint~" Ravus bites down on the nape of his neck as if to accept his comment, continuing to thrust into him with the vulgar slaps of his desire echoing throughout the room. Ravus’ arms are wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly for more contact.

"Ignis, my Ignis..." His neck is slowly scattered with marks, admiring each one with his tongue and teeth. Iggy arches himself back against him, the sting of his roughness dulling with pleasure over time. He loves him like this, needy and possessive, making him feel his want and need. Each thrust he particularly enjoys earns a very vocal 'good boy' and should he ever start to slow or go out of rhythm, Iggy's hand finds the chain leash hanging from his neck, giving it a sharp tug to remind him this is as much for Iggy's pleasure as it was for his. Ravus whines from the tug at his leash, trying to keep his pace. He's flush against his back, and should Ignis lose his balance, he might press him down with his sheer weight, pushing him into a prone position. In any case, he tries his best, fucking and teasing him until he's satisfied.

Iggy feels close, cursing how good his partner knew his body, higher pitch of moan and the tightening around his lovers arousal signaling he's spent.

"Slow down, love-" he urges him to give him just a moment to catch his breath and ease the overstimulation, another tug to his collar given to make sure he catches his command through the haze of pleasure. The sudden tightness was almost enough, before he's commanded to slow down, whining from being edged once again. It's taking him a lot of energy to still himself, shaky huffs rumbling against his lover's back. Whispers of "please, please..." slip out of his lips, pleading with him not to leave hum on the brink of being undone. Iggy wriggles out of his grip, turning to face him before he sinks back down on his length with a slightly strained huff, feeling every inch of his girth through the over stimulation. "I want to see that sweet face of yours when you get relief~" he purrs, holding his cheeks and guiding him down into a kiss, his legs hugging him tight and urging him to renew his vigor.

Ravus deepens the kiss, his heart swelling with love for his master, his fiance. He rocks into him slow and gentle at first, but it doesn't take long for him to start rutting into him once again, though this time with a heavy wave of affection. He covers him in kisses, once in a while taking a nipple into his mouth to suck and tease. He’s unbearably close, all the edging from the past few days finally getting to him and he comes, all of his pent up lust and desire spilling hot and deep into him while he lets out a noisy moan. Iggy strokes over his back when he finally gets his release, a quiet chuckle having a side effect sending a little ripple of pleasure through his spine.

"I love you..." he coos, kissing his forehead and hugging him close, regarding him with nothing but love. "I don't think I've ever heard you that noisy, dear~" Ravus finds himself turned into mush in his fiance's embrace, huffing softly on top of him. Leaning up he kisses his jaw, cupping his cheek.

"I wasn't too harsh was I? I was rather pent up..." He glances at all the marks from his love bites, noting how he winces if touched.

"It stings a little, but I loved it." He gives him a reassuring kiss to the nose, reaching back to loosen his collar and remove his leash and chain. "I quite love how primal you get being denied~ Perhaps next time we won’t make it as public..." He does note that his tights seemed to stay intact, proud of him for not ripping them. He nuzzles into him once the collar is off, enjoying his warmth after being denied all day.

"Please, it was risky enough when I got desperate in the hall with you earlier." He does admit, the risk made it even more appealing, Ignis' kinkier nature was most likely rubbing off on him. "You are a terrible influence, my love." Iggy giggles, a gentle kiss pressed to his lips.

"I know~ and you love me for it." He grins peppering more kisses over his face, hugging tight. "I almost fear the collateral when you pull out...." The giggle makes him rumble in his throat.

"Keep laughing and you may find out when I get pushed out." He can't help but laugh with him too,eyes fluttering closed when his face is covered in kisses. Eventually he does pull out though, and Ignis was definitely correct on his concern, generous amounts oozing out of him. "Perhaps we should have laid down a towel..."

"I almost feel bad, such a waste~" he frowns, the empty feeling without him buried in his ass was almost sad. "Maybe you'll just have to plug me up next time~ have your revenge when I have to go about my daily duties feeling that~"

"I don't know how you could speak straight filth while keeping a straight face." There was nothing straight about this, clearly. He does take that idea in mind, thinking of buying his lover a nice little plug later when he has time. "I may take you up on that, Perhaps I'll order you one, I may need your address rather than mine though, rather not have store clerks wonder why it's being delivered to the palace."

"Oh? Noct has all sorts delivered to the palace, its simply obscene." Iggy smirks, he can't help but laugh in recollection, though honestly most of the items weren't even his, they were Prompto's. "But yes, I do see it being a little difficult to explain…” Ravus raises a brow, unsure how all of them could be so bold.

“I am surprised all of you are still alive, unscathed by tabloids showing off such things on their front page. I almost commend your bravery.” He supposes having saved the world probably helped keep nosy journalists stay a bit more respectful though. Ravus still felt like he should be more reserved, having Ignis’ address written down for safe keeping later. “It’d be fun watching you from across the room, all plugged nicely for me and no one the wiser.” He pecks him on the cheek. Offering to help him get cleaned up. Iggy nods in agreement.

"Perhaps. That said, our post is fairly secure. As You know, I don't go out of my way to buy toys and things." He tended to buy them when they became relevant, like the muzzle he bought with Ravus in mind, along with the chastity cage. "Shall I expect something in my mail shortly, then?" he raises a brow at him describing this little fantasy, willing to give it a go. Getting cleaned up, he thanks his lover for his effort, relaxing for him. "Thank you, love." Ravus nods, hoping to find something fitting and perhaps ‘filling’ as well for him.

“Yes, hopefully soon. I do want to surprise you with something nice when I get the chance~” he gives teasing touch to Ignis’ entrance, still a bit sticky inside from their earlier activity. Afterwards he leaves to wash himself up and return in some comfy clothes, ready to cuddle in for the night. Iggy squirms when he's teased, the more he relaxes the more oozes from him.

"Naughty..." he swaps places with him in the shower before he joins him in bed, feeling clean and fresh. The marks against his skin all the more clear. Ravus curls up with him in bed, paying special attention to each mark he’s given him with soft presses of his lips. With all the fun they had today, he can’t help but feel lulled closer to sleep, nuzzling into the crook of his partner’s shoulder.

“Mmmm... I love you...” it’s not long before he nods off, his arm rested over Ignis lovingly and the sound of him snoozing replaced any words.


	24. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus decides to take control of his and Ignis' play together, ending the evening on a pleasantly high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

They both found themselves cuddled together on a colder than usual night, warming each other with their bodies while they watched some TV. Ravus had his collar on, playing as the faithful dog once more, but he also had an idea in mind he wanted to try. Leaning up he places a few sweet kisses on his face, distracting him while he quietly removes his collar without him knowing. Placing it on him though would be tricky, as he's sure to notice as soon as the cold silver rests on his neck. Iggy kisses him, smitten by how affectionate he's being.

"I love you, dear~" he coos, Ignis’ hands pressed to his cheeks while he peppers him in kisses to match those given to him, a content little sigh drifting from his lips. "What did I do to deserve such an affectionate pup tonight?"

Ravus smiles, nuzzling his nose, whispering an 'I love you too" while he relishes the kisses upon his face. "By being loving and wonderful as always, but to be fair, I believe I'm no pup tonight." and the collar is latched, resting it upon his neck with a sly smirk. He admires how it looks on him, glancing up at him in case he wasn't quite into this scene.

Iggy raises a brow at him.

"Cheeky... I'll play along, though." he's curious to see how Ravus will treat him as a pup, shifting in place. Getting into the mindset might take him a while…

His lover hums, tracing his neck with his fingers. "Splendid. I wonder how well trained you are already, or perhaps not trained at all." his finger hooks the area where a leash would hang, tugging it softly as a test.

Iggy is far too independent to take a tug well, instead of going with it, instinct has him tug back, instinctual at most.

"Why don't you find out..." he goads, fidgeting in place, eager to see where their play would lead. Ravus gives an intrigued tilt of the head.

"Oh? let us see then... Up. Off the couch." A finger scratches at his lovely pet's chin before he rises off the couch, watching him to see how he reacts to his command.

Iggy merely humours him for now, slinking off the couch in a single fluid motion, though he stands rather than sits, regarding his 'master' with curiosity. He's interested in where this could lead... but he's going to need a far firmer hand to be fully obedient. Ravus gives a little frown, looking him up and down.

"Pets don't stand love." He taps his shoulder to signal his point, should he be disobedient, he will have a much firmer touch, but for now he keeps soft, wanting to keep him comfortable as well. Iggy gives him a side eye before he kneels, nuzzling against his legs more like a kitten than a pup, perhaps to press his point of being a more independent pet, he even has a soft 'purr' rumble in his chest.

"Like this?"

Somehow he's endeared by this, letting out a heavy sigh when he feels him brush against his legs.

"You definitely are a difficult one aren't you?" He can't help but lean down to tangle his fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp. This does give him a new strategy, continuing to pet and spoil him in order to get him to lie down and show him his belly. "How cute..." Iggy hums when fingers trace through his hair, leaning back to expose his belly, but not quite laying down yet. That said, he could probably be easily pushed back at the moment if he's surprised by the shove. Ravus nudges him until he's displayed before him, resting himself on his knees to pet at his tummy and cooing at him. "I see, you're more of a spoiled kitten rather than a good pup I suppose." He stops his pets for a moment to keep him wanting for more. "You're going to have to show me you deserve spoiling though, my dear~" He sits back on the couch, cheek resting on a palm as he beckons him over. Iggy frowns when he's left without any pets, sitting up and shuffling over to his husband turned master.

"am I permitted to speak, love?" he should know, at least. He rests his chin on Ravus' chin, looking up at him sweetly. While he might be fussy with commands, of course he wants to be closer to his lover. He hums, pondering it, but deciding he loved his voice enough, and maybe he could get a nice little beg from him.

"You may, keep in mind that privilege can be easily taken as well as given." He pets his hair for coming over like he wished, hand coming down to caress his cheek. "You look lovely from this angle, always nice to change some perspective, isn't it?" He leans into his touch with a quiet purr.

"Perhaps... what do you intend to do with your master turned pet?" he seems quite interested, kissing against his leg, still more than capable of teasing him even from his current position, smoothing a hand across his inner thigh to see how far he can go. Ravus let's out a shaky sigh when he feels the caress move further, kisses peppering his thigh. He grips his hair before his hand goes further though.

"If you must be playful with that mouth of yours, better to put it to good use." He holds him still while he unbuttons himself, making sure he gets a good look when he frees his arousal from it's restraint. He strokes himself in front of him, fingers loosening from his hair to a soft caress. Iggy doesn't seem to mind in the slightest when he's presented with his lover's arousal, shifting to kiss and mouth along his length, taking a moment to exercise his jaw before he takes him into his mouth, testing himself for a moment before he starts slowly taking him inch by inch to the base. He glances up at him, his nose buried into the scruff of hair at his crotch. He holds his position, swallowing around him briefly before he draws back with a purposefully lewd slurp, grinning at him. Perhaps Ravus gave his 'pet' too much power. He chokes back a moan when he swallows, and when he sees those knowing eyes looking up at him, he bites his lip.

"Cheeky... Remember who is the master in this darling." He's eager to take back control though, gripping his hair once more and tugging him back, pushing him down onto his cock slowly with a groan. He relaxes his jaw, letting his eyes fall closed with a deep huff through his nose. He encourages him to use his mouth, placing his hands against his thighs to massage them, glancing up to him in suggestion should he not move for him, looking for some guidance. Ravus licks his lips, taking the suggestion and guiding his mouth in a slow rhythm down his length. He makes sure he doesn't go to far as to gag him, only going for a rock of his hips when he feels he's ready.

"You look heavenly, straighten out for me dear, it will make it easier."

Ignis shifts, angling himself while glancing up once more to signal he's ready. His jaw may be slack, but his tongue is providing a perfectly practiced amount of pressure against him, feeling both his and Ravus' pulse against his ears is an odd feeling but not one he dislikes, letting his eyes fall closed while he provides his service. He continues, soft, rumbly moans as he feels the heat of his mouth slide up and down, enveloping him.

"That's it, good boy~" He's starting to get dangerously close, thrusting into his mouth and debating what he should do. "I wonder how I should finish, would you enjoy it more in your mouth, or perhaps upon your face?" both thoughts are equally arousing. Iggy mumbles a moan around his length, sealing his lips around him as his answer, swirling his tongue with full intent to push him over when he pulls back. Iggy didn't particularly mind being marked... but right now he feels like keeping reasonably clean. He doesn't let up his affections under his master is truly sated, happy to offer himself for his pleasure, something about giving himself over tickled his senses in a way he wasn’t used to. Ravus head lolls back, moans let out into the room as he gives a few final thrusts before spilling into his mouth. He pets him, whispering encouragements and praises to his wonderful pet to swallow him down. "Yessss, such a good boy, you're doing so well." When satisfied, he allows him to lift off of him, wanting to see his face after taking him so well.

Iggy slowly pulls back, lips flush to him as he drags back, making sure not to waste a drop. He keeps his lips parted to rest his jaw and also be ready for 'inspection' should Ravus want to check just how good he was. he's quite the sight, his face and lips flushed red both at the use and the praise, looking more than pleased with himself as well. After a few breaths he looks down at him, admiring his dear pet, dragging a thumb along his bottom lip. "Gorgeous... now, show me." Showing him a clean tongue gives Iggy the reward of loving pets and further praise, even pulling him up for a kiss, tasting himself in his mouth. "Such a good pet, you make me so happy my dear."

Ignis keeps his lips parted obediently, perhaps even lightly sucking on his fingers if given the opportunity before he's lifted into the kiss, shifting to seat himself on Ravus' lap, making no demands for once, starting to settle in this 'role', trying to ignore the pressure against his pants, far more aroused than he'd admit at being used like a toy himself. His hands rest on his hips now, tender kisses placed on his pet's lips and jaw. Ravus was relaxed afterwards, focused on affection now, content to spoil Ignis now that he was satisfied. Unless, of course, he insisted on more, his guard was down now and he could be at the mercy of his mischievous pet. Iggy decides to play nice for now, in hopes of being rewarded after doing so good, leaning into the affection given with a content rumble of a purr, his hands massaging and kneading into his love's shoulders firmly. he might bring subtle attention to his problem, lightly grinding against his lap. Ravus feels his need grinding upon him, and he smirks, moving his hips with his hands to tease him more.

"Poor kitten, I'm already spent, unless you want to attempt to entice me once more..." He almost wants to see if he can, just visualizing him trying to tease him back to life was alluring to him. "Go on, then. If you can." Iggy raises a brow at being called 'kitten' but thinks nothing of it, other than showing his 'claws' against his 'master's shoulder. He leans Ravus back, somewhat awkwardly straddling him with a wider angle of his hips, bringing his hands down in a slow drag over his chest and abs, settling to grip his length in both hands, teasing him with tender strokes until he gets an idea.

"Perhaps my handsome master would prefer a more predatory feline to a housecat?" graceful as he was, he stands, leaning over him where he's sat, nudging a leg between his thighs to settle neatly between his legs, wondering if he could in fact arouse him through different means. A gasp slips past his lips when he feels his nails in his shoulder, which transform into a groan when he feels him stroking his length, over sensitive skin prickling to the touch.

"...My, what kind of feline are you, a coerl?" He chuckles, enjoying this different kind of play, one where his pet could turn on him at any moment. "What will you do, I wonder, have me like a fresh kill?"

"Oh I could play with you." He muses, leaning in to bump and nuzzle at his face, much like a cat, a purr even sounding quietly. "Like a kill would be too boring, just having you laying limp for me... I like a little tussle." If it weren't for the circumstances of their fight in altissia, he probably would have found the rush quite invigorating

“A tussle I see.” He smirks, enjoying his feisty nature when he gets into it. If he wants him to give him a tussle, he will, and in one quick swoop he hooks his arms under his legs, lifting him and plopping him on his back. Now he’s on top this time, kissing down his chest. “This feline could use some taming I believe.” He pouts up at him, offering a slow drag of his nails over his back when he's kissed, arching into it. Iggy doesn't like to give in, but his play is only for the mood, a drawn out mewl sounding from him if he doesn't get more attention. Ravus hisses at the somewhat pleasant scratch on his back, his hands starting to roam his pet’s body to tease and play with him, and slowly peel his shorts off. “So needy, I would even consider you spoiled with how much attention you command,” he sucks down on the inside of his thighs, teeth grazing his skin. Iggy huffs and moans for his partner's pleasure, squeezing his head gently between his thighs in appreciation when he leaves little marks for his eyes only to show that he was his.

"I thought you were in command, dear..."

“I am, of course. However you are difficult not to spoil.” He gives a soft kiss to the mark he gave him, before coming closer, fingers caressing down to tease his cock just a little bit before he finds them at his entrance. He rubs at it, an intrigued quirk of a brow when he can easily slide a digit in. “Someone was prepared, were you thinking of me as your prized pup, or did you quietly crave for me to take a more dominant role like this?” He pushes his fingers in, holding them deep in him before thrusting them at a steady rhythm.

Iggy blushes, tensing reflexively. Taking him dry is still quite a challenge, and he urges him to fetch the lube before he attempts a third finger. "Perhaps you just know how to relax and ease me in..." he moans when his fingers please him deeply, wishing for more. "Come on love~ such a tease..." he whines, wriggling under him impatiently

He gives one more loving thrust into him, just to hit him right in his sweet spot before he kicks his pants off, fetching their lubricant. Though he doesn’t continue, opting to lie back and look at his flushed lover smugly, taking this moment to smooth some of the viscous liquid over his cock, any remnants are teasingly spread against his lover’s backside. “Come, why don’t you show how much you desire me?” He strokes himself in front of him as invitation, beckoning him over with a tilt of his head. Iggy shuffles back, feeling the heat of his arousal brush against his inner thigh, feeling the need with his lovers smug face watching him.

"Mmm... as if you have to ask me how much I desire you, dear..." he reaches back to position him, working himself onto him with a slow rock of his hips, urging his lover to push the rest of the way to meet him halfway. Ravus moans with a slight purr, hips meeting his rear as he times his thrusts with him.

"Magnificent, you look like absolute perfection my love~" His palms rub up and down his abdomen, enjoying the tightening sensation when he reacts to a particularly deep thrust. Iggy shudders, his moans shifting in pitch when he feels that deep grind against his core.

"Cheeky..." he rides him slowly until he's fully comfortable, placing his hands on Ravus thighs to arch himself on display, little shudders from the lingering sensitivity having him jerk every now and then, his length standing proud between his legs, equally as flushed as his cheeks. He starts to lean up now, having him sit in his lap while he sits criss crossed. His hands help lift and guide him, assisting his pet's ride while he teases his chest with his tongue.

"That's it my dear, show me how much you want me." Iggy rides him with renewed fervor, shifting to grip his shoulders for leverage, each thrust into him urging a moan, the next more salacious than the first. He's desperate for Ravus' touch to drift to his desire, bucking and grinding against his abs to try and get any kind of friction. Eventually he decides to reward him for his efforts, teasing his arousal with feather light touches before wrapping his fingers around to stroke him. "Good, you’re doing so well~" he admires the way his muscles move, working desperately to take more of him. The sight is enough to bring him close again, the claws of his other hand grazing down his pet’s abdomen as he is ridden back into sweet climax. Ignis' parted lips and hazed expression should be more than enough to show the bliss he's feeling, pleasantly filled over and over until he feels warmth leaking down his inner thigh.

"Ohhh... so quick... I suppose it can't be helped~" oh he was absolutely going to be cheeky about it, likely to his own fault given his temporary master was in full control of his pleasure at the moment. The sensation of his claws leave a tingle upon his skin, he can't help but squirm, merely moments away from pleading for more of a touch. he feels his curt response earlier though will probably earn him more punishment than reward. Ravus growls through the aftermath of his climax. Determined to teach him some manners, he grips his pet’s need, stalling any pleasant movement and keeping him from getting the release he wants.

"Sass me any further and you’ll suffer the consequences." He pads his thumb over his leaking head, smirking as a trail of it sticks to him. "Apologize for your comment, and maybe I’ll give you what you need." Iggy's almost surprised when Ravus does indeed punish him instead of giving in to his affection. He mewls and tries to shift his hips enough to grant him some friction once more.

"Oh fine... I'm sorry dear..." he almost shoots himself in the foot by adding to his apology, but he bites his tongue for now.

"That’s all I needed to hear~" He’s all soft pets in Iggy’s hair and neck until he strokes him hard and fast, tugging his hair back so he could he could see pure unadulterated bliss in his features. He almost forgets his strength sometimes, holding his fiance firmly in place in hopes of overwhelming him with pleasure. Iggy's pleasure is vocal, extremely so, to the point he can't work out what to do with his hands other than grip Ravus' shoulders for dear life until his climax finally over takes him, his breath hitching in pure bliss, tugging back on the hold Ravus had on his hair for the added tension.

"O-Oh..." he tries to squeeze his legs together from the overload of sensation, but given his position on Ravus' lap... he's simply at his mercy. He’s thoroughly satisfied with how his lover finishes, sighing confidently as he takes a lick from his messy fingers.

"How quick, can’t be helped I suppose~" he lets out a snort before pulling him close, kissing Ignis all over before removing his collar and laying down so they could both cuddle comfortably. "You did wonderfully, my dear, I love you so much" he rubs the back of his neck, tracing smooth circles to help him come down from finishing. Iggy huffs at him indignantly, slowly rising up and off of him. He's happy to relax, deflating and coming down from his emotional high with a heavy sigh.

"So cheeky... perhaps the role of master can suit you sometimes, love~" his smile is warm, feeling comforted by his lover's embrace, sprawling out over the sofa in nothing short of a theatrical flop, curling his finger for Ravus to join him. As soon as he got comfortable, he could feel the effect of the two climaxes he had wash over him, turning him to mush over Ignis.

"You are a lot of work as a pet." He nuzzles his face, feeling especially cuddly after all the fun they had. "...I don’t think I mind though, there’s something very satisfying once I get you to behave for a moment." Iggy smirks.

"And there is our difference, dear. you have a dog mind, I have a cat mind." he chuckles, petting his sweet old pup, threading his fingers through his snowy locks before tickling at the scruff at his chin. "So cute." he hums quietly, looking his lover over with sweet adoration, wrapping his available limbs around him for a well deserves cool down cuddle. Before they were close like this, Ravus would never allow anyone to treat him in such a way. It’s strange to think about it now that he’s leaning into his lover’s scratches, rumbling contently, similarly to a dog.

"Cute is more how I would describe you, I’m a bit too old to be ‘cute’ aren’t I?"

"Excuse me? You, not cute? I won't have any of it." he clasps his cheeks between his palms, leaning in to pepper kisses across his forehead, nose, and finally, dropping his hands to his shoulders to press a last kiss to his lips. "I love you, darling. age doesn't affect that, in fact, I believe it makes you more alluring, what an awful fate to befall me~" he chuckles, massaging over his shoulders as he speaks, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He grumbles louder with each kiss, lips slowly spreading into a little smile from how sweet Iggy’s words were.

"How dare you, my icy exterior is ruined." He feigns a mock villains voice before kissing Ignis on the forehead. "Fitting, considering your namesake. What else could melt ice like a flame." Iggy's smile is as warm as his namesake.

"You haven't been anything more than the perfect lover for years now, dear. You're fooling no one with that attitude..." he beams wider, cuddling close and letting his mind drift away to other thoughts, ways to spend his day with his husband. "Perhaps a date night is in order, you did mention 'media be damned' after all~" he raises an eyebrow in expectation, eager to have a day out with his partner without a care. The thought of eyes upon him again is something he considers, fearing the judgement of the general public but... his lover’s smile helps to reassure him.

"I suppose we could try, I could have something booked for us, unless you have something in mind?" He is very meticulous in planning out his days now, but maybe it would be best to leave it up to someone else for once, or even chance. He’s grown tired of having his fate planned out for him. Iggy hums, considering their options.

"Perhaps a small cafe..." he wonders if he could even step out of the door with his absolutely radiant fiance without the paparazzi being upon him. "Is there anywhere you have been wanting to visit? I mean... this is your time in insomnia, dear." he reaches over to grab his phone from the table, flicking through the local dinner spots. He rests his chin over Iggy’s shoulder to watch him scroll past different places. Obviously he lingers towards the more refined establishments that are well known, but he notices some cuisines he realizes he’s never tried.

“Have you had that, how is it?" He points at a BBQ place that was apparently very popular at one point, he never tried BBQ much as it seemed to much of a mess to handle.

"BBQ?" he questions, he didn't think it Ravus' thing. "I mean, I have cooked BBQ before, never thought to go out for it specifically though. If it's what you wish, it could be an experience though." he bookmarks the page, scrolling for a few more moments to see if anything else piqued their interest. He spots another thing that he has had experience with, just not this specific place.

“Gelato.” It’s not shown outwardly, but by now he’s sure Ignis is aware of his sweet tooth. “Maybe for dessert perhaps?” Just the thought of it makes him smile a bit without realizing. Iggy chuckles, tapping him on the nose.

"You are a fiend for sweet things, hm?" he marks it as well, checking the map to see their proximity. A short walk, but doable. He has his car but... did he really want to take it out for such a quick journey? He goes cross-eyed for a bit staring at the finger on his nose before shaking his head.

“I should probably figure out what to wear, would it be a bit much if I went out in my raiment...” he’s happy the weather is rather dreary at the moment, it gives him a bit more reason to cover up his arm. “If it is a short walk, I suppose we could forego the car, but only if you’d like to.”

"No raiment for you, we wouldn't be leaving the house until midnight if I have to strap you back into that." he sits up from the couch, still fully in his nude glory when he stands with a stretch, considering if any of his clothes would fit his lover. "...Hm. I might have just the thing." he curls his finger for Ravus to follow him back to his bedroom while he rifles through his closet. Ravus follows after him, blushing after realizing both of them were still bare-assed. He watches him sort through his clothes, tilting his head at some of his choices.

“Are you sure yours would fit, we have quite the size difference.” He picks up an old shirt, confused by the amount of coeurl print clothing Ignis had, but at least he looked good in them nonetheless. Iggy eventually digs deep enough into his decidedly bespoke collection of clothes.

"Here, try this." it's a shirt, yes. A button up as is typical for Ignis, but it seems a bit bigger than most of his other clothing. "The last time I trust Noct to take my measurements instead of the royal tailor." it might be a little short on the body, but at the very least it would fit him without straining too much against his chest and possibly popping a button off. The simple design in a pale lilac seems to suit him. Ravus rolls his eyes. His royal majesty will always be an idiot in his eyes, but at least a worthy one as of now. Grabbing some nice trousers to match and putting himself together, he looks at the mirror.

“Hmmm, not bad. A bit tight but you seem to like it.” He raises a knowing brow at him and smirks. Once dressed himself, Iggy's hands trace down the dress fabric just barely containing his partner's well toned torso.

"Oh yes. Was it that obvious?" he leans in for a kiss, deciding to finish his outfit with a nicely matching tie. "Something to tug you around by later..." He accents his words when he tightens it, quick to loosen it to a more comfortable fit right after. Giving a playful growl at the tug at his neck, he kisses him back, letting his teeth graze his lip just a bit.

“This old dog could use a walk I suppose~” he chooses something nice for Iggy as well, a simple button up and slacks, but he always loved the way he looked with suspenders. “You should wear these more, they suit you.”

"I will don them for you, dear~" he grins, The collar still at this neck removed and placed safely at their bedside, striding over to his lover to place one last kiss upon his lips before he goes towards the living room once more to check for his wallet and keys. "Got everything, love?" placing his coat over his shoulders, he gets ready to leave. Taking one more look around at everything, he gets whatever he needs as well as one more peek in the mirror to fix his hair.

“Ready when you are, dear.” he reaches to hold Iggy’s hand, happy to try something new with his partner tonight. Iggy wonders if his lover would even be recognized outside of his usual formal wear, at least at a glance. He gives him a reminder to grab his gloves to cover up the rest of his arm if he wished. "Of we go then." he squeezes his partner's hand, down a few flights of stairs and out into the streets. Sunset was creeping over the buildings and it would likely be dark before they got to their destination. "Are you warm enough?"

“Bit chilly, but not quite as cold as back home, I heard they’re having a horrid temperature drop.” He considers bringing forward some ordinances to help with the climate now that there’s more tolerable people in power, but for now he tries to forget about politics. “We’ll be warmer once we have our food at least, I’m still wondering how it’s supposed to be done.” Apparently you cook your meat yourself at the table, maybe he should have watched a video on it first.

"It's easy, I'll walk you through it." he squeezes his hand, eventually they reach the location, small, quietly busy. Iggy gets their table for them to take as much attention away from Ravus as possible. "There, come take a seat, dear." he waves him in from outside, taking a seat in a quiet corner, out of the way of what noise there was, trying his best to give an explanation of how the table top coals were to be used to cook their dinner before they even get to order it. Ravus seems to get the idea now through Iggy’s explanation, mostly just concerned of possibly over or under cooking his food but having his partner around to show him helps at least.

“Funny isn’t it, going to a restaurant to do the work in a way.” It smells wonderful near the other tables though, and he’s already picking out a few he wants to try.

"I recommend the garula, you can't undercook that." Compared to the daggerquill at the very least. The last thing he wants is to make his partner ill when he still has his diplomatic visits to attend. Choosing a few things from the menu, mainly what he had already recommended to Ravus. The scent of the marinades drifting from the kitchen is enough to spike his hunger, eager to perhaps add another recipe to his repertoire. When the food does come he can feel his mouth water a bit. As much as his royal chefs cook delicious meals there’s something much more alluring about this. He allows Ignis to try cooking some first while he tries out some sides, struggling a bit with chopsticks before sadly switching to a fork.

“Mmm, Ignis, try this.” It was quite spicy, but the tofu he’s taken a liking to. He had to take a few sips of his drink to help keep the heat down. Iggy smirks at him for a moment watching his cheeks heat up.

"I suppose that's one way to keep warm." offering the exchange, he takes his tongs for the grill and portions out some of the thin strips of steak for him to enjoy, cooked lightly and still pink in the middle yet given an even char on the outside with the sweet and spicy marinade. Ravus takes and tries it, face lighting up from the flavor.

“That’s good, let me try this time.” This time he feels confident enough to try cooking one himself, trying to follow how Ignis did his, and it comes out edible, though a little overcooked. “Almost had it, I’d make a morbid joke but...” flashbacks to having his arm in flames was not that appetizing unfortunately.

"Partly why I'm surprised you agreed to come to a place like this, even suggested it." he had wondered if Ravus had any lingering trauma over flames, by chance. He's quite glad that he doesn't, at least not in this sense. "Regardless, I believe we've all done things in life we regret... but I for one wouldn't regret a moment spent with you, love." his voice is quiet and tender, just between the two of them while he cooks another batch, muscle memory down to the sound of the sizzle having each piece come out practically perfect. Hearing that does soothe any thoughts he has of the past. He reaches and squeezes his hand, genuine smile now gracing his face.

"The same for you, I can’t imagine a better present than one where I’m with you like this." Any sniffling Ignis could notice, he will most likely blame on the spicy tofu and eat more to hide his tracks. Iggy lets him off this time. a knowing smile playing on his lips while he cooks a few of the provided veggies, drenched in the marinated left on the plate from the meats.

"I could probably tweak a few events... but meddling in history can have quite the effect." oh he knows this too well, he saw a history he absolutely couldn't let happen and he changed it, but he often wonders at what cost, given the ripples of a butterfly effect. in his mind, its best not to dwell on a selfish desire, especially when it lead directly to this. He has some more food, not quite noticing the depth of what Ignis meant, but understanding wanting to change the past.

"If I could change anything, I would like to have known you more when we were younger, not just the fleeting visit we had before.” He remembers fondly offering him snacks in exchange for company, it’s almost like it’s flipped now, with him being shown a unique meal experience. There is the lingering thought of Lunafreya, but he tries to shake that thought away. She’d want him not to dwell.

"One day, everything will settle and we'll be able to look back with no regrets." everything happens for a reason, as unfortunate as some of those things were. "Through everything, I have you, and for that, I am grateful." he had Noct, Prompto and Gladio as well, not quite in the same way, but his thoughts drift to them fondly whenever he has a moment to himself to think. After a while, Ravus is eventually stuffed, though he does accept more when Iggy brings a few more to his more out of politeness.

“Mmm, Ignis I think I’ve been beat...” he’s content and happy with his meal, and he will make sure this establishment gets a generous tip. “How about you dear, still have room left in you?”

"Full already? what about your gelato craving?" he reminds, starting to gather his coat and waving to the waiter for their bill. "Did you still want to go, or call it a night?" It’s a hard choice, but his sweet tooth wins out.

“There’s always room for dessert I suppose~” while their waiter gathers everything, he does notice the odd stare from a few patrons as well as some staff. No such thing as staying out of his business these days it seems. He considers making a snide remark, but not wanting to cause a scene, he holds his tongue. “Shall we be off then?” Iggy simply nods, ushering his husband out with as little drama as possible with the patrons starting to notice who he was.

"To ice cream!" Iggy proclaims, pointing in the general direction his navigation app was giving him. it's not a long walk by any means, but the cold and dark make it feel far longer. Ice cream is always the best way to keep himself happy, even if it is cold out now. They walk together hand in hand, keeping each other warm until they reach their destination. It’s a small shop, and not busy either to Ravus’ relief, and once they walk in they are greeted with a warm welcome as well as free samples.

“The toffee flavor tastes wonderful, here.” He lets Ignis have a taste, unsure which one he wants more and if he could, he’d eat all of it. Iggy's eager to try it, having not been to this location before. he hums in approval before trying out some of the more unusual flavours, even commenting on how a particular bubble-gum blue reminded him of his lover's beloved sylleblossoms, of course it doesn’t hold a shade on the ice cream they found before that was flavoured with them. After a good while eating their treats, Ravus finds himself stuffed again, resisting the urge to buy more of the other desserts on their menu to take home.

"Please, stop me before I go up and order a crepe..." this was a horrible idea, a deliciously awful one.

"Dear, you know what happened last time you stuffed yourself." moreso the hell of whining he put Iggy through the following morning with his sweet induced food coma. "Come on now, it's getting late and we still need to make it home..." slowly peeling his husband away from the glass display showing literally every object of his desire, except for himself, he starts out the door towards home. Even though he was the one who wanted to be taken away, he can’t help but make the face of a kicked puppy once they’re out the door.

"I should have asked if they would like to open one in Tenebrae, it would be lovely to have a shop like this nearby." That or perhaps he would just have them open one in Fenestala, but he would never leave his home again should that happen. As they’re walking together though, he spots a little park right across the street, with a pond lit up by the moonlight. "Pretty. With how crowded and industrial Insomnia is, you would think there’d be no room for nature anymore."

 

"We have a few parks inside the city walls... more since all of the destruction, no need for as much housing for obvious reasons." sometimes it was easier to just let nature reclaim a few places and stay like that. "Not to get morbid on you, dear." he'd never say there was a 'plus' side to the destruction, although having quiet places inside the city walls to reflect upon the lost in a more subtle way is something he feels to be more fitting. It was saddening to think about, moreso knowing that he had a major hand in the city’s destruction. He almost wonders how much Ignis was aware how much he was involved.

“I wish it didn’t happen at all, and if I could change it, I would." He squeezes Iggy’s hand. He’s happy to have him in his life now, but sometimes he wonders if all the suffering he’s unleashed upon him and his friends was worth it in the end.

"Nothing to be done about it now, we rebuild and move on with a better outlook on life." he smiles softly, returning the squeeze to Ravus' hand, linking their fingers for a moment. "We all wish things could have been different. Personally, I'm glad you're on our side now." he certainly doesn't want to be fighting against him again. "I know you were acting to try and protect your sister and the lengths you went to were admirable, if... unfortunately misguided. hardly something the people can blame you for in its entirety though."

"Misguided barely describes it. I’m surprised Noctis hasn’t called for my head." He snorts. If he was honest with himself, he feels more manipulated rather than misguided. He becomes a bit quiet after, focusing on the sparks of light reflecting in the pond. "...I appreciate you staying. I’m not sure where I would be now had I been alone." He takes the chance to place a warm kiss on his partner’s forehead. Iggy leans up to meet his partner's lips, holding a sweet, sincere kiss while the moonlight illuminates their surroundings.

"It should go without saying, but I am also glad to have you here. More than I can describe at times... For formal reasons and, of course, others..." he trails off, but simply smiles up at him. "you're strong, so strong. More than you give yourself credit for, love." Now Ravus’ eyes are welled up and his nose sniffly, and he knows Ignis is too perceptive for him to blame it on the cold.

"Now look what you’ve done Scientia, how unbecoming of a king." He wipes his eyes dry before giving his lover a warm hug, and composing himself a little before they make their way back. "Right, shall we head home then dear?" Iggy doesn't belittle him, of course.

"sometimes it's just... good to let it out. you can do that around me, okay?" he strokes down over his back soothingly, making sure he knew Iggy was here for him through his emotional highs and lows. "Back home in the warm sounds ideal, dear." once he's composed once more, he starts back off towards home, a short walk away. he's quick to just head straight through to his bedroom after discarding his jacket, flicking on the heating to make his apartment cozy. Ravus immediately flops into bed as soon as he gets into comfier clothes, finally feeling the defeat from all the food he’s consumed.

“I haven’t feasted that much in years, I hope you’re prepared for my physique to resemble more of a sack of pudding.” He already gets cosy under the covers, leaving a bit of room for Ignis to join him as soon as he’s ready. Iggy's more than happy to give this old dog some gentle belly rubs.

"I see nothing other than my radiant fiance, honestly. Pudding resemblance be damned." he laughs, pecking him on the lips before he too strips down to get into comfier clothes, cuddling up cozy under the sheets, nestled against his lover's chest. He gives a content hum when his belly is rubbed, moving in to nuzzle his husband’s hair.

“Today was fun, I would love to explore around with you more when we get the chance.” He rubs circles along his back, slowly lulling himself until he gets sleepy. “The only con is the food coma, unfortunately.” Iggy chuckles, making himself comfortable and letting his eyes fall closed.

"I love you, dear, goodnight." a soft sigh and a nuzzle to his chest later and he's drifted off, all the excitement earlier and the evening's food coma certainly has knocked him out earlier than usual.


	25. You Wear It Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus meets one of his childhood heroes and is bestowed an honour he certainly didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Light seeps into the room as morning comes, and Ravus slowly blinks awake. Ignis is still curled up against him and he can feel his heart swell just from seeing him peacefully asleep. As much as he loves the sight, he decides to wake him up by peppering gentle kisses on his face. 

“Good morning love, it’s time to get up~” Iggy hums quietly in his sleep, cuddling into his Fiance's chest. 

"Mmm... what did I do to deserve such a divine wake up call?" he cuddles into his chest, not quite ready to leave his partner's embrace just yet. Ravus sighs, still wondering how he ended up with such a sweet lover. 

“I can think of several things, my favourite is you being a wonderful human being and the love of my life.” He smiles, brushing Iggy’s hair back. “We should have some breakfast soon, we slept in quite a bit.” He could really use some tea or hot chocolate right about now, maybe even a sip of Iggy’s coffee to help him wake up a little. Iggy can't deny his blush, hiding it against his lover's chest. 

"Flatterer..." he takes a few more moments to relax before he's ready to tackle the world. "Is today another free day for you, dear?" he asks, slowly rising up out of bed with a stretch, running his hand through his hair to settle it out of his face. "Shall I put the kettle on, then?" he doesn't need to wait for a reply before he's making a slow amble towards the kitchen. Ravus nods and follows after him, stretching his neck before sitting down at the table nearby. He’s still groggy, eyes wandering until they stay fixated on Iggy’s backside, nicely shaped under his sleepwear. Getting up, he lazily walks towards his lover, hugging his hips until his rear was flush against him. He quietly watches him prepare breakfast, chin rested on his shoulder while giving him a sleepy grind once in a while. Iggy's eyebrow raises feeling his lover's slow grind against his clothed backside. 

"What did I do to deserve the royal treatment this morning?" he tries not to get too distracted when he has a knife in hand. Deciding on a simple breakfast of fruit and, when he can make it to the fridge, yogurt. Just something to take the edge off of their heavy feast from the previous evening.

"Other than being handsome? Lots." He nibbles his ear, just the slightest bit entertained trying to distract him from making their simple meal. Once it’s ready though he lets Iggy go so they can both eat without him grinding against him. "Thank you dear." Settling down, he has his hot drink and some yogurt, offering a berry to his lover if he wanted one as well. Iggy accepts the offered berry with a flick of his tongue, settling down onto the bar stool beside his fiance to enjoy his light breakfast as well. 

"Truly, I am blessed by your company. you never answered my question though, is today a free day for you?" he inquires, presuming it was, given he was in no hurry.

Ravus thinks for a bit, mind clearing from sipping his hot drink before he remembers what day it was and sees the time on the oven. Then he chokes a little. 

"Astrals, I was supposed to go meet with Noctis hours ago!" he spoons a few more bites of yogurt before speed walking back to their room, coming out after a minute fully dressed but a bit ruffled on the hair. "I should move on quickly, will you be coming with?" He knows if Ignis needed to do work he would be heading the same direction, but considering they both took their time this morning, if he has a day off again, he might as well have it and rest. Ignis takes a moment to process his lover's panic, squinting at the oven then checking his watch. 

"What time was your meeting?” He knew the time on the cooker was off, off by a few hours, actually. "I highly doubt Noct would have anyone for a meeting just yet." He shows Ravus the real time, just shy of 9:30am. "I can accompany you if you wish? far better than staying here by myself." he could clean, but with his partner here as a beautiful distraction, why would he do that? Ravus stops and looks at the corrected time, sighing with relief as his sudden up-tightness melts right back down. 

"My, we should fix that, how awkward would it have been had I shown up with him still sleeping." He does question his sleeping habits, though nowadays he and Ignis both seem to wake up early now. "If you would like to, I wouldn’t mind some company, I still never know how to interact with him." Even at their age, sometimes he just doesn’t understand Noctis sometimes. Maybe it’s a generational thing. Iggy looks up from his hot drink, taking a long sip. 

"I suppose Noct is fairly... unique. At least in his attitude. I swear he has matured well though. He has an edge of his old attitude, but he's a fine ruler now he's had the time to adjust." Iggy will always praise Noct highly of his achievements, knowing where he was and just how far he's come since. "I can always come along for support. Noct had wanted to see us over the engagement anyway." finishing his drink and breakfast, he stretches his back, sliding off the bar stool he sat upon to fetch some clothes worthy of a palace visit. 

Taking the time to check his messages to see if he was indeed needed for anything further today, he scrolls down to a message from Cor. 

"Ah, well isn't that special. The immortal wishes for an audience with you, your highness~" Iggy grins, showing his lover the message. "Whatever could he want to see you for, I wonder." He seems to perk up when he mentions the immortal. 

"Cor Leonis? That immortal?" He’s never got to meet him before, he mostly remembers idolising him when he was younger, even when he was with the empire and was supposed to consider him an enemy. "Astrals, I remember in my younger years, I wanted to have the honour of challenging him. He’s one of the reasons I picked up the sword." Ravus can’t help but pace around in excitement, wondering if he should bring gifts. Iggy raises a brow and grins at him. 

"Oh my, do you perhaps have a crush on our dear immortal?" he giggles to himself, watching him get excited. "Get yourself ready and we'll leave a bit early to sort out this audience with Cor. I do have to wonder why he would ask for a summons, though..." he hums, at a loss for why it would be so sudden until a thought does cross his mind. "Ah. I may have an idea actually. But I shan't ruin the surprise." Ravus blushes, quick to defend himself. 

"No, no I... I just respect a talented swordsman is all! As all fellow swordsmen should." He pouts at him and goes and gathers what he needs, returning to him once he’s ready to head out. "Mmmm, why did you have to tell me, now I’m going to be curious the whole way." Whatever he has in store for him, he is honoured either way. It’s like he’s finally meeting a childhood hero. Ignis simply smiles and shakes his head, fetching his car and apartment keys. 

"Alright then, I won't keep you waiting any longer." One last kiss to his lover's cheek and he heads out of the door, locking it behind them when Ravus exits as well. The short walk down the stairs an extra flight than usual leads them into the car park, Ignis' car sat waiting for them. It's hardly a fancy thing like the Regalia or Noct's unfortunate birthday gift turned scrapheap, but it's certainly functional. Checking any rebuilding efforts on the roads from the news networks, he plots his route to the citadel. Ravus quietly thinks about his old car, wondering if it was still alright after all these years. Perhaps if he could find it, he’d love to have it checked up and let Ignis have it, and astrals know he could use it. He checks his appearance in the mirror before they leave, suddenly very self aware and maybe a tad nervous. 

"Do I look alright dear?"

Iggy looks him up and down with a contemplative hum. 

"You look truly gorgeous, dear. Although you could say I'm bias." He starts to drive off, the streets reasonably quiet. getting cars back on the road wasn't a huge need in these early days of peace. Driving up to the citadel he hands his car over and walks up the steps, referring to his phone to work out where Cor could be waiting for them. The arrangement of the citadel having changed with it being partly rebuilt.

Once they’ve made it to where their meeting point was, he spots the legend waiting outside on the stairs leading to the entrance of the citadel. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself to switch to ‘king’ mode and exiting the car with Ignis, ready to give the man a firm handshake and a warm greeting. 

"Cor Leonis, it is a high honour to meet you."

Iggy hangs back for their correspondence, watching in case Ravus needed any assistance. He knows how well practised Ravus was in his earlier days with formalities but now... everything was different. 

Cor on the other hand looks as unreadable as ever, beckoning them both to follow him into the glaive's quarters. 

"Considering your part in the siege to take back Insomnia with our glaives and crownsguard, I thought it fitting to offer you this." directing Ravus to a locker, his family crest marked upon it. "We had your tailor back at Fenestala forward your measurements. It wasn't any trouble." Ravus had no idea how to respond, unsure what he was expecting. He opens the locker when Cor gives him a nod to go ahead, gasping softly at the contents inside. Gently, he pulls out a sword, beautifully decorated and most likely customized just for him, as well as a glaive-styled uniform, but accented with colours fitting his Tenebraean heritage. 

"I... I don’t know what to say, thank you so much." It’s a bit awkward at first, but Ravus gives the man a very big hug, as it was the only thing he thought could authentically show his gratitude. It was also a good way to hide his lip quivering in front of his idol, though it doesn’t help that said idol was lightly patting his back. Iggy is absolutely endeared, quietly wondering if it's his fault his expressions of gratitude turned more towards the physical. Cor also seemed somewhat surprised that someone he only knew of as the lion of Tenebrae was hugging him. A brief clear of his throat signals that the hug has probably slightly overstayed its welcome and he parts. bowing his head slightly in the presence of royalty. 

"I hope the uniform and saber serve you well. Consider it a thank you for your service to Insomnia in it's darkest days." The crest, usually that of the glaives on the arm of the uniform seems to have been swapped out for an intricate enamel of the Tenebrae royal family crest as well. As soon as they say all their goodbyes and Cor leaves, Ravus does a slow turn towards Ignis, his face practically beaming. 

"Did you witness the same thing I did or am I hallucinating?" He’s just full of energy now, unsure how or where to to let it out but he ends up pulling his partner into his arms and lifting him. "What a timeline we are in! I can’t even begin to comprehend what just happened!" Iggy can't help but laugh, more so when Ravus lifts him. 

"You're so happy. I could get used to this, love~" admittedly seeing him this giddy was odd but he adores it. He feels like he has some of his youth imparted upon him again. "We shall have to see if your 'pudding' figure still fits in this, given how old the measurements could be." he gives a playful pap to the ever so slight softening around his abs, likely due to lack of needing to fight more than anything else. He side eyes him when he's finally placed back on solid ground, and can't help but give a final tease. "You definitely have a crush." Ravus huffs at him, grumbling even more as his belly is papped. 

“It is not a crush! If one of the greatest warriors of our time gave you a sword and beautiful garments you would act the same.” He’s back to pouting like usual, but there’s a hint of something else there, muttered under his breath. “...he is more of a father figure if i’m honest.” He goes and changes before he is prodded at even more, trying his new outfit on. He has to admit, there is the slightest muffin top of sorts that he doesn’t remember having, not that it would be visible, but other than that it seems to fit very well. He gives a turn for his lover, maybe posing a bit just to give him a laugh. “What do you think? I think it’s leaps better than my old raiment, as much as I loved it.”

"Perhaps. Probably not the hug, but I would have certainly been grateful." He watches him get down to his underclothes and put on his new garb, briefly wondering if he realized he was stripping in public. He shakes his head, leaving him to possibly not dwell on that fact if he caused him to realize. "Far better. Especially given your raiment still has an awful tear in the arm where you saved my hide just out of Lestallum..." among other things that were slowly making his old raiment show it's age. The clasps were starting to come off, the belts were slowly starting to deteriorate, the skirt-like cape at his waist also fraying at the edges. He thinks it's a far superior upgrade, the way it hugs his figure and doesn't restrict him in the slightest, he felt he could be a truly formidable force in battle once more without the sentiment of further sullying his old raiment. Ravus does have quite an attachment to his old raiment, being with him for both bad and good times. Mostly bad times though now that he thinks about it. 

“It was such a reliable thing, but honestly, I think it would be good to put it to rest from now on.” It was back home, but when he gets back, he will think of ways to let it go. whether he will have it stored somewhere, or have it destroyed in a blaze of glory, he will have to decide later. “I suppose now that i’m all dressed, we should pay a visit to his highness and show myself off.” He smiles, maybe a bit boastful of himself now.

"Absolutely. You look magnificent, dear." Hand in hand, he walks them to the one room he knew well, Noct's quarters. He spent many a fond childhood memory in that room, thankful to know it was mostly untouched from the damaged to befall the palace. Knocking upon the door, he hands further introduction to Ravus. He's sure Noct wouldn't mind them being a couple of minutes early.


	26. This Old Heart Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings at the palace and personal revelations are abundant, left with enough time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Waiting to enter Noct’s quarters, Ravus can’t help but take a look around, admiring the decor. He doesn’t think he’s even been remotely near Noct’s quarters. It’s a bit sad even with how grand it was, there was a large aquarium nearby with no fish in them, ‘was that his hobby?’ He wondered, it sort of hits him he’s never really gotten to know Noct that much. Then the door clicks open, and the lucian king appears, nicely dressed, but he is sure the back of his hair was dishevelled from taking a nap. 

"Greetings your majesty." Perhaps it’s the slight grogginess, or his still informal personality, but Noct’s reply is more relaxed. 

"Hey guys, how are ya?" He gladly gives Ignis a hug, being one of his closest friends, and wanting to be a bit closer to Ravus he offers one to him as well. It turns out to be the most awkward hug imaginable, with Ravus not really expecting this attempting to navigate his arms while making a very uncomfortable face. 

"...good to see you as well." Ravus says flatly and Iggy gives Ravus a light elbow to his side as they join Noct in his quarters, a few words uttered under his breath. 

"We're all friends here, no need for such formalities." Perhaps there would be in public, but they were the only 3 sharing the room at the moment. Iggy takes a seat, quite familiar to him, Noct pulls up a rather excessively grand chair to his desk, gesturing for Ravus to take a seat as well. 

"So, meeting aside for a minute... Congrats guys, I mean it." he leans over his desk to pat both of their shoulders in unison before he sits back in his chair, slightly somber yet almost prideful. Ravus tries to let go of formalities and allow things to just be. 

"Thank you, I do look forward to our dinner soon." He gives him a small smile. There is a degree of a silence between them that he is unsure how to break, but it’s far from the hostile kind of silence anymore. It was more of the ‘how do I become amicable with this person’ silence. Iggy nods in agreement, beaming back at Noct. 

"Absolutely." Noct simply has a quiet laugh to himself, leaning back in his chair. 

"It's funny isn't it? Just... How everything has lead to this. I can hardly believe it." He's alive, his dearest advisor is soon to settle down and Ravus, a man he expected to clash with until they both met their ends, was sat in his office trying to make friendly small talk with him as well.

"How have you been faring? You must be busy now that things in the city have been getting in order again." Rather than the usual skirting around the simple question proposed by Ravus he would usually do, Noct answers him. 

"It's an effort. But... Taking the mantle up from dad has its perks. I just hope I'm what the people need at the moment." he was certainly doing his best, with moderate guidance from Ignis when he was available. He feels far more capable on his own, now. "Anyway... I brought you here to discuss important matters."

It turns out that noctis wanted to figure out the possibility of uniting their kingdoms, both still separately governed but forged together for the benefit of all. It was quite ambitious, but in a way he can’t help but feel a sense of pride in Noct. 

"That would be a marvellous idea, it would take a while to figure out, but I can see no cons." Having the rebuilding efforts fused into one would probably boost their peoples’ morale and maybe speed up the process, and sharing resources couldn’t hurt either. He turns to Ignis. "Seeing as you will be sharing responsibilities with me in the near future, it would be good to hear your thoughts as well." Iggy can catch the slightly sullen look on Noct's face when Ravus refers back to him. 

"Both of you, if we go the united route." Leaning back in his chair, Iggy can see no immediate cons. "So, the nations would have their own distinct rulers, yet their government would be one in the same?" it would certainly uncomplicate foreign relations. "Given my dual citizenship with Lucis and Tenebrae, I believe simplifying may help those in need of housing that's saturated in their area. Not everyone has the choice that I do." Given the heavy reduction in their world's hospitable dwellings from demon attacks, he thinks it may spur the people on to stake their own claim on the land and as a result, better it for everyone in the long term. "Getting the rail system and ferries running again would also be good to prioritize... that would make travel to the Altissia, Tenebrae and Gralea far easier.” He considers Regis' royal vessel, still seaworthy, but hardly big enough to serve as a ferry, though it could offer some transport until other plans had been set into motion.

"You’re Tenebraean?" Ravus raises a brow at him, and in turn, Noct tilts his head at Ravus and questions him. 

"What, you didn’t know that? Have you heard him talk?" Ravus makes a face at the Lucian king, both unsure why he’s never made the connection but also still willing to defend his honor. 

"Well, I don’t make assumptions on someone’s origin’s based on their accent. That’s not even a Tenebraean accent, no offence to you, highness." Noct’s jaw opens at that, most definitely offended. 

"I didn’t assume anything, you’re the one assuming that I’m... assuming!" If Ignis doesn’t butt in, they will probably keep squabbling the nuances of what they said. Iggy watching their back and forth with a degree of amusement. 

"You're both partly correct. While I was born in Tenebrae my family lives in Lucis. I suppose I picked up some of the accent, it's not quite authentic." Iggy didn't quite have the same drawl Ravus had, for instance. He shrugs a little, finding it a moot point to argue over his heritage. "My accent still fetches me some looks in Lucis to this day, but that's besides the point." They’re both a bit embarrassed when they realize how childish it was, clearing their throats and resuming being perfectly responsible monarchs. 

"Ahem, anyways are we all in agreement? I sort of have a game plan out, but to make it sort of official, I’d need you guys to sign this." He slides them some paperwork that will let their union be brought to the public, allowing them to choose move it forward should the majority want it. 

"Of course, I can only see good to come of this, I’m excited to see this work out hopefully." Ravus is happy to sign even after their small squabble, hardly anything mean spirited. He only wishes the best for the future, and once he’s signed he gives Ignis space to sign as well. Iggy seems reluctant for a moment to sign. 

"Have you ran this past the others? Especially the people of Eos. There could be something we're overlooking that the people have to say..." When Noct's response is favorable to his concerns, he eventually signs on the dotted line. "Should anything come to light that we need to address, we can do so. My main concern at the moment is Gralea. The entire region was destroyed by the demons and there's no people left there to rule over or rebuild it. Do we consider it a neutral territory between Lucis and Tenebrae? Perhaps similarly to Altissia." Noctis thinks on it for a moment. 

"I suppose so, from what I heard there was some people from Gralea that took refuge and made it out, probably good to get their input." Ravus nods in agreement. From his experience, having what’s left of your country governed without consulting the people from there would make them rather upset. Once they figure out some holes they could fill, they decide this would be a good point to end and take this to the people for them to decide. "Right, that settles it I suppose." Just so they end on a friendly note, the two kings shake hands, a bit better than the awkward hug from when they first started. "By the way, if you two have nothing else to do today, I don’t mind if you guys want to hang around for a meal or something." If Noct was honest with them, it gets a bit lonely nowadays since everyone has gotten distant due to work and rebuilding efforts, do it’s rare that he gets to see some familiar faces sometimes. Iggy doesn't see an issue with it, glancing to Ravus reassuringly. 

"A good warm up for our group outing in but a few days." Iggy smiles fondly, happy to spend an evening with Noct for once outside of work, more so that Ravus is invited. "Just be sure it's a place with good desserts for Ravus' rampant sweet tooth." he giggles, smoothing a hand over his partner's back. Noct almost finds the thought of Ravus enjoying sweets endearing, especially when he thinks of mr. resting bitch face licking an ice cream cone. 

"Of course. I never saw you as someone who’d actually enjoy desserts." He pulls up his phone to look up places, open to suggestions as well since he hasn’t had much time to explore. Ignis laughs, much to Ravus' displeasure. 

"Oh he loves sweet things. It's simply adorable~" he grins, leaning to place a smooch to Ravus' cheek. "Hm, there was that tabletop BBQ we went to, that was simply wonderful. That said, if I remember your cooking skills, Noct... it may be a little out of your comfort zone. Any suggestions, Ravus?" Ravus grumbles, but he can’t stay grumpy after being kissed by his partner. He does seem to linger on a particular establishment he notices, one that looked rather quaint. 

"Do you want to go there?" He points to it on his phone. He’s never been to this ‘Crow’s Nest’ before, but knowing how picky he is from Ignis, he’s willing to let Noct choose. Iggy watches some degree of colour fade from Noct's face at Ravus mentioning the home of his true arch nemesis. 

"I didn't think any of them were still open after the dark..." Iggy shrugs a bit, there had to be at least one lasting greasy spoon. 

"Perhaps if you don't wish to confront your fears, I know a small diner on the outskirts of Insomnia. It holds a few special memories for me and Ravus~" he grins, nudging his lover under the desk. The very same diner he took Ravus to before he had the surgery on his shoulder. Ravus tilts his head, unaware of Noct’s questionable encounters with its mascot, but he feels it is better not to ask. He does redden a bit thinking about that diner though. 

"Oh... yes, that diner." He rubs the back of his head, knowing Ignis is going to keep teasing him about their fun little adventures there. Noct seems receptive to the idea though, all of them decided on heading over there for a hearty dinner. As they head out of the palace, Ravus can’t help but whisper to his partner. "Toying with me in front of our host? Scandalous." Iggy ignores his lover's plight, making a point to boldly speak as they stride out of the palace. 

"I was quite the mess last time I was there." It's said so flippantly it likely goes over Noct's head, but he knows it would strike his lover. He can't help but grin at him while they walk along, sliding a hand into his. That comment causes him to choke a little on his saliva, catching concerned glances from both of them while he waves away any questioning. They decide to go in Ignis’ car since it was there already, and they head over to where the diner was located. It was nice to see that it was doing well, having lots of regulars being one of the places that was able to run very early on after the darkness ended. Iggy gets them a table with minimal annoyances from the staff recognizing them. Being so far on the outskirts of Insomnia, Ravus was unlikely to be recognized, Noct was bound to be. As such they end up with quite the nice booth. Menus are brought over to them and they're left to browse. 

"Ravus made a mess of himself here last time as well." Iggy comments, taking a sip of some complimentary water with a sly little grin. Ravus gives him the slow turn and stare, his face unreadable. Noctis is completely oblivious to the whole thing, snorting at the thought of him eating messy. 

"Y’know, it’s kind of cute thinking about you having a burger or something. You’re too proper sometimes Rae." Ravus is not quite sure how he feels about the nickname, but he let’s it stick nonetheless. He’s quick to bury his nose into his menu to hide his reddening cheeks. 

"I suppose it’s alright to let loose once in a while." He side eyes Ignis, making a face should he make a lewd joke. When it’s time to order, he decides on something simple but hearty, going for a nice steak while Noct chooses his favorite sandwich. Iggy doesn't dare make a joke when prompted, leaving it completely a surprise to when he'd slide a verbal or perhaps even physical tease to his lover. He eventually settles on something quite simple, a creamy seafood risotto. 

"Folks seem to have such a plethora of nicknames for you, Ravus." he comments offhandedly, wondering if he perhaps liked it, though he notes he's never picked up on any of his own nicknames. Noct seems quite surprised at the speed of the service offered, but the slight frown in his brow at the green on his plate has Iggy laugh quietly. "You won't be putting any of that on my plate this time, your majesty~" Noct makes eye contact with Ravus, pleading at him with a stare... and somehow it works.

“Fine. Only because I like my veggies.” He hopes Noct won’t take advantage of his vacuum appetite now that Ignis’ cooking has made his eating habits healthier, taking his greens for himself. Ravus is content with his steak, cooked to the amount he enjoys to his delight. “The only nickname I have serious qualms with is the one Prompto thought of, I can never look at ravioli the same again.” Iggy giggles, remembering the time Prompto congratulated him with the odd nickname after one of their supply runs. 

"If it makes you feel better, Noct used to call me 'speck-y or something of the like. In reference to my old glasses or moles, I have no idea." Noct gives him a quiet huff in response. 

"You didn't think it was a cute nickname?" 

"hardly." Iggy is quick to reply, blowing on a spoonful of risotto. "That reminds me, it took you awhile to warm up to just calling me 'Iggy', didn't it?" Ravus snorts at the nicknames. 

“I can see it being endearing, it would probably flow better as ‘speckly’ though.” Ravus takes more bites of his steak. Noct smiles warmly thinking about when he started calling him Iggy, it being a more affectionate term than his other nicknames. 

“Yeah, it’s a simple one but, I dunno. It just suits you well.” Noct shrugs and Iggy shares the laughs with his company, turning to Ravus for a moment. 

"You never really had a nickname for me, did you love?" Unless he could count the generic terms of endearment. "You called me 'kitten' once, I don't think that counts though." finishing his meal, he lightly pushes his plate towards the center of the table, relaxing back in his chair. Noct gives Ravus quite the look before choking back a laugh, and Ravus feels like his soul is backflipping out of his body. 

“Kitten huh? There’s a side of you I didn’t expect.” Ravus almost stammers, but his expression tells the whole story. 

“I... I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s just as pink as the inside of his steak, which he shoves in his mouth to distract himself. Iggy calmly sips his drink, decidedly oblivious until he slowly slides a hand along his lover's thigh. 

"I could give the details, but I believe I'll save Ravus the torment." he grips his thigh, giving it a pat before his hand withdraws and he changes the subject. "Did you enjoy your food, loves?"

“Yep, boy I am stuffed.” He can’t help but giggle at the flustered king, who quietly enjoys the touch from his partner. Ravus himself was surprised at how nice his steak was, opting to have another visit later if he got the chance. Noct does offer for them to stay over if they would like, wanting to treat his friends on the rare occasions he gets to see them. 

“I do not mind if you wish to, Ignis.” He is fine either way, it would make things easier to stay nearby while preparations are in order for their countries’ union, but in a way, it was sort of nice to get to know Noctis a bit more now that he was more comfortable. Iggy considers it for a moment, they weren't far from home to pick up additional clothes if needed. 

"Hm. Why not?" He smiles, slowly rising from his seat and heading off to pay. He knew Ravus and Noct would get in a huff with him if he paid for them all, so he simply pays for himself, leaving them to sort out their own bills. When all squared up with the diner and sat in the car back into downtown Insomnia, Iggy has a thought. "Any motives for this visit beyond the practical, Noct?" he's quite direct, likely to safe Ravus the awkwardness should Noct have more than a quiet evening on his mind. Noct debates if it would sound kind of childish, but he felt comfortable enough to be open with them. 

“Honestly, it’s just been kind of quiet with everyone busy. It’s nice to just have some buddies around again, y’know?" It’s good to keep his mind busy too, sometimes the peace and quiet turns into isolation, and Noct did not want to go back to how he was in his younger days. There was however, some concerns he wanted to address with Ravus in private, which was another motivator for their visit. Once they gather some clothes and necessities back in Ignis’ home, they head back to the citadel, cozying up in Noct’s quarters. He waits for an opportunity to chat with Ravus one on one, should Ignis leave to attend to something. Iggy seems intent to take a shower. He's sorely missed Noct's high power shower. It would give Ravus and Noct a quiet moment to talk, at least. 

"Ravus... I know this is just going to seem like a stupid question to you. But, Iggy is happy, yeah? He wants to live with you in Tenebrae?" he looks... unsure, a nervous rub to his arm given while he shuffles in place, knowing he'll likely be met by a typically matter-of-fact response. Ravus glances at him, wondering where this could be coming from. 

“Of course, I’d be concerned if he wasn’t.” As for his second question, he wasn’t actually sure. Obviously he would have to to help him govern he supposes but... “...I know he would miss you dearly though.” Ravus was always aware of how much he cared for Noct, often being his shoulder of support when his absence was a bit too much. He almost feels bad that this time he might be the thing bridging a gap between them. Noct offers a somewhat solemn nod of his head. 

"...Yeah. I'll miss him too. Don't get the wrong idea, I just want him to be happy, y'know? It's going to be weird not having him around." he sucks in a breath and shakes his head with a defeated shrug of his shoulders. "Now I feel selfish... Damnit." raising a hand, he dismisses that he said anything at all. "Forget what I said, he's happy with you and.... that’s good." he manages a somewhat weak smile, leaning against a counter top while he tried to settle his thoughts. He’s not sure why, but something about this irritates him, and he lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“He’s not disappearing forever, Caelum. Obviously he will want to visit you often.” With Noct continuing to wallow, his short temper flares and grab him by the chin, forcing him into facing him. “Look at me. I am not taking him away from you. Ignis is free to see you as he wishes.” He lets him go, letting himself cool off before he carefully selects his words. “I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just frustrating to watch you toil in your own misery when you needn’t do so anymore.” Noct flinches, holding his breath. He's pleasantly surprised that Ravus doesn't deck him where he stands. 

"I know! ...I know..." Rubbing at his chin, he sighs quietly. "I am happy for you both. Really, I am." he glances over to the bathroom, hearing the door open and seeing his advisor step out in nothing but a towel at his waist and wrapped around his hair. Noct hopes he hadn't caught their conversation, and judging by how he acts, a raised brow at the casual tension between the two kings before he starts drying himself off. 

"Did I disturb something?" Ignis inquires while Ravus coughs and gives Noct a glance, hoping he’d remember what he said. 

“Just reminding him how fortunate it is we have the time to spend together now.” His attention turns to Ignis, maybe a tad bit flushed from him just being in his towel. “Dear, where is your sleepwear?” Iggy's raised brow remains, but he soon shrugs. 

"I brought some. I hate putting it on before I'm dry, though." much to Ravus' despair. He considers Ravus' words, wondering if there was a bit more to it than that. Noct however doesn't let on, an equal flush on his cheeks. Iggy can't help but roll his eyes. "Both of you are hopeless." Both of them feel very called out, but most of the awkwardness comes from the other being there while Ignis is just there looking handsome as ever. It doesn’t help how open he is with being almost naked in front of them either, with Ravus excusing himself to the now open bathroom to relieve himself of his tension. That is, until Iggy spies Ravus heading to the bathroom, a hand on his shoulder stalling him. "Did you want to shower, dear? There's only one towel." he looks in his overnight bag for his night clothes, drying his back and shoulders before he hands Ravus the towel. He doesn't torture him with his nude form for long, pulling on some shorts at the very least after offering him the towel. Noct seems to think he's witnessing a strange series of events, unsure exactly how he should react.

“Uh... thank you...” He makes eye contact with Noct, and being fully aware the other has seen his lover’s ass sets him off into a very strange mood and he takes the towel, shutting the door behind him with more force than he thought. He runs the water so there would be no noises heard outside, and starts stroking himself roughly, first through his clothes then shifting to be more comfortable. He stifles his moans with the towel that wrapped his lover’s body earlier. ‘That gorgeous man will be the death of me someday...’ he mutters to himself, thinking of every risky thought imaginable due to all his teasing just to at least get them all out so he could think. Unfortunately for Ravus, Iggy realizes once he's dressed he's missing his watch and his phone. It wouldn't be the first time he's ended up in the shower room at the same time as his lover, but what he expects is to find him behind a shower curtain, uttering a brief apology until he notices that the sound of running water was just a distraction. He isn't sure what to say, seeing his lover so flustered, slowly reaching over to the top of the sink for his phone and watch. 

"Am I interrupting something?" he eventually utters. Astrals he was so close, having to stop himself and quiet down a whine so no one outside could hear. Ravus hopes his weeping arousal would give him the idea to let him finish himself off, but he almost just wants to shut the door and have Ignis touch him while Noct listens. 

“Yes, unless you want to fix this.”

"Oh no. I think I'll watch..." he leans against the back of the door, humming quietly. "Why don't you let Noct hear you~" he drawls, knowing that hint of voyeurism Ravus had. Had he caught him sooner, he may have even negotiated dragging him out, unless he can tease him with the thought. "The very thought of me entices you that much..." he muses, "I should drag you out of here, sullying Noct's towels, how disrespectful..." he provides a playful cock of his head, he wasn't angry with him, perhaps slipping into his role of 'master' for a quick tease. Ravus lets out a shaky breath, hating how such a shameful thought excites him. 

“Oh I couldn’t, I’d die just having his eyes on me.” And yet he strokes himself more, fantasizing about them both humiliating him for being like this. Perhaps with a bit of reassurance and encouragement into the role, he might be able to venture out. Though Ignis would most likely need to tell Noct first. Iggy takes the stride over, switching off his safety net of running water and giving a harsh enough grip to his arousal to earn a sound, no matter how hard his lover would try to bite it back. 

"I'll let Noct know you need a moment alone with his towels, then." he smirks, playful yet dangerous, making a turn to leave unless he's stopped. Ravus jolts at that, latching onto his leg in an effort to stop him. He can see in his eyes that he’s giving him a choice, and it’s either hide in the bathroom in shame or to reveal himself proudly, but he’s not sure how the other party might feel. 

“I’m... afraid of how he might react.” Especially with how forward he was earlier, but that only seems to make his need grow more. Wondering how it must feel to have someone physically much stronger than you brought to their knees before you doesn’t help. Noct is starting to wonder exactly what could be taking so long. Thankfully he's not about to barge in. Iggy regards his lover with a soft scratch under his chin. 

"Hold on for me, love..." Iggy's enticed by the mess his lover has become, casually addressing Noct as he exits. "Noct... How would you feel helping me for a moment? I believe Ravus needs a lesson in restraint." It wasn’t just that. He wanted his lover to own and feel prideful of his love, not feel shameful and try to hide it. He knows his lover could hear him, leaving it down to him if he wished to come out of the bathroom. Noct has a puzzled look until it sort of clicks, mostly when he sees Ravus shuffle out, eyes downward and his towel draped to hide himself. It’s very obvious what he was doing in there, sweat at his brow and out of breath, and sees what he believes to be a stain on the towel. 

“Have something to hide Rae?" He questions, eyeing the man up and down. Ravus is quiet, fiddling with the fabric in his hands and swallowing. Iggy regards his lover with affection, trying to ease him into the scene, though he pouts for a moment. 

"The only thing he's hiding, is how I make him feel." He wonders if his partner would be pliant enough to drop to his knees if he gave a firm enough press to his shoulder, pleased when he does, he aids in putting him in the submissive mindset all the more easily. Eying him from his higher angle, his hand smooths through his hair, gentle for now. "I so wish he didn't feel shameful for his love. But I suppose he doesn't want you to be left out, Noct..." a tug to his hair is given to keep Ravus' attention. "Or am I incorrect in thinking that, dear?" Ravus makes a noise, more akin to pleasure than pain than he wanted when his hair is tugged. 

“No dear.” He answers promptly, settling into his role quicker than he thought. He reveals his shame slowly, his cock twitching against his thigh, flushed with his need and it mesmerizes Noct to see the man who intimidated him earlier brought to such a state so easily. 

“Wow... do you really feel that way about me being left out?” Ravus sighs, both hating and loving how all the attention on him is affecting him. He briefly looks back at Ignis before he gives a sheepish nod in response. He's rewarded for his prompt response, his fingertips massaging his scalp. 

"If you're intent on Noct not feeling left out, I advise you include him." Iggy beckons Noct over to close the distance, keeping a close eye on Ravus to see if his mood would shift the closer Noct came to them. He trusts he'd use their stoplight system to signal if he was uncomfortable, after all. Ravus seems to shift slightly when Noct’s hand gets close, but doesn’t protest, allowing him pet his hair. It’s softer than he thought, letting his fingers massage over his scalp, which Ravus seems receptive to. 

“How do you want want to include me Rae?” He gives him a choice, letting him choose what’s comfortable for him, but he’d have to use his words. It takes Ravus a moment to think and have the courage to speak, but some reassuring glances from his lover helps. 

“...my mouth.” Ravus utters, he feels strained, his thoughts shifting to how shameful he felt pleasing another before his lover, rather than the guilt he had from hiding his feelings before. He supposes it’s a start. It's an odd rush of adrenaline, Noct remembering how assertive Ravus had been merely moments ago towards him. Yet now here he is, pliant under his advisor's touch. Unbuttoning himself, Noct holds himself a distance from Ravus' lips, letting the older king take him at his pace, half firm against his palm until he offers himself a few more strokes. 

"Do well and I may join in, dear." Iggy promises, soothing touches reassuring him that Noct wouldn't be pushing his boundaries while he was present, and reassuring Noct there was prior agreement from Ravus. Soon Ravus takes Noct’s arousal into his mouth, hands eventually finding their way to Noct’s hips for support. He is glad for the smaller king’s stature in a way, able to take him deeper than he usually could with Ignis, and was happy whenever he could hear a satisfied moan from him. He has to keep from touching himself though, no matter how much he ached for it and all he could is squirm and plead with his eyes for someone to touch him. Noct slowly rolls his hips, finding that comfortable medium where he doesn't feel Ravus' fingers pushing back on his hips. Seeing how well he's doing, Iggy lets the edge of his foot drift against his arousal, a few strokes to keep him interested while he presents him with another challenge, lowering his shorts enough to pull his own arousal from his boxers, tapping him lightly on the cheek if he's not paid immediate attention. He has to stabilize himself in a hug against Noct if he wants to continue stroking against him with his foot, however. Ravus tries to give them both an equal amount of attention, punished with less stimulation should he falter, especially with Noct. He felt so filthy, pleasing two men at once and he loved it. He could only think of how unbecoming it was for a king. Such feelings were only encouraged with the praise he was given and the pets through his hair. 

“Such a good boy, look how proud Iggy is.” Noct purrs, quite the sight before him compared to the competitive nature of the last time he found himself caught up in a threesome with Ravus and Iggy.

"So good for us." Ignis stalls Ravus' affections when he's satisfied with how he's reacting, a brief tug to his hair urging him where he was needed. In this case, following Iggy over to the bed. "Noct, how do you feel about taking up my sweet fiance's rear?" The idea of watching him be pleased before him like this is far too enticing to ignore while he has the mood for it. He instructs Ravus to bend himself against the side of the bed, propped on his elbows so that Iggy could settle in beside his face, offering him a distraction of sorts while he leans over him, placing a firm slap to his backside. The Look Ravus flashes him when Noct couldn’t see his face was somewhat thankful. He doesn’t think he could process being viewed directly while the younger king fucked him. Iggy’s reassuring words set his mind at ease, addled with his thoughts from before. Regardless of Noct's agreement, he brings his fingers to his lips to wet them, letting them tease between his lover's asscheeks, stretching and preparing him slowly before he draws back, putting him on lewd display with a spread of his palm.

Noct licks his lips, never realizing how alluring Ravus could be as he’s broken down to submission by his advisor, softened and malleable like putty. Ravus huffs softly, strangely but highly turned on from being put on display. He doesn’t seem to have any qualms against it either, reacting almost desperately when he feels Noct grind against his ass, already lubed up and prepared if Ravus accepts. 

“Tell me if you want it.” He needed to know, direct from Ravus, not secondhand from Iggy, not giving him the relief he needed until he was sure it was exactly what Ravus wanted. With a bit of encouragement and a desperate grind against the sheets, he let’s it out. 

“Just take me you oaf...” Ravus almost rolls his eyes, gripping his palms into the sheets when he braces himself. Noct obliges him, slowly letting himself slide in until is head pops into him, and the rest of his length finally hilts within him. Ravus whimpers in Ignis’ lap, shuddering when he feels Noct’s hips contact his behind. Iggy praises him eagerly, soothing strokes through his hair given alternating with scratches to his scalp. 

"Don't forget you have another task, dear..." Leaning back on one hand, the hand that was buried in his hair holds his length steady for him, rubbing against his lips. "Mmm~ so beautiful. How does it feel to worshipped like royalty?" true, his body was being used, but he was also being pleased, every touch for his pleasure as much as their own. He knows Ravus had little sense of being truly worshipped like the royalty he was given, the upheaval in his youth. All the while Iggy drips his sweet praise upon him, Noct sets a comfortable pace at his backside, learning another's body isn't the easiest task when deep down he was wishing those honied words of praise were being imparted to him as well.

"it’s good...” Ravus sucks him eagerly, fully submitting to the pleasure being dealt to him once he gets used to the feeling of someone new thrusting deep inside of him. Noct’s size made it easier for him to take, and soon he could feel the smaller king rutting into him desperately, no doubt from listening to Ignis’ sweet voice. 

“Hah.... Iggy, I’m close...” he warns a little too late, thrusting into Ravus a few more times before he spills into him, cock twitching deep inside until he’s fully spent. Ravus whines around his lover’s arousal, realizing Noct finished in him a pang of guilt hitting his chest. He supposes his lover would make the point to claim him back afterwards, the very thought sending a tingle along his spine. Iggy barely catches Noct's words between stroking himself for his lover's viewing pleasure and guiding him onto his cock when he felt his hands were needed elsewhere to pet through his hair. When he does realize Noct's spent, he can only raise a brow, giving enough time for Ravus to express any displeasure he may have. Finding none other than his whine around his girth, he can't help but smirk. A few more slow thrusts against the pressure of his tongue has him tipping over his own limits, spilling into his lover's mouth. 

"My good boys. How blessed I am to have you both like this..." the low rumble in his words sends shivers up Noct's spine when he withdraws, catching his breath. He'd perhaps think to apologize for not giving much warning when Ravus' attention wasn't elsewhere. Filled from both ends, Ignis urges his lover onto his back, tugging him up just a little more onto his lap, having enough space to reach between his legs and stroke him firm and slow while his free hand hugs around his chest. Any efforts to bring his legs together are punished by loss of sensation. "Keep yourself on display, dear. You're beautiful..."

Ravus has a great deal of difficulty, trying to hold his legs open for him as his lover strokes his neglected arousal. He squirms when he gets close to climax, head thrown back as shots of cum smear onto his abdomen. At that moment he is extremely sensitive, mind and senses fogged by pleasure. He lies next to Ignis and Noct, chest rising and falling as he recovers from finishing, responding to praises with a lazy, but happy nuzzle. Unfortunately from all the stimulation, he is quick to be lulled into sleep, only moving subconsciously to cuddle a warm body nearby, ending up with Ignis sandwiched between him and Noct. 

It’s only when Ravus wakes up during the night, eyes adjusting to darkness when he looks around the unfamiliar room with a slight startle, eventually drawing his gaze downwards to see Ignis and Noctis beside him. He can’t describe the feeling in his chest, a mixture of love for his partner, overall giving way to admiration instead of jealousy for them both. Taking the moment to shuffle off to the bathroom and clear his thoughts, he fetches his long forgotten bed clothes and slips into them. For a moment he almost doesn’t recognize the man looking back at him in the mirror when he has enough time to himself to think. A cold splash of water to his features later and a slow exhale brings him back to his reality. Returning to bed, this time fully conscious and unashamed of bringing his arm around his sleeping Fiance and Noct, keeping them close as a unit. His eyes fall closed once more, a smile creeping across his lips when Iggy makes a soft sound when he lays kisses over his shoulder.


	27. My Way Of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus can't get his mind off the night before and Iggy knows just how to put him back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Iggy fully awakes first as always, looking between the sleeping kings at his sides when he turns onto his back, basking in the quiet moment. He notes Ravus arm draped over both him and Noct, stroking along his arm to eventually bring his arm over Noct as well. He cuddles chest to back with Noct while Ravus takes up the same position with him, not yet ready to ruin this quiet moment. Ravus grumbles in his sleep, nuzzling against the back of Ignis’ head. It takes him a while to wake, too cosy with the two warm bodies wrapped in his arm, but eventually he shifts, stretching his neck before laying kisses on his lover’s face to fully wake him up. Iggy, already half awake, kisses him in return. 

"Morning, handsome. How are you doing?" he laces their fingers, hoping the following night wasn't too much for him.

"Amazing, I would be more concerned asking our host." He felt a bit better letting out some frustrations, but lifts his head to look at Noct, who still looks deep in slumber. "Did he really have that much fun with me?" He snorts, but he guesses it could be taken as a good thing. He debates whether he should wake him or let Ignis, and should he let him, he gently pats Nocts cheek until he wakes. "Up, up, king of light, the dawn has returned for you." Ravus says in a sing songy tone. He was in a particularly good mood. Noct gives a grumble and pulls the sheets over his head, it's to no avail with how insistent his bedmate is, though. 

"Too early..." he whines, peering out from the top of the blankets. Iggy is simply glad to see them getting along, and Ravus' attitude relaxing. 

"Does that make you king of night, Mr night owl?" he traces a finger down his lover's front, noting the clothes now on him. Ravus has a genuine chuckle, something Noct doesn’t hear often. 

“I suppose so, strange how our namesakes almost compliment each other.” Noct smiles, even as he continues to lay down where it’s comfortable. 

“And then there’s Ignis, mr. smart but fiery.” Both of them share a snort, knowing that fiery part of Ignis that was both terrifying yet attractive in a way. Bringing his arms around both kings, he holds them close, a kiss planted without worry to Ravus' lips, and another slightly less intimate to Noct's cheek. 

"I know this is going to be a rare occurrence, but this is quite the wonderful wake up call." He can even laugh about his own nickname. "Hold your tongues, boys. There will be a time in the not so distant future where I'll be considered royalty as well." it's a strange thought, one he isn't fully sure he's come to terms with, yet. The look the two kings give each other has a mutual understanding, both turning to Ignis with a smirk and ambushing him with a shower of kisses and tickles. 

“You’ll have to deal with an idiot tagging along from now on.” Ravus, still kissing a blowing raspberries on iggy’s tummy, retorts at the other king 

“Excuse me, we’re both idiots.”

Iggy squirms and laughs, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

"Just what's gotten into you both? I mean I can't complain, but..." he tries to fight back, he honestly does, but he's out matched, clearly. When they three of them are tickle and kissed out, he finally lets himself breath, a big grin tugging at his lips, turning to a barely held giggle that, unfortunately, threatens to not stop.

“We’re just showing our appreciation, is all.” Giving Ignis some time to recuperate from their tickling. Their fun helps in getting Noct more awake as well, finally up and out of the sheets, though a bit underdressed. “I should uh, get some pants...” he shuffles off of bed, but not before turning and offering brunch. “Just let me know when you guys are ready, and we can have something to nibble on later.” The unanimous agreement for food is given, giving Ravus one last cuddle and a kiss to his forehead before he drags himself out of bed, his sleeping shorts and tank top remain, making his way to Noct's kitchenette to check if he had some coffee to sharpen his senses. A brief rummage through the cupboards serves him well, waiting for the kettle to boil. Ravus takes the time to stretch, doing a quick check that all his joints in his arm were all in working order. He joins Ignis in having a hot drink after, deciding to go for some tea this time rather than hot chocolate. When he’s sure Noct is out of the room, he decides to open up about the night before. 

“Last night was nice, I had fun.” He was still sheepish about it, but he did genuinely enjoy the time they spent. Iggy offers a smile, leaning against the counter top while he sips his drink. 

"Good to hear it, darling." continuing his drink, he worms his free hand into Ravus', feeling quietly affectionate. Noct doesn't take long to make his return, bringing a selection from the royal kitchens. Placing it down on the countertops, he rubs a hand over the back of his head. 

"So, about last night..." he isn't sure what he wanted to say, or more how to word it. "Sorry for... you know." Ravus raises and quirks his head, not quite sure what he was specifically apologizing for. 

“If it was for fucking me, that was fine.” Fine was a bit of an understatement, though remembering some things earlier, perhaps he might set some boundaries. “I wouldn’t mind a warning before finishing inside though.” He says it quickly, clearing his throat and downing his tea, much to Noct’s chagrin. Iggy is pleasantly surprised he didn't have to elbow his lover in the side to get him to use his words. 

"I'll claim him back, don't you worry." Iggy's words have the air of a threat and promise, a grin flashed in Ravus' direction. 

"Well, as long as you're alright. You were really out of it last night." Perhaps Noct has a degree of concern, but his worries are put as ease quite easily. Ravus is quiet for a moment. Before he remembers the bathroom incident. 

“I suppose I should um, apologize for the towels.” He debates being playfully petty and directing the blame towards Ignis for teasing him, but with his sharp tongue, he doubts he is going to get far, deciding to be vague. “Let’s just say I have a horrible influence in my life at the moment.” He gives Ignis a look, giggling as he finishes his drink. Iggy smirks into his drink, finishing his as well. 

"Nothing a wash won't fix. Unless you quite fancy keeping a reminder of Ravus here, given how much you enjoyed pleasing him~" Iggy teases Noct relentlessly, though quietly knowing the rumble of his voice was likely what had him going more than who he was fucking. Noct sputters, expecting this conversation to go a completely different direction. 

"I’ll pass on that, thank you very much." Ravus has much more of a reaction, most of his upper body reddening like a tomato. 

"Dear, are you sure you’re not a sadist?" He’s almost convinced at this point, it felt like everything made sense now.

"Perhaps a little." he smiles sweetly, his comment dismissed as if nothing were said. He grows antsy though, feeling like he could be getting something done... that is until his eyes fall upon the brunch Noct brought, deciding to at least stay for that. Noct brings a tray of their brunch for the day, a generous assortment of pastries, fried eggs and candied bacon. 

"The chef who made these was pretty excited to hear that you and ravus were here, Iggy. They’d love to know what you think." That was the usual reaction whenever they visited any place to eat, but they were always happy to try. Ravus enjoyed having his bacon with some bagels, while noct had some toast with jam.

"I'll certainly give them my opinion." he samples a bit of everything, enjoying the pastries the most. "Wonderful. Doesn't hold a shade to mine, though~" it doesn't stop him from eating, sliding down onto the couch to relax for now, urging the others to join him. "Plans for today, Noct?" He knew the looming threat of politics was on the horizon, but a national address would take time to organize. Noct hums, thinking of all the events that should pan out for this to work. 

"Probably organize all of this with everyone else, meet with everyone who can help present it to the citizens." The infrastructure is getting there, getting the message out to as much people as possible is his main concern. Perhaps he’ll talk with Prompto about possibly broadcasting it as an announcement. "If you both know of anyone with extra hands to lend, it’d be appreciated." Ravus nods, thinking of a good few people with both political and more technical experience. 

"We will keep that in mind, Noctis."

Iggy seems proud of Noct's foresight, leaning back on the couch upon finishing brunch. 

"Will we be needed for the moment? I'm sure I can draft up a speech for you, should you need it." He wants to encourage Noct to do it himself, but he would always be there for him should he need help. "I'm ever so proud of you. You have come far in so little time." His smile is genuine, and he can tell while he may not be as verbal about it, Ravus is in agreement with him. The smaller king can’t help but grin widely. 

"Couldn’t have gotten far without you guys." They share a more natural feeling hug this time. He felt comfortable to try writing one up himself, but promised to send a draft to Ignis should he need assistance. Ravus quietly sees a small part of his younger self in him, but just a bit happier which is enough to warm his heart. After a bit Noct let’s them both get dressed for the day and head off if they wanted to head home and relax for the day. Iggy feels the warmth of their presence in the most basic way. He hopes neither of them saw the single tear streak across his cheek before he can slyly wipe it off on his shoulder. 

"We will see you soon, Noct. This weekend, actually." Iggy reminds him of their dinner date with Prompto and Gladio to congratulate them on their engagement. "Alright, dear. We shouldn't impose any longer." tapping Ravus' thigh for him to get up with him, he gets himself dressed into his regular clothes, passing Ravus his as well. A passing hug is given to Noct before they're on their way back home.

There’s a light and hopeful air when they return to Ignis’ home, Ravus sighing contently as he lays on the couch, leaving room for his partner to join him. 

"...he’s matured a lot from when I’ve last spoke with him." He finally admits. When he thinks back on it, perhaps he was was a bit harsh. He knows he meant well, only wanting Noct to understand that he wasn’t going to take one of the people closest to him away. "I was very cold with him earlier when he was trying to be open and supportive." Ravus starts to realizes how hard it is to admit to himself when he’s wrong, struggling with the right words. Ignis seems almost surprised that Ravus' thoughts linger on Noct even when they're back home. 

"He's a good lad and a finer man. I'm glad to see you both seeing eye to eye now..." Iggy understood Ravus' anger towards him in a way. He knew he was scared and his own uncertainty before didn't help the matter. "You'll always be the one for me, dear. Not to say I don't enjoy including Noct occasionally, with your full consent." he chuckles quietly, offering to make Ravus a tea to take the edge off of the cold outside. It was odd to see Insomnia having such a chilly spell. Ravus gladly accepts his tea, warming his hand with it and laying a smooch on his lover’s forehead to thank him. They end up cuddled together on the couch, the cold drawing them closer together. There is only one thing that lingers in his mind that’s a bit embarrassing to remember. 

“...I keep remembering he finished inside and I can’t stop cringing.” When things were happening, he admits it felt nice it’s just afterwards it feels strange. Iggy gives him quite the look. 

"Is that all you were concerned about? I suppose we don't really keep condoms and such around anymore..." He had a certain pleasure with the final result, giving or receiving without any barriers. He supposes he can see his partner's idea behind it though. "Should that happen again, we should place a feel ground rules. Namely, only I have a right to finish inside you, hm~?" he has a playful hum in his tone, sliding a hand along his lovers thigh while they cuddled up.

“Perhaps...” he cants his head, an almost irresistible idea floating around his mind. He arches into his lover’s touch and moves his hand to caress Ignis’ cheek. “Or maybe you can reclaim me once more.” He leans back into the couch, leaving himself open if Ignis wanted to do as he pleased. Iggy raises his brow, enamoured by his proposition. 

"Maybe... would you like that, dear?" he slides himself over his lover, settling neatly atop him to kiss along his scruffy jaw and cheek before he finds his way to his lips. Ravus lets outs out a soft “Mmm~” in response to his affection, hands gliding down to rest on his hips while they share a slow, but deep kiss. He thought he got to let out enough steam during their moment with Noct, but his playfulness remained, giving his lover’s behind a rough grope. Iggy relishes his lover's playful side, biting his lip for a moment when he withdraws. "Bedroom?" He asks, a degree of urgency in his voice and the look upon his face. Something about having his lover so pliant and open to him arouses him more than anything else he could think of. At least at the moment.

Ravus nods, breath huffy already. The two of them stumble over to bed, lips clumsily meshing together from desperation before Ravus finds himself flopped on his back with Ignis on top of him. He wraps his legs around his lover’s waist coyly, surprisingly confident in expressing himself in such a position compared to his usual restraint. Getting him to act like this usually took far too much teasing to build his confidence to take action himself. Iggy loves his renewed confidence, leaning down to kiss at his throat and collarbone. He offers a firm little grind to let him know he was more than willing and able to claim him back as his own. "Absolutely filthy today, aren't you, dear?" He grins, claiming his lips again. If it wasn't for the point of their play he wouldn't have even minded staying in clothed limbo like this. Being called filthy only encourages him more somehow, rolling his hips against him to get some pleasant friction. 

“I’m only like this because of you, such a bad influence~” he unbuttons his partner’s shirt, feeling the strong, but lithe muscle underneath. He lets his fingertips glide along his torso, almost slipping under his boxers before retreating. “Why don’t you take what’s yours, my dear?” 

"Such a tease... I like that." he muses, helping his lover out of his own clothes slowly, glad he chose not to wear his new crownsguard wear back home. Lifting his soft sweater over his head, he's quick to discard it, pressing kisses to his lovers torso, paying special attention to his chest. "Not too sensitive here, right?" he asks, gently kissing the scarring along the left side of his chest while a free hand explores against the right side, lightly pinching his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ravus snorts while sighing softly from being teased. 

“It tickles a little there.” His pets the back of his hair, hand going lower until he has his claws running lightly down his back. At the same time he grows more needy, continuing to grind into him And biting his lip when he does it just right. Iggy hums, finishing paying special attention to the marks littering his chest to may attention to every little blemish upon his face, particularly the mole on his nose. A brief kiss, soon drifting down to his lips to share something just for them, the smallest hint of tongue tracing across his lover's lip, cheekily claiming his bottom lip between his teeth when he parts them. 

"I know you can be impatient, but grant me this~ I haven't seen you this confident in a long time to express yourself."

Ravus sighs contently, allowing himself to be showered in his lover’s affection. He doesn’t leave his efforts unrewarded though, massaging his overworked shoulders and kissing his neck when he had the chance. 

"If it pleases you love. Being yours fills me with such joy, and I want to show you that."

The kiss to his throat urges a shudder, and only when he's truly satisfied that the pair of them were equally worked up by their need does he sit back, hushing any complaints about the loss of contact. Slinking off the bed, he slides his trousers off, fully unbuttoning his shirt to leave it teasingly open.

"Enjoying the show, love?" he comments, eventually dropping his boxers and taking the lube from his bedside. He makes a point to stroke himself slowly for his lover's visual pleasure, smoothing some lube across himself when he settles back on the bed, helping his lover out of his remaining clothes as well.

“Yes~” Ravus licks his lips as he watched his lover strip and slick himself up for him, only looking away to let Ignis pull away his pants. He grabs some lube for himself, spreading his legs and teasing his entrance with his fingers for him to see. “...I used to do this quite often when I couldn’t see you much.” He admits, wondering if letting him know that would rile him up. His fingers slip deeper inside, a quiet huff escaping him as he opened himself up more. “I would lay at home and think of you taking me just like this, I suppose dreams do come true don’t they?” He chuckles, eyes crinkled happily yet clouded by lust. Iggy is more endeared than he is riled, his expression softening. He places a hand against Ravus' thigh, keeping him neatly spread while he settles into place, kisses pressed to his cheek while he prepares himself. 

"And what sounds would you make with thoughts of me in your bed?" his voice is a hushed purr, the tip of his desire occasionally brushing against the hand he's using to prepare himself, ready to take him at a moments notice. He huffs quietly, fingers thrusting into himself a bit harder thinking back to when he would fantasize about his new lover. 

“I called your name, I had to cover my mouth so no one could hear me moan for you..." he pulls his fingers out before he gets ahead of himself, eyes not breaking contact with Ignis’. Iggy has a quiet pleased chuckle under his breath, choosing to toy with his lover just a little more. As quickly as Ravus' fingers draw back, they're replaced by Iggy's fingers, raising a brow at him when he dares him to take a fourth finger, giving a few deep thrusts with his own hand before he's satisfied enough to take him with his cock. 

"Is that so? Then I want to hear it, love~" buried inside with one swift thrust, he meets his lover's backside with his hips, hooking his arms under his legs to get the angle he knew he craved, hovering just a few inches from his face.

“Aah, Ignis!” Ravus can’t hold back his voice, suddenly filled so wonderfully. He squirms underneath him, only causing his lover to rub just the right spot inside of him that makes him shudder. He both loved and loathed this position, loving the control he had over him but finding himself desperate for him to move. Ignis huffs, giving a thrust slightly deeper than intended when he bundles his legs up, shifting in close to offer him pleasing grinds with his deep thrusts. 

"You sound pleased..." he muses, nuzzling along his scruffy jaw. "Don't hold back from me, dear~" he rumbles, urging him to feel vocal without shame. He might admit he's a bit of a struggle to keep held in this position, having to eventually lean his weight over him to keep him bowed. Ravus lets his sound out, moaning sweetly against Ignis’ ear as pleasure spread through his insides with each thrust. It almost isn’t enough for him though, and if he feels Ignis falter and loosen his grip on his legs, he takes things into his own hands. He rolls his lover onto his back, his thighs straddled around his waist as he starts to ride him. 

“Oh, how I’ve dreamed of this too, giving myself to you so shamelessly.”

When iggy finds his back to the mattress he can't help but laugh, feeling up along his lover's thighs with reverence. 

"Mmm... Reminds me of that first night... only you're far from shy." he grins, his movement limited but he tries to meet him each time he rides down against him. "I can feel you shuddering, love..." It takes a moment for Ravus to find a good rhythm while balancing well, soon losing himself each time he hilts down onto his length. 

He does valiantly trying to keep from covering his mouth, but after a while he gets the urge to bite down onto a knuckle, loud huffs barely muffled. Iggy grunts softly in response with each hard ride onto his lap, reaching to stroke his lover's cock with a slow, languid motion. 

"My, you seem to be enjoying yourself..." he thrusts up against him with renewed lust, the look on his fiance's face truly intoxicating his senses. He can't help but drag his nails across his lover's thighs, feeling the muscle coiled tightly beneath his skin. Ravus feels a spike of pleasure through his spine, head arching back as he rode his lover until it was too much. He lets his voice out, Ignis’ name moaned harshly over and over as finishes near explosively over his lover’s abdomen, knees raised and pressed close together from the sheer sensation. 

It's an effort, but the moment his lover's legs come up, Ignis is upon him, shoving him back down with his back to the mattress, grinding into him while he presses sweet kisses and words of praise into the crook of his neck. He reaches around blindly for his lover's hand, lacing their fingers. 

"I'm not quite finished yet, love..." he wants his affirmation or denial if it was too much sensation, holding himself where he was, seeing his lover at such an angle far too delectable to pass up. Ravus makes a confused noise when he finds himself pinned once more, whining from being taken deeper while still recovering from his climax. Yet he still wants more, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck and pressing breathy, open mouth kisses all over his jaw. 

"Then take me, claim me until I can’t remember my own name." Each grind makes him squirm, makes him feel full with love for the man on top of him.

"So eager..." iggy purrs, claiming his lips in a swift motion, only parting when he gives him a deep thrust, wanting to hear whatever noise would spill from his lips while he gave over to him all that he had. "You may forget your name, but I shall make sure you remember mine~" he drawls, doubling his efforts to take himself over the edge, so painfully close but not quite there yet… Ravus’ lover could feel him twitching around his cock, craving more of him even as he feels like he will come undone a second time. He has him singing praises for him, fully submitting to himself to and allowing him to fuck him as much as he desires. 

"Dear... Ignis, I-" he arches once more, hands grasping the sheets as he comes again, a light splattering dirtying his chest. Feeling him spasm under him and tighten around his desire is enough to send Iggy over with a low huff, thrusting as deep as Ravus allowed him, keeping his backside hiked to ensure he'd take all he had to offer. He stays like this stiffly for a few moments before he finally takes a breath and relaxes, dropping his head to rest foreheads with his lover, letting their breaths mingle while they came back down from their high

Ravus can barely think, only moving to nuzzle and smooch him lazily. When he recuperates, he cuddles him in his arms while he almost purrs contently. 

“My, you made my head spin there for a moment.” He chuckles, still floating in his afterglow slightly but was now recovered enough to have a conversation. Iggy cuddles up under his jaw, hardly caring for the mess between them. 

"Mmhm... Had me seeing stars for a moment, too." reluctantly, he sits back, softened enough to slip from his lover with little effort, grinning at him while he keeps his backside hiked, admiring the state he left him in. Ravus whines, giving him an embarrassed look when he knows what a mess he must look like. 

“Mmm, don’t look...” he gives a playful push to his face with his foot, laughing a little when his cheek squished into a humorous expression. “I love you so much.”

Iggy can't help but chuckle as well, a kiss placed to his lover’s heel. Ignis lets his partner relax when he's satisfied, flopping back on his sheets with a deep, restful sigh. 

"I love you too. Ever so much." his eyes meet his lover's when he's joined in his rest, a single chaste kiss pressed to his lips. Soon after he dispenses some tissues for both of their benefit, wiping down the white spatters over their torsos, at least until they were ready for a shower. He returns the kiss, appreciating the help with cleaning up. It’s difficult to get each other on their feet with how comfortable they felt, but Ravus felt they should both get a decent shower beforehand. 

"We should both get washed up, you’ve made a big mess of me dear." He scratches under Ignis’ chin, encouraging him to follow suit to the shower if he wanted to join him. Iggy grins. 

"And just who's fault is that?" He's happy to drag himself out of bed, hand in hand with his lover to the shower. He has a feeling they'll both be resting easy tonight in each other's arms.


	28. Somebody Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct visits Ignis' apartment to indulge in a more private interest he'd experienced before in a more controlled setting. He ends up getting something far more wholesome than he was bargaining for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus always relished this time of the week. It was when Ignis was free to take a break from what work was needed to be done back in the Lucian palace, the rest of the days leading up to the end of the week had his lover taken away from him for important duties which he understood with the political signings on the horizon. However understanding didn’t make him feel any less lonely. It’s very much routine for him now, removing everything that grounded him as Tenebrae’s king. Now he finds himself slipping into comfier clothing, a mere v-neck sweater and some soft sweatpants. Then finally his favourite piece, which he pulls out of a decorative box in his lover’s drawer. A laced collar, accented with purple jewels that fit him perfectly. As much as he wanted to put it on straight away, he knew the routine well now, opting to take it delicately in his hands and shuffle on out to take it to his master. It's quite the sight for Ignis to come home to after a long day, a heartwarming one at that. His lover knelt at their favourite spot, holding his collar obediently. Of course, he can't not oblige. Striding over and discarding his car keys, he brings a gloved hand through his treasured pet's hair, taking the lightest of grips to tilt his chin up to face him. 

"Just how long have you been waiting like this? I had better make it up to you..." With that, he kneels, completing their scene by taking the collar he held, fastening it around his neck. A soft kiss follows, pressed to his forehead before he turns to sit on their couch, patting beside him for Ravus to join him, getting a good book in hand was always a bonus as well. Ravus gives a soft sigh as if to express gratitude, and crawls onto the couch to cuddle with him. He gives a few sweet kisses on his face before resting on his master’s thighs, happy to spend the evening like this. He does remember tonight was going to be slightly different though, his master had mentioned bringing him a playmate of sorts since he believed it would be fun to have more company. His cheek rests on his thigh, contemplating how he felt about it, but the thought that his master considered his feelings makes him wish he had a tail to wag right now. Then he hears a knock at the door, and he lifts up attentively. 

“Iggy? It’s me!” Oh. The king. He instinctively rolls his eyes, of course it was. 

"Come in-" He's quick to answer, a hand soothing through Ravus' hair, shushing him quietly when he hears him grumble. Iggy does however seem quite smug, looking over at Noct as he enters. Of course he wants his dear kings to get along together, even please him together, in ways that didn't always constitute bedroom play, at least. Noct had a brief taste of Ignis little ‘hobby’ before the dawn returned. Now, they have all the time in the world. Having an inkling of how they could behave together from their last meeting, he feels like testing the waters with something far more mundane.

As Noct enters, he politely takes off his shoes and his eyes instantly glance to Ravus’ collar. 

“Started already without me?” He smirks, flopping down on the couch with them. He’s known and been interested in the two’s activities for a while now, only now participating when Iggy invited him. It was quite the sight, the Tenenbraean king not in his armour nor his regal wear, but in a comfy lounge outfit with a very fancy collar sat upon his neck, getting his hair played with. “It’s neat seeing you all happy-“ 

Ravus gives him a short glance before returning his attention to his master’s petting. He tries seeing this as a little test, determined to see his loyalty through even if there’s another spectator. Iggy's pleased that his sweet pet doesn't seem to have a negative reaction to Noct's presence, rewarding him with a firm scratch to his scalp. 

“Someone was just too impatient. I came home to him holding his collar at the ready.” Iggy chuckles while Noct slides in beside them, reaching over with a small amount of hesitation to offer Ravus some pets of his own as well. The slightest tinge of pink on Ravus' cheeks signals he was, perhaps, a bit too eager.

"How do you get him so well behaved?" Noct laughs in disbelief, regardless of his experience with Ravus in this mindset before, it never ceased to surprise him.

“It’s hardly a big secret. He simply enjoys this, no extra doing on my part.” Iggy shrugs his shoulders, perhaps there was a little more to it, but putting that into words would be difficult. He watches when Ravus stiffens a bit when Noct’s hand reaches for him, but relaxes when he deems the pets as welcomed. He does feel that Noct should gain more trust with him first before touching his face though, cheek twitching if his hand goes too close and turning away from him with a grumble. This seems to only amuse Noct further, him giggling lightly. 

"Right, no touching your face then."

Iggy knows just the right way to scratch behind his lover's ear to make him relax from his stiffening. 

"Like any pet, he needs to warm up to you first." He urges Ravus onto his back, his head still on Iggy's lap, but now his legs are resting over Noct's lap to consolidate the limited space on Ignis' sofa. "Perhaps try..." a hand smooths down over his lover's front, a belly rub of sorts."...This." slightly more intimate without getting too involved, he thinks. Ravus' cooperation earns his scruff chin a fair scratch as well.

Noct hesitates for a moment, Ravus’ piercing gaze on him, but he goes for it and gives him a gentle rub on the tummy. From the looks of it, it’s taken very well with how Ravus’ eyes close to enjoy the attention, and they way he sort of shifts almost looks like he’s mimicking wagging. 

"Wow... that’s... actually pretty cute." Noct blushes, tickled by the thought of this man who could easily throw him out the window as someone who could be described as cute. 

Watching Ravus arch into the attention warms Iggy's heart. 

"Such a good boy." he gives further scratches from his chin to his jawline, proud of his lover's advancement in his attitude towards Noct. 

"You know, this is really something? I can't explain it. It's just..." he wants to keep saying its cute. It was cute, but it was so much more that he couldn't put into words. "This is probably the opposite of how I thought this would go and I don't hate it." he laughs, giving a firmer rub to Ravus' abs.

Ravus has a smug look, happy to be the center of attention. He does have a peek at the time though, licking his dry lips and whining quietly at Ignis. 

"What do you want, Ravus?" Noct notices that he keeps glancing at the clock, wondering what he could want. Iggy pats his pets chest for him to get up, as much as he enjoys having him sprawled for their attention. 

"Alright, alright. Food, then?" He passes the permission for Ravus to speak to help their coordination in the kitchen. "Noct, did you know Ravus is quite the pastry chef?" It’s just one cute thing after another, Noct thought. 

"Another thing I wouldn’t have expected, the king of Tenebrae bakes too." It was such a strange side to him, but honestly very welcome. Noct was in a way glad he had a softer side to him somewhere. Ravus speaks up now that he has permission, but tries to hold back the sass he usually had. 

"Yes, I do. I am no master at it, but it’s always a comfort." He helps with whatever Ignis asks, usually left to do mechanical tasks with how much stamina his arm had.

"Don't sell yourself short, dear." he slacks his collar to show their play was on hold, starting to cook. "Actually, dear... Noct has quite a taste for a certain pastry native to Tenebrae. You wouldn't know of what it is, by chance?" he asks, encouraging Noct to tell him about the pastry as he remembers it, rather than the version Iggy tried to prepare. He hums, glancing in the fridge. He can see a few things. He decides on chickatrice breasts stuffed with soft cheese and sun roasted lucian tomato. It's a simple dish, but tossing some leidan new potatoes in garlic butter, crisping them up on the outside just slightly is enough to jazz it up. A quick meal to both prepare and cook, he only has Ravus tidying behind him and cutting the tomatoes and cheese for stuffing the chickatrice.

"Yeah, I can’t really remember anything other than what it looked like and how it tasted, but..." Noct sheepishly describes the pastry to Ravus, face unreadable but from the way he starts laying out its contents, it seems like he knew what he was doing before he even finished talking. "Wait just a moment." He let’s the other two have their meal while he preps their dessert, making the filling and dough and adding a few extra things that he lets Ignis jot down if he wishes. Only when everything is in the oven, he joins them again. "It will be done in a bit, I do look forward to you trying it, Noctis." He has his meal, thanking Ignis with a peck on his cheek.

Iggy chooses not to interfere with what he knew was a family recipe of sorts, keeping his own unique take on the little tart. 

"So diligent, but don't let your food get cold, dear." he urges him to sit instead of stare at the oven like he usually did during his baking moments. Noct appears to be a degree of stunned, first, he's prepared a wonderfully familiar meal by Ignis, and now, a man he saw as intimidating and by all accounts unapproachable, was making him his most treasured dessert on a whim. it's almost enough to make tears prick at his eyes. 

"Honestly, what did I do to deserve you guys. Especially you." he gestures at Ravus, fully knowing their history is somewhat bleak at best, glad to see it improving.

Ravus was unsure how to act, not really used to consoling people other than Ignis and his sister while he still could. 

"...there is no need for you to do anything more. Just allow me to do something nice." He pouts slightly, hiding his awkwardness by finishing his food and urging Noct to do the same.

After a while a timer goes off and Ravus goes to retrieve they’re long awaited desserts, swatting at Noct’s hands trying to reach them. 

"They’re still hot, fool. Be patient."

Iggy smiles between them both, watching them now almost feels like a dream compared to how they had been in the past. 

"No pouting Noct. Ravus is right, that compote will be molten if you bite into it now, let the custard set." Finishing his plate and collecting the dishes, he enjoys this moment of simply talking together about everything and nothing at once, catching up on Prompto and Gladio's antics from Noct while the coveted pastries cooled.

They’re distracted for a good while, enough time for the pastries to cool down enough for them to eat. Of course, the first one is offered to Noct. 

“Go ahead, try it.” Noct admires how it looks before he takes a bite, chewing a bit until... his eyes start watering. 

“It’s exactly how I remembered.” He wipes his eyes with his sleeve, and Ravus was unsure if he should be proud or he should attempt to comfort him.

Iggy silently encourages his partner to sooth his fellow king. He knew it wasn't Ravus' strong point, but he had been with iggy through far darker times than memory lane euphoria. 

"Truly a talented pastry chef." He beams, proud of his fiance's accomplishments.

Ravus sighs and rubs Noct’s back, getting him to put down the pastry if he hiccuped to much. 

“Just something my family has made for ages. I didn’t think anyone cared for them other than us.” He tries not to dwell on it, not wanting to be a sobbing mess as well and just focuses on making sure Noct doesn’t choke trying to scarf more of them down. “Erm... do you need a drink?” Noct nods, both surprised and appreciative of Ravus’ support. 

“Thank you, it really means a lot.”

Iggy can't help but feel endeared. 

"Sometimes I think about just how lucky I am that I could keep you both in my life." he smiles, genuine and warm as could be, and before Ravus can fetch Noct a drink, he makes the effort to join in, taking a pastry as he went to the sink to fetch a drink for Noct, offering one in passing to Ravus as well. "Ease up, Noct. Too many pastries and you won't have any left for later." ulwaat berry jam wasn't exactly the most common ingredient to find on the main continent, after all. He often had to ask Ravus to bring it over with him from Tenebrae. 

Ravus enjoys his treat, quietly proud that everyone was enjoying them. In a weird sense, it felt like the get-togethers he would have with his mother and sister, and just that made it quite comforting. Once all their food is done, as well as a box made for Noct so he could take a few pastries for the road, they all settle in the living room once again. Ravus takes his favourite spot with Ignis, with Noct trying to slot in lying to the other side of Ravus. Noct doesn't even mind being squished between Ravus and the couch, briefly considering if it would be too forwards to rest an arm over the older man. He felt comfortable and comforted, and having Iggy's hand alternating between stroking through his and Ravus' hair while he read his latest book is the best escape he could ask for at the moment from politics. Ravus is surprised, but allows Noct in his bubble that was normally reinforced with steel. He briefly considers whether or not it was back to being a pet, looking to Ignis for guidance as he played with his collar.

Iggy hears the jangle of his lover's collar, a quiet hum offered to him when he reaches down to tighten his collar back to it's usual sit as a choker. 

"Happy, love?" he asks, Noct also finding the confidence to offer Ravus a few more belly rubs. 

"Uh... let me know if this is too much." Noct mentions, quietly seeking some kind of comfort, even if it meant being huddled up with the Tenebraean king to be close enough for Iggy to pamper him as well. Ravus can’t complain much, even though he is unused to it, he does enjoy the affectionate touches. He’s unsure why Noct likes to pet him so much but he tries not to question it, only making an agreeable sound and nodding to let him know he’s free to continue. Pampering him too well, he ends up struggling to keep his eyes open and yawning softly. It doesn’t go unnoticed, Noct smiling when he sees the usually stern and stressed man relax into mush at just a few simple touches. Ignis eventually abandons his book, spying his lover and Noct cozied up. Feeling compelled to join them, he gives Ravus a light pat to the chest. 

"Bed, dear." Iggy extends his invitation to Noct, should Ravus be comfortable with it. Trying to slot themselves in on the sofa was more likely to leave them with sore backs rather than leave them well rested.

“Mmh...” He grumbles, comfortable, but as a good pet, he obeys. Deciding to go the extra mile, he decides to pick both his lover and Noct up and hoist them both over his shoulders, much to Noct’s surprise. 

“Ah, woah there buddy!” Noct wiggles a bit. Ravus was strong but the grip was as gentle as he could get. Iggy never gets used to his partner's strength when it's applied like this, unable to hold a quiet chuckle at Noct's reaction. when they're both flopped on the bed, Iggy beckons his lover over, nestling in between them both like they had done not too long ago. 

"My favourite arrangement..." Iggy nuzzles into the crook of Ravus' neck, his arm looped around Noct who was going to protest being manhandled until he’s too cosy to really complain, snuggling into Ignis’ side while Ravus seems to quickly fall right to sleep. 

“He must have really liked those pets.” He whispers, careful not to wake him. It’s nice, seeing the day take a turn into a weird, but ultimately heartwarming experience. “I really expected this to take a different path.” Noct muses, ultimately deciding he quite likes this arrangement as well. “This is definitely an experience, though.”

“Indeed. Ravus is more to me than a mere ‘pet’. He’s my support, keeps my grounded when the days are too much.” Ignis still had thoughts back to Altissia, thoughts to what could have been and how easily everything could have been taken away from him, all of them. Sighing, he chooses not to dwell, dismissing the concern on Noct’s features. “Think nothing of it, Noct. You have far greater things to be dealing with at the moment.” Shortly after, warmed by the contact and idle talk, quietly catching up just with each other while Ravus slept, he finds himself lulled to sleep, an arm around Noct’s shoulders while his head rested on Iggy’s chest as he whispers a goodnight, holding the pair of them close to himself. A kiss is pressed to Noct's forehead as well as Ravus'. It's more a nap than a full blown sleep, feeling pleasantly warmed by both the company and his apartment's heating.


	29. Move Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening spent together as a trio leads to an interesting if somewhat daunting proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

There's nothing more he could ask for. Hours pass before he blinks himself awake, listening to Ravus snoring quietly beside him, a peaceful look on his face that he only truly sees in his sleep, and Noct now curled under his arm. He very slowly worms out from between them, making a brief bathroom trip with a happy little pep in his step. Suddenly left with no warmth, Ravus shudders, subconsciously moving closest to where it could of went and ending up with an arm hugged around what he thinks is his lover. Noct mumbles sleepily, his back snuggled close against Ravus’ chest. He only wakes when he feels himself hugged tighter, a light rumble bubbling against his back. “...Ravus?” He says softly, about to try and wake him as well until he feels him grind his sizeable morning wood against his rear. ‘Holy shit’ Noct mouths silently.

Iggy stretches when he exits the bathroom, blinking the sleep from his eyes when he spies quite the sight before him. It's a hard choice to watch or stop them, mostly for Ravus' embarrassment. Iggy hushes Noct, sliding in behind Ravus to brush a familiar touch against his cheek.

"Ravus, dear... I'm over here."

He takes a moment to register what’s going on, letting out an audible ‘hmmm...?’ As he opens his eyes and looked around. Then he notices Ignis was over there and Noct was in his arms... and he was most definitely hard and cushioned between Noct’s royal cheeks. He lets him go, slowly turning the other way and clearing his throat.

“Oh... my apologies...” Ravus feels like he’s dying inside and Iggy can't help but raise a knowing brow.

"Is all this for me? You shouldn't have." Grinning, he traces a fingertip against the obvious outline in his lounge pants. Iggy cuddles up with him after his little tease, chest to chest. He may even unbeknownst to Ravus, beckon Noctis to cuddle against his lover's back, a hint of a cheeky smirk on his lips. Ravus shudders, flustered and only made more so when Noct hugs him from behind, flashing Ignis a little smile back. They way they’re all cuddled up, he could feel Noct grinding up against him while Ignis’ front rubs against his.

“Ah, what-“ he’s not sure if he’s dreaming still or not, though usually his dreams don’t have much to do with Noct, at least in this manner.

"Do you perhaps want some... help?" Iggy wraps his arms around Ravus and subsequently, Noct as well. He lazily mouths his along his lover's throat, his actions slow and not quite as calculated as they would be had he been fully awake with a mug of coffee in hand. Ravus finds it difficult to keep from making any noise, whimpering quietly when his lover kisses him where he’s sensitive. It doesn’t help when he feels Noct’s hands wander, slow and unsure but sliding up to tease his chest while he continues to rock his hips against his rear. He eventually reciprocates, grinding back against Noct while he kisses Ignis deeply, only parting to give a quick nod in regards to needing some ‘help’.

Iggy hums, checking his lover was comfortable having Noct intimately involved. He reluctantly parts from his lips, leaving Ravus in Noct's capable hands for a moment while he shuffles along his bed, digging through his bedside. He's able to dig out lube and a small box of condoms, keeping them in reach should they want to use them.

"Mmmm... What do you want, Ravus?" if he wanted something specifically, he's have to ask for it. Ravus thinks as Noctis stroked his thigh lightly, feeling the warmth of arousal coil in his gut thinking back on his dreams he had earlier. He swallows,

“...the dream I was having, you were mounting me.” He pauses out of shyness, unsure how Noct would react to it. “And... Noctis was pleasing himself while watching...” The smaller king raises a brow, not expecting to be part of Ravus’ fantasies at all.

“You had a dream with me in it? I’m actually flattered, big guy.” Noct is intrigued by the thought, hand sneaking down to his own need just thinking about it. Iggy's smirk is a coy one, shifting to lay on his back.

"Noct wouldn't have much to watch if I mounted you, dear. Perhaps this..." he pats his lap for him in suggestion, tugging down his shorts and pulling himself through the gap in his boxers. "Come take what you want, dear..." he strokes himself slowly in suggestion, glancing to Noct to check he was also enjoying this little show. Now Ravus is definitely flustered, silently cursing and praising what higher being could be overseeing this. He sheepishly starts to strip, aware that Noct was watching and stroking himself to him.

“Deviants, both of you.” He scoffs, trying to hide how much this was igniting a fire in his gut. He keeps his shirt on for now, only ridding himself of his pants and undergarments, most likely self conscious of his scars. Ravus crawls over to his partner, backside hovering over his length as he reached over for lube to prep himself. Iggy helps him prep himself, more urgent than the usual slow foreplay they would amble through, eager to get him seated when he's all too tempting hovering over his cock like this.

"Mmm, and here you are, indulging us~" Ignis sighs softly, his prep leading him into seating his partner on his lap, tugging him down by the collar of his V-neck. No hiding for Ravus, the hand that prepared him eager to spread him and let Noct have more than a good show of him thrusting up into him, an even sheen of lube covering his arousal.

Noct licks his lips, coming to the conclusion that Ravus does indeed have a really pretty ass. The image of him as an eager pup only seems to add onto how attractive he looked as Iggy thrusted into him, so eager to please and be praised.

“Aww, he’s so red. You like having an audience that much Rae?” Noct grins while Ravus just whines. Ravus can’t see it but he keeps thinking of Noct’s view and how he’s jerking himself to it. Iggy can hear the almost hissed denial above him, but Iggy knows otherwise. Denying his lover the pleasure of him continuing until he let down his stubborn defense. Only then does he roll his hips, a kiss pressed to his lover's lips in praise.

"More he likes to be of service." Iggy knew about his lover's hang-ups as well as he knew his desires, and a deep rooted need to prove himself and be of some kind of use, perhaps lead to this little kink of his. "I love this side of him as much as I like that controlling facade~" He accents with a deeper thrust, urging his love to relax and give over, where it in his limits. Ravus feels his legs shake whenever Ignis thrusts in just the right place, slowly letting himself go and becoming more malleable. He seems to enjoy when he feels his rear groped and spread, the thought of Noct being able to see him please his lover in full view made his stomach flutter. However, said king perks up, coming up with an idea that was hard to resist.

“I wonder if he could impress us and take more.”

Iggy thinks on his comment, quietly consulting Ravus who gives a slightly wary nod to his proposition.

"Alright then, Noct. Have a turn." shifting to slide out of his partner's rear, he hums to himself, keeping him neatly spread ready for his fellow king. Noct is almost too enthusiastic until Iggy directs his attention to the condoms on the bed. Taking a moment to open and roll one over himself, he slicks up and takes Ravus from a wholly different angle, pushing him down onto Iggy when he settles into rocking his hips.

"Is the angle good...?" He's not used to bedmate who's as reserved in his words as Ravus is, wanting to be sure he was comfortable. Ravus braces slightly from the first thrust, but soon gets used to him thanks to his smaller size, which he would not tell him out loud for his self esteem’s sake.

“Yes, like that...” he breathes softly into Ignis’ chest as Noct thrusts against him, aware that the role of spectator has shifted to his lover now. Iggy seems to orchestrate quite the feat for his lover, alternating between himself and Noct pleasing him with their thrusts teasing Ravus in different ways. Iggy's thrusts were shallow, but with pleasing pressure, Noct's were deeper, almost forceful to make up for where he lacked in length.

It seemed to be going well but perhaps they got too cocky. Quite literally when the pair of them thrust against him in tandem, realizing just how relaxed they'd made their bed mate when they both end up inside of him, stopping in a brief stunned silence. He makes a very undignified noise when he suddenly finds himself filled with them both, and he’s not sure what to make of this.

“...I did not think I was capable of this at all.” Ravus tries to move, but the amount of pressure inside of him hits him in all the right places and he can barely hold back a moan. He keeps Noct from pulling back though, not wanting to suddenly lose the feeling of being pleasantly full, and tries to encourage him for more. “Keep going.” It’s almost said with a growl, transformed into needy huffs when Noct starts to rock into him. Iggy is sure to check his lover is absolutely comfortable with such a stretch before he dares to move as well, a deep tinge of red even rising to his own cheeks, feeling himself slide against Noct's arousal when he dared to move his hips again. It's a delicate balance to keep from thrusting too much and slipping out, but a see-saw motion serves them well. Ignis' legs tremble, peppering kisses to his lover's shoulder.

"Six you're tight... are you sure this isn't too much?" his concern is clear, but he supposes they've got this far, they may as well finish. Ravus has some difficulty putting it onto words, but a sloppy kiss from him probably shows his thoughts well enough. He only curses the fact that he can’t move much and must rely on the two to fuck him thoroughly, whimpering when he’s ever so close but he just needs a little bit more. Meanwhile Noct is amazed, admiring how much he could take as well as how hot and tight it was with Iggy thrusting with him. He could just about hear Ravus beg, a quiet plead for more between breaths. Iggy can feel his lover quaking on top of him, each huff and beg spurring him on to shift and raise his knees. It's difficult to maintain, but he gets that sweet depth he was missing, a low moan leaving his lips when he pushes a kiss against Ravus' throat. Noct gives the majority of the thrusting with his angle, even so much as venturing to push Ravus down onto Iggy, chasing his own pleasure as his need starts to haze his mind.

It’s too much so quickly as Ravus comes in a messy splatter between his and Ignis’ tummies, tightening like a vice as he does and pushing Noct over the edge with a shared yelp between them. The smaller king gives a few more more hard thrusts before he finishes, holding himself there until he’s completely satisfied. He flops over to their side, tuckered out but giving Iggy an opportunity to finish at his own pace, taking a moment to catch his breath before he removes and ties off his condom. Iggy's eager to cuddle his lover, murmuring his praises to him when he brings his knees up, rocking into him with more depth than before.

"Hold on for me, dear..." he urges, pushing himself over with a few more angled thrusts, filling his lover generously as he starts to pull out, not wanting to push him further than he already had been. "So, so good... You truly are a marvel, love." he kisses him, offering a few soothing rubs over his shoulders.

He’s quite breathless, still sensitive from his climax but appreciating the calming touches, nuzzling his lover’s forehead. They are all heaving messes now, all moving to curl together into a warm, comforting pile with Ravus in the middle this time. He speaks up after a moment of rest, chuckling languidly.

“I did not expect things to go that route.”

Iggy joins his his little laugh, a chaste kiss pressed to his lips while Noct cuddled against his side.

"I must say, I'm impressed~ The last time I witnessed such a disappearing act, it was Noct struggling under Gladio and Prompto." he feels like embarrassing Noct for once, his focus off teasing his lover while he recovered. Ravus snorts, which only adds onto Noct’s embarrassment.

“Does this count as treason? I think so.” He frowns, but giggles nonetheless. Noct definitely had his share of ammo to embarrass Ignis with, sharing some unflattering photos of him to the other king, which only bemuses Ravus even more, a hearty laugh erupting from him.

“Oh dear, I didn’t think you could have photos that didn’t make you beautiful, love.” Iggy's face reddens and he shoves Noct's phone.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be, then?" his words sound laced with an underlying threat. Iggy has his own fair share of unflattering photos of Noct.

"Ohhh low blow." Noct feigns being hurt, but thinks his ammo is significantly better. "Does his royal hot mess have any unflattering photos to add to this?" Iggy rolls his eyes, leaving it to Ravus to likely say all of his attempts at selfies at the very least were hardly flattering. His lips press into a thin line, reaching over to his phone and showing him his most recent picture of himself that he thought turned out nice, only to notice that his eyes somehow managed to cross, his mouth wasn’t actually smiling as much as he thought and that the photo was extremely blurry, earning an ‘aaaw’ from Noct.

“See, I can’t make fun of that. You make it cute somehow and I’m not sure how you actually managed to do that.”

“I am not cute, Noctis.” Ravus sneers at him in response.

"It's not entirely his fault. His phone can only sense his human hand, after all." He pats Ravus, laughing at his aversion to being called cute. "He is cute. As much as he denies it... look at that little pout..." Iggy traces a finger along his lip, doting upon him eagerly with a kiss upon his forehead. "Not too sore, are you love?" Ravus looks grumpy, but the facade is easy to see through when Noct can see him leaning into Iggy’s kisses.

“Only a bit. Not as bothersome as my first.” If he were to walk though, he would most likely have a slight limp in his steps.

"Oh dear, was I that taxing for you to take, love?" Iggy pouts and cuddles up, stroking a hand down over his lower abdomen to give a few gentle pets. Ravus does feel a bit warm and wet in certain places, and notices Ignis was not faring any better “You’re all sticky dear...”

"It's no trouble, I'll shower and change the bed sheets later." Back on the topic of Ravus struggling with him, much to Noct's little giggle.

"Oh yeah, I never did hear how the pair of you actually started dating. You gotta tell me." The thought of their first meeting is enough for Ravus to smile, even if the events afterwards were unfortunate.

“It was quite a while back, I still remember the place where we went on the first date.” He tells Noct of the anonymous gifts, the awkwardness of their first meeting since they were children. Ravus wonders if Ignis’ friends knew about it then. “I suppose maybe Ignis showed you the gifts I sent? No one knew I sent them at the time but...” Iggy toys with the skull necklace sat neatly on his chest.

"This was one of the many. I didn't realize Ravus was my secret admirer at the time, but I didn't wish to... complicate things when I found out, given everything went sour at Insomnia." Iggy sighs quietly, cuddling up under Ravus' chin. "I wondered what everyone might think. What with me keeping contact with a presumed foe. But... it worked out in the end." Noct does flash a look of hurt on his face briefly, he wished Iggy could have talked to him about it, but understands his reasoning.

"A secret romance, huh? You can say you're not cute all you like. But, y'know, that's cute."

Ravus squishes his cheek into a pillow with a quiet sigh.

“The skull has its own symbolism past being ‘cute’, Noctis.” But he seems to disagree, shaking his head.

“It’s the thought that counts I think. I’m glad you’re with us now though.” The possibility of facing off with him in the past used to scare him, already having a taste of his strength when he made an example of Gladio. Not only that, but with the knowledge now that he was acting in hopes to help his sister, it only makes him more glad that he’s had a change of heart. Ravus softens at that, softly thanking him while muffled by the pillow. Iggy cuddles up close to his lover, sliding an arm over Ravus to lace his fingers with Noct's as well.

"Mmm..." He wants to say something. Wants to say he loves them both, but instead he keeps his words to himself, cuddled up into the crook of his lover's neck. It's probably telling that he's holding back some words. Ravus seems to pick up on Ignis’ hesitation to speak his mind, using his fingers to brush hair away from his face.

“Do you have something on your mind dear?” He nuzzles the top of his head, Noct in the meantime brushes his thumb gently over Iggy’s hand, idle but listening.

Iggy stays tight lipped for a moment longer before he finally speaks up.

"Forgive my boldness but... I love you. Both of you. So much... I..." he closes his eyes with a heavy sigh, instinctively cuddling up closer to Ravus, knowing his reaction from before. He's reached a point of being so happy, he's feeling upset the longer he dwells on their situation. Noct’s eyes widen in surprise, but his attention is immediately on Ravus, knowing that this was his relationship and he had the final say in it. The quiet is rather concerning, Ravus most likely trying to process and understand. After what felt like an eternity, Noct feels his hand rest upon theirs, softly squeezing them.

“...If I tried this, would it make you happy, would it please you?” He was... open to it he supposes. It took him a very long time to open up to Ignis and to Noct in general, so it would take some effort to make it work. Iggy is... surprised at Ravus' reaction at first, unsure what to say.

"My happiness isn't the only thing that's important, Ravus." he reminds, glancing to Noct for his input as well. Trying to balance each other would be the real struggle.

He’s a bit lost for words, not really expecting their conversation to go such a direction. Noct tries to be honest with him though, wanting them to be as open with each other as possible.

“It’s alright to say no if that’s what feels right to you, Ravus. I’d love for this to work, but I want you to be for it only if you want it.” He wants Ravus to feel like he has a choice, Astrals know he wasn’t blessed with many in his life. The man himself was unsure, but not out of repulsion anymore, it was more the fear of opening up to another person once more, the fear of attachment and loss.

Their touches were soft reminders that there’s nothing to fear anymore though. The fact that they were all alive and in one piece , all cuddled together seems to heal him in ways he didn’t think existed, and they all seemed to understand that.

“it’s alright. I think I would like to try.”

"There's no pressure, not to either of you." were they to try and find it not to their liking, everything would simply return to normal. Or as normal as their lives could be. Iggy leans over them both, sharing a kiss with each of them. For once, he has an almost unreadable expression on his face, looking between the pair of them to try and work out exactly how they were feeling. Ravus had most of his usual guards down, which made him feel vulnerable but reassured when it was met with genuine affection and warmth. The two of them were content, returning Ignis’ kisses from both sides. For now they’re both happy, taking the first few steps to learning how to mesh well together while enjoying each other’s company. Iggy eventually settles with flopping down over them both, perhaps slightly self conscious of favouring one over the other.

"I could get very used to this..." he murmurs, nuzzling up under Ravus' chin while keeping an arm wrapped around Noct. For awhile they remain, Iggy wouldn't deny himself or his lovers a brief nap. He feels at ease, truly relaxed, and as such slips into a far deeper sleep than he perhaps intended.


	30. Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes his past never truly leaves him and just has to rear it's head once more to shake his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ravus and Noct wake up before Ignis, a rare sight but it was in part due to Noct’s grumbling belly, a tinge of embarrassment rising to his cheeks. He gently baps at Ignis, whining lazily at him until he’s awake to pay attention to his plight. 

“Iggy~ wakey wakey...” Ravus aids him, peppering kisses on his shoulder. Iggy blinks his eyes open, looking a little bleary. 

"....?" Eventually he pulls himself up into a sit, stretching and popping his back. "I suppose you're both hungry?" He guesses, checking his watch to see its past lunch time, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes with a quiet yawn. Noct nods sleepily, rubbing his eyes. It’s probably the good pup within him taking control, but Ravus manages to drag himself out of bed and head to the kitchen, returning minutes later with a hot cup of coffee to help him wake up, and even a hot chocolate for Noct which earns him a smile. The picture of the three of them almost wholly naked isn’t quite as much of a shock anymore, though Noct can’t help a slight fidget when Ravus hands him his hot chocolate.

“Thanks buddy.”

Iggy gladly takes his drink, taking a moment to fully wake up with another stretch to his shoulders. 

"Thanks, dear." Feeling more conscious, he heads into the kitchen himself to prepare a simple lunch. Taking some pre-made pastry and rolling it in cinnamon sugar for sweet and doing the same with a dusting of hard cheese for savoury. He beckons his lovers to the kitchen when he settles the pastries in the oven. Noct leans down to look at the pastries as he enters and walks by the oven, feeling his mouth water. Ravus in the meantime makes himself some tea, yawning as he waited for it to brew. 

“I feel quite over dressed.” he comments, looking between Noct and Ignis in nothing but the skin they were born with, while he himself at least had a shirt upon his back. “....And I ache, thanks to you two.” He complains, only for Noct to laugh and poke fun at how much he enjoyed the night before. Iggy smirks, not missing a beat. 

"Would you like me to rub it better, dear?" Noct has to laugh at Ravus' expense, but it'll all in good fun. Iggy takes his pastries from the oven to cool, scolding either of them if they go to take one before they cool down. Ravus sneers into his drink, but is excited for Iggy’s cooking. When they feel the temperature is bearable they each grab one, nibbling and enjoying their pastries. 

“Man, you sure you’re not an angel, Iggy?” He does mean it, legitimately wondering how such a perfect man could exist, and Ravus could only agree. Iggy laughs quietly. 

"No, no. Were I any kind of divine I'm sure I would be far less agreeable given all the Astrals have put us through to get thus far." he moves the topic to something lighter, finishing his coffee and feeling far more awake. "But enough of that, What of our group outing? it's merely days away, were we able to get that booking?" he wonders if entrusting such a thing to Noct and the others was wise.

“Yep, got everything done, so all we gotta do is show up.” Noct was excited, rarely ever getting a chance to have everyone come together. It was also an opportunity to get Ravus closer with everyone as well, knowing that he had a difficult time opening up and that this might be just what they all needed.

"Perfect." Now everything just needs to go off without a hitch. His main concern being Gladio and Ravus still not fully seeing eye to eye. Finishing their pastries and checking the time, they deem their restful period unfortunately over. 

"I suppose I should get back to the palace, Cor and those other stuffy old guys will be wondering where I've got to." He sighs quietly, of course meaning it in jest. Ravus scoffs, politely swallowing his food before speaking. 

“Cor Leonis is no ‘stuffy old guy’, that is my title.” The seriousness in the way that Ravus says it takes Noct aback, him bursting out in giggles soon after. 

“Look at us, we’re all just a bunch of old men.” Hypocritically, Ravus only seems to take offense the moment Noct says that he’s old, tsking at him.

"He has quite the crush on our immortal, Noct." Iggy chuckles, watching their little exchange. "...And you are the oldest, dear." He has to think of something to do for Ravus' 40th, he thinks idly. Ravus blushes, turning to leave once his plate is clean to go shower. 

“And I shall frown until I have countless wrinkles, just to spite you all.” He wasn’t quite sure what to do for the rest of the day, knowing that Ignis will most likely be busy doing his duties, but he himself didn’t have much to do, and he did not feel like staying home alone. He considers spending time with Noctis now that they’ve spoken to each other about certain things, only holding back out of uncertainty. Iggy joins Ravus for a shower, taking a moment to invite Noct who considers it but ultimately declines, noting Ravus didn't seem absolutely comfortable being fully nude around him yet. 

"Maybe next time." He waits to freshen up when Iggy and Ravus were finished, fully showered and dressed like the others, he ponders getting a ride to the palace with Iggy. "Right, you need to pick up papers at the palace, right?" he directs his attention to Iggy who nods in return. 

"Yes... I have to bring them over to the dignitaries to look over the proposal. Why they can't come to the palace is beyond me." Iggy presses his fingers to his temple before he relaxes, glancing over to Ravus. "What's on your agenda, dear?"

“I’m not quite sure really, I don’t believe I have anything urgent to do, but...” he does remember the sword he was gifted, wanting to try it. “The blade Cor gave to me, I’d like to test it. Perhaps there is a courtyard or something of that sort I could try it?” Noct nods, offering to show him to where the training grounds were. Noct does wonder if Gladio was around, it would probably interest him to have a good sparring partner. 

“I might even join you later if I got time. I think I might need it.”

"The work out would benefit you both, let out a little steam." as if they didn't earlier, but he's glad to see them planning to do something together without Iggy prompting them. "I'll drive us, save your driver from coming out here, Noct." Taking his car keys and loading up the car, he heads towards the palace, following Noct and Ravus inside to pick up his paperwork to take across the city. "I'll see the pair of you later." He offers a kiss to them both in goodbye, taking his leave. They both wave goodbye, walking down to where the training grounds were. Fortunately for them, they see a familiar face. 

“Fancy seeing you both here, shouldn’t you be doing kingly stuff Noct?” Gladio greets them, a bit more awkwardly towards Ravus, but not for any ill reason. 

“Yeah, just wanted to show Ravus the area and give him a place to try out his new toy he got from Cor.” Ravus lifts the blade to show him, the shield humming with interest. Gladio feels he can spare the time for a sparring match. 

"I'm game if you are." He takes his place in the training room, grabbing the wooden training swords first. A broadsword for himself, a saber for Ravus. "Catch." he throws the weapon over to him with little more warning. "No way we're using real swords to start." Ravus snorts, and Noct notices a different side of him that he doesn’t think he’s seen before. 

“That afraid of me still, Amicitia?” He seemed much cockier and more confident, a big difference from the reserved, sullen king he usually sees. It was much to interesting not to watch the two interact. 

“Remember to be nice, Ravus!” Noct reminds, a laugh accenting his words.

Ravus spares Noct a glance for a moment, saying nothing but his smirk speaks for him. Gladio soon gets a full taste of Ravus' speed without his cumbersome raiment weighing him down, upon him in a moment and bringing his saber down upon a block he's only barely able to raise. Perhaps Gladio did have a reason to be afraid of Ravus' pure tenacity, the Tenebraean king seems to be having quite the fun time keeping Gladio on his toes with his swordplay. Noct watches in awe, never able to see Ravus fight. It was strange the amount of strength he had while moving with the grace of a feather. Gladio is unfortunately much slower, but he has his endurance and pain tolerance to aid him, guarding his blows and biding his time until he finds an opening. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, highness!” He knocks him back enough to make him lose his footing, finally getting Ravus on the defence. Ravus, ever graceful can frame a stumble as intentional, drawing Gladio in for the attack, an upwards swing of his sword very close, were it a real blade, to giving Gladio a close shave with how it just grazes his chin. 

"Perhaps it is you who has to be wary, king's shield." when he does make contact, it's clear he is actually pulling his blows instead of hitting with full force if he knew he was going to make a hit, able to land a slash to Gladio's thigh while blocking his sword with his prosthetic like a shield. Ravus couldn't deny perhaps getting too into this spar, his smirk this time however is more playful than it is malicious when he has Gladio loosely pinned by the throat with his sword. Holding him there for a moment before he takes a few steps back to reset their position. Gladio frowns, but takes his defeat. 

“Best two out of three.” The rematch only delights Ravus more, as well as impresses Noct further. 

“He got you good, Gladdy.” The comment earns him a look from his shield, his eyes narrowing at him. 

“You’re getting twenty more push ups for that next time.” Noct chuckles, checking the time. He really does have to get going, bidding them goodbye but not before warning them not to wear strain themselves too much.

The next spar perhaps reminds Ravus a bit too much that he was getting cocky again. As much as he hates to admit it, his recklessness is showing and by result a sweeping uppercut from Gladio has him on his backside, knocked off balance trying to block him far too last minute. Gladio's training sword rests upon the king's shoulder before he withdraws, the spar was all in good fun and not to unsettle any negative connotations. 

"I got ya there." Ravus reluctantly agrees and stands, patting at his slacks to dust them off. "I'm beat, I haven't swung a sword like that in ages." Gladio admits, not sure he's feeling up to a round three when it was clear Ravus was winning in terms of stamina. They both agree to take a breather, Ravus not wanting to pressure him into sparring more if he did not want to. There’s a much more relaxed atmosphere now that they’ve shared blows, especially since Ravus was aware that his display of power years back did have an effect on him. Gladio offers him a cold drink, which he glad accepts, still shy in conversation but comfortable with his presence. It's far from the awkward silence it was initially, but unfortunately Gladio gets called away to attend to other things, leaving Ravus to use the training room as he saw fit. 

"Just don't completely wreck the dummies, alright, tough guy?" is his closing statement as he leaves. Ravus bids him farewell, having the rest of his drink before finding himself drawn to his new sword. Now was a good time to really test it, he thinks, unsheathing it and admiring the craftsmanship. Playfully he apologizes to Gladio and the dummy in his head, knowing that the poor things will meet his wrath for the next hour or so. After a while, he does get curious of his prosthetic. He notices that it’s quite warm to the touch. Paying his arm no further mind for the moment, testing the edge of his blade, finding it favourable even against the seasoned wood dummy. He isn't sure if it's his arm of the palace that's making him feel quite so heated, taking to removing his kingsglaive jacket to cool off in his tank top beneath it. He plans to channel energy through his arm to what he thinks would send a pulse of electric through his palm, yet all it brings is an unfamiliar sound and sensation to his arm. His brow furrows when it seems... stuck. Nothing happens except a low whirring sound in his joints, pulling his palm back from the dummy's unfortunate looking face to examine his arm more closely. Curious.

Noct returns eventually, having finished his work and was curious as to how the two of them were doing. 

"Hey Rae! You knock Gladio on his butt that quickly?” He calls to him, wondering what he was looking at. Ravus seemed really focused on his arm. He walks up to him, curious as to what he was up to. “Something the matter?”

Ravus doesn't even notice Noct, fixated on his arm when an unfamiliar sensation overwhelms his senses and makes him wince. He feels heat radiating from his arm, then a blaze of bluish purple flames rips through the intricate carvings of his forearm and upper arm. The sound that comes from him is nothing short of a choked scream, digging his fingers into the join at his shoulder for the mechanism that released his arm from the socket. The shift in his center of gravity has him stumble back and fall, staring in shocked silence as the flames around his discarded prosthetic slowly dissipated with an audible fizzle, leaving a blackened mark on the wood floors.

“HOOOLY SHIT.” Noct jumps back in fright, feeling the sudden burst of heat even from a short distance. He’s almost afraid it might set something alight until it thankfully died off quickly, wiping off some sweat from his brow and turning to Ravus and wanting to say ‘glad that didn’t turn out worse.’ Only to be stopped in his tracks from the state Ravus was in. He was shaking, cowering but only able to hide himself with his one arm. Realizing what was wrong he stays with him even as he stutters and trembles with his phone in hand, trying to dial Iggy. “It’s alright Ravus, you’re going to be fine and I’m here.” Ravus takes a few shaking breaths when it dawns on him that Noct is with him. While he can't find any words to say he nods slowly. At the very least he's responsive but he doesn't seem to be entirely present in mind, a cold sweat at his brow despite the explosive heat that still thoroughly warmed the room they were sat in. Thankfully for Noct, Iggy rarely takes too long to answer his phone, and by the background noise, he sounds like he's in his car. 

"Noct?" Iggy can hear something in the background, faint over the sound of his driving, brows knitting together in concern.

“Hey uh, are you far from the palace? Ravus’ arm did... something and it really freaked him out, I’m with him right now.” He rubs soothing circles down his back if he allows him, trying to keep his mind occupied. A couple of glaives come by to check up on them, saying that they heard a scream and were concerned, and Noct quickly explains the situation and thanks them, allowing them to safely move the arm and run to get them some water and even a blanket for the poor king. Noct would hear Ignis' concern over the line, a short 'on my way' uttered before he hangs up. Sucking in a long breath, Ravus hangs his head. In a way he felt shameful, a thought nags at his mind and for a moment he digs his nails where metal met scarred skin. He doesn't get much of anywhere, drawing a small amount of blood before he abandons the thoughts plaguing his mind. Pulling the blanket over himself when he's presented with it, he stands and paces fervently. He desperately needs something to distract himself. Noct notices how troubled he was, feeling it would be better to move him somewhere away from the burnt mark in the floor now that it was being attended to and to somewhere more comfortable. He holds his hand out for him to take if he wanted, wanting to lead him somewhere nicer. 

“Come here, let’s get you outta here.” He has a feeling maybe a trip to one of his favourite places in palace was the best idea he had at the moment. Ravus definitely isn't fully present with himself yet, murmuring something unintelligible in reply but he follows Noct, holding the hand that was guiding him. Finally, when he's brought out into the gardens and getting some semblance of fresh air, his entire posture droops, his long silence broken by a slightly cracked 'thank you'. He even goes as far as resting his head on Noct's shoulder, not truly in comfort, more in wishing to not be seen at the moment. Noct pets the back of his head softly, slowly leading him towards a bench where they can relax for a bit. He makes sure to text Iggy, letting him know they’ve moved to the garden so he would have no trouble finding them when he arrives. In the meantime he lets Ravus lean on him, quietly supporting him and letting his mind settle. Iggy soon comes to the gardens, looking somewhat hurried. He slows seeing Ravus not looking in the best of sorts. He thanks Noct for staying with him, settling beside him. He doesn't question Noct for what happened in case the topic unsettles Ravus. He murmurs words of comfort to his fiance, rubbing over his back through the blanket draped over his shoulders. The more Ravus is grounded, the more his defenses are put down. His eyes started to tear up, heart bare and vulnerable to the only people close enough to understand. He starts to apologize, unclear if it was for how he was acting or for actions long past, but either way, Noct wanted him to heal from it. 

“It’s okay, what matters now is that you’re with us and we’ll be there for you no matter what happens.” 

Ignis listens to Noct's care, surprised. 

"Noct..." Iggy cuddles against his fiance, soothing him with his own quiet brand of relief, letting him get all of his feelings out in the open while his touch and voice tried to calm him. When Ravus finally feels able, he lifts his head, wiping at his eyes with his available forearm. 

"...I must look quite the sight..." he manages, a wry laugh more out of nervousness than amusement sounding with his words. Noct strokes along Ravus’ back, checking his pockets and thanking the Astrals that he had a handkerchief with him. 

“Nothing some tissues won’t fix.” He hands him his handkerchief, letting him use it to clean himself up. Ravus takes the handkerchief gladly, now he's calmed and realizing he isn't in immediate danger, he takes a slow breath. 

"I don't know what happened. My arm it just... I haven't used my power since the surgery. Did it backfire?" He doesn't seem hurt when he checks himself, his tank top is lightly singed but besides the patch of scarring he scratched at, he's not injured in the slightest. Which surprises him, given the state of Noct's eyebrows, now he's able to look him in the eye.

At the soonest opportunity, Ravus is taken back to his home away from home, another apology upon his lips for being such a disruption to which his fellow king and advisor dismiss. Making himself comfortable, he ends up staying in Iggy’s room, lights off trying to sleep through the headache the entire ordeal has given him. Given his leave from the palace to be sure Ravus was recovering from his shock, Ignis takes up digging out the copies of documentation for Ravus’ prosthetic that he had, reading them over again with a cup of coffee in hand. Periodically he offers Ravus a drink or food when he can hear him stir from the living room as well.

“...Ah… That explains some things.” he thinks aloud, finishing the weaponization portion of the arm’s usage and utility. He had perhaps assumed like Ravus had, that his arm’s abilities simply wouldn’t change, and now that he’s reading into it, he feels quite silly. Checking to see his lover was awake, he slides the dimmer switch up to give himself enough light to read from the texts he held.

“What’s that?” Ravus inquires, watching Ignis sit at his bedside.

“The paperwork that came with your arm. It seems we may have overlooked one small detail.” He shows him the papers, complete with diagrams that fit the description Noct had given him in the car of what happened. “By chance, were your electrical powers difficult to summon?” Ravus can only shake his head.

“Nay. Almost instantaneous…” glancing at the paperwork once more, he notices a few notes, detailing the arm would take a few moments in combat before it was usable, due to the nature of the power coursing through it. “...Meteor shards, of course.” Ravus remembers seeing the meteor, how the bluish purple flames emanating from the central spire caused a knot of anxiety to twist in his gut whenever he lingered upon them for too long.

“Yes. They require some degree of charging time before they can unleash stored power. Perhaps you channelled too much energy, treating this arm like your old one?” Iggy theorises and it seems to line up. “Regardless, we will have it taken to Cid and Cindy, perhaps they can fine tune it, or even add some kind of fail-safe so that you wouldn’t accidentally level a small town with the amount of destructive power that arm has.”

Iggy felt somewhat safer knowing his arm could have a safety lock of sorts for mundane situations. His attention eventually falls upon the red stain bleeding through his tank top at the shoulder. And he can see Ravus prickle slightly when his eyes fall upon it. Ravus stays tight lipped with his eyes cast downward when Iggy leaves, expecting a form of scolding, but when he returns all he feels is a cool cotton swab against the uneven scaring of his shoulder.

“And this?” Ignis finally questions, cleaning him up while he winced slightly having the area cleaned. 

“It’s nothing.” Comes Ravus’ reply a bit snappier than he perhaps intended. When Iggy doesn’t press him for further information, he chooses to open up of his own accord moments later. “I…” It’s difficult. “I get destructive urges. Directed at myself more than others as of late… It’s been a long time, I just needed something to ground me.” He tries to explain and Ignis gives a slow nod of partial understanding, finishing up cleaning up where his nails broke the more delicate skin around his scar. 

“You’re safe now, alright?” Iggy speaks up, a soft kiss pressed to his lover’s forehead, lingering for more, knowing his lover wasn’t in the best of mindsets at the moment. Ravus isn’t quite in the right mind to continue a kiss, awkwardly looping his available arm around his lover’s shoulders and pulling him in close for a hug instead. Iggy chooses to let everything run its course until he hears back from Noct or Cindy regarding his arm’s maintenance. Sliding into bed with his lover, he stays with him to hush any frights he has while he gets some rest, at least until work calls to him once more.


	31. Night And Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ravus have a heart to heart with each other, leading into something more than they realized they were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

Ignis found himself deep in catching up on his paper work at home, a coffee in hand to make sure he worked through to free himself for the following day. It's almost 4am when he finally sits back in his chair and has a moment to relax. Ravus doesn’t move much during the night, exhausted from everything until he hears the doorbell ring, mumbling something in his sleep and pulling blankets over his head. Noct waits outside the door, a few gifts in hand to make up for such a late visit. Once Iggy opens the door to greet him he lifts the little bags up to show him. 

“Sorry for coming by at such a weird hour, I just didn’t feel right without checking on you guys.” There wasn’t a lot of opportunities for him to leave the palace usually, so night ended up being his best option. Iggy brings his arms around Noct, a warm yet tired hug. 

"I appreciate it, I'm sure Ravus does as well. I just finished my paperwork... join us?" he invites Noct inside, turning off his desk lamp and edging the dimmer up in his bedroom, not enough to wake Ravus, should he still be sleeping. Noct sees Ravus curled up into a big lump on the bed, frowning from how upset he seemed. He seems to stir awake though, turning and looking at Noct with eyes still reddened by his episode earlier. 

“What.” He’s a bit easy to irritate at the moment, building up his defences again after being vulnerable. Hoping to cheer him up, he pulls a box from the bags he brought, opening them and presenting him with some macarons. 

“I wanted to bring you these.”

Ravus perhaps lights up just a little at the sweet scent drifting in his direction, at least enough for him to awkwardly push himself up into a sit. 

"...Thanks." tetchy or not, he'd at least thank Noct for the visit and the effort. Out of his tank top from earlier to see if it was salvageable in the wash, he's quite obviously holding the blankets up over himself. 

"A moment, Noct?" Iggy excuses himself, leaving Noct in the living room for the moment while he finds a suitable shirt in his fiance's luggage. "Better?"

“As much as it could be.” He feels a bit more confident to leave his blankets and sit out with Noct to have sweets with him, though he walks out with the worst bedhead Noct has ever seen. 

“You alright Rae?” He asks, though met unsurprisingly with sass. 

“Is the sky green?” At least his humor is returning to him.

Iggy shakes his head, his sass was a good sign at least. 

"He has a bit of a headache, no real harm done, though." At least not the physical kind. He joins them both on the couch, some quiet music put on the TV to offer some background noise to break any awkward silence between them. The sweets are welcome and shared among them to lighten the mood somewhat. Ravus eventually settles and cuddles into Ignis’ side, with Noct doing the same while quietly nibbling his treats. As Ignis lays against him, Ravus does notice Ignis’ slow but steady breathing, looking up to see his eyes struggling to stay open. As soon as he’s sure he’s asleep, he finally speaks. 

“I’m sorry.” Noct glances at him, confused as to why he was apologizing. “I was being rude to you even though you came to check on me.” Ravus says, hiding his face into Ignis’ shoulder. Noct's confusion gives way to a shake of his head, dismissing it. 

"I know it's still a bit different for you being around me like this. I mean, I'd be groggy too if someone woke me up from a sleep." he laughs quietly, keeping the mood light. Noct shares a glance with Ravus to Iggy, who's fast asleep between them. it feels like a travesty to wake him up when he's finally managed to drift off, letting him rest. Ravus doesn’t really want to move, but he decides Ignis would be more comfortable having the rest of the couch to lay on rather than his metal joint. Quietly getting up and taking care not to wake him, he tucks him in with the blanket he was wrapped in earlier. 

"He could use the rest, there is another bed if you intend to stay, but you would have to share with me."

Noct helps Ravus with tucking Iggy in, knowing he wasn't exactly the most dexterous at the moment. 

"O-oh... Well, I guess if you don't terrify me with your dick like you did last time." he keeps his voice low to avoid waking his advisor up, shuffling towards the bedroom with his bag. He bought a change of clothes just in case, quickly stripping down to his underwear and a comfy T-shirt that looks a bit too big on him. He thinks there should be enough bed space, providing Ravus didn't intend to sleep diagonally. Noct is delighted to see Ravus actually have a shift in emotion now, his expression changing from the sullen look he had earlier to one of embarrassment. 

"I um... sorry." Ravus was already in comfortable enough clothes from his earlier hibernation, slipping into bed with Noct joining him to his side. Noct feels somewhat awkward with the arrangement. Of course he is. While not quite sharing his bed with a stranger, his thoughts do drift to barely knowing the man at his side at all. 

"Hey... if you're not tired, do you want to... talk?" he struggles at first, laying on his back and clearing his throat. "I mean... I want to get to know you. I feel like I know your body better than I know you and that's... kinda rude." he can't help but laugh a bit in consideration. Ravus snorts, realizing how strange it was as well. He supposes he should at least try to understand him now, but it makes him realize how little he knew how to just talk on friendly terms rather than debate for some kind of gain. 

"If you really wish... what do you want to know?" If he was completely honest, he felt like there wasn’t really much that Noct didn’t know that he would actually be interested in.

"...I don't know." he feels a bit defeated, his head sinking into the pillows. Then, his thoughts turn to Iggy. "Maybe something more about you and Iggy? If it's difficult to talk about just yourself?" He understood that at least. Should someone ask him about himself he always felt he instantly forgot everything about himself in that instant. He thinks on it for a bit, remembering a few things they’ve done together. 

"You are aware that me and Ignis both enjoy baking together, yes?" It was a very random thing to think about, but it seemed interesting enough. "The first thing we made together was chiffon cake.” Perhaps during another occasion he will make it so Noct could try it.

"Still surprises me." should Ravus give him a look, he's more specific. "Baking, I mean. Didn't think you the gentle type." Honestly, Noct had little experience with Ravus' softer side.

"Baking is by no means a gentle hobby." He chuckles, debating making Noct whisk eggs or knead dough by hand one day to prove his point. 

"I meant to ask as well... You know we go out for that meal tomorrow, uh... later today, right?" Being up so late seems to have thrown off his internal clock more than it usually is. "Are you gonna be alright with that?"

He felt nervous, thinking of the eyes on him when they do go out later, with or without his arm. 

"...I’m afraid of being there with that arm, but if I leave without it, I feel like I’m reminding everyone what I’ve done." The urge to scratch at his scars returns, but with his shirt on and Noct around, he holds himself back, hand clenching his pillow to distract himself.

"We don't have to go in the city. Gladio still has his camping stuff... Seems a waste to not do something when everyone has the day off." he considers Ravus' feelings at the very least. "...Anyway, your arm isn't even in Insomnia at the moment, I had the glaives deliver it to Cindy over at hammerhead. They're gonna take a look at it, see if something went wrong." He's unaware of Ravus and Iggy speaking of the arm actually working as intended, but wants to give him some reassurance at least. Camping didn’t sound bad to Ravus, and it seemed like a good change of pace compared to the crowdedness of the city. 

"That would be nice, actually. I don’t mind being out with nature as long as everyone else wants to.” He’s glad to hear that his arm was being checked on, but based on the documentation Ignis has shown him, that was likely just how it worked. “Had it not been written in it’s documentation I would have a very stern word with them.”

Noct raises a brow for a moment. 

"Wait. You mean it's supposed to explode?" He's a bit dumbstruck, turning on a bedside lamp to read the documentation when Ravus hands it to him. "Well. So it does. That's... quite a destructive force. I hope Cindy puts some kind of safety lock on that thing." he's about to wonder why she'd think such a thing necessary. Then she remembers Cid’s weapon upgrades and the regalia type-D and has no further questions on the matter.

“It’s just, rather strong for my liking. It charges rather than work instantly so it’s much different from what I usually do, and that happening without me knowing I..." just remembering makes him want to change the subject. "Where would we have this outing then? If you have a place in mind." Noct looks back at him for a moment, noticing the shift in his demeanour when the subject is on his arm, he has to look away when he catches his eyes in the light of the bedside lamp, the faintest rosy tinge to his cheeks. 

"...uh, right, I don't know. Somewhere with water? I've been itching to get out my fishing rod again." apparently the palace didn't approve his plans for an indoor fishing paradise, much to his displeasure. For some reason he finds this detail odd, and almost comical to imagine. 

"You? Fishing?" A hearty laugh bubbles from his chest, visualizing the king of light with a fishing hat covered in tackles and awful rubber boots. "And you find my hobby surprising, I expected video games."

"Hey." Noct places a hand upon his shoulder. "I love video games too, alright?" He laughs with him, feeling more at ease the longer they talked. "You have a good laugh, y'know. I thought you'd be the kind of guy who cackles or something." Taking a deep sigh to calm himself, he rests back into the pillows, yawning noisily. Ravus tries to hold it back, but it comes through as giggles now.

"Oh no, no. My laughs are loud and disruptive. It’s like a car honking." Once his giggling dies down, he relaxes, the atmosphere much more pleasant between them. Ravus does notice Noct looking at him, noting when he catches him making eye contact and looking away. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nah, its a cute laugh." Noct's blush comes through more strongly when he's caught. "No, it's just..." 

Spit it out, Noct. 

"Your eyes are just really pretty? Did you know that?" He turns away in a vain attempt to hide the spreading blush on his cheeks. Ravus blushes as well, not really expecting the compliment. 

"Thank you... sometimes I forget that they are a little different now." He does get the chance to look at Noct’s eyes as well, never noticing the colour in them before. "Yours are quite nice as well, a deep blue like the ocean unlike mine, pale and icy." something he probably could not say out loud without upsetting himself was that his eyes reminded him of the colour of sylleblossoms, not quite the same hue, but close. Noct brings himself to look back at him and catch his eyes, swallowing what feels like a lump in his throat. 

"Thanks... Wouldn't call that one icy though. Looks more like fresh snow to me with how soft you're being tonight." He offers a little smile, his shoulders relaxing somewhat. "The purple one is like a nebula... me and Iggy used to sneak out when we were younger to the observatory and look at the stars... it reminds me of that."

"It’s fitting with my namesake if you ponder about it, I suppose." It’s a wonderful thing thinking of the two of them under the stars, even more so when making the comparison with the eye that used to be nothing more than a painful reminder. Ravus sighs thoughtfully. "You’ve been so kind to me, please know that I appreciate it. Even if I don’t show it." He gives Noct a small but genuine smile. Noct returns his smile, feeling compelled to hug him, if somewhat awkwardly. Only when Ravus offers a nod to his outstretched arms does he hug him for a few moments. His grip relaxes into more of a cuddle when he looks back up to him, making sure no boundaries are being over stepped. 

"I think I know why Iggy loves you." he doesn't say why, leaving the comment open, resting his head on Ravus' chest. Despite the metal, warmed by his body temperature, he's reasonably comfortable like this. The hug they share makes Ravus feel light, like a large weight on his heart was lifted and the ache that was there was slowly replaced by something sweeter. When they let each other go, he feels compelled to show his feelings, but wants to be sure he’s not overstepping any boundaries. 

"Noctis... may I kiss you?" He fidgets with his hair, fully willing to step back if it was too much.

Noct seems slightly taken aback at first by his request, but he leans up from his position against Ravus' chest, lightly pressing their lips together. The older king would likely feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, perhaps even his pulse quicken with how he's pressed to his chest. He parts just slightly, chewing on his own lip. 

"Is that alright...?"

"Yes..." Ravus nods, moving in himself to kiss him more. It’s slow, a bit uncoordinated on both parties, but each time their lips contact it makes Ravus’ stomach flutter. His heart beats with a similar intensity, and eventually finds his fingers lacing through Noct’s hair and deepening to kiss. Noct can't hold a quiet little moan when he feels Ravus' fingers in his hair, holding him closer. His lips part in invitation, practically melting against him before he needs to pull back for air. At some point during the kiss he'd brought his arms either side of Ravus' shoulders to steady himself, finding himself looming over the fair haired man with a quiet huff. 

"That was... something."

“Yes... that was nice.” Ravus nods breathlessly, letting the two of them cool off for a bit before he ends up cuddled against Noct’s chest. He can’t help thinking about the symbolism of it all, them being together in bed. “Light and dark, only they’re two grown men cuddled together in their lover’s bed.” He laughs sleepily, yawning against his chest. In the back of his mind, he wonders what time it was, knowing that Ignis tended to wake early even during his all nighters.

Noct expels a long, content sigh. 

"Yeah. Strange how things come together, isn't it?" He turns to rest his cheek on top of Ravus' head, feeling warm and comfortable. "Can't deny that kiss stirring some other feelings but... I'm far too tired and I doubt you're in the mood for that." he instead presses a tentative kiss into his soft hair, letting his eyes slowly fall closed. He's not quite asleep, but pleasantly comfortable. 

Noct wants to sleep, truly he does. His thoughts wander, his mind too active to let him slip off into dreamland. 

“Hey, Ravus-” before he can even finish his question, Ravus responds, expressing his own difficulty sleeping. Bold enough to suggest he has some curiosity, were Noct interested to take the edge off of their restlessness. Slotting into more than simply cuddling. Ravus’ hands wander so long as Noct allows it, and tests the waters with a few kisses to his collarbone. He allows him to explore him as he pleases as well, only requesting softly to avoid the area around his metal shoulder joint. Noct's hands enjoy the feeling of his muscle beneath his palms, feeling him tense and flex whenever he found an area he liked to be touched. "Hey, um..." Noct's touch drifts lower, only stopping when he feels the obvious bulge against Ravus' shorts. Finding no attempt to stop him, he gives him a squeeze through his clothes, blush returning in full force to his cheeks when he feels him harden against his palm. 

Clearing his throat, he shifts enough to place a leg and arm either side of Ravus' body, giving him an easy option in how he'd like to explore further without straining himself with his lack of arm. A breathy moan escapes Ravus lips as he gropes his need, and he could feel his body heat up more when Noct is on top of him. From this angle when his hand goes under lift his shirt, he can see and feel the large scar on his chest, palm tracing the raised, calloused skin. 

"Just as scarred up as we are." He trails down to give Noct a light stroke through his boxers, blushing as he watches him react to his efforts.

"...Yeah, it's quite the centerpiece, huh?" He offers a small, soft smile. "I won't make you take your shirt off if you don't want to." He remembers his aversion to it before, even when he'd freshly returned to hammerhead. 

Choosing to not linger on the subject, he slowly rocks against the hand pleasing him, a low heady sigh leaving his lips. It doesn't take much more teasing for him to at the very least pull himself through the front of his boxers, flopping down on Ravus' front with his hips hiked up slightly to give him enough room to stoke him. 

"Your hand is really warm..."

Something about the way Noct sounds stirs something within him, stroking him more just so he could enjoy his noises against him. He lets his lips drag against Noct’s neck, testing him with a bit of teeth to see if he was for it. The only thing he curses is the fact that he only has one hand to explore him with, wishing he could still stroke him as he reaches to squeeze his rear, maybe spreading him slightly. 

“You’re soft...”

Noct arches back up when he feels teeth nipping along his throat, shifting forwards in surprise when his ass is grabbed. 

"Mmm... Grabby..." he whines, tired yet playful, settling down to lightly rock himself against the bulge in his bed mate's shorts. Should Ravus' hand try to explore further, he pulls his shorts down for him, giving him a slightly shy look from under his hair. Ravus grinds back into him, a purr rumbling in his chest as he rubs and prods his entrance, noting how he twitches against his fingers. 

“So needy, are you enjoying me that much?” He debates slicking his fingers down to finger him, but before he can get any further he hears someone open the door, most definitely Ignis. Noct is too involved to notice the door, whining at him when he suddenly stops. 

"Why'd you stop..." He pouts at him, but notices him looking past him, rather than at him. Tilting his head, he sits up and looks over his shoulder. 

Thats... definitely Iggy. and he looks... shocked? pleased? it's hard to tell from his angle. 

"Iggy! Hi!" He says awkwardly, tugging his boxers back up in a vain attempt at a cover up. 

"Hello indeed, Good morning to me." he smirks, staying in the doorway with a sultry lean. "Don't let me stop you, boys."

Ravus can’t help being flustered but, perhaps some of his mischief has seeped into him. Guiding Noct’s chin until he was facing him, he kisses him once more, knowing that doing so would probably delight him. He kisses up his jaw too, mostly to whisper to him 

“He’s enjoying this. I wonder if we could fluster him for once.” Making Noct aware of his plan. He tugs the smaller man’s shorts down again and guides his hands to help him with his own. Noct blinks at him, wide eyed. 

"I mean, yeah but..." he might be having some performance anxiety with Iggy watching him. He swallows, helping Ravus remove his underwear. "...Go on then..." Another kiss, quick this time, cursing how soft Ravus' lips were against his own. "I see why you love him now, Iggy." he raises his voice for him to hear. "He's too sweet. Honestly, it’s not fair. Who gave you the right." he pouts down at him, crossing his arms.

Ravus smirks, rolling his hips underneath his rear. 

“We can both agree that Ignis has a refined taste in partners.” He finds the lube in it’s usual spot, making sure to slick himself generously to help Noct with his size. Listening carefully for any signs it’s too much, he buries the first finger into him, stretching him open and thrusting his hand against him, eventually he adds more as he gets used to it. Noct almost doesn't expect Ravus' fingers, absentmindedly watching him go for the lube, then feeling the cool, wet touch of his fingers intimately. He's understandably tense at first, but he tries to relax. 

"Mmmnn. Been awhile..." If he were honest, the last time he'd had anything near his rear was back in hammerhead. "Hope you're enjoying the view, Iggy." he leans, shifting enough to display his ass while Ravus prepped him, the very thought of Iggy watching him has him shudder. 

"Yes, quite~" he strides closer, sat on the foot of the foot of the bed while he watches them play.

When he feels he could take it, Ravus spreads his fingers inside of him, opening him up further and enjoying the feeling of him squirming against his front. Once he’s satisfied with prepping him, he coats his own arousal, stroking himself against his entrance until he pushes in, slowly sheathing himself while watching for any signs to slow down. 

“So tight...”

Noct makes an unintelligible sound at first, arching his back sharply. 

"Hhn... I'm not tight, you're just big..." he whines, slowly riding him inch by inch until he's seated, finally drooping his body forwards with a loud huff. He soon feels a pair of hands around his waist, sitting up straight again, to find Iggy giving a soothing nuzzle to his back. 

"Feels good, doesn't he?" Iggy muses, smoothing a hand down over Noct's front, leaning him back into his arms until he can feel a very slight bump against his lower belly. "Mmmm~" Noct’s eyes widen at this little revelation.

“H-holy shit… That’s new.” It’s almost too much sensation from this angle, feeling his legs shaking. He almost loses himself without answering Iggy. "Y-yeah... feels real good..."

The sight of the two together and the slight pressure he feels from Ignis touching Noct mesmerizes him, only encouraging him to please the smaller king more. His one hand grips his hip, watching as he guided him onto his cock, but eventually he wants more. Turning Noct and laying him down on his front he lies on top and mounts him, somewhat awkwardly at first until he can prop himself up, grinding him down into the mattress and huffing into his ear.

"That it does~ show him how I like it, love." Iggy chuckles quietly, watching Ravus' demeanour shift, sliding up to sit further up the bed to sooth a hand through Noct's hair when he starts to get noisy, feeling Ravus full weight pushing him so perfectly into the mattress. He huffs through his teeth, feeling out of breath with each thrust pushing the air from his lungs. Should he be needed, Iggy helps Ravus reposition, taking the weight of his left side should he ever need it, giving a few soothing touches of encouragement to his fiance as well. He fucks him rough but with a kind of affection that wasn’t there in their earlier encounters, the sound of his hips spread through the room while he covers Noct’s back and neck in kisses and love bites. 

“You sound alluring like this, are you like this when Ignis takes you?” He gives a particularly hard snap of his hips in hopes of more noise from him. Noct feels like he might lose his voice before this is over, practically singing for Tenebrae's king while he feels his legs steadily turning into jello. 

"Mmmgh... Ah, yes..." it's almost unclear if his answer is to the question or not, both of their enthusiasm bringing a smile to Ignis' face. 

"Look at the pair of you. I'd ask how this came about but I don't think either of you could give me an answer at the moment." he laughs, running a hand down along Ravus' back, giving his lover a brief grope when he settles on his backside. He finds himself getting close, both the tightness of the man underneath him and the loving touch of his fiance only heightening the pleasure filling his gut. 

“Mmmm, Noctis... do you want me to finish inside of you, to fill you?” He asks him, realizing he’s never gotten to despite Noct having done so to him. Noct has very little on his mind at the moment, other than how good he's feeling, and the thought of the pleasant pressure suddenly leaving him before he's finished is enough to make him frantically shake his head. 

"D-do it, please..." he breaths, reaching between his legs to awkwardly stroke his weeping cock, his legs just barely able to hold him up enough to touch himself. Iggy flops down beside them both, wanting to watch both of his lovers finish, seeing them both so close to giving over to the throes of ecstasy with each other is enough to finally make his own clothing feel rather tight against his groin. Ravus obliges Noct’s request, giving him one last round of hard thrusts to push him over the edge, the mattress creaking underneath them. Eventually he climaxes with a harsh moan, shuddering as he fills the other king with hot white pleasure. He keeps him hilted, panting against his back as he recovers from finishing while he presses sloppy kisses on Noct’s neck and shoulder. 

“So good... you’ve taken me so well.”

Noct tightens around him when his own climax overtakes him as well, milking his release with a shaky moan. He can feel each pulse of his bed mate's cock as he's filled and it sends such a delightful shiver up his spine, filled to capacity and already feeling his pleasure slowly dripping down his inner thigh. 

"Did I...? When you pushed me down I thought that was game over for me..." he laughs, catching his breath slowly before finally sliding off Ravus' cock with a vulgar pop, practically melting into the mattress. "Sorry Iggy... I ruined the sheets..." he whines, rolling over to his side so he didn't have to lay in his own mess. Iggy hardly seems to mind. 

"I'd been meaning to change the sheets, it's not a problem." He moves to tend to his lovers, a kiss pressed to Ravus' lips, a tender stroke offered to Noct's cheek. Ravus ends up cuddled in a messy heap with Noct, chest rising and falling against him. His attention is caught by Ignis’ need though, pants taut around it. 

"My, we forgot something important.” He crawls over to his fiance, licking his lips, and Noct once recovered enough follows, understanding what Ravus intended with a glance. The smaller king unbuttons and frees him, arousal free for the two of them to worship and show their appreciation.

Noct joins Ravus in pleasing him with his tongue, though mostly absentmindedly. He's tired and honestly fucked out, but he's not about to leave Iggy hanging, urging him to spread his legs so that he can mouth along his thighs, taking turns pleasing him with his mouth with Ravus. Iggy's quite content with this arrangement, moving to lay back on the pillows, kicking off his pants. 

"Such good boys I have..." he holds his cock steady, first pressing to Ravus' lips, letting him mouth around him before Noct is given his own time to suck him. Once in a while they find some difficulty sharing, one nudging the other with their head to steal their turn in friendly competition. 

“Spoiled... wait your turn you brat.” Ravus nips at his ear until he gets an opportunity to take him, humming around his cock as he sucks. With some encouragement, he feels a little more confident attempting to take him deeper into his mouth albeit not as gracefully as he thought he could.

Finally given his turn, Noct takes Iggy in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly while he watches Ravus mouth along Iggy's thigh, marking him with a few bruising bites. Iggy's happy to simply lay back and enjoy the affection from his lovers, stroking through Noct's hair while he sucked until he gives his affection back over to Ravus. Ravus lets his tongue glide against his thigh, nuzzling himself in the crook of his legs to lick and tease at his balls as Noct had his turn. He does however notice if Ignis should have signs of being close, carefully gauging when to take the chance so he could get him as he finishes.

Noct whines when he's pulled off of him to give Ravus a turn, shifting to slide up to Iggy's chest, hiking up his shirt to please him elsewhere and give Ravus a bit more room to do as he wished. Ravus on the other hand is intent on bringing Ignis over, experimenting with different movements and techniques until he could get him to shudder. He only pops off of him for a quick breath, stroking him while he licked his head. 

“Enjoying yourself, my love?”

Iggy nods his head with a low hum, bucking against Ravus' lips for more while Noct teases his chest with his lips and teeth, tangling a hand into his ashy grey locks to keep him close while his other hand guides Ravus back down over his cock. 

"Having my wonderful lovers tending to me like this... I couldn't be anything less than enjoying myself."

It’s probably to his own detriment, but Ravus tries to challenge himself and suck him down all the way, almost able to touch his nose to the downy hairs of his lower belly until he has to back away with a whimper. 

“Ah... almost had it...”

Iggy can't hold a moan, the image of Ravus sinking down over his cock enough to make him squirm, along with Noct's fingers exploring over his chest. He shifts if only slightly, encouraging his lover to try again with a better angle. 

"Mmm... you'll get it one day, love~"

Ravus quickens his pace, trying things Ignis has done for him in the past. He swipes his tongue over his tip, tasting his pre before he sucks his cheeks in, his nails raking over his thigh as he pleasures his lover. He looks up at him with lidded eyes, heart swelling just watching as Noct kisses him and plays with his nipples, enamoured by the two beautiful men before him. The next time Ravus draws his cheeks in against him, Ignis can't help but spill against his tongue, paired by Noct cheekily twisting a nipple against his fingertips. It leads into Iggy perhaps a bit more undone than he usually gets, his breath coming as a shaky moan against Noct's lips when he finally parts, still stroking his hand through Ravus' hair, keeping him in place for a few moments before he tugs him back, completely spent. Ravus lets out an audible ‘Mmm’ as he feels hot ropes of his lover’s pleasure coat his mouth, a bit bitter due to his penchant for coffee but he swallows it down nonetheless. Should Ignis ask to see he opens and presents his mouth too him, everything swallowed down in hopes for some praise from his fiance. Iggy does indeed praise him, smirking when he lightly pressed his fingers to his tongue, sliding them into his mouth to lightly suck upon before he relents, getting his fiance to join Noct laid against his chest. 

"You look pleased with yourself~" Noct chuckles quietly, nuzzling against the fair haired king's cheek when he's in reach again, an affectionate gesture he wouldn't have dared to make before today. Ravus is appreciative for the touch and nuzzles back, his initial avoidance faded into something much more trusting. 

“There’s something very satisfying about getting Ignis to arch in pleasure, I’m sure you agree.” He moves to kiss Iggy’s jaw, quietly happy to have their company after being in a dark place earlier. 

“Yeah, quite the sight, huh?” Noct grins, feeling his eyes drift closed.

Ravus also settles down with Iggy and Noct, finally feeling his tiredness taking over his being, quick to fall asleep with a mumbled ‘I love you both’ spoken against Ignis’ chest. Noct feels elated, his heart light and airy with an outcome he wouldn’t have guessed in any of his years leading up to this moment. 

Ignis has no issue letting his kings sleep against his chest, listening to Noct’s quiet breaths and Ravus’ soft snores in perfect chorus, letting his eyes fall closed, relaxed yet not asleep. He knew they had plans later this evening and wouldn’t allow himself to be lulled into sleep quite so easily.


	32. Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent with good friends is truly time to be treasured. A toast to all of their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change! rating is set for future chapters as well.

There’s a knock at the door hours later, Noctis surprisingly being the only one to wake up for once to get it. He puts his shorts on, he knows it’s definitely Prom and Gladio there to chill for a bit before they have their little outing and opens the door. 

“Morning guys.” He says with a yawn, only to be met with the two of them gaping their mouths at him. Ravus stirs when he hears movement outside, stretching and cuddling against Iggy. Meanwhile in the hallway, Gladio helps Prompto pick his jaw up from the floor. 

"You gonna explain to us why you're here, Noct?" 

Prompto is giving him quite the look, trying to peer around him when he hears movement from the other room

“Oh, I just came to visit and give Ravus some needed support.” Gladio raises both his brows, then he sees the king of Tenebrae hobble out of the doorway of Iggy’s bedroom, looking a complete mess as well as pantsless. He expects Ravus to notice them and yelp back to Iggy’s room, but instead he just walks right up to Noct and started cuddling him from behind. 

“Greetings.”

"Woah there big guy, pants first." Noct pats him, urging him to go make himself decent before he starts going about his day. Met with a grumbly reply, Ravus retreats back to Iggy's room where the advisor himself was also awake. Those of them in the living room would hear Ravus and Iggy arguing over Ravus' aptitude at putting on his pants one handed. 

"I'm sorry but... WHAT?" Prompto exclaims, tugging at Gladio's jacket to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Oh no buddy, you're giving us the deets, right now."

Noct invites them in to chill and have something to drink while the other two try to make themselves decent, sitting down with them with a bit of a silly grin just watching the two go through several stages of understanding what they just witnessed while Noct tries to explain himself. Perhaps Gladio might be looking into it too deeply, but he swears he can see Noct limping a little more than he does usually. Ravus and Ignis eventually join them once they’re all dressed, flopping down together on the couch.

"So, in bed with the king of Tenebrae and the king of Lucis? Damn Iggy." Gladio laughs and shakes his head, separately it wasn't hard to believe, but together it’s more far fetched. 

"But dude, aren't you and Ravus engaged?" Iggy pinches his brows, this is far too much questioning this early in the morning, glancing back to Ravus or Noct for their input. Ravus is a bit reserved in his explanation, blushing just from talking about it. Prom is surprised he didn’t see him act the same manner when he walked out of the room without any pants. 

“I suppose it something we are testing the waters on. It’s not of the deceitful sort, we’re all open and consenting of it and it was enjoyable.” Noct nods thinking back to how rough and good he was. 

“Yeah~ definitely enjoyable from how you were last night.”

Ravus clears his throat, an obvious blush stubbornly staying on his cheeks. 

"....you're welcome." 

Gladio slaps his knee. 

"I knew it, you bending over for the king of Tenebrae? Now that’s hilarious." Prompto kicks the shield's shin. 

"Look at how cute they are though!" He's endeared, seeing his friends all finding their own niches with someone who cares for them. 

"I walked in on them enjoying each others company last night. I was quite surprised." Iggy chimes in, a wry smirk on his face. Noct playfully runs circles along Ravus’ chest with his finger, humming contently. 

“You’d be surprised at who initiated too.” Ravus huffs, pouting and looking away. 

“You were being very nice.” He retorts stiffly, to which they hear a soft ‘aww’ from Prompto, just endeared by the very idea of all three of them being affectionate to each other.

"If I knew saying your eyes were pretty would make you do that I'd have said it ages ago." Noct says, matter-of-factly, much to Ravus stuttering. 

"...Anyway, plans? What’s going on tonight?" Noct considers what they went over last night when him and Ravus had their little chat. 

"Well, we talked about it and... if you all think it's alright, why don't we all go camping? You still got your old pickup, Gladio? I'm itching to go fishing and we need to go pick Ravus' arm back up from Hammerhead."

Gladio had sort of an idea what had happened just from hearing it whispered about in the palace, so he understood the change of plans. 

"Yep, I don’t mind some fun outdoors if everyone else is up for it." Prompto was delighted as well, reminiscing about their adventures from the past. 

"Man this is gonna be a feels trip, it’s been so long since we’ve gone outside the city all together!"

"Hopefully you don't mind a plus one." Ravus almost feels a little out of place, trying to neaten his hair somewhat through his fingers, making a face at the amount of tangles he had. 

"No one minds, dear. It'll give you a chance to relax and not be cooped up in here. I know you aren't a fan of prying eyes." Unless under certain circumstances, he wants to add, but he holds his tongue. Iggy Stands, offering everyone a drink before they set their plans into motion for their long weekend. Gladio and Prompto heading off to load Gladio's pickup with their camping gear while Noct watched Iggy and Ravus cook up a storm in their kitchen. He frowns a bit, not feeling of much use himself.

Once they finish cooking, Ravus and Ignis return with a few containers full of food that smelled heavenly, and Ravus is sure to keep it raised high from the blond who was keen to just ‘look at it.’ 

"No. It will be more delicious if you’re patient and wait until it’s time to eat it."

Prompto pouts, what good was a car journey without snacks? regardless, he relents eventually. Getting everyone and their overnight backs downstairs along with their prepared food to Gladio's car is orchestrated chaos in it's most pure form. At the very least, Noct, Ravus and Iggy had managed to grab themselves a quick shower each to be somewhat presentable, Noct and Ravus in particular still with somewhat damp hair. 

"You all strapped in?" Gladio asks before he starts to pull away from parking, setting them on the road out of Insomnia.

The ride is rowdy most of the way, with the three of them squished in the back as Prompto sits up front, blasting loud but obnoxiously catchy songs. It gives Ravus a bit more of a view of how they interact when there wasn’t all the conflict in the way, watching to his chagrin as Noct and Prom start to singing horribly.

Ravus turns to Iggy, barely audible over Prompto's music choices;

"How did you deal with this for a year?" The look Iggy gives him is honestly more telling than any words he could ever speak and Ravus drops the subject. Thankfully, he gets a break when they pull up to hammerhead, eager to step out but also anxious about receiving his arm once more. He's met by Cindy, giving her a his best attempt at a friendly greeting, despite the circumstances.

“Afternoon yer highness! You’re looking sharper than a block of cheddar!” 

“What... I mean, thank you, it is appreciated.” He finds it difficult to be even remotely rude to her with how cheery she was, as well as checking up on the arm for him. 

“So, I figure you looked at the documentation, so you know exactly what it does and how it does it right?” He nods, watching as she brings the arm out of the workshop. “Well it’s more or less the same, with some tweaks just to make things a bit more user friendly for ya.” She explains the changes to him as thoroughly as she could, making sure to answer any questions should he have them.

Thoroughly educated on his new arm, he braces for the inevitable moment he has it reconnected to his joint, stiffening with a light grunt when it's locked into place and fully connected to the rest of him. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the sensation of it. 

"Right highness, gonna give us a demonstration? I'd hate to send ya off without making sure it's working right." She had a point, but the look Ravus shoots back at Noct and Iggy is a telling one. He looks dreadfully anxious with this many people around him.

"It’s alright Rae, we’re right with you." Noct reassures him, which Ravus gives a thankful smile. Having a few people who know how to work the mechanism to release it from his joint was also comforting, knowing that should it not work correctly they can quickly remove it. 

"Right... here goes." Anyone close to him could see that he was trembling, holding his arm out at a safe distance somewhere where he doesn’t think there’s anything flammable, and focuses his energy into the arm. It starts to whirr in the way it has before, but this time the flame that comes is less intense, still just as hot but appearing less suddenly. It also easy to stop them as well, now able to quickly extinguish them at will and summon the flames again just as fast once it’s warmed up.

He tries it a few times, flexing and releasing his artificial muscles watching the flames come and go to work himself up to being used to them. Only when he's comfortable does he venture out behind hammerhead to both literally and metaphorically turn up the heat. He'd need to get used to the shaking sensation he can feel when charging more power, but it wasn't far from the sensation when charging electric previously. He doesn't test his luck with anything fancy like his usual techniques, especially given his clothing isn't exactly flame proof. Extinguishing the flames, he returns to the others. 

"...Right. Now I know it's working as intended, it's not such a shock." Iggy expresses a little worry, walking up to him to make sure he was in fact alright and not putting on a facade for the others. He can feel his light trembling and quickened pulse, but it's still far better than his initial reaction. 

"Work on it in your own time, dear." he suggests

Ravus leans in for a hug, a rare show of vulnerability in front of the others, but he felt he needed it for now. He finds himself pleasantly surprised to have a large hand and a smaller one rub his back, albeit a bit rough, but the motion was comforting. 

“No need to rush, we can take it easy if you need a break.” Gladio says, with Prom nodding in agreement. 

“You’re family now alright? We’re here for ya.”

Ravus stiffens slightly at their words, if only because he felt he might be pushed to tears if he didn't. He very vaguely remembers the state he was in with his painkiller induced haze before. He does manage a thank you with a minimal crack of his voice at the very least. Burying his face into Iggy's shoulder, he lets himself have a few quiet tears, only letting up when he was sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself. 

"Yes... all of you."

After a moment to let the fair haired king let his feelings out, they all get back to their drive, but not before buying some snacks for the road. Prompto passes a bag of savouries to Ravus, who appreciates it but is concerned by the spiciness the bag implies. 

“Hot cheese coerls... really Prom?” Noct raises a brow at the blond, who puffs his chest out at him. 

“Hey, they’re good! Try it Rae!” Probably to his own detriment he nibbles on them, and eventually everyone can hear Ravus seething and drinking water every minute.

It's all in good fun, becoming a challenge to see who could eat the most before needing water. Of course, Prompto wins. It's enough of a game to last them to astor slough, Gladio taking a quick left down towards the lake, a campsite nearby. 

"Here? Really? Hey Prom, remember when you almost got us killed taking photos of that catoblepas?" He sounds accusatory but he can't hold his tone with the pout on Prompto's face.

“That photo was perfect and you loved it!” He whines, and Ravus considers whether or not he should ask if the young man was alright thinking of what could possibly be worth being near such large beast. He does take a look outside, admiring the scenery. 

“It’s beautiful here.” He sighs, turning to Ignis with a smile.

Noct gives a playful punch to Prom's shoulder, urging him to help Gladio get their camping supplies set up while Ignis and Ravus admired the scenery for a moment, hand in hand with him. 

"Truly a sight with the fog rolling in from the hills, hm?" Iggy can't help but share a brief kiss with his lover, heading towards camp to help finish it's set up. His cheeks warm from the romantic atmosphere, following his fiance with a lovestruck grin across his face. 

“Aww, Ravus you’re really cute when you smile.” Ravus quickly reverts to a neutral face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Once they’re all finished, they admire the finished camp, Gladio wiping sweat off of his forehead. 

“Man, I’m getting old, this is turning into more of a workout.”

Setting up their campfire ready for the evening, knowing they'd all wish to go off and enjoy their own hobbies before converging together later that evening, Prompto walks up to Ravus with a question on his mind. 

"Hey uh..." the way he looks back at Noct suggests this was his doing. "I... I really like tech and..." what he says afterwards comes out in a nonsensical anxious jumble, but he seems to be eyeing Ravus' arm.

Ravus tilts his head. 

"What, this? Would you like to look at it?" It was probably alright, it didn’t seem like the heat could be activated by anything externally. He holds his arm out for him to examine, finding it endearing how interested he was just in the mechanics. 

"Wow, there is so much going on here, I wanna know what the folks at hammerhead are smoking cause this things fantastic!" He plays with his fingers, liking the clicking noises it makes, while Ravus blushes. 

"I don’t understand it too well, just what it does really. It is a marvel of innovation I must say."

Iggy watches them, endeared. 

"Indeed it is." He walks with Prompto and Ravus to sit at camp and have a relaxing moment of peace while Gladio and Noct did their own things for the time being. "You're not out taking photos, Prompto?" He inquires, wondering if the young man even brought his camera with him, though it was likely stupid of him to assume.

Prompto perks up and starts running over to the truck. 

“OH I forgot, we gotta take a group photo!” As he rummages around the truck Ravus sits down in one of the chairs that were set up, taking a minute to just close his eyes and breathe. Usually he would be irritated by the sound but, he finds comfort being surrounded by people he could now trust. He does notice Noct summoning a fishing pole from his armiger, snorting as he thinks of what else he keeps there.

"A group photo sounds wonderful." Iggy looks around himself, he knew Noct wouldn't be able to resist trying to land something with the new fishing rod he'd been raving about, and Gladio doing his exercises. It was almost as if the 10 years Noct was in the crystal hadn't happened. "I could get used to this again. Every so often." he knew everyone couldn't spare their time too often but the thought of their next time together as a unit is something to look forwards to. Once Prompto finds his camera he returns, lifting it up to show them. 

“Found it! We should take one together by the lake.” Noct looks up excitedly, wanting to pose with his new fishing pole and walking o over with the others to where Prompto directs them. Ravus takes a bit to fix his hair, brows furrowed when one of his locks doesn’t want to cooperate. 

“Wait, wait, does my hair look fine?” He looks at Ignis, unsure about his appearance. Iggy feels mischief bubble within him, but resists the urge to mess his hair further, instead helping him with a quiet laugh. 

"You look radiant, dear." he poses with the others, Noct calling Gladio over from his exercising. Prompto sets up his shot, allowing for their plus one and lets his camera take a few timed shots. 

"Strike a pose!"

Ravus is caught off guard, the first shot taken he stands rather awkwardly. The second shot he tries putting his hand on his hip, unsure what else to do, but he turns and notices the three of them assuming the most bizarre poses, Ignis the most jarring as he lifts his leg straight up until its right next to his head, and the camera catches his concerned expression. The last shot he tries to be bolder, making his arm glow and posing in a way he thinks might be cool. 

“Right, let’s see what we got~” Prompto opens the photos as the others gather to look at them.

Ravus' moment of concern for Iggy's flexibility is soon gone when they go to look through the taken photos. 

"Oh sweet six. Am I just not photogenic?" He despairs, at least until he catches the last photo, which is perhaps redeemable. 

"There is a knack to posing on command, dear." Iggy tries to comfort him, but the giggles coming from Noct and Gladio at his stiff demeanor in the other photos probably isn't helping.

“I’ll send you the pics later.” Prompto whispers to Iggy and winks at him, while Ravus stares and wonders what the small man had just said to his fiance to make him grin. Meanwhile, Noct prepares himself to fish to his heart’s content, choosing his bait and line and casting once he’s ready. Should Ignis not need assistance with any cooking he’d want to do, Ravus chooses to watch Noct, curious to the appeal. 

“Quite a waiting game this is...” Noct hushes him, pouting. 

“Just gotta be patient, Rae. It’s all about relaxing and letting the fish come to you.”

Ravus rolls his eyes, watching Noct's shoulders visibly tense when Prompto loudly bounds over and collides with his back.

"SHHH! You'll scare the fish." 

Prompto covers his mouth and nods, but can't help but giggle at Noct's seriousness with his little hobby. Slightly softer spoken than he was previously, Ravus speaks up once more. 

"Hoping to land something big, or simply something edible?" Prompto lingers with them for a moment, taking snaps of the lake and a few candid interactions between the two kings while they weren't feeling quite so pressured to pose. Iggy meanwhile starts his preparation, setting up his portable stove top to heat through a few dishes he and Ravus had prepared earlier. The scent of meat on the grill attracts Gladio in for a closer look, lingering to catch up while he had the chance uninterrupted.

Gladio watches Ignis cook, while also taking a glance at the three bickering and playing around with each other. 

“Weird how things turn out, huh Iggy.” Noct seems to catch something, a rather sad and tiny fish that causes the Tenebraean king to cover his mouth to giggle. “I’d have never imagined things to turn out this way. I almost... feel bad about it.”

Iggy looks up from his preparation, slicing veggies small enough to hide them in his dishes away from Noct's attention. 

"This is about dawnbreak, isn't it?" He had to admit, he still felt sour about it, he still had moments where he could remember it far too vividly. Turning from his cooking station, he holds a mug of ebony in hand, taking a long sip. "You were saying what you thought was right. I didn't want to accept it and I'm glad I didn't. I don't hold it against you, if that's what you're getting at." perhaps for once Ignis feels Gladio's angle. 

Ignis was usually the logical problem solver, he didn't let his emotions take too much of a front seat, the opposite to how Gladio reacted. Put in the reverse situation perhaps gives them a shaky if somewhat more mutual understanding. He casts his eyes away towards the lake, apparently still a sore topic and he has to remind himself, watching Noct and Ravus that they were still very much alive and well. It brings a small smile to tug at the corners of his lips seeing them like this.

Gladio feels like he should say something more, even if Ignis says he doesn’t hold it against him, it doesn’t feel right to leave things unresolved. 

“...if it means anything to you, I’m sorry about the way I acted.” Before he says more he hears Prompto cheering, most likely from Noct catching a big one. 

“What could that monster have eaten, meteorite waste?” Ravus is absolutely concerned by the size of the fish, and Prompto encourages him to lay next to it to compare its size.

"It's quite alright, Gladio. But... I do appreciate you telling me." Also distracted by the cheering, he switches off the stove and takes the quick jog down to the lake, where Noct is looking quite smug with himself. Ravus on the other hand doesn't seem entirely convinced laying this close to a fish that was still very much alive and taking every chance to slap him in the leg with its tail fin. 

"Put the poor thing out of its misery if it's to be dinner." He rises to his feet when he catches the glint of Noct's armiger, not fully trusting him not to miss the fish and hit him with a sword of that size. Taking their prize back up to camp, Iggy ponders what to do with such a large fish. His first thought is sashimi with how fresh it was. 

Seeing everyone gathered around the campfire and talking is enough to make him double his efforts towards dinner, joined by Ravus and his expert knife skills to fillet and clean the fish while Iggy dealt with garnishes and rice. Ravus is almost sad to have the majestic river creature all carved, but the result ended up quite beautiful. 

“You’ve given us a noble sacrifice, my friend.” He whispers at it once it has been turned into a well decorated meal. Prompto can see the tinge of sadness in his eyes, patting his back. 

Gladio cracks open the cooler, passing everyone a drink of their choice, as well as setting a bottle of champagne on the table should anyone want to toast later. Placing some of the offcuts of fish onto wood skewers, Ignis sets them around the fire to be a perfectly charred drinking snack for later, a few more skewers laid out in the cooler as well. Spying Gladio handing out drinks, Ravus can briefly feel his nerves. The last time he drank was... quite some time ago. A visit from his lover to Fenestala. That said, he feels more comfortable realizing beer wasn't the only option available, although he joins the others in a beer to start the evening off. 

"Cheers!" Prompto chimes, raising his bottle to clink with the others across the fire while they settled down with their meal, a far more comfortable night starting to creep in compared to the nights they experienced on the road before.

Ravus has a good amount of drinks, not enough to be plastered but just the right amount to be comfortably dizzy and become more outgoing. 

“And then I said, Caligo you political whore, remove your tongue from my boots.” Gladio lets out a booming laugh, tipsy as well and much more warmed up to the king now. Noct is struggling to stay conscious, lying back in his sleeping bag and snorting at whatever he thinks is funny. Prompto is entranced by the faces Ravus makes, snapping a plethora of photos of ones he finds cute with Gladio too. Ignis is probably the only one remaining somewhat sober, at least until he decides it best to crack open the champagne before no one remembers the evening at all. Corking it, he takes a few plastic wine glasses he'd bought for the occasion, pouring everyone a generous amount. 

"And finally, a toast for the evening. To our health, our relationships, and a bright future ahead." there’s a twinge of slurred words, perhaps standing up making him feel the amount he drank more than he thought.

Everyone toasts in loud cheer, drinking up and being especially rowdy. Sometimes Ravus considers trying to keep himself reserved as he usually is, but remembering the past, he feels like they all deserved to have fun without worry. They did all sorts of things ranging from card games, arm wrestling, and just play fighting in general. Noctis was already fast asleep at this point, Ravus ruffling his hair while Prompto attempts to stack things on him. 

“So sleepy, none the wiser with crackers resting on his face.” Ravus says as he joins in, adding more snacks to his face while Gladio snorts in the corner. 

“I’d say to be careful not to wake him up, but he never does.”

Iggy oversees them all, pleasantly buzzed but far from blind drunk. 

"Alright, alright. Sleep, you lot." thinking it as good of a time as any with the flames of their campfire dwindling, he takes a slow and not entirely straight-line walk towards the tent, setting up their bedrolls and blankets. He's a bit too inebriated to think about how they'll fit their plus one into an already tight fit of a tent, but supposes they'll manage anyway.

They whine that they’re not tired, but enough disappointed looks and tsks is enough to get them in line. It’s a bit of a struggle, but thankfully with enough cuddling together they manage to fit Ravus in, snug against Iggy who has noct in his arms. Likely not heard by the others except for Ignis due to how sleepy he was, he mumbles something like a “thank you, everyone.” Then, he snuggles close to his lovers with a happy sigh.

Ravus, fully draped over both of his lovers feels comfortable despite being in a tent of all places, a folded up sleeping bag serving as a pillow while another unfolded and unzipped one made for a blanket. Prompto and Gladio had a similar arrangement, the pair of them talking quietly through the night until they finally drift off as well until dawn's light starts to slowly warm and light their tent.


	33. Can We Stay Home Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to everyone's camping trip, and a sad goodbye on the horizon. That doesn't mean they can't make the most of their time together, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags reflect full story and may be liable to change!

When everyone else seems sound asleep, Ravus stirs awake, unable to sleep. He surveys around, watching as Gladio snores loudly, Prompto latched to his leg and Noct drools on his pillow. To his delight, he notices Iggy shift a little against him, prompting him to smooch his face. 

"Can’t sleep as well dear?"

Iggy blinks awake for a moment, lazily finding Ravus' lips to return a kiss, turning to wrap his arms around him comfortably. 

"Mmmnn..." He's not quite awake enough to make much more of a comment, nestling himself under Ravus' chin.

Feeling playful from their earlier fun, Ravus decides to give him some kisses on his neck, softly chuckling when he realizes he could tickle his lover with his beard. His hands wander as well, teasing and perhaps tickling as well, the risk of being caught by the others exciting him. One method he finds particularly effective is to lick and nibble his ears while he plays with his chest. 

Ignis isn't awake enough to hold a pleased little sound when Ravus teases him, especially when his lips find his neck and ears. 

"Mmm... Dear... you're feeling bold~" He still sounds slightly drunk, or perhaps just tired, his words blurring into each other. Arching into his lover's touch, quiet sounds leaving his lips whenever his lover teases him just right.

Ravus enjoys the feeling of him writhing into his touch, only stopping whenever he gets an inkling someone may be awake. 

"Perhaps we could sneak off somewhere and have our fun?" He purrs in his ear, letting him go to carefully tiptoe around their tent mates, gently opening the front flap and giving Ignis some space to follow him as well.

Iggy blinks blearily when Ravus leaves him, a loud huff unsettling the hair messily falling in front of his eyes from his bed head of hair. He doesn't reply, slowly standing and hoping Noct doesn't make a grab for him as he gets up. Navigating their sprawled tent mates, he eventually gets out, almost stumbling on the edge of the tent entrance. 

"What's gotten into you this morning?" he questions with a playful quirk of his brow, cuddling up with him outside their tent to take the edge off the crisp dawn air.  
Ravus lazily leans down to brush his nose to Iggy’s cheek, running his fingers through his hair to fix the mess covering his beautiful face. 

"Mmmm, I can only assume it’s because I love you and I am feeling very affectionate." Ravus takes Ignis’ hand in his, smiling warmly while leading him to a secluded spot where they can have some privacy, while also having the calming presence of the lake nearby. "as much as I grow fond of the others, my fondness for you is infinite."

Iggy follows him, a fond smile on his face while he watches the sun start to peak over the mountains barely concealed by a haze of fog in the background. He can't help but grip his lover's hand tighter, feeling pleasantly romantic. 

"Mmm... Such a charmer you are..." he turns, guiding his chin down into a lasting kiss, slowly parting to sigh contently. "I love you."

"I love you too, so very much..." he kisses him once more but with much more passion, ending up pinning his lover against a flat, smoothed rock as he deepened the kiss. 

Unbeknownst to them, back at the camp Prompto rises into a sitting position, looking around at the others who were definitely awake. 

"Please tell me you both heard that too..." 

Gladio finds himself concerned but honestly not surprised, remembering the few times they’ve walked in on them. 

"Yep. I’m only surprised Ravus was the one who initiated." 

Noct smirks, muttering under his breath. 

"Kinky bastards."

None the wiser to their campmates being aware of their early morning ramble through the wilderness, Ignis is more than willingly pinned. 

"I can tell..." he laughs quietly, arching up for more contact. "Are you quite sure this is alright..?" he stops him just for a moment to make sure his judgement wasn't being clouded at all. 

Back at camp, they take turns trying to decide exactly what they could be doing. Gladio doesn't seem like he wants to imagine it, but Prompto and Noct seem to be having a good time laughing about it. 

"So Noct, why don't you go join, 'em?" Prom questions, curious on their dynamic. Noct sputters, clearing his throat trying to think while Prom pokes at him. 

“Well I mean, It’d be nice to... I’m too sleepy though. I dunno how they can do this so early in the morning.” He does blush imagining the two of them flirting in the wilderness, possibly more. 

“I just hope Ravus doesn’t come back with ants in his pants.” Gladio snorts, earning some giggles from the two smaller men. 

Meanwhile the couple in question fulfill the others’ theories, hands wandering and marks being made between each other, but not before reassuring Iggy that this is what he wants. 

“Yes~ I thought it would be quite romantic, making love to each other with only the soft sound of nature around us.” This particular spot he chose mostly for the amount of wild flowers around, a pretty arrangement surrounding his handsome soon-to-be husband, the gentle sound of water at their back.

"I won't deny it's quite romantic..." He hums, pressing a bruising bite to Ravus' collarbone when he's in range. "If that's what you want, then take me, dear~" He spreads a leg to his side, bringing his arms above his head, encouraging his lover to pin him, casting him a coy glance.

Back in camp... It seems the others have largely abandoned their thoughts of Ravus' and Ignis' morning romp, settling on trying to make sense of breakfast without their designated cook around to help, steadily cleaning up their celebratory mess through the haze of their hangovers.

Ravus gives a playful growl, trailing his lips on his torso before tugging his pants off of him. He’s happy to see if his lover is already hard, leaning down to tease feather light kisses on it before licking a long stripe along it. 

“I’m glad you’re happy to see me~” along with that, he hoists his legs over his shoulder, licking his lips before he laves his tongue against his entrance, mostly to makeup for the lack of relevant supplies. Iggy almost yelps, making a muffled noise of confusion instead when his unbuttoned shirt falls in a mess around his shoulders, blinking when he feels a probing tongue. He rests his head back on the rocks and takes a breath to relax, a bit tense from being suddenly hoisted. 

"Mmmm~ Warn me next time, dear..." he reaches to palm at himself slowly, keeping his interest well and truly cemented. His attention is caught eventually by the odd rustle around them, a faint sound of footsteps, lightly from their campmates seeking out wood for their campfire. Instead of making him stall, it only urges him to try and get more from his lover's affections.

Ravus doesn’t seem to notice, too busy pleasing his lover with his tongue. He makes sure to get him as well coated as possible, even prodding and pushing his tongue into him just to go the extra length. He retreats once he’s satisfied, smirking as he spreads iggy’s cheeks. 

“I could feel you squeezing me dear, did you like that?”

Iggy flushes rather red at his lover's comment. "Perhaps..." The look he gives his lover speaks volumes that he's ready to go past the tease of his tongue and feel more of him. "I want you, love." his tone borders on demanding, dragging a leg against his lover's hip, hooking him in close when he's back and settled down on their chosen spot.

_____________

Noct had wandered off in search of wood for the fire, gathering sticks and such when he hears a quiet moan nearby. It seems he’s accidentally stumbled upon his lovers little play area, not able to help himself and sneaks over to listen in. He finds the two of them, soft gasps escaping the two as Ravus rocked into Ignis in a tender motion, mouth leaving marks down his chest. Noct can’t keep his eyes off of them, finding his hand moving down to stroke himself through his pants as he watches them fuck each other, making a poor attempt at crouching behind a tree entirely too narrow to hide behind. Iggy's attention is solely on his lover, the sting of un-ideal preparation starting to eb away with his tender motions. 

He had to admit, the bites were a good distraction. 

It's only when he feels his lover rise from littering his chest in nips and kisses that he raises a questioning sound with him. 

"Noctis?" comes a perhaps far too casual reply from Ravus, slowing his thrusts to a pleasing grind, angling his hips upwards to urge more than just a confused sound from his lover's lips. Noct wishes that he held the squeak that escapes his mouth, slowly peeking out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. 

“I um... having fun?” ‘Maybe they don’t know my pants are unzipped’, he hopes, but he spies Ravus licking his lips before giving Ignis a pleasing grind. 

“If you’re going to toy with yourself watching us, at least do it where I can see, Noctis...” Noct blushes, seeing Ravus beckon him over with his finger. Iggy can't hold a laugh, edging over into a purr with such a pleasing grind into his rear. 

"You really are in quite the mood this morning, hm?" he muses, tracing a hand down over his lover's chest, tugging him closer against him with his legs. Noct on the other hand is somewhat sheepish in his approach, Ravus taking a firm grip of his shirt collar to hoist him beside Iggy. Noct finds himself aroused by Ravus manhandling him, a little detail he certainly didn’t fully realize until now.

"You may just have to wait your turn, dearest king." Ravus holds a purr in his R's, a pleasing rumble that brings a deeper tinge of pink to Noct's cheeks.

The scene around them and the sound of iggy moaning right next to him is quite the picture, almost enough that he forgets himself. Should the king of light find himself stuck, Ravus encourages him, groping his rear before guiding his hand onto his cock himself. 

“Ah, Ravus...” Noct shudders as a surprisingly soft hand guided his strokes, slowly warmed up to the idea and soon pleases himself with no need for guidance.

Ravus imparts them both with equal affection, though after a while it's clear his focus is on Iggy, feeling pleasure coiling tightly in his gut. He doesn't dare be too rough with him, not at the risk of scraping his back on the rocks or injuring him from their minimal prep, settling for short but fast thrusts, holding his lover flush against his hips. 

"Quite the voyeur... getting riled by us..." comes a low growl in Noct's direction, speaking through gritted teeth while he tried to hold himself until his lover was as close as he was, knowing from experience it was likely a losing battle.

Noct bites his lip, soft huffs slipping through his lips as he watches his two lovers come undone before him. Ravus’s growls become a satisfied moan, coating Ignis inside with a hard thrust.  
Noct shudders, his thoughts drifting to how Ignis must feel until he’s shook back to reality, feeling the hand wrapped around his cock swatted away in favour for Ravus stroking him himself. His grip is tight, Noct wouldn’t be getting relief until Iggy could join him.

Ignis is the only one not quite finished, his legs wrapped strongly about his fiance's waist. He grinds down into his hips with a circular motion, slowly arching until he finds that spot that makes him shudder. Raising a hand to stifle too many more moans and lightly bite at his knuckles, he finally finds sweet release a few moments later, locking up before his body turns pleasantly slack, looking between his lovers with a teasing glance while he milks himself of all his orgasm was worth with a hand firmly massaging over his tip.

Ravus stifles a whine as Iggy uses him to finish himself, sensitive from earlier finish. The three of them catch their breath, Ravus eventually pulling out of his lover with a low huff, admiring his work before him for a moment. Before his attention was drawn back to Noct, squirming under his grip. Relenting just for a moment, he bows his hand, soft silvery strands tickling Noct’s belly and thighs when Ravus seals his lips around him, eager to finish him off cleanly and minimize their cleanup. He may give a light threat of his teeth should Noct too eagerly thrust against his tongue, but ultimately lets the younger king use his mouth until he spills over.

“F-fuck, Rae... “ Noct’s hand buries into his hair, tugging him down at the risk of being scolded when he feels his release take him, spilling into Ravus’ mouth. Obediently, he swallows, lifting up with quite the look on his face.

“It’s… Different.” is his only observation. Turning to Ignis, without missing a beat; “Dear, You’re banned from coffee if that’s what it does to your taste.” He laughs, Ignis’ face flushed in response, but he doesn’t honor his quip with a reply.

“Yeah, Specs might be the perfect man but six he tastes awful.” Noct joins Ravus in his observation and Iggy crosses his arms with an indignant huff. 

“Are you both done?” Iggy finally replies, more than a little exasperation in his voice to which his lovers subside with a kiss to each of his cheeks. Ravus turns his attention to the 3 of them as a whole, Iggy certainly got the brunt of the mess, a white splatter marring his abs and chest.

“Perhaps I should have brought some towels...” he realizes seeing the mess they’ve made iggy into.

Iggy slowly sits up, having a light wince. Rocks weren't the most comfortable arrangement, and he can definitely feel a few bruises that'd he be feeling for a few days. 

"Then it's a good thing we have the lake here, hm?" he slides off his perch and starts to wade out into the water. It's cold but he's adamant to get some semblance of clean before he puts his clothes back on. Noct watches him, casting a glance back at Ravus that can only say he thinks they're both lucky to have Iggy in their lives, especially romantically.

They’re all interrupted by familiar voices, quickly coming closer and as they turn around Gladio and Prompto zoom past them, clothes gone and jumping right into the water with a large splash. 

“Nothing like a quick dip huh guys!?” 

Ravus is only perturbed from getting glimpses of Gladio’s hairy rear, while Noct just cackles from Ignis assuming a defensive position out of surprise. Iggy wasn’t expecting the wave of water hitting him, hands raising to cover the bruises littering his chest. Ravus isn't sure if he wants to make a quick exit or join them, feeling a little self conscious about his scars being in plain view. Noct doesn't seem to have an issue joining the others, but he's quick to complain about how cold the water is.

“Come on Rae, the water feels great!” Shouts Prompto who was floating on his back. 

Ravus supposes he could try, wanting to wash himself off as well. In order to relieve himself of his insecurity he puts his shirt on, then he heads in, shuddering slightly from the cold but slowly got used to it. Thanks to the type of materials in his new arm he feels surprisingly light enough to swim properly, if slightly lopsided, but not enough for him to be comfortable in deep water, opting to just float nearby Ignis.

Iggy offers his lover a kiss, watching Noct finally get past his hips deep in the water, continuing to make a fuss about the cold. 

"Awfully self conscious for someone who snuck out for a quick fuck, huh?" Gladio doesn't even make an attempt at being subtle, much to Ravus prickling slightly in defense.

He admits it’s rather petty, but he feels it a suitable retaliation turn and give him a massive splash to the face as well as a sharp quip. 

“Perhaps you should shave before running around with your hairy arse flailing about.” He’s ready should Gladio fight back, prepared to swim under to avoid any splashes.

Iggy can't help a giggle, watching Noct back away from the splashing range. Instead of verbally retort, Gladio splashes him back, much to Prompto squeaking. It's all in good fun with no true ill intent, despite everyone getting completely soaked despite iggy, Noct and Prompto trying not to get directly involved.

Eventually Gladio becomes exhausted, putting his hands up in surrender as Ravus floats towards him intimidatingly. 

“Alright, you got me at your mercy highness.” Ravus huffs pridefully, but was also happy to to let some steam off. They note that all of them seem to have forgotten bringing towels. Deprived of his jaws moment may have been unfortunately sad, but their single file naked shuffle of shame back to camp to get dressed was something else entirely. At least Iggy remembers to pick up the clothes they were wearing before their romp. Ravus catches Prompto staring at him in his soaked shirt, raising a brow at him. 

"I never thought you were so ripped, dang. You got competition~" he playfully elbows Gladio while the shield tries to get his shorts back on, much to his grumbling

Ravus raises his brows, flush visible through his wet clothing even as he wraps his arms around to cover himself. 

“Thank you... I’m sure Ignis’ cooking has changed that though.” He finds himself in a predicament though, feeling his scars under his shirt and pondering about leaving to change in private. Prompto seems to catch on pretty quickly thankfully, understanding from his posture to turn and take his eyes off of him. Noct notices as well, though he takes more of a vocal approach. 

“Hey Rae? It’s alright, we’re all kind of scarred up here, we won’t judge.”

Prompto adds to Noct's words, though he stays respectfully turned away. 

"We all have things we're insecure about, that's just normal." Iggy simply gives Ravus a little smile and a reassuring touch to his shoulder. 

"Given everyone else is getting dressed, it's not like you'll be center of attention, dear." he reassures at least, wrapping himself in a free towel to get fully dry before he thinks about dressing himself. The encouragement helps a little, finally taking his soaked shirt off and drying himself off with a towel. The minute his scars are bared he feels a bit stiffer, but once he’s in nice dry clothes he relaxes. 

Noct goes and pats his shoulder. “See? Nothing to worry about, no one’s gonna judge you unless you fart in the car like someone I know.” He looks at Gladio, judgement in his eyes.

"No, there will be none of that." neatening his hair into some kind of order, he settles into a chair, joining his towel wrapped partner. He watches the others get settled, Gladio stoking the fire while Prompto takes some of their saved food from yesterday, getting it out around the fire to cook through. 

"This was fun." Iggy speaks up, glad they could have some time to spend together outside of the city walls for once. "Almost a shame to be going back so soon..."

Everyone agrees, particularly Ravus who is saddened by the realization that he must return back home afterwards as well. 

“Yes, I don’t believe we’ve all spent time together that wasn’t just for survival... genuinely, I appreciate having all of you as company.” He tries not to hold back on how he felt being around them, remembering Noct’s words of encouragement. No one was here to judge and he was correct on that, with the rest of the group appreciating his honesty. 

“glad to have you with us too, Rae.” Noct chimes in, heart warmed whenever Ravus opened up at all.

Ignis offers a smile and a nod in agreement with Noct. They wait to give their goodbyes, packing up the camp and driving back into the city. Noct heads back to the palace, leaving Ignis and Ravus to head home to Ignis' apartment. Waving their goodbyes and finally back home, Iggy flops rather dramatically on the couch, glad to have some home comforts again.

"Good to be home, hm?"

Ravus soon flops with him, letting out an extended groan. 

“It is, I don’t want to go back unfortunately.” He must though, he’s had his leisure time but he must return to his duties eventually. Ravus looks up from Ignis’ chest, frowning thinking about being away from him again and moves in to kiss him. “Why does distance have to exist.” Iggy returns the kiss, holding it for a few moments longer than he would usually. 

"My turn to visit you then, dear." he smiles softly, not wishing to dwell on them being apart. "I may take to staying with Noct while this treaty is being finalized. I'm sure he would appreciate the help. You wouldn't be opposed, would you, dear?" He's sure to ask, regardless of them being on better terms now as a unit.

“I do not mind, the sooner our kingdoms can work more closely together, the better.” He caresses his cheek, sighing as he admired his lover’s face. “I suppose it’s not too much trouble to call if you ever get the chance? It’s difficult to work without daydreaming about how handsome you are.”

Iggy laughs quietly. "Of course, You know I'm not opposed to a nightly chat." he kisses along his jaw, bringing his arms around him comfortably. "When do you have to leave? I want to make the most of your company after all..."

Ravus thinks on it a bit, taking into account how long the trip back would be. 

"Tomorrow, in the morning most likely." He doesn’t want to move, but will roll off on Ignis and let him make dinner if he prodded him enough. "Tonight we should have a quiet evening to ourselves, as much as I enjoyed everyone." He gives a peck to his nose, offering to help with dinner if needed. 

"Noted~"

Iggy stays cuddled up for awhile longer, only checking his watch when the light streaming through the windows starts to dim as the afternoon stretches on. Getting up with him he looked through his fridge, considering their options. 

"See anything that sparks your fancy, love?" he leans back into his lover's chest, encouraging him to bring his arms around him.

Ravus hums, giving him a soft pat on the rear. "You, unless you would rather be dessert instead." his arms hug around his waist, kissing down his neck and shoulders while Ignis tries to decide their meal.

Iggy grins. "You hardly are the one to wait until after dinner for dessert." he purrs with the kisses, stroking a hand over Ravus' while he goes through the fridge. "A light curry, perhaps?" he can find the ingredients for that at least, some chickatrice still within its use by date, a few veggies that also didn't look none the worse for wear as well.

"Sounds good to me~" as his lover goes to prepare he feels some playfulness bubble within him, subtly finding ways to distract Ignis while he cooked knowing he will try to keep his focus on the food. He starts with light touches along his back whenever he walks past, to a bit lower, until Ignis is stationed stirring a pot of curry where Ravus could tease him easily. "Smells wonderful dear." he hums, nuzzling his neck as he hands reach up to play with his chest through his shirt.

Iggy leans back against his lover, relishing in his playfulness. 

"Now now... not around hot things, dear~" he turns, moving away from the stove to let the curry mellow and bubble away, leaning up to steal a kiss and tug his lover flush to his front. "I thought you would have been satisfied after earlier..." he neatens out the front of his shirt, giving him a playful pat to the chest.

Ravus huffs, letting his hands slide behind to firmly cup his rear. 

"You are a treat that’s difficult not to overindulge in." He feels spoiled, having such a gorgeous man to kiss and please, a blush warming his cheeks whenever his efforts are rewarded with a happy moan. He tries not to be too distracting even if it’s difficult, not wanting their dinner to boil over and make a mess.

Iggy gets on his tiptoes, bringing his arms around Ravus' neck to give him a sweet kiss. 

"We have a moment to wait..." he lets his sentence trail off into suggestion, taking a few steps back towards an empty counter top, perching upon it with a coy glance.

He can’t help but chuckle, moving forward to unbutton his shirt to pepper open mouth kisses all over his abdomen. 

"My, who’d leave such a sweet uneaten on the counter?" He takes a nipple into his mouth to add onto his sweet talk, licking and gently nibbling while he starts unbuttoning his pants as well. Once free he gives him a few loving strokes, happy to see that he’s already getting hard.

Iggy arches into his touch, surrendering for him with a soft moan. 

"Mmm... I love you~" he brushes his hand through his hair, guiding him back up to his lips for a kiss, a content sigh turning towards a moan shared between their lips before he nestles in against his lover's shoulder

Ravus returns the affectionate words, kiss returned while whispering softly ‘I love you too’ before he leans down to take him into his mouth. He was determined to see if he could swallow him all the way, taking it slow at first as he let his tongue slide against his head.

Iggy rests his head back when he watches his lover slide down to pleasure him. 

"My, you're affectionate tonight..." he tangles a hand into his hair, massaging his scalp while he worked him with his tongue. He can't stay like this for long until he simply has to watch. There's something so indescribably erotic about watching his lover slowly bob over his arousal. The more he watches, the more he can feel warmth start to coil in his gut, biting his lip to stifle a soft groan. He loved it when his hand was in his hair, rewarding him with a moan around his length. Feeling confident enough he slides down deeper, taking his arousal until he finally manages to hilt him, nose nuzzled against his soft hairs. Ravus looks up, wanting to see his reaction to him finally taking him all the way.

Iggy eagerly praises him feeling his efforts intimately, a fond smile on his face. He loosens his grip on his hair, slowly rocking his hips if he was comfortable with it. 

"You're doing so well, dear~" he slowly teases him with a few longer rolls of his hips, carefully watching to be sure it wasn't too taxing for him.

Ravus tries his best, face heating up as he feels rock into his mouth. He’s sure to back up a bit when it’s too much, but he does surprisingly well, hilting him once more before removing himself with a pop. 

"...did you like that?" He pants softly, catching his breath.

Iggy offers a breathless nod, stroking his hands through Ravus' hair in encouragement. He's so close, he can feel his legs shaking with each breath he draws, especially when he feels Ravus' warm breath against his spit-slicked cock. 

"Going to leave me hanging?"

He’s genuinely proud, a smile forming on his face as he sucks him off once more, shallower but at a faster pace. When he feels he’s close enough he strokes him hard and fast, sucking around the tip of his cock and watching his face until his climax.

Iggy feels his climax sneak up on him again the more Ravus teases him, squirming for a moment before he urges Ravus down over him as far as he could take him before he spills into his mouth, holding him there for a moment before he relaxes his grip, slumping back against the wall. 

"Mhmmm.... Good boy..."

Living up to his title, he swallows him down, lifting off of him and licking him clean. He may be used to the bitter twang his lover has after all these years, but sometimes it still catches him off guard. He’s left unbearably hard from his efforts, only to be interrupted by the kitchen timer going off. 

"Damned curry..." he whines, standing up to turn off the stove for Ignis.

"Good timing, dear~" he smirks and starts serving up their food when he's decent again. "I'll be sure to give you some attention after this, dear." he gives him a teasing grope in passing, feeling how firm he was, he almost aches for him. Settling on the couch, he pats beside him for Ravus to join him while he enjoys his curry. "Hopefully you haven't ruined your dinner, love..."

Ravus does take a few sips of water, mostly to cleanse his palate for their meal. 

"I am always up for your cooking my love, however... perhaps you need to have more decaf." He snorts, grabbing himself a plate while trying to keep himself composed. How unfortunate that they didn’t change into looser night clothes earlier.

"I know, I know~ Perhaps I'll make the effort to forego coffee for a short while before I head to Tenebrae to visit you, hm?" he smiles quietly to himself, providing a gently amount of touch, not too stimulating, a simple sweep of the thigh or a ghosting hand up along his arm, eager to keep him interested until they're both finished with dinner.

"Yes, besides... hot chocolate is far superior." He throws some playful shade at his preferred drink, unfortunately slower at eating, distracted by his need even with how deliciously creamy the curry was. Doesn’t help that Ravus feels his feet brush against his under the table and tickling him. "You’re so distracting~"

Iggy decides to deny him for now. Incentive to finish quicker. He eventually leans back on the couch, having a moment to bask in his pleasure from earlier. being pleasantly full and satisfied by his lover is a feeling he's going to miss. At least until he can settle into a routine with Noct after Ravus heads back to Tenebrae. Finally finishing after being able to focus, he puts his utensils down, putting his dishes in the sink before flopping down with his lover. He grinds against his thigh, whining softly on top of him. 

"Now then, what sort of attention did you promise me?" Ravus rests his cheek against his chest, looking up at him with more than a hint of lust.

He chuckles quietly, humming. "Not sure... I have to admit, I'm still a bit sore from you earlier, so maybe that's out." He contemplates, leaving it open for Ravus to explain what he would like. "Anything in particular you're feeling like, love? Want me to return the favor? fuck you? A toy perhaps?" he lists off a few more things, each more dirty than the last, clearly aiming to rile Ravus up.

Ravus squirms just thinking of all those things, especially the last one. 

“...I would like that, I want to see your personal favorite.” He lifts off of him as needed, only upset because he relishes whatever contact he could get, following his partner to the bedroom where his chest of toys were hidden.

Iggy grins at him, offering a playful grope in passing to the bedroom. 

"Are you sure? You know my favorite... you've used it on me once before." He rummages for the bag containing it, pulling the firm yet pliable toy from it, handing it to his lover to inspect. It's proportions notably similar to Ravus’ own size erect, yet with the added bonus of some extra texture.

Ravus swallows, both flattered and a bit intimidated when presented with a toy similar to his size. He traces the soft texture, letting out a deep breath thinking of it buried within him. 

“I wonder if I can even take it... even considering the ‘incident’ with Noctis.” An enjoyable one at that, but he supposes with enough preparation he could do it. Stripping off everything below the belt, he makes himself comfortable. Lying back into bed, he presents himself to his fiance, motioning him towards him with a wave of his hand.

Ignis settles beside his lover, grabbing for the lube and nestling in under his right arm, wetting his fingers with the lubricant and bringing them down to his backside. 

"Ready, dear?" He asks, massaging his entrance with his fingers in a tease until he gets the go ahead. Ravus nods, allowing him to slip his fingers in and stretch him inside. His hips softly rock into his hand, wanting to be filled more but not quite satisfied. 

“Oh how I love your hands...” he whines should he slip more fingers in, reaching to pull Ignis into a kiss.

Iggy gives him the extra preparation of a 4th finger, smirking against his lips when he hears his little gasp. He perhaps teases him with the threat of even more, but quickly withdraws. 

"I love yours as well~" he slicks up the toy, generous with the lube. "Unfortunately, I have to sit back here..." pouting, he teases him with the toy, he could consider leaning over him when he has a rhythm. He praises him when the tip eases into him, hushing his whines to relax. It almost feels like too much until the head pops into him, breath hitched as the rest is slowly buried inside. 

“O-oh, oh, love...” He feels so full, trying to move makes the toy press up against all the places that make his legs shake. When Ignis starts to thrust it he can’t stop the noise from his mouth and has some difficulty keeping his legs open. Grinning, Iggy, buries the toy as deep as possible, leaning over him to hush his moans with a kiss, humming quietly. 

"This is how pleased you make me feel every time, dear~" he angles the toy, building him up until he knows that telltale change in pitch to his moans, stopping his movements and giving him little more than a gentle grind. "Mmm... should I finish you with the toy, or should I do it myself..."

Ravus’ toes curl from the sensation, unsure what he wants but loving every second of it only to be given mere grinds. 

“Whatever you do, don’t stop.” His hips seem to try to finish himself for him, but he knows Ignis is too smart to let him have his way so easily, moving it in such a way to prevent him from getting any meaningful pleasure from it. “Please...” he asks nicely, whether he takes him himself or not, he wants it. Sliding the toy from him, Iggy can't resist taking him when he looks so wonderfully debauched. Pants and underwear kicked off, slicked up and ready, he positions himself neatly at his entrance, pushing in with more ease than he thinks he can ever remember. 

"My, you've loosened up~" he looms over him, relentless and rougher than he would usually be, going so far to leave a claiming bite to his throat. Everyone would know Ravus was his if he had his way with it.

Ravus is much noisier, head thrown back and is pleasantly surprised by how possessive his lover was being. 

“Yes, claim me my love...” he feels like putty underneath him, happy to let Ignis fuck him like he was all his to take. His fingers tangle in his hair, encouraging him to mark him as much as he pleases while his legs wrap around his waist. He’s so close, mumbling sweetly in his ear about how good it felt. Iggy fucks him like he means it raw and possessive, leaving more than a few marks over his shoulder, neck and collarbone.

"You feel wonderful... so good." Iggy nestles down with him, losing the edge to his roughness and taking his lover sweet and tender until he eventually tips him over, be it with his thrusts, bites, or his hand wandering down to stroke him between them. Kissing him deep and slow, Ravus’ moans muffled against his lips, he finally gets to finish between their bellies. He ends up a heaving mess, too tired to do anything but kiss and cuddle the wonderful man atop him until he finished as well. 

“I love you... I love you so much...” he repeats himself, whining as his legs shook from the increased sensation.

Iggy finishes himself with a few more thrusts, holding himself deep within him before he slowly draws out, wiping the mess between them with a stray tissue. 

"You look very satisfied~" he comments, snuggled up against his side. He sighs heavily, closing his eyes, feeling tiredness start to tug at him

He could almost purr, nuzzling into Ignis’ forehead. “Emphasis on very~” planting a smooch on his forehead he cuddles his partner, feeling the exhaustion overtake him as well. “I will be going home happy, at the very least.”

Iggy wraps his arms around him after pulling off the rest of his clothes, tugging the sheets up over them both. It's him who's the big spoon tonight, eager to make his fiance feel loved right up until the moment he has to leave. 

"I love you... good night~"


End file.
